The Shade Of Our Memories
by CupCakesCult II
Summary: Shibuya Raiko aka Cheshire est de retour à UA après 5 ans passé à l'étranger, et commence à enseigner juste au moment où All Might trouve son disciple et devient lui même professeur à l'école de héro. Tout ça au grand dan d'Aizawa qui ne comprend pas cette nouvelle popularité du statut d'enseignant. Ceci est ma version de l'histoire de l'amie fidèle de la Renarde.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous, je vous présente ma nouvelle fic, qui se basse en parti sur le manga, mais aussi sur Faux Semblant, Vraisemblance de Mizumiii. Ceci est une fanfiction se concentrant sur un de ses OCs : Raiko Shibuya aka Cheshire (un de mes personnages qu'elle a gracieusement intégrée dans sa fic). Oui, c'est l'inception de la fanfiction, une fanfic de fanfic, on n'arrête pas le progrès...**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit, tout de suite le prologue, et dans les seconde qui suive le chapitre 1 parce que bon, je suis généreuse. En attendant vos feedback ( ou pas, à vous de voir xD) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Une silhouette solitaire se tenait au bord de la falaise, le visage tournée vers l'océan. L'étendue d'eau était d'un bleu saisissant comme cela est possible seulement par jour clair, et le ciel était d'un azur aveuglant. Une brise saline soufflait paisiblement, et le bruit du ressac était le seul à rompre le silence.

Ses longs cheveux roux étaient attaché par un ruban et flottaient doucement au vent, quelques mèche venant taquiner un visage fin pensif. Elle avait les mains dans les poches de son trench-coat beige qu'elle n'avait pas fermé.

_ Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas venue, remarqua-t-elle doucement. Je ne suis pas revenue au Japon depuis deux ans... à moins que ça n'en fasse trois ? J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, au Moyen Orient. Les Villains là bas ont la sale manie de faire exploser des trucs ! Je me demande comment va tout le monde... Je n'ai qu'à le découvrir par moi-même j'imagine ! Je reviendrai bientôt, Hiroshi !

La jeune femme s'éloigna de la falaise et de la tombe symbolique sur laquelle elle venait de se recueillir. Elle marcha un moment jusqu'à rejoindre la route où elle avait garé sa moto flambant neuf – acquisition capricieuse pour fêter son retour au pays – et enfila son casque de sécurité avant de mettre la gomme et de s'élancer sur la route.

Elle revenait enfin se poser dans sa ville natale, après des années d'itinérance dans le monde, et fonçait droit vers son ancien lycée.

UA, prends gare à toi, Shibuya Raiko est de retour !


	2. I : I'm Back !

Elle ne se souvenait plus exactement comment, mais au lieu de se rendre directement à UA, Raiko se retrouva assise à un stand de ramen avec un bol _Ultra Plus Size & Spice_ qu'elle goba avec l'élégance toute relative d'une grenouille dégustant une mouche. Les joues rosies par la chaleur et les épices, elle soupira de bien être.

_ Les Spéciales UA sont les meilleures ramen du monde Ossan ! S'exclama-t-elle, une expression béate sur le visage.

_ Eh bien, merci jeune femme ! C'est bien la première fois que je vois une demoiselle les avaler aussi vite sans s'étouffer !

_ Ha ha ! Je suis au dessus de la norme !

_ Je vois ça Ha ha !

Ils auraient put continuer à rire exagérément encore un moment, mais un tremblement de sinistre présage retentis, et Raiko tourna la tête dans la direction du bruit d'un air curieux.

_ Encore un Villain ? Soupira le patron. Ça n'arrête pas ces derniers temps. Bah, c'est le lot de ceux qui vivent à coté d'une école de héro j'imagine... N'est-pas... Hein ? Où est-elle passé ?

Il avisa l'argent jeté à la va vite sur le comptoir, et resta pensif devant l'agilité de cette jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu filer.

Raiko enfila ses lunettes customisées en roulant à tombeau ouvert vers la source du fracas sur sa moto. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'enfiler son costume, mais ce n'était pas bien grave, de toute façon elle n'en avait plus les anciens n'étant plus à sa taille. Après tout quand elle était au moyen orient, à par ses lunettes elle s'était contenté de short et de chemises aux manches arrachées ! Elle fit un dérapage contrôlé impressionnant en arrivant sur les lieux de la catastrophe : une explosion avait mis le feu à un immeuble et empêchait les habitants d'évacuer. Le tremblement qu'elle avait ressentit était dut à une réaction en chaîne d'explosion dans plusieurs appartement.

Lestement, elle descendit de son véhicule et réalisa un peu tard qu'elle n'avait pas respecté le code de la route en oubliant de mettre son casque – sans que ses excès de vitesse ne la choque. Elle analysa la situation : les explosions avaient probablement affaiblis la structure et elle ne pouvait affirmer si le bâtiment tiendrait très longtemps. Il fallait donc faire vite, et commencer par les étages. Elle activa ses lunettes qui avaient, il y avait bien quinze ans désormais, été amélioré par un étudiant du Département de Soutien et qui lui permettait de repérer les personnes à travers la matière. Elle dénombra dix personnes coincées aux différents étages, et établit son plan d'action.

Elle prit son élan, et activa sa Quirk en bondissant : mais au lieu de retomber après un moment, comme la gravité l'attendait de tout être humain, elle continua de monter jusqu'à arriver au dernière étage, dont elle traversa le mur avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle saisit par la main les deux personnes coincées, et entreprit de réunir chaque personnes encore à l'intérieur, leur faisant graduellement traverser étage après étage dans une atmosphère surréaliste. Dès le moment où ils la touchaient, ou prenaient la main d'une personne la touchant, ils devenait aussi immatériel qu'elle, et enfin ils traversèrent une dernière fois un mur pour surgir à l'air libre, sur la route, où les camions pompier commençaient à arriver pour faire leur travail.

Elle se retourna une dernière fois vers l'immeuble en feu, et fut satisfaite de constater qu'il ne restait plus personne dans la zone a risque. Elle adressa alors un large sourire à ceux qu'elle avait aidé à sortir et s'exclama :

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas plus pour vos vies ! Vous êtes hors de danger !

Raiko accepta leur gratitude tout en sachant pertinemment que ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Elle avait sauvé leur vie, mais leur existence elle même venait d'être chamboulée : leur foyer et leur possessions avaient toutes brûler, ils n'avaient plus rien.

_ Vous êtes un héro madame, hein que vous êtes un héro ?! Demanda avec excitation un garçon de six ans.

_ En effet, je suis une _héroïne._ Et toi, tu es visiblement un garçon très courageux pour ne pas avoir pleuré.

_ Ouai, je suis courageux ! Comme mon papa ! Mais dis, je t'ai jamais vu à la télé ! Tu es nouvelle ?

Raiko fit la moue. Elle manquait d'impact dans les média, son pouvoir n'était pas spectaculaire mais elle avait finit par s'y faire. Elle pouvait sauver des vies, c'était plus important finalement.

_ Non, je suis dans le métier depuis presque douze ans maintenant. Mais j'ai beaucoup voyagé pour aider des gens dans le monde entier.

Elle réalisa que les gens autour d'elle semblaient comme suspendu à ses lèvres se qui fit gonfler son orgueil agréablement. Elle ménagea son effet.

_ Mon nom est...

_ Cheshire ! S'écria une voix dans la foule, coupant son effet aussi simplement qu'une aiguille éclate un ballon de baudruche. L'héroïne spécialisé dans les missions d'exfiltration dont la quirk lui permet d'échapper aux lois de la physique ! Première apparition il a douze ans lorsqu'elle parvint a sauver tous les travailleurs d'une mine qui venait de s'effondrer sur leur tête !

Raiko entendit ainsi sa biographie professionnelle récitée à toute allure par un adolescent frêle comme une feuille mais qui semblait avoir beaucoup de souffle. Elle se laissa momentanément submergé par le flux d'information, et mis quelques seconde à réaliser que le flot s'était taris.

_... En effet c'est bien moi ! Ha ha ha ! Cheshire est de retour au bercail !

Le jeune homme sembla sur le point de défaillir à l'annonce de la nouvelle et cela rempluma un peu plus l'égo déjà assez bien fournis de la rousse qui bomba le torse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive le policier sur le point de coller une contravention à sa moto.

_ Attendez c'est pas ce que vous croyez ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur son précieux engin.

_ Désolé, mais c'est un espace interdis au stationnement.

_ Oui mais vous comprenez je n'avais vraiment pas le temps de chercher une place de parking cet immeuble risquait de s'effondrer d'un moment à l'autre et !

_ Vous avez votre permis de conduire ? Et puisqu'on y est votre attestation de héro ? Répliqua l'agent, imperturbable.

Les épaules de Raiko s'affaissèrent . Autant pour son heure de gloire. Elle sorti piteusement ses papiers et se fit contrôler sous le regard tantôt hilare tantôt étonné de la foule. Finalement, le policier lui rendit ses papiers.

_ J'accepte de faire l'impasse pour cette fois, mais que cela ne s reproduise plus, Héroïne Cheshire.

_ Oui monsieur l'agent. Merci pour votre compréhension...

Lorsqu'elle se gara finalement devant UA, elle était largement refroidis dans son entrain. Prenant gare à ce que sa moto soit stationnée dans un endroit autorisé cette fois-ci, elle retira son casque et passa le sas de sécurité avec nostalgie. Elle se souvenait encore du premier jour, de la première fois qu'elle l'avait franchis. Elle était alors jeune, inexpérimentée, et pleine d'illusions et de rêves. Depuis, elle avait fait son chemin dans la vie, eu son compte d'expérience amer, et de joie. Elle se faisait toujours autant d'illusion cependant, et s'agrippait à ses rêves comme une moule à son rocher.

Mais elle venait d'avoir trente ans, et ressentait le besoin de se poser un moment pour faire le point sur sa vie. C'était la raison de sa présence ici.

Elle prit son temps dans les couloirs déserts typiques des vacances d'été. Se laissant imprégner des souvenirs du bon vieux temps. Elle s'arrêta un moment devant son ancienne salle de classe, et ne résista pas à la tentation de traverser la porte pour aller s'asseoir à son ancien bureau. De cette chaise, l'avenir semblait à portée de doigts. Des illusions encore. Le mobilier se mis à flotter sous son impulsion – eh quoi elle n'avait jamais eu le droit quand elle était étudiante !

_ Oy, oy, ne fait pas attendre tout le monde dès le premier jour, maugréa une voix vidée de toute énergie.

_ Pas possible, Aizawa s'est déplacé en personne pour me chercher ? Dis donc, c'est pas de la blague quand ils disent que les responsabilités change un homme ! S'exclama Raiko avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le mobilier tomba alors avec fracas – et elle avec. Elle foudroya du regard son ancien camarade de classe et remarqua au passage que ses cheveux étaient plus long que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu (il y avait bien cinq ans) et que ses yeux était injecté de sang.

_ Espèce de rabat joie ! S'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur ses pieds.

_ Dilettante, répliqua Aizawa sans moindre velléité.

_ Vampire.

Il roula des yeux. Visiblement l'agitatrice en chef de sa promotion ne lui avait pas manqué plus que ça – ses insultes à deux yens non plus. Sans plus attendre, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la salle de réunion où l'équipe pédagogique au grand complet attendait depuis presque une heure que Raiko daigne les gracier de sa présence. Boudeuse, mais reconnaissant les limites à ne pas franchir, la rousse le suivit à quelques pas de distance d'abords, avant de changer d'avis et de se mettre à gambader à son niveau en l'assommant d'un flot de babillement sans fin.

Il reconnaissait avoir failli se laisser tromper par sa nouvelle apparence : avec ses cheveux attaché et ses vêtements elle ressemblait à s'y méprendre à une adulte responsable, et son expression pensive laissait croire qu'elle avait grandi dans sa tête. Au temps pour ça. Elle avait toujours la maturité d'une gamine. Dommage. D'autant plus qu'à partir de maintenant ils allaient se croiser beaucoup plus souvent. Et apparemment beaucoup trop à son gout.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rejoignaient enfin la salle de réunion et Aizawa retourna à sa place sans un regard.

_ Bienvenue parmi nous, Shibuya Raiko, la salua de sa voix fluette le directeur de l'école.

Malgré sa réputation, Raiko pouvait tout de même se montrer professionnelle quand la situation l'exigeait. Elle s'inclina donc légèrement :

_ Excusez mon retard, j'ai été retenu en ville, et quand je suis arrivée je me suis laissée distraire par la nostalgie des vieux jours.

_ Nous avons entendu parler de cet incendie dans le quartier commerçant. C'était une très belle intervention, Cheshire.

_ Merci, monsieur le directeur.

Repérant une place libre autour de la table ovale, elle alla s'asseoir en faisant l'effort de faire le tour au lieu de tout traverser comme elle plutôt encline à le faire habituellement.

_ Je tiens d'abord à dire que cela fait me toujours plaisir de revoir une ancienne élève. Vous avez été diplômé il y a 12 ans si je ne m'abuse ?

_ Tout juste. Je n'étais plus revenue depuis, cet endroit est toujours aussi fantastique.

La sobriété de sa réponse fit hausser un sourcil à son ancien camarade de classe. Durant leurs études, même face à leurs professeurs elle ne s'était jamais encombrée de manières comme elle le faisait là. C'était assez perturbant, mais après tout en douze ans elle avait _peut-être_ maturé un peu finalement.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées et les trouvaient intolérable, Raiko eut alors une grimace et rajouta espièglement :

_ Enfin, ma présence entre ses murs y participe en grande partie.

Le directeur eut un petit rire tolérant :

_ Eh bien, espérons que vous resterez sur le long terme dans ce cas. UA est toujours à la recherche d'enseignant compétant pour maintenir un niveau d'excellence, et c'est pourquoi j'espère que vous ne me tiendrait pas rigueur de vouloir m'assurer moi-même de votre aptitude à enseigner. Préparez-vous donc à affronter une série d'épreuve la semaine prochaine dans des domaines très varié. Vous, et tous les autres héros postulant à travailler pour nous.

Raiko se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans cette salle, et que la concurrence ne devait pas être rude, mais Aizawa préféra être clair :

_ La réunion officielle c'est fini il a plus d'un quart d'heure, étant donné ton retard soit reconnaissante que le directeur accepte de se répéter.

Le Cheshire ne s'en senti que plus exceptionnelle, et ça se lit sur son visage sur lequel se peignit un sourire digne du personnage dont elle tenait le nom. Arrogance ou confiance justifié, le fait est que Raiko n'avait aucun doute. En apparence. Mais tant qu'elle pouvait croire qu'elle était exactement ce dont elle avait l'air, elle pourrait continuer d'avancer.

On lui expliqua le principe des épreuves encore une dizaine de minutes, avant de la relâcher. Les profs se dispersèrent, et elle prit le temps de méditer ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il y aurait des épreuves théoriques, trois examens pratiques : en combat, en sauvetage, et une épreuve mystère qui jugerait sûrement de ses capacités d'analyses et d'adaptations. Ou de sa pédagogie. Elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le cas, néanmoins, parce que son contact avec les enfants n'était des plus orthodoxes.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, elle la dernière dans la salle. Elle commença alors seulement à réfléchir aux conséquences de son retour : il lui faudrait un logement, et acquérir de nouvelles affaires car depuis qu'elle avait quitté le Japon elle n'avait plus comme possession que ce qu'elle avait sur le dos, et le sac de voyage laissé sur sa moto. Elle s'était acheté des vêtements un peu plus classe que sa tenue d'aventurière au Duty Free de Dubai mais ce n'était pas assez pour une vie sédentaire. Elle s'empêcha de se remémorer la dernière fois où elle mené ce style de vie, elle n'était toujours pas prête à affronter le souvenir de ce qu'elle avait perdu avant même de l'avoir.

Première chose : trouver un logement. Elle avait un paquet d'économie pour n'avoir rien dépensé de ses primes gouvernementales mais se voyait mal vivre dans un endroit trop grand, comme elle en rêvait enfant. Et si… ?

Elle traversa les couloirs vers la sortie en pianotant sur son téléphone. Elle avait gardé quelques contacte au Japon après tout, peut-être que l'un d'entre eux pourrait la dépanner jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un endroit à elle.

Si elle n'obtenait pas le job, elle n'aurait aucune raison de rester. Alors après tout, mieux valait attendre une semaine avant de faire quoi que ce soit de définitif.

Elle allait enfourcher sa bécane avec comme destination nulle part, quand elle fut bruyamment interpellé de l'autre bout de la cours.

_ No way ! Raiko, serait-ce toi ?

Malgré elle, la rousse sourit. Elle reconnaîtrait cette voix et cette façon de parler n'importe où. Lorsqu'elle se retourna cependant, ce fut en affichant son sourire signature qui laissait entendre à ses interlocuteurs qu'elle préparait un mauvais coup.

_ Pour un blond dont la frange se prend pour des oreilles de lapin tu as encore l'œil, Bouclier Hum- Je veux dire All Might !

Malgré les années sa langue avait fourché sur son habitude de le surnommer le Bouclier Humain – nom qui lui était dut à la fâcheuse manie qu'avait Raiko à se planquer derrière lui quand le vent tournait et qu'elle avait taquiné/persécuté Enji une fois de trop. D'un point de vue extérieur, ce n'était pas particulièrement futé de la part de la jeune femme d'insulter un type faisait trois tête de pus qu'elle et la triplant en largeur et en masse musculaire, mais la rousse savait pertinemment qu'il n'en prendrait pas offense.

Il avait l'habitude après tout. Enfin, il y a douze ans, mais si elle avait gardé l'habitude de l'insulter, lui aussi.

_ Tu n'as pas changé ! s'exclama le géant blond avec un large sourire.

_ Si j'ai changé ! J'ai les cheveux longs ! Et je suis dix fois plus canon qu'à la sortie de l'école, sale brute ! Et j'ai bronzé !

Elle aurait pu lister encore longtemps toutes les transformations visibles de son corps mais All Might la coupa sans le moindre état d'âme :

_ Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

_ Je suis revenu au Japon pour une durée indéterminée, expliqua la rousse. Et j'avais des trucs à régler à l'école.

_ Tu aurais dut appeler ! Ta dernière carte postale date de plusieurs mois, on commençait à s'inquiéter.

Par on, il voulait dire « Natsume et Lui ». Raiko grimaça fasse à cette expression typique des couples lié par la hanche. Elle était contente pour eux, certes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être globalement dégoutée par la situation. Mais certainement pas envieuse, ça non. L'ombre d'un visage flotta un instant dans son esprit mais elle la renvoya d'où elle venait.

_ J'ai été un peu occupé, mentit-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas leur avouer la raison de son silence, ou même de son retour. Elle-même refusait d'y penser.

_ Puisque je te tiens, viens manger à la maison, décréta le blond en ignorant sa nouvelle grimace.

Un tel étalement de… elle ne savait pas comment appeler ça, banalité ? Joyeuse vie de couple ? Ils avaient une maison pour l'amour d'elle-même ! Et ils parlaient à la troisième personne du singulier, y'avait-il pire décadence pour des héros ?! Les américains avaient un mot pour ça… Ah oui, _Lovey Dovey_. Yerk.

_ Une prochaine fois peut-être, répliqua Raiko. Je dois encore me trouver un logement pour la nuit.

Malheur ! Que lui avait-il pris d'en parler ?! Elle reconnut son erreur au moment ou un sourire lumineux annonçant une idée _brillante_ s'étira sur le visage de son vis-à-vis.

_ Tu n'as qu'à prendre la chambre d'ami !

Jeu, set et match. Echec et Mat. Game Over. Ces flottèrent devant ses yeux tandis que la résignation s'imposait telle une chape de plomb sur ses épaules.

_ Ok… Donne-moi l'adresse superman. Et passe donc devant histoire de prévenir Natsume que je tape l'incruste.

Toshinori lui adressa un regard soupçonneux.

_ Je promets de ne pas me débiner ! Mais si y'a pas de cookie, je pars, et vous ne pourrez pas me retenir, décréta-t-elle d'une voix bornée.

Lorsqu'elle se gara devant la maison de ces deux amis de lycée, Raiko s'était remise d'aplomb et fermement décidé à squatter gratuitement en jurant de leur faire une vie d'enfer s'ils se comportait trop comme un couple shojo à son gout. La perspective de persécuter ses amis après si longtemps la réjouit au point de transformer les vestiges de sa moue boudeuse en sourire diabolique.

Elle sonna avec l'entrain d'un sale gosse cherchant à déranger tous le voisinage. Elle trouvait une immense satisfaction dans ce genre d'activité mesquine qu'elle n'avait pu assouvir lorsqu'elle travaillait à l'étranger. En y regardant bien, elle réalisait maintenant à quel point ces cinq ans au moyen orient avait aliéné sa personnalité. Elle avait été un véritable bourreau du travail, surmené, ne vivant que pour sa tâche, et elle en ressentait encore les conséquences. Elle se sentait épuisé mentalement et émotionnellement, mais le diable l'aurait avant qu'elle ne laisse quiconque s'en apercevoir.

La porte s'ouvrit, et Raiko se prit un coup de poele à frire dans le coin de la mâchoire qui lui disloqua assurément la mandibule et l'envoya s'écraser par terre. _And it's a Knock Out_!

_ Nan mais t'es malade ! S'écria la rousse en se redressant, traumatisée.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je n'apprend que maintenant que tu es de retour au Japon après des mois de silence radio ?! Lâcha froidement Natsume en la regardant de haut avec un calme olympien.

_ Mon avion a atterri ce matin je te signale !

_ C'est pas le problème ! Ça t'aurait tué de donner des nouvelles ?!

_ J'ai eu autre chose à penser figure toi !

Entre temps Raiko s'était relevé et elles se trouvaient désormais face à face prête à en découdre.

_ J'ai pas à me justifier ! Repris la rousse. Et si t'es pas contente je me casse !

_ Ce ne sera pas la première fois ! Fuir devant les problèmes, tu ne fais que ça !

La remarque la blessa d'autant plus qu'elle était cruellement vrai – même si Natsume ne pouvait pas se douter à quel point.

_ Tu le prends comme ça ? Très bien ! N'attends pas de nouvelles !

Elle fit volteface et se prit une boule de feu sur le crâne qui la fit trébucher.

_ Je t'interdis de partir comme ça! S'écria Natsume.

_ Non mais décide toi peau de vache ! Je suis la bienvenue ou pas ?! T'as pas les moyens de me séquestrer !

Fût un temps, elle croyait que rien ne pouvait la retenir contre son grès, à part peut-être une Quirk contrariante. Elle aurait préféré continuer à vivre sur cette illusion.

Son amie dont les colères étaient d'autant plus rare que destructrice commencer à se calmer. Elle bouillonna encore intérieurement quelques minutes, serra les points, et fit retomber la vapeur avec un soupir. De toute évidence la crise était passée, et elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas tenté d'immoler son amie quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ Sois pas stupide, rentre. La chambre d'amie est prête.

L'idée de l'ignorer et de partir était tentante, mais ce serait dépasser le seuil de mesquinerie qu'elle s'était imposée. Et puis son amie n'avait pas tort, elle aurait dû donner des nouvelles. Elle n'en avait simplement pas eut la force à l'époque.

Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et se résigna à franchir le seuil avec un air renfrogné. Sans comprendre, Natsume dévisagea cette amie dont elle avait l'impression de ne plus rien savoir. Elle avait décidé de partir il y a cinq ans sur un coup de tête, et avait donné de moins en moins de nouvelle jusqu'à ne plus en donner tout, et cela même était inexplicable connaissant Raiko. Elle faisait partie de ces gens qui prenaient plaisir à se vanter et raconter tout et n'importe quoi à ses amis, et Natsume ne pouvait concevoir que la distance ait suffit à changer ça. Mais alors même qu'elle se faisait la réflexion que son amie avait changée, Toshi – qui avait senti le vent tourner un peu plus favorablement - profita de l'accalmie pour pointer le bout de son nez d'un air penaud d'une pièce qui devait être la cuisine. Raiko le dévisagea un instant silencieusement avant de s'écrier :

_Hein?! Sérieux Natsu, d'abord tu l'épouse et ensuite tu l'affames ?! Mais nourris le un peu ce pauvre garçon !

Un silence estomaqué s'installa. Notamment parce que personne n'avait appelé All Might « pauvre garçon » depuis au moins vingt ans. Soudain Natsume tapa sur la paume de sa main avec un air éclairé.

_ Ah ! C'est vrai que t'es partie avant tout ce qui s'est passé !

_ Uh ? De quoi tu parles ?

Après un silence génée, et un regard vers le blond, Natsume lui raconta le combat contre un villain un peu moins de cinq ans plus tôt, et la mort tragique du mentor d'All Might. La rousse resta sans voix.

_ Quand à Toshi, il a perdu un estomac, la rééducation n'a pas été facile, et il n'a jamais pu récupérer toute sa masse musculaire.

_ J'imagine que.. Commença maladroitement Raiko avant de récupérer toute son assurance en façade. Si tu cuisines toujours aussi bien, finalement l'estomac mieux vaut qu'il n'en ait pas !

Il n'y eut plus devant elle que la jeune fille de son souvenir, et Natsume se demanda si elle n'avait pas imaginé tout ça. D'un autre coté, elle se souvenait qu'elle était habile à dissimuler ses véritables émotions, comme le prouvait toute l'histoire avec son père des années plus tôt. Alors ce sourire était-il sincère, ou un mensonge ? Natsume était bien incapable de le deviner.

_ Alors comme ça ici c'est l'homme à la cuisine et la femme qui met les pieds sur la table ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne suis pas étonnée.

Natsume roula des yeux tandis que Toshi eut le bon goût de rougir, se sentant clairement attaqué dans sa virilité. Surtout que c'était aussi lui qui faisait les courses. Et le ménage. En fait plus il y pensait et plus il réalisait qu'il était à deux doigts de se transformer en femme au foyer. Pas très héroïque pour le symbole de la paix. Il lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas s'appesantir sur son état. Enfin, presque. C'était sans compter la délicatesse de la rousse.

_ Tu devrais rajouter Symbole de la Paix des ménages à ton titre, All Might, ricana la rousse.

_ Je n'ai pas tellement le choix, Natsume a déjà foutu le feu à la cuisine trois fois, marmonna-t-il. Et on n'a emménagé que depuis un mois.

_ Oui bon, on va pas revenir la dessus. Et puis cuisiner est un bien grand mot, la moitié du temps il se contente d'acheter des plats préparés au supermarché !

_ Je ne peux pas tout faire à la fois non plus !

_ Tu le verrais faire une omelette, il prend des précautions abracadabrantes pour casser des œufs sans les exploser !

_ De la part de celle qui a mis des légumes sur la poêle à fond avant de sortir, je trouve ça un peu fort en café !

Ah, d'où l'un des incendies. Visiblement le couple trébuchait sur chaque étape de l'entretien d'une maison. Raiko trouva ça réconfortant. Elle put enfin se détendre dans le chaos d'un début de dispute conjugale et fut rassurer quant au possible changement que leur mis en couple avait pu opérer sur ces deux-là.

Les onigiris du supermarché étaient très bon, Raiko nota la référence dans un coin de sa tête en songeant qu'il n'y avait qu'au Japon qu'on trouvait de la bonne cuisine même en supermarché. Elle avait beaucoup aimé la cuisine orientale mais ça lui avait manqué. Ils discutèrent de tous et de rien, évitant volontairement les sujets un peu trop sérieux, histoire de garder une atmosphère détendu, après tout c'était quand même une soirée de retrouvaille et ils n'avaient pas envie que les deux filles recommencent à se taper dessus.

_ J'ai passé mes journées à courir dans tous les sens pour évacuer des civils dans des villes bombardées, courus dans tous les sens pour déclencher les mines sous terraines histoire que des gosses marchent pas dessus, j'ai dû régler leur compte à des crétin quirké membres d'une guérilla qui foutait le bordel le tout sans me faire lapider en soutenant de manière trop évidente le gouvernement corrompu, mais en leur laissant l'impression quand même qu'il me contrôlait. Je sais même pas comme j'ai survécu aussi loin, franchement. Ah si, pardon, parce que je suis talentueuse !

_ De tous les pays du monde tu es allé dans celui le plus instable politiquement, soupira Natsume dubitative et et inquiète de ce qu'elle avait entendu. Je ne sais même pas comment tu as réussi à les convaincre de te laisser travailler là-bas !

_ En même temps, avec ce type là au Japon c'était le chômage assuré, ou être l'éternelle no2 conjointement avec le macaque enflammé alors… Quand je pense qu'il est marié et a des gosses...

S'en suivit un silence assez pesant tandis que l'ombre d'un visage s'affichait dans leurs esprits. Raiko s'appesantit quelque instant sur l'éclatement total qu'avait subit sa famille de cœur et se sentit amer.

_ Et sinon, il y a une raison précise à ton retour Raiko ? Toshi demanda pour dévier la conversation.

_ Hm ? Oh, pas vraiment, je me suis dit que j'allais rentrer au berquaille, j'en avais un peu mare de la poussière et me voilà. Je passe l'examen pour devenir prof à UA la semaine prochaine.

Le couple échangea un regard entendu – et un peu inquiet dans le cas de Natsume qui ressentait une grande pitié pour ses futures élèves.

_ Figure toi que Toshi aussi.

_ Huh ? Symbole de la Paix Scolaire ?

_ Arrête de ressortir ce surnom à toutes les sauces…

_ Jamais.

_ Quoiqu'il en soit, nous serons rivaux pour cette épreuves, Raiko ! Faisons de notre mieux.

_ Je vais t'écraser comme une pâquerette et j'aurai ma revanche pour le match de première année ! S'écria la rousse en sautant sur sa chaise.

Sur ses mots, elle tomba raide par terre, terrassée par le décalage horaire, sous le regard blasé de ses anciens camarades de classe.

_ Je ne sais toujours pas dire si elle le fait exprès ou pas.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ … Tout.


	3. II : Exam'

La semaine qui suivit, Raiko passa plus de temps à se promener en moto que chez ses amis. Elle ne les évitait pas ! Enfin, si, peut-être un peu. Elle avait perdu l'habitude de son ancienne vie, ces cinq dernières années avaient été à un rythme frénétique où elle trouvait difficilement le temps de penser parfois et ce tout nouveau temps libre la laissait désœuvré la moitié du temps. Ce n'était plus comme du temps de l'école, elle ne travaillait plus pour une agence, bref son temps lui appartenait et elle ne savait pas quoi en faire.

Elle envisagea de passer au QG de la police plus d'une fois, pour saluer d'ancienne connaissance, mais changea d'avis à la dernière minute systématiquement. Bientôt, l'heure de l'examen arriva sans qu'elle ne sache si elle avait trouvé le temps long ou trop rapide. Mais c'est fidèle à elle-même qu'elle arrive à l'école sans n'avoir rien préparé, simplement vêtue d'un legging violet et d'un pull rayé bleu électrique et violet, ses fidèles lunettes sur le nez, une paire de rangers ayant vue l'enfer au Moyen Orient et une longue écharpe rose vive. Oui, elle faisait mal aux yeux. Et non elle n'avait pas honte. Elle avait dû s'habiller sobrement pendant cinq ans, et ne concèderait pas une journée de plus. Et tant pis si cela faisait d'elle une cible ambulante.

Après tout si elle pouvait attirer le regard des Villains, alors se serait toujours ça de moins sur le dos des citoyens en danger, hein. Ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire de ses gouts extravertis. Il n'y avait pas grand monde passant l'épreuve, une demi-douzaine de héro au total, et au premier regard elle devina que la plupart postulaient parce qu'ils n'avaient pas trouvé de place en agence. Elle n'en ferait qu'une bouchée. Elle reconnut facilement Toshi sous sa forme musclor et lui fit une grimace digne de l'école élémentaire quand il fit mine de la saluer.

_ Toujours aussi mature à ce que je vois.

Elle ne sursauta pas mais sentit quand même son cœur faire un triple saut dans sa poitrine sous le coup de la surprise.

_ Non mais ça va pas de te faufiler comme ça derrière les gens ?! S'écria-t-elle, outrée.

_ C'est exactement pour ça que je ne te confierai jamais la vie d'élèves entre les mains, lui remarquer Aizawa.

Apparemment il avait un problème avec elle et ses velléité d'enseignement. Ha ! Rien que pour le contrarier elle allait réussir ces fichus épreuves et devenir prof.

_ Je peux sauver des vies, mais pas enseigner ? T'as un ordre des priorité pour le moins douteux tu ne trouves pas ?

_ C'est un job a responsabilité, on ne s'y lance pas par caprice.

Malgré elle, elle fut blessé par ces mots. Un caprice ? C'est donc comme ça qu'on la voyait ? Comme une fille capricieuse ?

_ Juste parce que je ne fais pas la gueule à longueur de journée en me la jouant dark, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai la profondeur d'une cuillère à café.

Aizawa haussa les épaules et ne poursuivit pas le débat plus loin, persuadé d'avoir établis son point de vue. Raiko croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils. Qu'un de ceux qu'elle considérait comme un amis lui dise ça faisait mal. Visiblement, loin des yeux, loin du cœur, elle ne pouvait même plus compter sur ses camarades de promo. Ce qui ne lui laissait plus grand monde sur qui compter à bien y regarder. Elle compta sur ses doigts.

_ Natsume, et... Toshi.

Effectivement, c'était un peu juste, mais elle n'avait pas eut de nouvelle d'Umiko depuis des années, quand à Elfe... elle était incapable d'affronter son regard depuis l'incident qui l'avait poussé à partir. Une bouffée de sentiment d'injustice mélé à un soupçon d'amertume menaça de l'étouffer, mais elle parvint à limiter les dégâts et ravaler le cris de frustration qui lui pendait au bout des lèvres. Ah quoi bon des mots ? Elle leur prouverait sa valeur, et au passage se le prouverait à elle-même...

_ Bienvenue à tous, déclara alors Aizawa à l'ensemble des postulants avec une voix vibrante d'enthousiasme. La première épreuve pratique, celle du combat, va commencer. Chacun de vous devra affronter un des adversaires suivant pour gagner des points. Le reste dépendra de votre jugement. Merci, bon courage.

Dans le grand gymanse, il y avait autant de ring que de participant, et sur chacun un adversaire déjà présent. En montant sur son ring, Raiko fut prise de court.

_ Sérieusement ?

Son adversaire était chétif, tremblant sur ses jambes, et avec un air aussi éveillé qu'une truite sortie de la rivière depuis deux bonnes heures. Peut importe la façon de le considérer, il était évident qu'il ne représentait pas la moindre menace et que le premier courant d'air le ferait tomber à la renverse. Elle n'allait pas frapper ça quand même ! C'était largement au dessus du seuil de mesquinerie autorisé dans la profession !

Rapidement, elle répéta dans ses tête les consigne donné, et décréta qu'il s'agissait seulement d'affronter, et non pas de gagner. Puisqu'elle postulait pour un job de prof, elle décida de se faire la main sur la victime en face d'elle.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Ta posture est mauvaise ! Fais comme moi ok !

_ Euh... oui madame... C-c-c-comme ça ? Bégaya-t-il en bougeant d'un centimètre vers la droite.

Euh, non monsieur, pas comme ça du tout ! Rugit-elle dans sa tête.

_ C'est un début, mais ça peut largement se parfaire.

Elle quitta sa posture et se plaça à coté de son adversaire pour modifier a mano sa position. Elle lui écarta les pieds pour le rendre plus stable, lui indiqua jusqu'au plier les coudes, comments les rentrer, et comment serrer les poings. Puis elle fit trois pas en arrière pour jauger du resultat.

_ Ouai, c'est mieux comme ça. Bon, maintenant attaque moi. Enfin, essai.

_ Hein ?! Nnnnon ! Je ne peux pas faire ça voyons !

_ Lève le bras et frappe j'te dis !

Son poing heurta son épaule avec la vigueur d'un nonagénaire.

_ … J'ai dit frappe moi, pas touche moi !

_ J'ai fait aussi fort que j'ai pu !

_ Mais t'a quoi dans les bras, de la crème pâtissière ?! S'énerva-t-elle. Vanille ou chocolat ?!

Elle remarqua qu'il serrait les poings convulsivement en serrant les dents, et le temps d'une seconde, l'image d'une toute autre personne se superposa à celle qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Elle serra les poings et ressenti un pincement au cœur. Elle repensa à tous ces gamins et autres civiles à qui elle avait dut apprendre à se battre pour pouvoir se défendre contre les membres de guérillas et du gouvernement qui s'affrontait dans leur ville, et se remémora leurs regards empreint de peur et de détermination. Elle ne pourrait jamais les oublier. Elle soupira, totalement calmée par cet arrière gout de ses cinq dernières années.

_ Bon, voilà ce qu'on va faire...

Et c'est ainsi que Raiko passa le quart d'heure suivant à tenter d'inculquer les bases du combat rapprocher à un type dont elle aurait dû botter le derrière et chasser de sa mémoire. Lorsque finalement elle fut assez satisfaite par la progression de son élève du moment, elle regarda autour d'elle et réalisa que tout le monde avait déjà finit et la fixait avec des yeux ronds.

_ Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ?!

_ Tu en a encore pour longtemps ? Demanda Aizawa d'une voix neutre.

Elle eut envie de reprendre ou elle s'était arrêté juste pour l'embêté, mais se ravisa. Pas la peine de tenter le diable et de se faire recaler. Ce qui lui rappela soudain qu'elle était en examen. Et qu'elle avait passé un quart d'heure à faire absolument autre chose qu'affronter son adversaire. Elle fit la moue et s'écria en le pointant du doigt :

_ J'allais pas frapper ce type ! Non mais vous l'avez vu ? Il tient pas sur ses pieds, et il a pas deux doigts de volonté de se battre !

_ Aye aye, est-ce qu'on peut passer à la suite ? Répliqua le maître d'examen qui voulait apparemment en finir au plus vite.

Elle descendit de son ring en traînant des pieds et suivit le groupe en maugréant. Elle rcoisa le regard de Toshi et plissa les yeux, prête à en découvre :

_ Quoi ? Tu l'aurais frappé toi ?! Il ressemblait à quoi le tiens hein ?

_ A une crevette décharnée.

_ Non mais c'est quoi cette épreuve bidon hein ? Grommela-t-elle rageusement.

_ J'imagine que c'est une façon comme une autre de voir qui est à la hauteur de l'enseignement ? Ils se sont tous contenter de guider leurs adversaire jusqu'à la sortie. Sauf un qui a déchainé sa Quirk et causé le malaise de son adversaire.

Raiko laissa échapper un ricanement sinistre. Elle aurait bien voulu voir ça ! Dommage qu'elle ait été aussi concentré sur son étudiant momentané.

_ Où est-ce que tu as appris à enseigner ? Lui demanda soudain Toshi.

_ Oh ça ? Quand j'étais au Moyen Orient, un ancien militaire c'est mis bille en tête de m'apprendre les arts martiaux de sa culture. Soit disant qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser une néophyte foutre le bordel dans son pays sans s'assurer que je valais quelque chose d'abord. Le pire prof auquel j'ai eu affaire de toute ma vie ! Évidemment que j'allais copier sa technique d'enseignement.

Elle avait déclaré ces mots avec un sourire particulièrement mesquin et son ami songea que c'était impressionnant cette façon qu'elle avait de dissimuler ses actes les plus altruistes derrière une apparente mesquinerie. C'était l'un des traits principaux qu'il lui avait découvert au cours de leur scolarité et qui avait échappé à la plupart de leurs camarades de classe – du reste il ne s'en serait probablement pas rendu compte sans l'aide de Natsume et dans une moindre mesure Elfe. La rousse se faisait passer pour une personne superficielle, mesquine et paresseuse, alors qu'en réalité elle se battait bec et ongles non seulement pour ses amis mais aussi pour tous les innocents qu'elle croisait. Pourquoi ? Ҫa, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que Raiko avait fini, à force d'en persuader les autres, par se convaincre que c'était réellement qui elle était ?

Le seconde épreuve fut du même acabit, mais en pire. Ils avaient embauché des élèves de deuxièmes années en leur demandant de foncer droit vers le danger, et les postulants devaient les protéger du danger tout en traitant avec leur désobéissance caractérisée. Raiko faillit assommer son élève pour qu'il arrête de lui traîner dans les pattes, et se retrouva dans une situation délicate, acculée au bord d'un précipice sans pouvoir attaquer car si elle lâchait son élève il se jetait sur l'ennemi lui aussi.

_ Non mais tu vas te calmer ?! Tonna-t-elle au comble de l'exaspération. Tu veux nous faire tuer tous les deux ou quoi ?!

A ce moment-là, l'ennemi les attaqua et la rousse réagit au quart de tour avec la première idée lui passant par la tête. Elle laissa son élève se jeter sur le robot, et quand le poing ennemi fut a quelques centimètres de le toucher, elle se jeta en avant et le poussa en utilisant sa Quirk pour les rendre impalpable, les faisant traverser le métal pour se retrouver plus loin du précipice. Lorsque le poing de la machine frappa le sol, celui-ci se déroba sous ses pieds, et il fut entraîné dans le précipice.

_ Wow bravo m'dame ! S'exclama l'élève.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec une lenteur calculée, en prenant le temps de retirer ses lunettes dans l'espoir de reprendre un peu son calme.

_ Si tu tiens à ce point à mourir je vais me faire un plaisir de m'en charger ! s'exclama avec un regard de tueur.

_ Euh… m'dame ?! La voix du plus jeune parti en octave sous l'intensité de son regard.

Elle l'attrapa par le col et les jeta tous les deux dans le vide. Le deuxième année hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales, et la rousse attendit la dernière minute pour stopper leur chute. Quand elle les déposa par terre, le gamin tomba a genoux et jura qu'il ne se mettrait plus jamais sur son chemin.

_ T'as plutôt intérêt ouai !

Pour la forme elle lui assena un coup de poing modéré sur le crâne.

_ Bon aller on remonte.

_ Quoi ?! Nnnnnon c'est bon je prendrais les escaliers !

_ Tu vois des escaliers quelque part toi ?

_ …

_ Donne ta main, ce sera moins traumatisant pour monter, je t'assure.

A contre cœur sa victime accepta de se relever, et contre toute attente Raiko ne s'amusa même pas à lui faire de frayeur dans la remonté en flottant. Si bien que quand ils rejoignirent le plancher des vaches l'élève était presque rassuré. Ils rejoignirent le groupe de ceux qui avaient fini, et attendirent quelques minutes le dernier qui semblaient avoir bien galéré. Quand ils se séparèrent du groupe d'étudiant, Raiko envoya au sien un dernier regard d'avertissement en lui faisant signe qu'elle gardait un œil sur lui, et il déglutit lourdement, l'air paniqué.

_ Oy, Shibuya, arrête de terroriser ce pauvre gosse, la réprimanda Aizawa sans même se retourner.

Elle concentra son regard le plus féroce sur lui, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre cela ne fit que terroriser un peu plus l'étudiant qui s'empressa de filer avec l'expression de celui qui a réchappé à la mort dans une maison hantée.

_ Raiko, vraiment tu devrais arrêter de faire cette tête... Insista All Might avec un air gêné. On dirait plus un yakuza qu'un héro là.

_ Hu ?!

Son expression de mafieuse se fit encore plus prononcée et il lui fallu un peu de travail sur soi pour reprendre un visage de jeune femme. Juste assez pour arriver à la localisation de la dernière épreuve pratique mystère.

_ Pour la dernière épreuve, il s'agit d'un tournois classique, à un détail près. Vous allez vous noter, avec l'obligation de justifier cette note. Voilà, je me contrefiche de qui commence.

Et la dessus le très cher organisateur s'enferma dans son sac de couchage et alla s'étaler plus loin. Raiko trouva ça dégouttant.

_ On dirait une cheville. Yerk.

Elle tira la langue et détourna le regard rapidement en lui tournant le dos pour plus de sûreté. Il y avait une table avec bloc note et crayon, et le terrain de combat était délimité par un cercle de peinture. A regarder les autres participants, il était évident que la moitié prévoyait d'enfoncer leur concurrent en les notant sévèrement, et la jeune femme eut envie de rire de leur bêtise. Ils voulaient devenir prof, et malgré les épreuves précédentes, ils n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'on se fichait de qui remporterait ces matchs. Ce qui comptait c'était d'être capable de pointer les tord et les réussites de chaque adversaire pour noter justement.

Elle laissa un large sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

_ Eh, Mighty ? Ça te dis une revanche pour la première année ?

_ Et comment !

Depuis près de quinze ans elle n'avait toujours pas digéré d'avoir été éjecté du ring lors de son match pendant le festival. Elle avait été à deux doigts de le battre, mais sa maîtrise encore imparfaite de sa Quirk lui avait valu d'être battu par un gros bourrin blond. Non, Raiko n'était pas rancunière. Et encore moins mauvaise perdante. Mais après avoir passé des années à se perfectionné, il était naturel qu'elle veuille voir si elle en était toujours au même point où si elle avait progressé.

Les deux adversaires se placèrent au milieu du cercle de peinture avec des sourire digne du matin de noël. All Might était un adversaire plus malin qu'il n'y paraissait, on n'était pas dans un manga, se battre comme un bourrin sans se soucier des conséquences n'était pas digne du héro no1. Il passait son temps à mesurer sa force, réfléchir à des tactiques et éviter les dommages collatéraux. Dans un duel amical, il ne pouvait pas dégainer toute sa force, et c'était bien pour ça que Raiko pensait avoir ses chances. Elle n'était pas suffisamment puissante pour que ses coups lui fasse la moindre égratignure, mais avec ses nouvelles techniques de combats elle pouvait retourner sa propre force contre lui. Elle n'avait pas une Quirk taillée pour l'offensive, c'était ce qu'elle s'était toujours dit.

Elle ajusta sa garde, jaugea son adversaire du regard, et eut un sourire de travers avant de se soustraire à la gravité en donnant un coup de pied au sol pour attaquer de front son adversaire. Celui-ci décida de la jouer prudemment pour le moment et tint sa garde serré tout en se préparant à l'impact – ou à un coup en traître. Avec elle, difficile de prévoir si elle allait lui passait à travers à la dernière minute pour l'attaquer dans le dos, ou faire exactement le contraire. Il avait pu voir la fin de son affrontement contre le robot lors de la dernière épreuve, et en avait déduis qu'elle avait appris à maîtriser son environnement pour combler son absence de force brute. Le plus simple serait sûrement d'esquiver mais ça risquait de faire traîner le combat en longueur et il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt.

Son point lui passa à travers, et All Might sourit en songeant qu'elle n'avait pas changer. Celà étant, jusqu'à ce qu'il se prenne son second poing en plein visage. Elle redevint intangible juste avant qu'il ne puisse contre-attaquer et opéra un magnifique salto pour revenir sur ses jambes en lui faisant face.

_ Surpris ? He he... Et ce n'est que le début !

_ On dirait que tu as enfin réussi à développer une technique de combat adapté à ta Quirk .

_ Elle n'est pas juste adapté, All Might ! C'est la meilleure possible !

En s'entraînant tous les jours d'arrache pied, elle pouvait désormais se battre et esquiver avec dextérité en tirant le meilleur parti de ses capacités. Ce n'était qu'une succession de petit geste, mais elle en était fier, et sa façon de bougé n'en était devenu que plus efficace.

Elle enchaîna les feintes, les pirouettes et les croche-pieds, et le blond pris le temps d'admirer sa technique. La Cheshire actuelle n'avait rien à voir avec celle qu'il y a cinq ans, elle semblait plus disciplinée, mieux entraînée, et bien plus concentrée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Toshinori fut heureux de voir à quel point son amie s'était améliorée. Mais le gouffre restait trop large. Il aurait pu la souffler d'un seul coup de poing hors du ring, mais ce doutait qu'elle l'aurait aussi mal pris – voir pire – que lors de leur premier combat, aussi la laissa-t-il présenter sa technique avant de passer au niveau supérieur.

_ Ta technique s'est amélioré, mais j'ai le regret de t'annoncer que ça reste insuffisant pour me battre, Cheshire ! S'exclama-t-il en armant son poing.

_ Cause toujours bourrin !

Raiko se glissa sous son bras et pris appuie sur le sol avant de lui tordre le bras en effectuant une prise qui retourna sa propre force contre lui et manqua de l'envoyer en dehors du cercle. Il se rattrapa in extremis et contre-attaqua dans la seconde, ne la manquant que de peu. La rousse s'était-elle métamorphosé en anguille ? Le souffle du coup la déstabilisa néanmoins et elle perdit l'équilibre en reculant de plusieurs pas, ce dont le blond profita en assenant un second coup. Puisqu'il était impossible de la frapper directement, il misa tout sur le souffle produit par sa vitesse la faisant reculé de plusieurs mètres.

_ Tricheur ! S'énerva la rousse en résistant de toute la force de son corps pour ne pas littéralement s'envoler.

Encore le même coup et elle se faisait avoir ! C'était rageant, mais elle allait perdre contre le même coup qu'il y a quinze ans. Même si elle devenait intangible, elle ne pourrait se soustraire au courant d'air, tout comme elle ne pouvait se soustraire au froid, à la chaleur, ou à l'eau, une des limites de sa Quirk. Elle ne pouvait contrer que les solides. Elle eut alors une idée. Dès que le vent se calma, elle disparu dans le sol, et All ight se retrouva seul au milieu du cercle sans savoir d'où elle allait ressortir.

Il haussa les épaules avant de donner un coup de poing dans le sol, le fissurant en profondeur, révélant la Cheshire coincé entre deux éclats de roc avec une expression étourdies.

_ Non mais ça va pas la tête ?! Rugit-elle quand elle repris ses esprits.

Elle annula le poids d'une roche qu'elle lui jeta dessus et en profita pour se remettre en garde sur ses pieds. Mais elle avait pris un grave coup psychologique en réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais eut la moindre chance. Après tout Toshi ne se battait même pas au dixième de sa force. Elle serra les poings de frustration. Elle n'avait toujours pas le niveau.

Mais l'aurait-elle jamais ? Elle était tout aussi incapable de battre All Might que de protéger ceux qui comptait à ses yeux. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux à ce souvenir, et avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, se fit jeter hors du ring.

_ Arg. C'est bon ça me soûle c'thistoire.

Et sur ces mot plein de mauvaise fois digne de la reine des mauvaise perdante, elle se laissa choir à même le sol en lâchant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

_ Victoire pour All Might !

_ Pas étonnant ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

_ Franchement avoir le cran de le défier au premier tour, cette fille à un grain.

Elle se tata à lever une main pour leur montrer son majeur, mais décida qu'elle allait plutôt les ignorer. Après tous il ne s'agissait que de personnage secondaire sans importance, elle pouvait bien leur laisser croire ce qu'ils voulaient.

_ Chiale pas, lâcha une voix blasé.

_ Je t'emmerde, et je pleure pas en plus, pauv'tâche, répliqua la rousse en se redressant.

Bon, très bien elle n'avait pas battu All Might ni eut sa revanche. Elle n'allait pas en faire tout un cirque ! Elle n'avait qu'a se débrouiller pour être prise quand même et voilà tout ! Ce n'était qu'une lubie, elle n'avait pas besoin de le battre. Ça ne voulait rien dire. C'est en grommelant des mots indistincts qu'elle s'empara d'un calepin et d'un crayon et entrepris de déceler tous les défauts des combattants qui passèrent après elle. Oh, il y avait quelques points positifs, et elle en fit part aussi, mais globalement elle débusqua toutes les erreurs, que ce soit de stratégie, de posture, ou même d'attitude, et pris un malin plaisir à en dresser la liste complète. Quand au qualité... elle fit en sorte d'en noter suffisamment mais eut une moue dédaigneuse tout le long.

Evidamment All Might remporta le tournois, mais puisqu'il du participer à un combat sur deux, ça le pénalisa probablement dans la notation de ses adversaires.

_ Quoi que vu qu'il ne se bat pas à la moitié de ses capacités, ça dois lui laisser le temps de prendre note des défauts...

Malgré sa technique parfaite elle se débrouilla pour repérer deux ou trois chose qui pouvait être amélioré et lorqu'elle lacha enfin son calepin, elle avait juste envie de se prendre un bain chaud et de manger autre chose que des boules de riz de supermarché. Peut-être qu'elle cuisinerait un tajin pour remercier son amie de son hospitalité ? Et au pasage manger quelque chose de fait maison...

_ Bon, vous pouvez vous rendre au bâtiment principal pour passer les épreuves écrites, déclara finalement Aizawa en récupérant les papiers.

… Elle avait oublié qu'il restait encore d'autres épreuves. Un nouveau soupir franchis ses lèvres.

_ Quand faut y aller !...

Les résultats ne leur parviendrait pas avant trois jours, ce que Raiko trouva excessivement long étant donné le nombre limité de participants. Mais elle n'y pouvait rien, alors à la fin des épreuves, elle passa faire des courses et rentra chez ses amis pour préparer un repas digne de ce nom.

_ J'y crois pas, même en itinérance totale j'avais droit à de meilleur repas que ça ! Grommela-t-elle en mettant la viande à mijoter. On faisait cuir la viande sur des rocher merde ! En quoi s'est si compliquer de faire des pattes ou un gratin de légume ça me dépasse...

La maison était pour le moment déserte, le couple étant de sorti pour des affaires héroique à n'en point douter. Et dire que Toshi avait une limite de temps maintenant, visiblement il ne lui avait passé de resté transformé pendant plus de trois heures ! Qu'il s'estime heureux que le directeur – qui était au courant de ses affaires – lui ait permis de passer l'épreuve dans une salle à part pour ne pas gaspiller son temps.

_ Quel crétin, j'y crois pas...

Elle lava les légumes et les découpa avec adresse tout en continuant de maugréer, toujours pas remise de sa nouvelle défaite.

_ Eh ? Pas mal ! Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que tu savais cuisiner, Raiko ! S'exclama la voix admirative de son amie depuis la fenêtre.

_ … Est-ce que c'est trop demandé de rentrer chez toi par la porte ?! S'écria la rousse en la voyant enjamber le rebord pour rentrer par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

_ Je vois pas de quoi tu parle. Je suis chez moi je fais ce que je veux. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu devrais arrêter de faire une fixette sur battre Toshi, tu commence à devenir comme Enji.

Raiko se figea nette dans ses mouvements, une expression traumatisé sur le visage.

_ Quoi ?! Non ! J'ai rien a voir avec cet enfoiré !

_ J'exagère peut être un peu, mais je suis sérieuse Raiko. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Toshi est à part.

_ Tu parles, tu pourrais atteindre son niveau haut là main et le détrôner si tu t'en donnais la peine...

Natsume secoua la tête négativement avec une expression indulgente.

_ Je n'ai pas les épaules. Il n'y a qu'All Might pour pouvoir supporter la pression du sommet sans donner l'impression de faire le moindre effort.

La rousse fit la moue, comprenant que sous ses airs amicaux Natsume lui demandait gentiment d'arrêter de lui casser les pieds et de laisser son homme tranquille. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, après tout elle avait disparu pendant cinq ans, il était évident que Toshi comptait plus qu'elle désormais. Ce n'était pas une situation inédite pour la jeune femme, elle n'avait jamais eut la première place dans le cœur de qui que ce soit sauf...

_Très bien, j'ai compris le message. Et maintenant quitte cette cuisine avant de me porter la poisse et de mettre le feu à un truc.

Natsume la regarda légèrement de travers mais finit par soupirer en sortant. Elle ne comprenait pas son amie. Tout ce mystère qui entourait son départ pour le Moyen Orient, et ce qui lui était arrivé là-bas n'augurait rien de bon. Et Elfe restait résolument silencieuse sur le sujet alors qu'elle était certaine qu'elle en savait quelque chose à sa petite sœur fit naître un léger sourire sur son visage. Elle avait tellement grandit !


	4. III : Prospect

**Hey ! Pour fêter ma première review je post le chapitre 3 maintenant ! Merci à toi, Guest Evilfaul ! Ce chapitre est pour toi, j'espère que tu continuera d'aimer Raiko !Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui lisent cette fic, et la suive :)  
**

 **Par ailleurs n'hésitez pas à aller lire Faux Semblant, Vraisemblance ( s/12534335/1/Faux-Semblants-Vraisemblance) de Mizumiii, qui a beaucoup plus posté que moi et qui développe une autre période de vie !**

* * *

Malgré sa promesse intérieure de ne pas le faire, Raiko ne put s'empêcher, après plus d'une semaine de résistance, au besoin de consulter les nouvelles du Moyen Orient. Ca ne servirait à rien sauf à la torturer, elle le savait, mais il fallait qu'elle sache comment les choses évoluait la bas.

Et que le gouvernement ait révoqué son droit de séjour et l'ait bannis à jamais du pays n'y changeait rien.

Être persona non grata dans son pays adoptif lui faisait quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas le pouvoir de changer cette décision. D'un autre côté, elle avait un peu abusé, elle le reconnaissait fort bien. On l'avait embauché pour mettre fin à la guérilla dans le pays, et au final elle en avait possiblement créée une autre…

_Ouai enfin ce n'est pas de ma faute si le gouvernement est pourri.

Certes mais en attendant ils avaient largement participé à garder son compte en banque à flot. Ah, c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle ils l'avaient mauvaise en fait ! Tant pis, elle avait mérité cet argent, après tout ce que les Yeux du Lapis lui avait fait subir, ses compensations financières resteraient sur son compte.

Elle consulta les nouvelles sur internet, et découvrit que la guérilla qu'elle avait accidentellement aidé à naitre – et qui était plus un front de libération qu'autre chose – mettait des bâtons dans les roues tant au gouvernement qu'au Lapis tout en aidant la population à échapper au dommage collatéraux. Elle se sentit fière, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de se sentir encore plus frustrée par sa situation actuelle. Là-bas, la rousse avait réussi à se reconstruire et commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie, loin des regrets et du désespoir qui avait manqué de l'étouffer.

Bon sang ce qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu rester ! Elle n'avait rien à faire dans ce pays, on n'a pas besoin d'elle, elle ne faisait aucune différence. Et voir les gens tous les jours se comporter avec nonchalance, alors qu'à l'autre bout du monde des innocents subissaient la colère d'un conflit qui se prétendaient pour leurs intérêts !

L'inaction allait la rendre folle, aussi décida-t-elle d'aller faire un footing matinal pour se défouler. Il faisait encore nuit lorsqu'elle sortit : elle avait un cycle de sommeil particulier, et le décalage horaire avait complètement détraqué son horloge interne. La ville était encore en sommeil, et pas un bruit ne venait rompre le silence. Il était trop tôt pour les plus matinaux, et trop tard même pour les fêtards aguerris. Pas un chat ne croisa sa route, ce qui était aussi bien comme ça. Car si un regard extérieur l'avait observé dans sa solitude, il aurait aperçu un aspect de la rousse qu'elle n'avait jamais laisser découvrir à qui que ce soit au Japon.

Il y avait Shibuya Raiko, la jeune héroïne pleine de rêve et d'admiration pour celle qui lui avait dévoilé un horizon d'espoir où elle avait un avenir, et il y avait Cheshire, la jeune femme brisée qui avait lutté pendant cinq ans dans un pays totalement étranger, où elle avait fini par se sentir chez elle et faire une différence. Raiko était moqueuse, insouciante et motivée, et Cheshire était déterminée, concentrée, et forte. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de rester dans le rôle de Raiko.

C'était ridicule, rien ne la forçait à se faire passer pour celle qu'elle était i ans, mais si elle montrait celle qu'elle était devenu, cela entrainerait tout un flot de question auquel elle ne voulait pas répondre, ferait ressurgir des souvenirs sur lesquels elle ne voulait pas s'appesantir. Et pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Le passé était le passé, il ne servait à rien de le ressasser. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un rôle auquel se consacrer. Professeur dans une école de héro, notamment. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait être une très bonne prof, après tous les membres du front de libération n'étaient pas bien dégourdis, avant qu'elle ne les prenne en main.

Alors que l'aube pointait à l'horizon, elle ralentit et réalisa que ses pas l'avaient menée devant le poste de police. Elle s'empressa de faire demi-tour, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Tsukauchi Naomasa en personne. Leur rencontre datait de sa première année à UA, quand Toshi les avaient présenté alors qu'ils cherchaient à résoudre le mystère d'Umiko, qui s'était être avéré Umiko, Natsume et Elfe. Après son diplôme, plutôt que de travailler dans une agence de héro, elle s'était lancée dans une coopération avec la police et avait longtemps collaboré avec Tsukauchi, avant qu'il ne devienne détective.

_ Shibuya ! Ca faisait longtemps ! S'exclama celui-ci, apparemment ravis de la situation. Toshinori m'avait dit que tu étais revenu au Japon, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

_ Eh bien, c'est un peu un hasard, expliqua la rousse avec une grimace. Je fais un jogging et je ne sais pas trop comment je me suis retrouvé là. Mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir aussi, Tsuka. Tu es matinal où tu as bossé toute la nuit ? Rajouta-t-elle en se souvenant des horaires atypiques qu'on pouvait trouver dans la police.

La question fit rire le policier.

_ Matinal, pour cette fois. Je t'offre un café ?

_ Le café de la station est toujours pareil à mon souvenir ?

_ Ah ça… non, je dirais qu'il est probablement pire…

_ Bon, dans ce cas je te rends service en te laissant m'inviter à un café alentour – si tant est qu'il y en ait un ouvert à cette heure ?

_ En effet, ce serait un très grand service à me faire et il y a toujours Chez Giacometti au coin de la rue.

_ Il fait son chiffre d'affaire sur les salaires de flics ! S'esclaffa la rousse.

Ils continuèrent à deviser jusqu'au café en parlant de tout et de rien, et petit à petit Raiko parvint à chasser le sentiment de malaise qu'elle ressentait à se trouver aussi près de la routine qu'elle avait quitté i ans. Elle avait tellement changé depuis que c'était comme de vouloir enfiler un vêtement plus du tout à sa taille. Elle sut exactement quand Tsukauchi tenta d'aborder le sujet de son départ des années plus tôt. Son regard s'assombrit, et il commença à se concentrer sur son café à moitié vide dans lequel il agitait sa petite cuillère. Il semblait rassembler son courage pour parler, mais Raiko ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Elle se leva prestement en déclarant qu'elle devait y aller, qu'elle se faisait en devoir de s'occuper du petit déjeuner pour remercier le couple l'hébergeant de leur hospitalité, et sans lui laisser le temps d'en caser une, elle fila.

Elle l'avait échappé belle !

Le petit déjeuner à l'américaine sur lequel elle s'était décidé eut un franc succès auprès de ces deux amis, et c'est sans remord qu'elle se réserva la salle de bain en leur laissant la vaisselle. Elle se brossait les dents devant le miroir, une serviette enroulé autour de la poitrine, quand Natsume s'écria :

_ Vos lettres de Poudlard sont arrivées, apprentis sorciers !

Traversant le carrelage sans une hésitation, Raiko manqua d'atterrir sur Toshi qui ne l'évita que grâce à des réflexes rodés. Lorsqu'il avisa sa tenue ses yeux manquèrent de sortirent de leurs orbites, et il n'évita le coup de pied de sa dulcinée que grâce au sus nommé reflexes extraordinaires.

_ Yeay ! S'exclama Raiko en s'emparant de l'enveloppe et en postillonnant du dentifrice.

_ Je peux savoir où tu regardes ?! Gronda en même Natsume en menaçant Toshi du poing.

_ C'est pas de ma faute si elle faut n'importe quoi habillé n'importe comment ! Se justifia très vite le blond.

Le pauvre était une femme battu. La rousse prit environ trois secondes pour se sentir navrée pour lui, avant de se servir du manche de sa brosse à dent comme ouvre lettre et d'en sortir le précieux papier. Ces yeux balayèrent les lignes à toute vitesse, et le silence tomba dans la demeure.

_ Oh merde ! J'suis prise ?!

_ Ne soit pas aussi étonnée ! Et arrête de cracher ton dentifrice par terre !

Evidemment, Toshi aussi avait été embauché. A vrai dire, Natsume lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait passé les épreuves que parce qu'il était un « idiot bardé de principe moraux désuet » alors que le directeur lui avait offert le poste sur un plateau d'argent. Elle ne savait pas les détails, mais de toute évidence Toshi avait des raisons assez spéciales de vouloir aller bosser à UA. Quoiqu'il en soit, un repas de fête s'imposait !

_ Natsume! Ce soir, tu nous paies un restau ! S'exclama la rousse.

_ Ne décide pas à ma place ! Répliqua son amie, son agacement démenti par son sourire en coin. Et finis de te brosser les dents avant de revendiquer quoi que ce soit !

Goguenarde malgré son visage barbouillé de dentifrice, Raiko retourna dans la salle de bain pour terminer sa tâche tout en se sentant pousser des ailes. Ça y était ! Elle avait de nouveau un but ! Maintenant qu'elle se savait un emploi, elle pourrait chercher un appartement, racheter des meubles, et adopter un chat, voir deux, voir trois. Voilà ce qu'elle appelait un nouveau départ.

* * *

Finalement, c'était légitime de sa part, de se tourner vers l'école quand elle cherchait un peu de stabilité dans sa vie. C'était bien la seule période de sa vie où elle n'avait pas eu l'impression de voir le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, même dans les pires moments. Elle s'y était sentie en sécurité, et avait eu droit à une adolescence avec un semblant de normalité, et des amis. Ce sentiment avait perduré quelques années, avant d'être sauvagement déchiré en ce fatidique soir de janvier.

 _Rai avait toujours été une petite fille à part. A l'école primaire, on l'avait laissé de côté parce qu'elle n'avait pas de maman, celle-ci ayant quitté son père à cause de ses problèmes de dettes de jeux. A l'époque, Rai n'avait pas compris qu'elle partait pour ne plus revenir, et lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que sa mère l'avait abandonné, elle s'était renfermée dans un silence contemplatif plein de remise en question. Elle aussi aimait beaucoup jouer après tout, et si elle en voulait à son papa pour ça, alors elle lui en voulait surement aussi. Peut-être que si elle avait moins joué avec ses bloc de construction et plus travaillé à apprendre à lire, sa mère ne serait pas partie…_

 _Puis, elle avait commencé à comprendre ce qui avait pu déranger sa mère. Parfois, il oubliait de venir la chercher à l'école, et elle attendait avec sa maitresse qui arborait un sourire crispé cachant mal sa contrariété. Il était même arrivé qu'il oublie complètement et qu'elle reste à l'école jusqu'à ce qu'on ait réussi à le joindre au téléphone. Parfois, quand il venait la chercher à l'heure, il l'emmenait avec lui et lui demandait de resté sur le banc en face de la maison de jeu – un casino comme elle finirait pas le comprendre quelques années plus tard. Elle détestait ces soirées passé assise à se demander quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait rentrer faire ses devoirs, se laver, et manger._

 _A l'école, elle était la fille que les parents disaient d'éviter à leurs enfants, la gamine mal fagoté qui se coiffait toute seule le matin, et qui avait fini par aller à l'école à pied parce que son père ne se réveillait pas à l'heure. Ce faisant, bien sûr, elle n'avait que rarement de quoi déjeuner, sou sinon des gamelles de riz mal cuit, cuisiné avec maladresse la veille. Une fois, elle n'avait pas pu se laver de la semaine parce que l'eau avait été coupée, et se souvenait nettement du dégout de ses camarades, et la pitié dans les yeux de la maitresse. Quelques fois, la voisine la prenait en pitié et lui donnait des plats cuisinés pour qu'elle ne meurt pas de faim, mais globalement personne ne s'était suffisamment inquiété pour alerter les autorités._

 _Elle ne se souvenait pas vraiment quand elle avait commencé à sourire narquoisement, tout avait commencé en regardant l'affiche du casino en face d'elle qui avait des machines à sous sur le thème d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles. En voyant le chat de Cheshire, elle avait commencé à imiter son sourire en songea que lui semblait satisfait de sa vie au moins. Et avant de le réalisé, ce sourire était devenu sa signature, un moyen de se protéger des autres enfants qui se moquait d'elle. En souriant ainsi, elle se donnait l'impression d'être celle se moquant, et elle se sentait moins misérable._

 _Et le jour où sa Quirk s'était réveillé, elle avait su que c'était en quelque sorte son destin. Elle pouvait flotter, et passer à travers les choses. En s'entrainant suffisamment dur elle pourrait rentrer à la maison même sans les clefs ! Et en flottant elle pouvait atteindre le plan de travail et les étagères les plus hautes pour trouver de quoi manger. Pourtant, quelque chose l'avait retenu d'en parler à son père. Elle continuait de l'attendre sur le banc, en faisant ses devoirs. Parfois un passant ou un commerçant l'aidait à travailler sur des exercices qu'elle n'arrivait pas à faire, mais c'était rare. Et après tout, tant pis, elle n'avait besoin de personne. Quand son père restait trop longtemps au casino, elle rentrait toute seule, et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte en sortant._

 _Elle commença à chaparder de la nourriture à 6 ans. Après tout, elle pouvait se servir aux distributeurs automatiques sans problème, et personne ne disait rien, donc elle avait le droit. Et puis elle avait faim aussi ! Les jeux de son père ne lui rapportaient pas grand-chose et tout passait dans les factures ! Du distributeur, elle passa aux étales des marchands, et son avenir aurait pris un tout autre tournant si elle ne L'avait pas rencontré._

 _C'était une héroine en uniforme coloré avec une cape, qui un soir où elle faisait ses devoirs s'était assise sur le banc à côté d'elle._

 __ Tu m'as l'air bien concentrée, lui avait-elle fait remarquer._

 __ Je fais mes devoirs pour l'école. C'est des maths, mais j'aime pas ça._

 __ Je peux jeter un œil ?_

 _Avec le recul, Raiko pouvait dire qu'elle s'était montrée maline. Au lieu de tout de suite la bombardé de question, elle s'était intéressé à elle, de sorte que son interrogatoire était passé totalement inaperçu aux yeux de la fillette._

 __ Hum, je crois que je comprends, avait-elle déclaré avec l'air de réfléchir intensément. Tu vois, disons qu'il y a huit moustiques dans ta chambre qui t'empêche de dormir, si tu en dégomme cinq, alors ça veut dire qu'il en reste encore trois à trouver._

 __ Ah, je voyais pas ça comme ça…_

 __ Tous ces chiffres, c'est nul, mais si tu imagines des vrais truc dans ta tête, c'est tout de suite plus marrant._

 __ C'est vrai, avait reconnu la rouquine. Si je dois attendre mon papa huit heure, et que ça fait cinq heure, alors il en reste trois._

 __ Tu attends ton père ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?_

 __ Il joue, Raiko avait fait la moue en triturant sa couette maladroite et en montrant du doigt le casino de l'autre, mais quand il revient, il a pas l'air de s'être amusé beaucoup. Je m'appelle Raiko, et toi tu t'appel comment ?_

 __ Nana, enchanté de te connaitre Rai-chan._

 __ Pour une adulte, t'as pas l'air trop bête, avait lâché la fillette avec condescendance. Tu t'es perdue ?_

 _Nana avait manqué de s'étouffé de rire devant sa remarque._

 __ Non, je me promène, c'est tout. Et toi, tu es là souvent ?_

 __ Presque tous les jours. Sauf quand papa oublie de venir me chercher à l'école, là je rentre toute seule._

 __ Pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à ton père de te laisser chez toi avant d'aller jouer alors ?_

 __ Je sais pas… On se parle pas trop tu sais._

 __ Tu devrais quand même lui dire. Ce n'est pas super ici pour faire ses devoirs._

 _Elles avaient continué à discuter encore un moment, suffisamment pour que Nana puisse cerner la situation. Ça lui avait fait bouillir le sang, que son père soit capable de délaisser ainsi sa fille pour des histoires de jeux. Elle lui avait offert une glace, et le lendemain elle était revenue, et lui avait raconté des histoires de héros, ses aventures, et Raiko s'était beaucoup amusée. Ça avait continué quelques semaines, les plus belles semaines de sa vie à l'époque._

 _Nana avait fini par aller parler à son père, et celui-ci, quoiqu'elle ait pu lui dire, changea totalement de comportement, et arrêta d'aller au casino, trouva même un travail dans une station-service. Nana lui avait dit au revoir, et elle ne l'avait plus jamais vue. Les mois qui avait suivi, tout s'était passé merveilleusement bien. Jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à jouer, dans un autre casino. Mais plus jamais Raiko n'eut à l'attendre sur un banc._

 _Elle avait toujours ressenti une admiration sans borne pour cette femme qui s'était intéressée à elle quand son existence n'inspirait qu'indifférence autour d'elle._

 _Comme elle, elle été devenu une héroïne._


	5. IV : To Adapt

**Merci à FlamiraSplitz(guest) pour sa review! En effet, c'est une fanfiction, donc les éléments se déroulement différemment que dans le manga, ou dans la fic de Mizumiii. Ne t'appuie pas trop deçu pour deviner ce qui va se passer dans ses fics j'ai adapté certaines chose, comme Natsume et Umiko par exemple. Si vous voulez vous amuser à pister les éléments qui concordent et ceux qui differe bonne chance :P Moi même j'écris en ne connaissant pas le 'plot' de Mizu que je découvre en avant première au fur et à mesure ou elle écrit ! Allez, fini le blabla, voici le nouveau chapitre !**

* * *

Son petit appartement au quatrième étage sans ascenseur était parfait.

Non loin de l'école, il y avait un salon avec cuisine ouverte, une salle de bain japonaise, et une chambre, le tout traversant et avec autant d'ouverture que possible. Les peintures étaient à revoir, et le sol un peu trop usé à son goût, mais la plomberie rutilait et les voisins se tenaient à carreaux. La première chose qu'elle fit après avoir signé le bail – et payé en cash grâce au Moyen Orient – fut d'aller dévaliser un magasin de bricolage pour du matériel de peinture, et des pots de peintures vert pistache, rose framboise, marron chocolat et violet myrtille. Elle avait étalé une bâche en plastique pour protéger le sol et commençait à poser la pré couche de peinture quand on sonna à la porte.

Cela ne la surpris pas outre mesure, soit il s'agissait de Natsume et Toshi venue lui tourner dans les pattes comme deux mères poules, soit d'un colis à réceptionner. Elle avait communiqué son adresse à l'école, ainsi qu'à Tsukauchi et quelques anciens collègues de la police. Un peu agacé d'être interrompu alors qu'elle commençait à peine, elle alla ouvrir, son rouleau de peinture à la main en n'excluant pas de repeindre l'intrus selon la raison de sa visite.

Aizawa Shota n'avait jamais eu l'intention de servir de messager ni de coursier, mais étant donné que le nouvel élément du corps enseignant n'avait pas la bonne idée d'avoir de téléphone, le proviseur avait décrété qu'il serait chargé de lui apporter les documents relatifs à son nouvel emploi, en comptant sur lui pour lui débriefer un peu en quoi consistait le job. Et de tous les profs dispos, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur lui. Ça lui apprendrait à traîner dans l'école pendant les vacances…

Aussi blasé en apparence qu'intérieurement, il tirait un maigre réconfort dans la proximité immédiate de l'adresse où il se rendait. Marchant à un rythme lent, une pochette rempli de papier sous le bras, Aizawa songea à l'objet de sa visite. Shibuya Raiko. Ce n'était pas un nom qu'il s'était attendu à associer avec le job d'enseignant. L'adolescente exubérante de ses souvenirs de lycée ne se superposait guère avec celui d'adulte responsable de former la prochaine génération de héros. Pourtant, ses épreuves pratiques s'étaient révélées plus que satisfaisante, et il en était le premier étonné. Penser que Cheshire, l'héroïne s'étend illustrée pendant leurs études par son caractère espiègle avait plus de grain dans la cervelle que la plus part des participants… C'était presque aussi risible que le fait qu'All Might avait lui aussi réussit les épreuves.

Mais qu'avaient donc les héros exubérants pour soudain décider de se lancer dans l'enseignement ? Il avait choisi de s'y reconvertir justement pour ne plus avoir affaire à ce type d'individu ! Même si techniquement ce genre hurluberlu pullulait parmi ses élèves. Après tout, rien n'indiquait qu'il ait à travailler avec eux, ils auraient sûrement la charge de classe complètement différente. Lorsqu'il sonna enfin à la porte de l'appartement de l'immeuble résidentiel, il songea à ne pas attendre et se contenter de laisser la pochette par terre histoire de s'éviter une partie de la corvée.

Malheureusement pour lui, la porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre son projet en marche, et l'agacement laissa place à la perplexité quand il se fit menacer d'un rouleau à peinture. Son vis-à-vis avait des taches blanches dans ses cheveux bien qu'ils soient rassemblés en un sac de nœud d'envergure sur le sommet de son crâne, et son ensemble short/débardeur était lui aussi couvert de taches blanches.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fiche ? Lâcha-t-il.

_ Je repeints, de toute évidence. Achètes toi des lunettes. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il se contenta d'agiter la pochette devant lui.

_ Tu livres le courrier maintenant ? Ricana la rousse, avant de s'effacer du seuil de la porte. Tu peux rentrer si l'odeur de la peinture ne te gêne pas, par contre à part une canette de multi fruit, je n'ai rien à te proposer.

Et elle n'exagérait pas en disant n'avoir rien à proposer, il n'y avait de toute façon rien dans cet appartement, ni meuble, ni affaire, tout juste une glacière trônant au milieu de la pièce avec des pots de peinture et des pinceaux. Les émanations de la peinture fraîche lui piquèrent les yeux, mais il se résigna à faire son boulot correctement.

_ Tu as un certain nombre de documents à remplir et signer, mais la majorité sont surtout des documents d'information sur le règlement, les pistes d'orientations de l'école etc. L'année est déjà entamé ton poste commence dans dix mois pour la rentrée. D'ici là tu dois avoir rédigé un programmes relativement exhaustif de tes cours – ceux que tu dois assurer son décris dans un de ces feuillets.

Il avait débité ça sur un ton monocorde qui aurait suffi à endormir le citoyen lambda, mais Raiko ne s'y attarda pas. Elle posa son rouleau sur un bac en plastique, s'essuya les mains sur son short et se saisit de la pochette pour y jeter un œil.

_ Le délais de retour des documents est de combien ? Je me doute que la plupart de l'examen écrit servait à définir les matières générales qu'on est capable d'enseigner mais pour ce qui est du programme je me débrouille ou il est joint aussi ? Je me souviens que certains cours optionnel de deuxième et troisième année variait selon les enseignants, j'imagine que pour en discuter je dois prendre rendez-vous avec le principal ? Demanda-t-elle distraitement en feuilletant les papiers.

La pertinence de ces questions la fit remonter un peu dans son estime, mais ce n'était pas bien difficile vu d'où elle partait.

_ Avant le mois prochain, ce serait plus simple de voir avec le principal en effet. Je ne suis venu en personne que parce qu'on n'a aucun moyen de te joindre par téléphone.

_ Ah, oui, j'ai oublié d'en racheter un... je vais rajouter ça à la liste. Merci pour la livraison, rajouta-t-elle narquoisement, par soucis de coller à son image.

Eraserhead haussa les épaules, et décréta son devoir accomplis. Il fit donc demi tour et sorti de l'appartement envahi de nuées toxique pour ses yeux.

_ Tu peux être dubitatif, lâcha la rousse de là où elle était dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de le regarder. Mais tu devrais savoir qu'on ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture. J'ai les qualités d'être un bon prof, peut-être meilleure que toi. Alors met des gouttes dans les yeux et prends en de la graine. Et ferme la porte derrière toi.

Lorsque la porte se referma, elle attendit quelques instant avant de laisser éclater sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Non mais pour qui il se prend ?! J'y crois pas, ils se sont passé le mot !

Tous le monde la prenait pour une incompétente superficiel, elle le voyait bien dans leur regard ! Pourtant elle n'avait rien fait pour le mérité. A l'académie elle avait toujours travaillé dur, sans l'afficher ouvertement pour autant, et après le diplôme elle avait trouvé un emploi en agence pendant quelques temps, avant de démissionner pour devenir collaboratrice de la police. Avec sa Quirk, elle avait permis d'espionner nombre de malfrats et de les attraper par la suite la main dans le sac. Et quand une catastrophe survenait, elle se mobilisait rapidement pour rejoindre les lieu du sinistre et participer au sauvetage et à l'évacuation. Rien dans tous cela ne permettait de remettre en question ses compétences de héro !

Il avait suffit de partir cinq ans à l'étranger, sans préavis certes, pour que tout le monde ait oublié son historique et ne la juge plus que par sa tête, et c'était tout bonnement inacceptable. Elle ne parvenait pas à digérer la différence de traitement selon l'époque et le lieu. Au Moyen Orient, on l'avait traité en adversaire d'envergure, ou en héroïne, mais ici, elle n'était plus rien. Elle ne se sentait pas chez elle ici.

Qu'à cela ne tienne, cela changerait ! A commencer par son appartement. Elle jeta la pochette dans un coin et repris son rouleau pour continuer sa tâche. Elle n'était pas inconnue à se sentiment d'aliénation, n'avait-elle pas grandit avec ? Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les autres pour l'aider à se reconstruire un foyer. C'était à elle de se battre becs et ongles pour s'imposer comme elle l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois ! Elle songea à Rohan, son maître d'arme, et en eut des sueur froide.

Oh oui, elle était rodé dans l'art de faire ses preuves. Un peu trop même.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit la première couche de peinture et qu'il fallu la laisser sécher, Raiko s'attaqua au parquet de la chambre qu'elle entrepris de poncer. Elle avait prévu par la suite d'appliquer une couche de vernie pour lui donner une teinte de teck – foncée et chaude – mais l'entreprise lui pris pas mal de temps et elle dut arrêter son boucan pour le soir afin de se pas s'attirer les foudres du voisinage. Elle se prépara rapidement un plat de patte et dîna au milieu du chantier avec un sentiment d'accomplissement qui fut a peine entaché quand elle entrepris de se débarrasser des taches de peintures sur ses cheveux en prenant la douche. Même dormir sur le sol de la cuisine avec un simple sac de couchage n'altéra pas son humeur. Elle continua ainsi à peindre, poncer, et vernir les jours qui suivirent, et ne s'autorisa une pause que lorsque sol, mur et plafond furent à sa convenance.

L'ensemble était pour le moins... original. Les murs de la chambre était en vert pistache, mais le plafond marron chocolat, quand au salon, les murs étaient framboises – sauf un, celui menant à la chambre - et le sol d'un brun aussi gourmand que le plafond. Exubérant était le mot qui convenait. Et quand elle en aurait finit avec le mobilier... elle se frotta les mains par anticipation. Toute ses années à vivre dans des conditions douteuses lui permettait aujourd'hui de se créer son petit nid parfait !

Lorsqu'elle eut fait la razia sur les meubles et que le dernier livreur fut parti, elle s'autorisa à souffler et s'intéresser enfin à la pochette qui avait miraculeusement survécus. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas de stylo au moment où on sonnait à la porte. Natsume lui apparut sur le seuil de la porte, et lorsqu'elle l'invita à entrer et faire comme chez elle, elle fonça sur le canapé.

_ Mais dis moi, il est vachement moelleux ce truc ! S'écria-t-elle. Pourquoi j'ai pas le même à la maison ?

_ Parce que ton copain fais bien 100 kg et que ça vaut pas le coup d'acheter des meubles précieux ?

_ 100 kg, Natsume fit la moue. Il les faisait peut-être avant, mais maintenant qu'il a une masse tout à fait respectable de muscles je pense que je vais investir dans un nouveau canapé...

_ C'est pas comme si tu t'en servais, lui fit judicieusement remarquer la rousse. Vous passez votre vie dehors de toute façon.

_ Moui, peut-être. Mais je pourrais très bien corriger les copies des petits sur le canapé plutôt que dan la salle des profs. Et puis, maintenant qu'il s'est trouvé un disciple en plus, je le vois plus avant la nuit tombé.

Intéressée, Raiko releva la tète de ses papiers.

_ Un disciple ? Qui ? Quand ? On ne me dit jamais rien, pourquoi je l'ai pas sut avant ?!

_ Parce que tu ne résisterais pas à l'envie d'aller les embêter ? Proposa Natsume.

_ … hum pas faux. J'imagine que j'en resterai là si tu m'invites au restaurant.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es vénale ! Tu ne veux pas me cuisiner un truc maison plutôt ? Depuis que t'es parti c'est retour à la bouffe de supermarché, au fastfood à emporté, et au restaurant de quartier...

_ Ma pauvre, se moqua la rousse. Mais tu sais ce qu'on dit : si un homme à faim, apprend lui à pécher. Je pense qu'il est temps de mettre à l'épreuve mes talents de professeur, en t'enseignant à cuisiner !

Son amie la contempla avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ Tu veux m'apprendre à cuisiner ? Répéta la jeune femme, abasourdie.

_ Ouai.

Elle avait lancé cette idée au pif, mais plus elle y pensait plus ça lui plaisait : c'était un défi à relever, et ça lui permettrait de passer du temps avec son amie. Et qui sait peut-être retrouveraient-elles un peu de cette complicité qui avait disparu quand leurs chemins s'était séparé ? Elle pouvait toujours essayer en tout cas, et sinon, un nouveau type de lien se créerait pour remplacer l'ancien...

_ Pourquoi pas, accepta finalement Natsume en haussant les épaules. Mais ne vient pas m'en vouloir quand tu auras assez !

_ Je suis presque sur que si tu te concentrait sur une tâche à la fois ma cuisine sera sauve.

_ En tout cas, cet endroit te ressemble.

_ Ah oui ? Et en quoi ?

_ Il bouscule les conventions. On m'aurait dit : mur rose et plafond marron je me serais contenté de ricaner, mais en fait ça rend super bien. Et tout tes meubles sont complètements dépareillé, même les chaises sont différentes les unes des autres, et pourtant... Je ne sais pas, y'a une atmosphère spéciale.

_ J'ai encore plein de chose à acheter. Dont un stylo. Peut être même deux. Et des bougies, des assiettes qui ne soient pas en carton, et de quoi décorer un peu...

_ Journée shopping demain ? J'en suis !

_ Ne viens pas pleurer demain soir !

_ Ha, c'est toi qui finira la journée à genoux !

Finalement, la journée shopping se transforma en défi pour faire flancher l'autre, et elles dévalisèrent un nombre ahurissant – et scandaleux – de magasins. Bougies parfumé, savon, produit de bains, linge de maison, coussins en pagailles, vaisselles, peluches ridicules, mais aussi vêtements, chaussures, beaucoup de pyjama, rien ne fut épargné, et leur compte en banque en pris pour leur grades, mais elles s'amusèrent comme des folles. Raiko passa une bonne heure à hésiter sur le type de téléphone qu'elle voulait, et Umiko lui trouva une ribambelle de straps et une coque flashy pour aller avec, ainsi qu'un nombre affolant de stylo les plus ridicules les uns que les autres que la rousse adora.

Et une fois les courses déposé dans un coin de l'appartement, Raiko entreprit de lui apprendre à cuisiner des pâtes – ce qui prit beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'aurait fallu parce que Natsume se transformait en monstre dès qu'on lui mettait une casserole entre les mains.

_ Mais n'utilise pas ta Quirk pour chauffer l'eau, tu fait fondre la casserole ! S'écria Raiko en lui prenant la casserole des main, se brûlant au passage.

Elle lacha la casserole qui tomba et répandit l'eau bouillante sur le carrelage turquoise de la cuisine.

_ Ça va plus vite comme ça !

_ Tu as détruit ma casserole !

_ C'était de la mauvaise qualité !

_ Bourrine ! Si tu veux utiliser ta Quirk vas y délicatement ou alors utilise la plaque !

_ Ça prend trop de temps comme ça !

_ T'as intérêt à me la racheter !

_ Pour que tu râles que c'était pas celle que tu voulais ?!

A la fin, elles étaient presque front contre front et s'affrontait dans un duel de regard qui ne fut interrompu que par la sonnerie du téléphone de Natsume

_ Allô ? Ah, Toshi, t'es déjà rentré ? Nan je suis chez Rai.

_ Elle détruit mes casseroles, vient la récupérer ou je la bute ! Cria Raiko dans le téléphone de son amie, qui la poussa et s'éloigna en la fusillant du regard.

_ Ne fais pas attention, c'est de sa faute ! Tu as déjà dîné ? Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'a venir, tu verra l'appart de Rai comme ça ! Ouai, on fait comme ça.

Elle raccrocha.

_ Je rêve ou tu invite des gens chez moi sans mon avis maintenant ?

_ Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Bon, ta cuisine, tu cuisines! En échange je vais ranger tes courses, équitable ?

_ Je n'abandonne pas Natsu ! Je t'apprendrai à cuisine, avec ou contre ton gré !

_ Oui oui, on commence demain ok ?

Résultat des courses, ils se retrouvèrent à onze heure du soir devant un plat de pâte préparé a la va vite avec une autre casserole. Sachant qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec Natsume, Raiko décida de culpabiliser Toshi pour sa casserole en faisant en sorte qu'il ait l'idée de lui en racheter une – exactement la même – pour faire pardonner sa petite amie. Diabolique.

_ En tout cas tu n'as pas chômé, déclara Toshi en avisant l'amoncellement de sac de course.

_ Ah, ça ? C'est ceux de Natsu les miens sont déjà rangés, répliqua Raiko qui faillit s'étouffer de rire en le voyant pâlir considérablement.

_ Il n'y en a pas tant que ça, tenta de tempérer celle ci. Juste plein de sac de différente boutique.

_ … Tu n'as probablement pas besoin de la moitié de ces trucs...

_ C'est le but.

Mais le blond survécut à ce moment d'abattement momentané et décida de laisser couler, de toute façon quoiqu'il dise ça ne changerait rien. Il avait bien raison.

_ Alors comme ça tu as un disciple, Mighty ? Lâcha sournoisement la rousse.

_ Ah, Natsume t'en a parlé ? Ce gamin a du potentiel, expliqua le blond simplement. Je pense qu'il peut faire de grandes choses, si on lui laisse une chance.

_ Hum, tu te fais la main pour être prof, j'espère que tu vas pas trop le bousiller le pauvre garçon. Tu as dit qu'il s'appelait comment ?

Toshi la fixa, blasé par sa tentative de fourberie absolument pas discrète.

_ Je n'ai pas dis son nom, répliqua-t-il.

_ Hmphr. Si tu le prends comme ça... Au fait, j'ai eu la visite de Aizawa y'a quelques jours, il m'apportait des papiers. Toujours aussi horripilant ce type.

_ Pour quelqu'un qui n'a aucune volonté de se battre, il est allé loin, fit remarquer Natsume pensivement. Je me demande pourquoi il est devenu prof alors qu'il avait sa propre agence.

_ Vas savoir, pour l'économie d'énergie sans doute, il doit dire à ses élèves de se faire cours à eux même pendant qu'il pique un roupillon, piqua la rousse sournoisement.

_ Je ne pense pas, intervint Toshi en se métamorphosant brièvement en sa version musclor, faisant craquer sinistrement la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Shota est un type bien et concerné, je suis sur que c'est un bon prof !

_ Il me croit pas capable d'être prof, Raiko haussa les épaules. Ma foi ça ne doit pas être le seul.

_ Ne l'écoute pas, répliqua Toshi. Pendant l'examen tu m'a semblé tout à fait compétente en la matière !

_ J'aimerai bien te voir à l'œuvre, avoua Natsume. Tu sais déjà quelles matières tu vas enseigner ? Toshi s'occupe seulement de quelques cours de travaux pratiques.

_ Hum, j'ai des cours d'entraînement et de renforcement physique, mais je pense aller proposer au directeur de donner des cours d'arabe et d'histoire. Il laisse le choix des cours généraux ouvert à la discussions, et ce serait dommage de ne pas partager mon expérience du Moyen Orient.

_ Tu as été la seule de Yuei à partir à l'étranger, remarqua Natsume. Je me demande pourquoi...

_ Les diplômé d'UA ont naturellement une notoriété en sortant de l'école, supposa Raiko. C'est plus confortable, et puis ils ne connaissent vraiment que la situation du pays où ils vivent.

_ Je n'ai jamais compris ce qui à motivé ton départ, continua son amie. Un jour tu travaillais avec la police, et le lendemain tu prenais l'avion !

_ Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, répliqua Raiko un peu trop sèchement. On n'était pas dans les mêmes villes, forcément certaines choses t'ont échappé.

Il y eut un silence pesant, et la rousse réalisa son erreur.

_ On était tous occupé à droite à gauche à cette époque. Ça t'a sûrement semblé soudain, mais en réalité il m'a fallu un mois pour prendre ma décision.

_ Tu ne nous diras jamais pourquoi tu es partie, hein ? Réalisa Natsume avec une pointe d'amertume.

Raiko haussa les épaules.

_ Un jour, peut-être. C'est du passé.

 _Si ça l'était vraiment tu nous en parlerais,_ songea Natsume. Mais elle croisa le regard de Toshi et compris qu'il ne servait à rien d'insister. Le dîner se termina et ils récupérèrent ses courses pour rentrer. Lorsque la porte se referma, Raiko soupira.

_ Je ne peux pas leur dire, hein ? Ils m'en voudraient trop... Désolé, Hiroshi.

Son rendez-vous avec le proviseur pour discuter en détail du job arriva plus vite que prévu, et c'est sans trop à quoi s'attendre qu'elle toqua à la porte de son bureau avant d'être invité à entrer. Il était de notoriété publique que le proviseur était un grand bavard, et elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parle en long, en large et en travers sans besoin de sa participation, mais d'un autre coté le but était d'échanger non ? Lorsqu'elle entra, il était assis sur le canapé de son bureau, un service à thé sur la table basse, et elle alla s'assoir sur le fauteuil en face avec un sourire collé sur les lèvres.

_ Je vous en prie, mettez-vous à l'aise. J'ai fait un choix assez audacieux aujourd'hui qui, j'espère, vous fera plaisir, déclara le proviseur en lui montrant la théière pour l'inviter à se servir.

Elle reconnut l'arôme à la première goutte versé, et son sourire se fit plus franc.

_ Pomme Menthe ? Vous avez fait vos devoir, proviseur, je songeais justement à quel point ce parfum me manquait.

C'était un thé typique du Moyen Orient qu'elle avait découvert pendant ses voyages et qui l'avait charmé. Comme le reste de la culture du reste.

_ C'est ce que je me suis dit. Votre retour sur notre belle archipel n'était pas tout à fait volontaire ni même désirée, je me trompe ?

Raiko eut un sourire gêné.

_ Non, en effet. Si le gouvernement ne m'avait pas mis à la porte, je ne serais pas revenue me fixer ici.

_ Et si vous appreniez que vous avez de nouveau la possibilité d'y retourner, que feriez-vous ?

Malgré l'air bonhomme du principal, elle comprit rapidement que cet entretien était bien plus important qu'il n'y paraissait. Elle s'efforça donc de se montrer honnête, tant avec lui qu'avec ses propres sentiments – chose qu'elle avait tendance à éviter.

_ Je passerai probablement toute mes vacances là-bas, mais malgré la réputation que l'on me donne, je ne suis pas une irresponsable inconséquente. J'ai pris des engagements envers vous, et surtout envers les étudiants de cette école. Et je m'y consacrerai totalement.

_ Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre. Parlons de votre rôle dans ce cas !

Elle eut par la suite droit à une heure de monologue sur le rôle d'un enseignant, sur la dévotion et tout un tas d'autre notion qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal d'écouter tout en ayant l'impression qu'un mot passait par une oreille pour ressortir – après avoir mis un désordre monstre dans sa tête sur son passage – par l'autre oreille.

_ Bien ! S'exclama-t-il finalement, la réveillant brutalement. Vous êtes en charge des entraînements de premières années, et des cours de renforcement physique si je me souviens bien, si ça ne vous ennuie pas, j'aimerai vous entendre sur ce que vous projetez de faire.

_ Eh bien… Raiko se ressaisit. Pour ce qui est du renforcement, j'ai un large vécu, je pensais donc m'arranger pour les pousser dans leurs retranchements physiques avec des exercices dignes du service militaire… oriental. Bien sûr je verrais avec les autres profs pour ne pas totalement les épuiser, ils n'auront pas que mes cours après tout, mais si personne ne le fait alors ils n'apprendront jamais à reconstruire leur force en des temps records, et à repousser leur limite un peu plus chaque jour. Quant aux entraînements, je m'entendrais aussi pour les ajuster au cas par cas en fonction des particularités de chacun.

_ Cela me semble ma foi prometteur, je ne demande qu'à voir l'application.

_ J'ai longtemps été spécialisé dans le renseignement et le sauvetage, mais je me suis élargie. J'ai des compétences en art martiaux orientaux, je ne peux les former complètement à un style de combat, mais ce sera toujours une bonne façon de leur montrer des bases, et d'aiguiser leur curiosité. Pour ce qui est du général, je peux leur enseigner l'arabe, et leur faire partager mon expérience. Après tout la conception de héro et son acceptation sont largement dépendantes du facteur culturel. UA laisse à l'étudiant le soin de se forger sa propre opinion, mais… rien ne nous empêche de leur amener des informations auxquelles ils n'ont aucun accès, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Cela, Miss Shibuya, est la raison pour laquelle la politique d'enseignement est libre. Faites ce qui vous semble juste, ou nécessaire, tant que cela ne compromet par la sécurité de nos élèves je n'aurai rien à y redire. Pour ce qui est des cours de langue, je pense que les deuxièmes années et les troisièmes années seront plus qu'intéressés, je l'intégrerai à votre planning de cours.

Comprenant que ça venait clore leur entretien, Raiko se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

_ Ah, et Shibuya-san !

Elle se retourna avec une expression surprise.

_ Bienvenue parmi nous.

_ Merci !

D'un pas plus léger, Raiko sorti du bureau en refermant derrière elle, et percuta de plein fouet quelqu'un venant de la direction opposée. Ce qui ne serait pas arrivé si, comme ses réflexes le voulaient, elle avait pu lui passer à travers. Seulement ses capacités avaient _mystérieusement_ été bloquées, ce qui lui valut de se rétamer par terre et de se faire ensevelir sous une pile de cahier. Aizawa – le coupable – bien sûr lui était resté sur ses deux pieds.

_ C'est quoi ton problème ! S'exclama-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Tu peux pas regarder ou tu vas ?!

_ Je te retourne la remarque, répliqua le brun en se baissant pour ramasser ses cahiers.

_ Toi t'as aucune excuse pour ne pas m'avoir vu ! Alors que moi je te tournais le dos, pauv'tâche.

_ Si tu étais un peu plus consciente de ton environnement ça n'arriverait pas.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'être consciente de mon environnement je peux passer à travers ! Enfin quand un abrutis myope empêcheur de tourner en rond ne s'en mêle pas !

Elle ramassa rageusement les papiers à côté d'elle, se releva et les lui fourra dans les bras en le poussant. Elle fit quelque pas pour partir mais s'interrompit et fit volte-face.

_ Si tu veux être méprisant, très bien ! Mais ait au moins l'intelligence de me laisser faire mes preuves avant de décréter que je suis une gêne !

Elle avait furieusement l'impression de se répéter mais visiblement ça ne rentrait pas ! Ce type l'insupportait depuis qu'elle était revenue, et elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle s'énervait autant. Après tout elle se fichait de l'avis de la plupart des gens, alors pourquoi celui-là l'irritait autant ? Probablement parce qu'ils avaient été au lycée ensemble.

_ Ce n'est pas une histoire de mépris, ou de faire ses preuves, soupira Aizawa. C'est juste ma personnalité, fais avec.

Et sur ces mots il reprit son chemin sans un regard en arrière.

_ C'est juste ma personnalité, fais avec… Singea-t-elle avec une grimace insultante. Je t'en filerai moi, sale taupe ! Rugit-elle en hachant menue les oignons avec une expression meurtrière sous le regard à la fois amusé et relativement inquiet de Natsume.

_ Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, en même temps, raisonna-t-elle quand la rousse eut posé le couteau. Il a toujours manqué de la plus basique des formes d'énergie et de motivations, même au lycée. Ce que tu prends pour du mépris ou du dédain c'est juste… ça façon d'être, en quelque sorte.

Elle concevait que Raiko ne puisse admettre cette simple vérité, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle était exactement l'opposé du brun. Là où Raiko était énergique, remonté à bloc, et se lançait toujours à fond dans un projet, Aizawa était réfléchis, lent à agir, et complètement désintéressé. D'où l'incompréhension totale de ces deux individus.

Soudain, Raiko se pétrifia sur place.

_ Maintenant que tu le dis… je connaissais un type comme ça du temps où je travaillais avec les flics. Il « économisait de l'énergie » pour quand elle était vraiment nécessaire…

_ Eh bien Shota est pareil à peu de chose près.

_ … Non vraiment je ne comprends pas. Si j'essayais de faire pareil je crois que j'exploserai !

_ Aucun doute en effet. Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Essaie juste de le supporter, la compréhension viendra peut-être après.

_ Si tant est que j'ai la moindre envie de comprendre, répliqua Raiko avec une moue. La vie est trop courte pour économiser son temps et ses moyens. C'est juste du gâchis, et c'est une insulte à tous ceux qui aurait voulu faire plus de chose.

Que répondre à ça ? Visiblement la rousse avait son avis sur la question et son expression borné laissait supposer que rien ne pourrait lui en faire changer. Alors plutôt que de se heurter à un mur, et luttant contre la curiosité dévorante qui voulait qu'elle en découvre plus sur son expression amer, Natsume changea de sujet et se mit à parler du disciple de Toshi.

_ Tu l'as rencontré, et pas moi ? C'est pas juste !

_ Je suis sa petite amie, toi tu es vaguement une enquiquineuse de sa connaissance, plaisanta l'Incandescente. Bien sûr qu'il allait me le présenter, il n'a pas le choix. C'était soit ça, soit le canapé.

Raiko se mit à ricaner. Elle imaginait bien le blond puni et condamné à dormir sur leur canapé loin du confort absolu.

_ Et alors, il est comment ?

_ Maigrichon. Et Pleurnichard. Mais je l'aime bien.

_ Maigrichon passe encore, mais depuis quand tu aimes bien les chouineuse toi ? Au dernières nouvelles tu leur distribuais des coup de pieds au cul !

_ Ouai mais celui-là… comment te dire, il est attachant.

_ Attend, il entraine un humain, ou un chiot ?

_ Un humain idiote !

_ Ouai bah pas évident vu comme tu en parles. Bon met la poêle sur le feu – A FEU DOUX - avec un filet d'huile. Et ensuite rajoute les oignons quelques minutes puis le reste des légumes.

_ Il a un truc, ce gamin, pour l'instant il est aussi fort qu'un vermiceau mais il a des tripes.

_ Vous auriez peut-être dut passer par l'étape « adopter un chiot » avant de « former un disciple ». Il m'a pas l'air de faire les choix les plus rationnel ton copain !

_ Que veux-tu, y'a aucun challenge à former un type super fort hein.

_ Mais ouai. Il s'est fait rouler dans la farine tu veux dire.

_ Non !

_ Si !

_ Pas vrai !

_ Que si !

_ Que non !

Les légumes du diner de ce soir-là furent un peu plus grillés que nécessaire, mais comparé aux désastres culinaires auxquels Toshi avait été habitué avec Natsume, il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre. Sans s'en rendre compte, l'habitude s'était installée. Le soir Natsume venait chez Raiko pour apprendre à cuisiner, et un peu plus tard Toshi une fois son entraînement fini les rejoignait pour manger les « leçons ».

Si bien qu'un soir, elle décida d'inviter Tsukauchi, parce que tant qu'à nourrir des squatter, autant en faire profiter des gens bien. La différence d'éducation fut flagrante, parce que le policier apporta le dessert. Raiko ne se priva d'ailleurs pas de faire remarquer à Toshi qu'il se ramenait les mains dans les poches comme un mal propre. Oui, le héros numéro un était le souffre-douleur de la rousse, et elle s'en portait très bien – même sa copine le laissait se démerder avec lui-même et semblait s'amuser à le voir se faire malmené par leur amie.

_ Alors dis-moi, Tsuka, j'ai jamais demandé parce que ça me semblait grossier en l'absence de la principale concerné, mais c'était comment de bosser avec elle au nom de la loi ? Demanda Natsume au cours du dîner.

Le flic déglutis en voyant la lueur d'intérêt de l'Incandescente, et le regard menaçant de la rousse juste à côté. Il mâcha bien ses mots :

_ Il me semble qu'elle faisait du bon boulot, sinon j'en aurais entendu parler dans les couloirs. Pour être honnête elle ne travaillait pas avec mon équipe alors je ne peux pas vraiment dire.

_ Ah bon ? S'étonna Toshi. Comment ça se fait ?

_ Je n'étais qu'un rookie à l'époque, elle a été intégré comme consultante à une équipe déjà rodé.

_ Ho ho ! Et quel genre d'équipe ? Tu ne nous as jamais rien raconté !

Tsukauchi hésita, et bu une gorgé de son verre pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à la réponse la plus diplomatique sans mentir pour autant.

_ Une équipe de casos bien chelou, répondit la rousse à sa place. Jamais vu une bande comme celle-là ! C'était le bordel non-stop, mais dès qu'une affaire leur étaient donné, ils se transformaient en détectives hors pair et résolvait les enquête à la chaîne. Des types biens, bizarres, mais bien.

_ Ils sont toujours aussi efficace aujourd'hui, même si les choses ont un peu changé… Kyobashi s'est marié, tu sais ?

_ Non !... le bigleux pervers ?! Marié ? A l'époque il avait une petite amie pour chaque jour de la semaine.

_ T'es sérieuse ? Non mais quel goujat !

_ Il faut lui reconnaître un talent inné pour la logistique, lâcha quand même Raiko avec un sourire en coin.

_ Au début, la plupart des gens la prenaient pour une stagiaire, ils ont arrêtés seulement le jour où elle a renversé un café brûlant sur un de ses collègues après qu'il lui ait demandé de faire du café.

_ Une tasse ? N'importe quoi, la cafetière tout entière pour qui tu me prends !

_ C'était constamment la guerre avec ses collègues au début, ils se faisaient les pires horreurs et se disputaient constamment, et Hiroshi se contentait de les regarder en riant et en disant qu'ils s'entendaient bien ! S'esclaffa le flic.

Raiko se rembrunit légèrement, un sourire toujours aux lèvres en se rappelant de cette époque. Ah ça, elle s'était bagarré pour s'imposer ! Et aussi pour s'amuser, il fallait le reconnaître. Elle avait eu son content de dispute, de remontrance, mais aussi de félicitations. Ce boulot elle en avait adoré chaque seconde, et la chûte avait été d'autant plus difficile.

_ Ça m'a l'air d'un drôle de personne, ce Hiroshi, remarqua en riant Toshi – d'autant plus qu'il était bien capable du même genre de remarque.

_ C'était l'un des meilleurs, approuva sobrement Tsukauchi. Il a fait de cette équipe ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, et je vois mal comment toutes ces personnalités opposées auraient réussi à s'accorder sans lui.

_ Etait ? Releva Toshi.

_ Il s'est fait poignardé par un mafieux il y a presque six ans, le même qui a eut Rin expliqua Raiko d'une voix neutre. On n'a jamais pu coincer l'enfoiré qui avait fait ça.

_ Je suis désolé, ça-

_ Et si on attaquait le dessert ?! S'exclama la rousse en bondissant de son siège. C'est un trois chocolat, hein Tsuka ?!

_ Bien sûr, tout autre dessert aurait été insultant, répliqua le flic en lui accordant sa sortie de secours.

Elle fila à la cuisine, et il soupira. Avisant la réaction de son amie, Natsume fit un rapide calcul dans sa tête et fronça les sourcils.

_ C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie, n'est-ce-pas ?

_ C'est assez compliqué. On connaît le coupable, mais on n'a jamais réussi à accumuler assez de preuve pour l'incriminer. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle parte. La limite entre justice et vengeance est fine, après tout. Et puis, elle s'en veut aussi à cause de ce qui est arrivé à Rin. Elle est persuadée que si elle été arrivé à temps, il ne se serait pas échappé, et Rin ne se retrouverait pas dans fauteuil à l'heure qu'il est.

Il lança un regard pensif vers la cuisine.

_ Elle s'en est mieux sortie que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé là-bas ?

_ On est deux dans ce cas, grommela Natsume.


	6. V : And START !

**Merci Evilfaul pour ton commentaire! Il n'y a pas eut beaucoup d'action dans ce chapitre, mais cette fois ci on rentre au coeur du sujet promis :P**

* * *

Ce n'était encore la rentrée, en tout cas, c'est ce que Raiko se répétait en boucle depuis la veille, mais ça ne l'aidait pas du tout à apaiser son esprit. Car aujourd'hui, toute l'équipe pédagogique était invitée à assister à l'examen d'entrée. Elle se souvenait clairement de son propre passage par-là, des années plus tôt, mais ne parvenait pas à déterminer si elle était plus stressée qu'à l'époque. Elle n'aurait rien à faire, et pourtant sans se l'expliquer elle se sentait fébrile. Elle n'avala presque rien au petit-déjeuner, et fixa le vide pendant plus d'une demi-heure devant son reflet au lieu de se brosser les dents. Heureusement, elle avait préparé ses vêtements la veille, sinon elle aurait bien été capable de sortir des chaussures dépareillées !Elle enroula une écharpe autour de son cou, garda son trench-coat sur son bras, et traversa la porte fermée à clef pour se rendre à l'école pour le briefing de l'épreuve à venir.  
Elle enroula une écharpe autour de son cou, garda son trench-coat sur son bras, et traversa la porte fermée à clef pour se rendre à l'école pour le briefing de l'épreuve à venir. En avance, elle évita ainsi les foules d'élèves venus passé l'examen et pu se faufiler jusqu'à la salle d'observation, dont les murs étaient couverts de moniteurs et d'écran, et plongé dans une obscurité totale qui, conjugué avec la lumière artificielle des écrans, lui fit mal aux yeux. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour habituer ses yeux et voir qu'elle n'était pas la première arrivée, mais loin d'être la dernière. Allaient-ils réellement rester dans le noir tout le long ? L'idée la rendit légèrement claustrophobe – et pour cause, on était loin des déserts de sable s'étendant à l'horizon !  
Presque sagement, elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin au fond de la salle, dans un angle, pour retirer un maximum de mur de son champ de vision et s'éloigner des écrans qui lui brûlaient les yeux. C'était quand même un comble qu'elle supporte mieux le soleil du Sahara que quelques misérables écrans d'ordinateur ! Bonjour le retour à la civilisation, elle avait l'impression qu'être une petite vieille inadaptée à la technologie avancée. Le temps passa, et finalement la pièce finit par se remplir juste avant les coups de dix heures. Sur les écrans, une foule d'étudiants étaient réunis devant les terrains d'examen, et Present Mic les rejoignit dans la salle pour s'installer au poste de commentateur et annoncer – enfin ! - le début de l'épreuve.  
Immédiatement, ce fut la débandade pour se précipiter à l'intérieur des différentes arènes et affronter les robots, et l'anxiété que ressentait Raiko disparu totalement pour ne plus laisser qu'un entrain digne des romains à l'époque des gladiateurs, elle regretta presque de ne pas avoir apporté de pop-corn, oubliant complètement ses collègues.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ce type !? C'est pas le moment de ramasser des coquillages sur la plage andouille !  
Aizawa manqua de se cogner le front avec le plat de sa main, exaspéré comme il l'était par sa nouvelle collègue sans la moindre dignité. Mais le pompon fut sûrement quand Present Mic se mit à reprendre ses commentaires et à la relancer sur d'autres élèves.  
_ Non mais vous l'avez vous ? C'est scandaleux ! C'est pas une façon de traiter des robots !  
_ Ce type bouge comme ma grand-mère !  
_ Est-ce qu'il c'est cru à la patinoire celui-là ? Il veut pas nous faire du granita pendant qu'il y est ?!  
_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fiche celle-là, à resté planté là ?!  
Avec entrain, Raiko prit les paris avec elle-même sur ceux qui seraient pris, tout en essayant de repérer celui qui pouvait être le disciple de Toshi. S'il était pris, elle espérait bien être en charge de sa classe pour pouvoir le corrompre et mener la vie dure au blond. L'épreuve se déroula à son terme, et elle applaudit au tout rompre lorsqu'un maigrichon sans promesse atomisa le 0 pts – elle gardait un souvenir amer de ses entraînements avec l'engin, un jour ou Enji avait décidé de faire brûler la machin alors qu'elle se trouvait dedans pour déconnecter proprement les fils. Elle lui en voulait toujours d'ailleurs, mais contre qui ne portait-elle pas de rancune après tout ?

Après que les aspirants aient été renvoyés chez eux, il fallu revisionner les vidéos au cas par cas pour attribuer des points, et la rousse senti l'ennui pointer le bout de son nez, mais malgré son agacement grandissant elle s'employa à faire son travail consciencieusement.

_ Bien, je pense que nous sommes tous d'accords ? Fit le proviseur. Ceci marque donc la fin de la session de cette année. Bonne journée à tous, merci pour votre travail.

La rousse fut la première dehors – merci sa Quirk – et apprécia de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes et respirer l'air qui circulait dans le couloir et qui n'avait rien à voir avec le renfermé de la salle d'observation.

_ Hey ! New staff member Cheshire !

L'exclamation lui fit faire volte-face dans un violent sursaut et elle manqua d'envoyer son poing dans la figure de la personne qui venait de l'interpeller ainsi. Reconnaissant à la dernière minute le blond exubérant qui avait fait le commentaire de l'épreuve, Hizashi Yamada aka Present Mic, elle stoppa son poing à deux centimètres de son visage avec un contrôle parfait.

_ Cool ! Comme on pouvait s'y attendre du nouveau prof d'entraînement physique !

Il fit un thumb up, pas du tout impressionné, et Raiko se retrouva fasciné par sa moustache qui lui évoquait celle du capitaine crochet dans Peter Pan. Elle l'ignorait encore, mais elle se retrouvait face à sa version masculine, réalisant le cauchemar secret d'Aizawa qui n'imaginait même pas le potentiel de chaos qu'ils pouvait accomplir à eux deux réunis.

_ Je peux faire quelque chose chose pour toi, Present Mic ? Demanda finalement Raiko.

_ Nan, c'est simplement de l'entente entre collègue, répliqua la blond. Super commentaire tout à l'heure, bien exploité tu pourrait faire une super commentatrice !

_ Aw merci ! Tes commentaires sont super aussi !

Et sans autre transitions ils recommencèrent à partager leur impression des candidats, ricanant sur le type qui lançait des lasers avec son nombril, ou certaine gamelle mémorable pendant les combats contre les robots. A la fin, Raiko en avait les larmes aux yeux tant son hilarité était irrépressible.

_ Et ce gamin là, qui apparaissait comme par magie dès qu'une fille était en difficulté dans son arène ! On aurait dit un personnage de manga !

_ Ah oui je vois lequel ! Comme ce type dans Piece One !

Il imita l'expression du dit personnage et la rousse s'étouffa un peu plus en ricanement en s'appuyant contre le cadre de la fenêtre pour ne pas tomber. Finalement elle parvint à calmer son fou rire, et repris sa respiration.

_ Il faut absolument qu'on fasse les commentaires du festival ensemble ! Décréta le blond.

_ Totalement d'accord !

_ Anyway sister ! Au moindre pépin n'hésite pas à venir me voir !

Nouveau thumb up, et Raiko répondit avec le même signe de la main.

_ Contente de voir qu'il n'y a pas que des rabats-joies dans le corps enseignant !

_ Ah, tu parles d'Aizawa ? Fais pas gaffe, il râle beaucoup mais au fond c'est une bonne patte.

La rousse soupira. Elle le savait déjà, ç avait suivit sa première année à UA dans la même classe que lui, avant d'arrêter pour aider ses amies et reprendre avec un an de décalage.

_ Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me déteste autant, avoua-t-elle. Je sais que je suis pas un modèle de responsabilité mais je suis une pro aussi, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais risquer la vie de ces gosses !

Present Mic haussa les épaules. Il se souvenait que durant leur deuxième et troisième année le brun avait quelque fois parlé d'elle, souvent pour se plaindre, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment développé. Il haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il te déteste frangine, c'est juste sa façon d'être. Faut pas le prendre personnellement.

Comme lui quoi !

_ Ouai, sûrement, accepta avec réluctance Cheshire. Bah, de toute façon, c'est lui que ça emmerde le plus, ce qu'il pense je m'en fiche !

* * *

 _Elle n'aurait jamais dut être là, ni lui faire confiance. C'était un peu tard, néanmoins, pour s'en faire le reproche. Il y avait bien d'autre chose à penser. Les chaînes qui la retenait par exemple._ Rien _ne pouvait la retenir prisonnière, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à phaser au travers ?!_

 __ Surprise ? Ronronna un voix de velours qui lui fit dresser les poils sur les bras. Tu n'imagine pas les trésors d'imagination qu'il m'a fallu pour enfin trouver un matériau que tu ne puisses traverser._

 __ Sérieusement ? Je ne vois pas à quoi ça t'avance, répliqua Raiko en le foudroyant du regard malgré la monté de panique insidieuse qui la trahissait._

 _Elle n'avait jamais eut à craindre l'enfermement, l'emprisonnement, ni rien du genre. Elle était libre de traverser la matière, sans aucune exception, alors pourquoi ?!_

 __ Et bien, j'aurai cru que tu serais un peu plus curieuse que ça de connaître le matériau qui te fais défaut,_ Shifra _(*Aube en langue arabe). Non ?_

 __ Tu ne pourras pas t'empêcher de craner de toute façon, alors vas y, crache le morceau._

 __ Devine. Aller, tu as trois essais. Ce n'est pas si difficile que ça, tu as des yeux pour voir non ?_

 _Détestant l'idée de le divertir, mais ressentant le besoin de savoir ce dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, elle leva les yeux vers ses liens et senti sa bouche s'assécher totalement._

 __ Du...diamant ?_

 __ Bravo ! Tu vois ce n'était si compliqué ! Un investissement considérable, je le reconnais, mais dans peut de temps tu nous sera tellement utile que le reste de l'organisation oubliera le coup négligeable de ces vulgaires cailloux._

 __ Moi utile ? À l'_ Oeil ? _Tu rêves !_

 __ Ils disent tous ça au début, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire torve ; tu vois, c'est la que ma Quirk devient utile. D'ici peu, je peux t'assurer que tu ne saura même plus pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous servir._

 __ Même amnésique je suis tétue comme une mule répliqua Raiko. Tu peux me faire oublier, mas je me suis déjà mis bille en tête de mettre un terme aux agissements de L'Oeil, ça ne changera rien !_

 __ Amnésie ? Ha ! Ne dis pas de bêtise, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire oublier, très cher Shifra. Non, c'est un sort bien trop doux comparé à ce qui t'attends. Je n'efface pas les souvenirs, je les ravive, je les manipule, ce n'est pas moi qui vais te détruire, c'est toi._

* * *

Raiko se réveilla en sursaut, couverte de sueur froide. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, mais malheureusement elle s'y était résigné. Elle était hanté par le passé, et si elle avait réussit à se leurrer toute ces années, son petit passage chez l'OEil du Lapis avait arrangé ça. Aujourd'hui, elle connaissait les fantômes de son passé par cœur, et si les confronter était tout sauf agréable, elle en était capable.

Il en faudrait plus pour la briser. Elle l'avait découvert de façon on ne peut plus empirique. Elle était solide, elle encaissait depuis son plus jeune âge : l'abandon de sa mère, l'irresponsabilité de son père, les problèmes d'argents, de jeux, l'absence d'affection, tout ça l'avait endurcie et en se montrant capable de dépasser tout ces handicapes pour devenir quelqu'un elle avait déjà fait un grand pas. Puis elle avait survécu à la perte, au deuil, et même quand un Villains lui avait envoyé une vie de peines et de doute en pleine face des jours et des jours durant, elle s'était relevé. Elle avait perdu beaucoup – elle ne saurait dire si c'était plus que ce qu'elle avait gagné – mais elle ne s'était jamais brisée. Elle ne permettrait pas que ça arrive.

Comprenant qu'il serait inutile d'espérer se rendormir, elle enfila un legging et un T-shirt avant de sortir pour faire un jogging. Il n'était même pas trois heure du matin, et elle commençait les cours dans l'après midi, mais tant pis. Elle n'allait pas rester chez elle à ruminer n'est-ce pas ? Et il n'y avait personne vers qui se tourner maintenant qui puisse la réconforter après son cauchemar. Natsume ? Elle ne savait rien de sa vie les cinq dernières années, et elle lui avait même caché la partie la plus important des trois années précédents son départ. Toshinori ? Ils étaient amis, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder une certaine réserve après leur première années à l'école, et les histoire avec la renarde de feu. Tsukauchi était un ami, mais avant tout l'ami de Toshi et un ancien collègue. Et il n'y avait que deux personnes la connaissant totalement, tout deux au Moyen Orient, l'un étant son ennemi juré voulant l'instrumentalisé et ayant souillé ses souvenirs, et l'autre son maître d'arme, Rohan, qui lui aurait sûrement botté le train en guise de remontant.

Et il aurait eut tord de se priver, songea-t-elle, puisque ça avait toujours fonctionné pour la tirer de ses idées noirs. Quand à Hiroshi... il était mort, et quand bien même elle aimait à penser qu'il pouvait toujours l'entendre, ce n'était pas le cas. Quand à son père, il valait mieux qu'il ne sache jamais qu'elle était rentré où il recommencerait à la harceler pour lui taxer de l'argent, et pour avoir la paix elle céderait. Il lui avait fait le coup plusieurs fois pendant ses études, et elle avait préféré céder et ne plus avoir de quoi se nourrir que de continuer à l'avoir dans les pattes. Elle songea avec nostalgie à son job étudiant sur un chantier naval. C'était là bas qu'elle avait appris à affiner sa maîtrisé de sa Quirk. Les types du chantier étaient de vrais rustre, sans la moindre galanterie, et elle avait adoré travailler avec eux – même s'ils l'engueulaient plus souvent que ses profs et la forçait à avaler des sandwichs infectent pour _la remplumer un peu_.

Elle n'avait pas que des mauvais souvenirs, au contraire. Ces jours à UA, ceux à la Station, et ceux au Moyen Orient avait tous était riche en belle rencontre. Seulement... seulement il en fallait plus pour combler les vide creusé insidieusement dans son cœur, pas la peine de se voiler la face. Elle avait trouvé sa place par le passé, celle pour laquelle elle était destiné. Et c'était difficile de retrouver quelque chose d'aussi complet quand cette même place avait été réduite en pièce. On en revenait toujours à ça, au final.

Elle repassa vers 5 heures du matin à son appartement pour prendre un sac d'affaires propre et de quoi se laver dans les vestiaire de l'école, et s'y rendit en espérant trouver quelqu'un qui serait partant pour un entraînement au corps à corps. Le pauvre deuxième année venu faire du zèle ne comprit pas ce qui lui tomba dessus.

C'est l'esprit tranquille qu'elle rejoignit les vestiaires pour se doucher et se changer, et lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de classe, personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle sortait de plusieurs heure d'entraînement intense. Son créneaux de cours se trouvait après celui de Aizawa et durait toute l'après midi. Elle eut un sourire glacé. Ils apprendraient à ne pas se goinfrer s'il ne voulait pas tout recracher aussitôt... Elle arriva devant la salle 1-A, et s'arrêta pour jauger l'ambiance. Apparemment, ils étaient revenus il y a peut de temps de pose déjeuner, et ne s'étaient pas remis de _l'examen_ de leur professeur principal.

Elle fit claquer la porte coulissante en l'ouvrant, et un silence de cathédrale s'installa immédiatement. Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol tandis qu'elle se rendait à son bureau. Elle jeta un regard général à l'assemblée, découvrant les visage qu'elle avait eut la flemme de découvrir sur le trombinoscope, mais ne s'y attarda pas plus longtemps.

_ Vous pensez sûrement que le pire est passé, lâcha-t-elle avec une poker face et une voix inspiré du ton militaire de Rohan. Que ce n'était que l'épreuve du feu pour vous mettre dans le bain, et qu'on va tous être aussi indulgent qu'Eraserhead et vous tenir la mains pour vous guider vers votre avenir de héro ?

Elle laissa planer quelques instant de silence en prenant soin de lancer un regard dur à chaque élèves présents. La plupart déglutirent, mais certain restèrent stoic – dont un gamin dont les cheveux lui évoquèrent une glace vanille-fraise.

_ En ce qui me concerne, si vous ne finissez pas mon cours sur les rotules, je le prendrai comme une insulte personnelle et m'emploierait à rendre le cours suivant _mille fois pire_. Mon cours est là pour vous faire souffrir et endurer. Je vais employer chaque seconde de mon temps à vous réduire en pièce, et si vous n'avez pas les tripes de devenir héros, vous en resterez là. Mais si vous êtes à moitié autant déterminé que vous le prétendez, vous vous reconstruirez à chaque fois un peu plus fort, jusqu'à ce que seul un cataclysme nucléaire puisse vous détruire.

Complètement dans son personnage désormais, elle parvint – grâce à de longues heures à s'entraîner devant le miroir dans sa salle de bain – à rendre son visage encore plus dur et peu avenant, ce qui faisait un contraste saisissant avec son jolie minois.

_ Je ne suis pas votre amie, ni même votre professeur. Considérez moi comme votre instructrice, chargez de mettre un peu de muscle sous cette chair maigrichonne. Si vous survivez à ce cours, nous pourrons en reparler. Mais d'ici là, et avant que vous n'ayez fais vos preuves, je ne prendrai pas la peine de retenir vos prénoms. Et maintenant bougez moi vos culs de ces chaises et passez vos tenus d'entraînement ! Je veux tous vous voir dans une minute devant le portail de l'école !

Et si le reste de sa performance de coaching n'avait pas suffis à les intimider, elle se dirigea vers les fenêtre, et traversa tout simplement le mur en amortissant sa chute pour atterrir sur le plancher des vaches. Elle sorti un chronomètre de sa poche et lança le compte à rebours avec un large sourire à la Cheshire. C'était la première épreuve, celle pour jauger à qui elle avait affaire. Il y aurait ceux qui prendraient peur et le laisseraient voir, ceux qui prendrait peur mais le dissimulerait, et enfin ceux qui prendraient le défis pour ce qu'il était. C'était en ces derniers qu'il y avait le plus d'espoir à investir, les autres n'atteindraient jamais les sommets, mais elle pourrait quand même en faire de bon élément. Elle les entraînerait pour devenir les meilleurs, ce serait suffisant pour décourager les moins solides.

On ne pouvait espérer devenir un héro sans être capable de se relever, elle leur rendait service.

Les premiers à sauter par la fenêtre furent la garçon crème-glacé, et un autre aux cheveux et à l'air en pétard. Heureusement pour eux leur atterrissage fut maîtriser, et elle leur adressa un regard blasé en appuyant une première fois sur son chronomètre.

_ 55sec.

Un autre élève surgit à vitesse grand V par la porte, ses tibias avec une forme lui rappelant les cylindres de sa moto. Un gamin au cheveux rouge se jeta par la fenêtre et s'écrasa dans un nuage de poussière, se relevant sans la moindre égratignure.

_ 55,9

Une fille sauta par la fenêtre en tenant par la main un garçon aux cheveux vert – le maigrichon ayant battu d'un coup de point le 0 pts – et les fit atterrir délicatement grâce à une Quirk sans doute similaire à la sienne. Suivit par un garçon corbeau dont l'ombre s'élargit pour amortir son atterrissage. Un autre garçon au cheveux noir lança par la fenêtre ce qui devait être un stylo par terre et lorsque celui ci toucha presque le sol pris le bras d'une fille aux cheveux vert et les téléporta à son emplacement.

_ 56,3.

Une autre fille au cheveux long noir sauta par la fenêtre et allongea sa langue pour se suspendre au cadre de la fenêtre pour atterrir en douceur. Raiko remarqua un minus accroché à son dos tel un parasite en profitant de la compétence de sa camarade. Une foule d'élèves se précipita par la porte à bout de souffle, certain enfilant encore à moitié leurs tenue. C'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle constata qu'ils avaient tous respecté la limite de temps.

_ Eh bien, on va peut-être pouvoir faire quelque chose de vous finalement...

Elle jeta un regard à sa montre, elle avait en tout trois heures, et comme premier cours elle avait conclus qu'il leur en faudrait au moins deux pour faire le tour complet, et occuperai l'heure restante avec des exercices de renforcement.

_ Suivez moi, se contenta-t-elle d'ordonner.

Et sur ces mots, comme si elle ne portait pas de chaussure à talon et de vêtement tout sauf sportif, elle se mit à courir à une vitesse largement supérieur à celle qu'on attend d'un jogging. Le reste de la classe s'empressa de la suivre, certain luttant pour garder la cadence et suivre son rythme. Elle ne leur prêta pas plus attention pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'était pas comment ils commençaient la course qui importait, mais comment ils la finissaient. Au bout de dix minutes, les bavardages essoufflés commencèrent.

_ Vous savez jusqu'où on va aller comme ça ?

_ J'en peux plus !

_ Comment elle fait pour courir aussi vite en talons ?!

_ Vous pensez qu'on peut utiliser notre Quirk ?

_ Non, on est sortie de l'école, on n'a le droit à nos Quirk qu'a l'intérieur de l'enceinte.

_ Elle veut nous tuer...

_ Si vous avez le temps parler, j'imagine que ça veut dire que ce n'est pas encore assez rapide pour vous ? Lança Raiko en accélérant un peu plus pour marquer son point.

Elle eut la satisfaction de ne plus les entendre jusqu'à la fin du tour, un peu moins de deux heures plus tard. Ils se répartir sur les tatamis du dojo avec des allures d'éclopé au retour de la guerre, et elle leur laissa deux minutes pour souffler, avant d'enchaîner sur des abdos, des flexion, et autres extensions en profitant de l'immobilité relative de la salle pour prendre des notes sur chacun. Le garçon au cheveux vert semblait plus habitué que les autres à se genre d'exercice, la moitié des filles étaient en galère totale sauf celle à moitié grenouille, les deux élèves les plus massifs ne semblait pas avoir de difficulté, et les autres garçons s'efforçait de tenir le rythme même s'il n'y en avait qu'un seul qui parvenait encore à maintenant son expression indifférente. Aucun ne s'effondra avant la fin, ce qui en disait long sur leur détermination, et Raiko sentit une pointe de fierté poindre. Oui, elle pourrait faire quelque chose de ces gamins.

Au bout d'une heure, elle cessa les entraînements divers, et acheva sa présentation :

_ Je suis Shibuya Raiko, votre professeur d'entraînement physique. Vous n'avez certainement pas entendue parlé de moi mais pour référence mon nom de héro est Cheshire. Je ne suis que récemment revenu sur le territoire japonais, et j'ai passé les cinq dernière année à combattre la guerre civile du Moyen Orient. Vous pensez tous savoir sur le métier de héros, et c'est bien le problème. Héro n'est pas un métier, c'est une vocation, un dévouement à tout épreuve et de tout instant à l'autre. Vous avez l'impression que notre petite course était trop dure ? Ce n'est même pas un centième de ce que requiert l'héroïsme. Vous croyez avoir souffert ? Ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui vous attends. Si vous êtes toujours déterminé cependant, on se reverra au prochain cours. Prenez soin de vous. Après tout votre être tout entier va devenir votre outil de travail.

Et sur ces mots, elle quitta le dojo en traversant la porte par habitude, et tomba nez à nez avec Toshinori qui la regardait avec un regard rempli d'effroi.

_ Quoi ? S'agaça-t-elle quand il se contenta de la fixer avec un air terrifié.

_ Tu... tu es encore plus terrifiante que Gran Torino... lui fit-il remarquer.

Elle sourit à la Cheshire.

_ Tu as toujours peur de lui ? Figure toi que j'ai rencontré bien pire au MO. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour jouer le méchant non ? Si avec ça une cohésion de classe ne se crée pas je veux bien rendre mon diplôme.

_ Je n'avais aucune idée que tu avais cette vision de l'héroïsme, Raiko.

_ Elle a bien évolué depuis l'école, elle haussa les épaules. J'aurai aimé être prévenue, alors je les préviens. Quel intérêt d'avoir des prof héros s'ils ne partagent pas leur expérience. Ils ont la chance de vivre dans un pays en paix, mais il ne faut pas qu'ils oublient que la guerre existe, et que dans ces endroits les héros sont bien différents. Ce n'est pas en leur apprenant à voir en noir et blanc qu'ils feront les bons choix en leur âme et conscience. Et puis... depuis que je me suis faite entraîné par un instructeur militaire psychopathe, faut bien que je me venge sur quelqu'un !

Elle passa ainsi de professeur à Raiko et recommença à faire le pitre et cacher ses véritables intentions.

_ Normalement ils devraient leur rester assez d'énergie pour rentrer chez eux.

Et sur ces mots elle se dirigea vers la sorti pour rentrer chez elle.

Le lendemain, elle allait pour retourner à l'école s'occuper de l'entraînement de l'autre classe de futures héros quand une scène étrange attira son regard. Un type qui se dirigeait pour rentrer dans la banque se figea et fit demi tour aussitôt. Elle plissa les yeux, mais réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne prés de la porte, pas même le gardien. Jetant un œil à sa montre, elle haussa les épaules et se faufila jusqu'au bâtiment adjacent à la banque, monta d'un étage, et traversa subrepticement en se faisant discrète. L'étage était désert, aussi se pencha-t-elle pour phaser à travers le plafond et jeter un œil en dessous.

Un braquage de banque. Typique. Il y avait sept otages assis contre le mur du fond, et trois preneurs d'otages aux Quirk non identifiée. Puisqu'ils brandissaient chacun une arme, elle déduisit que leur capacité ne devaient pas être très utile et considéra d'intervenir avant la police – qu'elle prévint tout de même par téléphone.

_ Hey Tsuka, chuchota-t-elle. J'ai une prise d'otage pas loin de l'académie, trois suspects armé et sept otages. Ça t'ennuie si je m'en mêle ? … très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha, et retraversa le mur pour étudier les mouvements adverses. Ils tournaient tous le dos à la sorti, et l'un d'entre eux était occupé à remplir un sac de billets de banque. Elle confirma qu'aucun otage ne se trouvait à proximité, et passa ses lunettes infrarouge pour plus de précision. De cette façon elle n'avait plus besoin de traverser pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient et pus se placer en conséquence et phaser entièrement au travers du sol pour se laisser souplement tomber à terre.

Première chose à faire : les désarmer. Et faire évacuer les otages. Elle se jeta sur le premier ennemi et lui prit son arme avant de tirer dans la vitrine de la façade pour ouvrir un passage aux otages.

_ Filez ! Leur ordonna-t-elle. Je me charge du reste.

Elle donna un coup sec dans l'œil de son adversaire, et profita de son étourdissement pour l'envoyer au sol. Les deux suspects braquèrent leurs armes sur elle, et elle s'assura qu'il n'y avait plus personne derrière elle. De là, le reste fut un jeu d'enfant. Ils vidèrent leurs chargeurs sur elle, et les balles se fichèrent dans le mur. Celui qui l'instant d'avant remplissait le sac utilisa alors sa Quirk et lui envoya un espèce de mucus gluant en pleine face, qu'elle évita à la dernière minute en se jetant sur son collègue, qu'elle traversa, avant de le pousser de derrière pour le déséquilibrer. Elle attrapa son bras, et le tordis violemment dans son dos puis donna un coup de pied dans le creux de son genoux ce qui acheva de le déséquilibrer. Il tomba à terre, et dans un leste mouvement, Raiko retira sa veste et la jeta vers son dernier adversaire pour l'aveugler et bloquer le jet de mucus, avant de s'employer à le passer à tabac avec des coup net et aussi précis qu'une attaque de serpent.

Lorsque sa veste tomba enfin au sol, tous ses adversaires s'y trouvaient déjà. La police arriva sur ses entre fais et elle récupéra sa veste avec une grimace, avant de sortir sa licence de sa poche pour prévenir toute complication.

_ Beau travail. La complimenta un flic.

_ Merci. Je dois y aller par contre, je peux vous envoyer ma déposition dans la soirée ?

_ Bien sur, allez-y.

Elle fila à UA et s'empressa de trouver sa classe, arrivant juste à temps pour la sonnerie de début des cours. Sur son visage, elle plaqua un sourire sadique, et le spectacle repris comme la matinée, si bien qu'à la fin de la journée la rumeur s'était déjà répandu que la prof d'entraînement physique était diabolique, sadique, et que ses cours étaient un cauchemar du début à la fin. Ce qui lui convenait parfaitement.


	7. VI : No War

**Evilfaul : oui Raiko est une psychopathe. Je suis une psychopathe. Les psychopathes sont des gens très bien! Regarde Bakugo ! C'est un garçon très bien ! Raiko vient de passer cinq ans en guerre civile, normale qu'elle soit un peu psychosé sur les bord hein ! :P**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'un soldat sans guerre ? Raiko n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de se poser la question, puisqu'avant, quand elle vivait au japon, elle n'était pas un soldat, et lorsqu'elle était partie, et devenue un soldat, elle n'avait jamais connu un instant de paix. Au début, elle avait faillit dépérir à cause de l'inaction, mais maintenant qu'elle avait commencé son job de professeur s'était une autre histoire. Elle était dans son élément désormais, peut-être même un peu trop au goût de certain d'ailleurs. Mais pour l'instant, c'était le weekend, et elle corrigeait quelques copies de ces premiers élèves d'option langue arabe. Ce n'était pas aussi ennuyant qu'elle s'y attendait, sûrement parce qu'elle devait à chaque instant déchiffrer des écritures embrouillées, et aussi parce qu'il n'y en avait pas beaucoup à corriger.

Un coup de tonnerre à l'extérieur l'arracha involontairement à ses copies, et elle posa son stylo en regardant par la fenêtre. La joue posée sur le plat de sa main, elle se rappela alors ce qu'elle avait pu observé en fin de semaine dans le cours de All Might. Raiko avait décidé de s'y rendre pendant un trou dans son emploi du temps pour pouvoir appréhender les Quirks de chacun et préparer à l'avance un programme personnalisé en fonction.

Elle ne ferait aucun commentaires sur les costumes même si ça la démangeait, après tout tous les gouts était dans la nature mais certains étaient tellement kitsh qu'elle espéraient qu'ils seraient salement amoché et inutilisable à jamais. Mais grace à ça elle avait pu deviner au premier coup d'oeil lequel était le disciple de Toshi, ça pour le rater fallait vraiment pas être malin. Et si ça n'avait pas suffit, la façon ton All Might s'était intéressé à son épreuve de combat avait achevé de la convaincre. Évidemment, il avait choisit comme disciple un gamin sans le moindre charisme et qui ne semblait pas fait pour résister à des affrontements violents.

Parce que si elle était certaine d'une chose, c'est qu'Izuku Midoriya était un gamin gentil, peut être trop pour la charge que voulait lui léguer All Might. Et il n'avait une maîtrise que très approximative de sa Quirk, ce qui en faisait un danger ambulant. En piquant ses notes à Aizawa, elle avait pu confirmer qu'il ne pouvait utiliser ses capacités sans avoir de lourd retours physique, et s'était résignée à avoir un discussion avec son ancien camarade de classe sur le sujet. Elle l'avait donc interpellée alors qu'il quittait l'infirmerie après avoir pris des nouvelles du gamin.

_ Il faut qu'on parle de la Quirk de ton disciple, Toshi.

_ Disciple, Quel disciple ! Haa ha ha je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! S'était écrié le héro numéro un avec autant de talent pour le mensonge que dans son souvenir, c'est à dire aucun.

Son regard froid l'avait quelque peu calmé, et il lui avait finalement dit de venir dîner un de ses soirs si elle voulait absolument des explications. Inexplicablement, ça l'avait énervé, et elle n'avait pas répondu. Ce n'était pas en tant qu'amie qu'elle l'avait demandé, mais en tant que collègue ! Pour le gamin, pour pouvoir l'aider, pas pour un cour biographique sur All Might ! Résultat elle n'y était pas allé, et avait décidé de changer de source, et avait soutiré l'essentiel à Midoriya : étant un tardif, il ne maîtrisait pas sa force qui faisait des dégâts sur son corps.

_ C'est pour ça qu'All Might t'a entraîné avant la rentrée ?

_ Comment vous -

_ Peut importe, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin que tu répondes à cette question. J'en déduis que la force que tu peux utiliser dépend de ta forme physique ? Eh bien, au moins à ce niveau là je peux t'aider. Aizawa t'a déjà expliqué que ça pourrais pas continuer ainsi éternellement, n'est-ce pas ?

_ … Oui, et j'ai réussi à concentrer ma quirk dans mon doigt seulement pour limiter les dégats.

_ _Limiter les dégâts_? Oi, tu parles de ton corps, tu n'en auras qu'un seul dans toute ta vie alors je te recommande de le traiter mieux que ça ! Écoute, de mon coté je ferais de mon mieux pour t'aider à améliorer ta condition physique pendant mes cours, mais ça ne doit pas être un effort à sens unique. Tu vas devoir te bouger le cul pour devenir autre chose qu'une grenade dégoupillé ok ?

Le gamin au cheveux vert l'avait regardé avec une expression confuse et elle avait explicité un peu plus :

_ Je travail sur des entraînements personnalité pour chaque élèves, et le tiens ne tiendras pas dans la seule fenêtre de cours qu'on a. Tu vas devoir travailler de ton coté si tu veux vraiment avoir des résultats. Est-ce que tu as la motivations nécessaire ?

_ Oui, bien évidemment ! Je ferai tous ce qu'il faudra pour m'améliorer, Shibuya-sensei !

_ Hmph. On en reparlera au prochain cours. D'ici là demande toi ce que ton corps représente pour toi et s'il mérite vraiment d'être mis en pièce simplement pour que tu puisse utiliser ta Quirk.

De retour dans le présent elle soupira. C'était plus compliqué qu'elle le pensait. Elle n'avait pas tellement de créneau de cours, et elle partageait la tâche avec d'autre prof, contrairement au MO où elle avait eut le champ libre totale pour former les gamins qu'elle avait sauvé de l'Oeil. Peut être le problème venait-il qu'à l'époque elle formait des soldats et qu'ici elle formait... des aspirants héros. Mais quelle était la différence, vraiment. De la paume de sa main sa tête alla cogner contre la surface de la table alors qu'elle soupirait de frustration.

Elle avait vécu trop longtemps loin des problèmes aux solutions multiples et subtile. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se référer systématiquement à son expérience au Moyen Orient, ce n'était plus la même situation. Elle ne pourrait jamais y retourner, il fallait laisser couler l'eau sous les ponts et emporter tout ce à quoi elle s'était attaché là bas. Elle avait de l'expérience en la matière après tout.

Tandis que des déluges se déversaient dans la rue, Raiko retourna à ses copies, termina de corriger et entrepris de rédiger les programmes de développements des premières années dont elle avait la charge en consultant régulièrement les vidéos de l'examen d'entrée et de celui de All Might qu'elle avait récupéré avant le weekend. Elle commença par Midoriya et décréta qu'il était temps que le gamin apprenne à se battre autrement qu'en agitant des bras dans tous les sens, et lui concocta un programme de renforcement musculaire sorti tout droit du septième cercle de l'enfer. Ensuite, le gamin pot de glace, qui s'avérait être le fils de cette tête de bourrique d'Enji, Shoto Todoroki, et qui se reposait tellement sur ses pouvoirs qu'il était aussi agile qu'une pierre, et qu'elle prévu de faire s'agiter dans tous les sens pour renforcer sa mobilité.

Il y avait aussi Netsu Hoshano* et son pouvoir brûlant tout ce qui entrait en contacte avec sa peau, pour elle il valait mieux axer l'entraînement sur du combat rapprocher, tant qu'à avoir un corps avec ce genre d'attribut... Et peut être aussi y rajouter le maniement d'une arme. Pour Katsuki Bakugo, elle décida de mettre à l'honneur un entraînement sensé renforcer la discipline et la rigueur (ça ne pouvait décidément pas faire de mal au gamin), et elle décréta par défaut que toute les filles de la classe aurait droit à des cours de combats rapprochés, et de renforcement musculaire, sauf Tsuyu Asui qui eut droit à un programme pour mettre l'appui sur son point fort : la mobilité, et après réflexion elle inscrivit également Momo Yaoyorozu dont la quirk était très pratique mais seulement si elle avait le temps de l'utiliser. Elle plaçait par ailleurs de grands espoir en Toru Hagakura, qui avec ses pouvoirs d'invisibilité pouvait devenir une terreur au corps à corps.

Eijiro Kirishima aurait droit à du renforcement musculaire au même niveau que Midoriya, Fumikage Tokoyami et Tenya Iida aurait le même programme que Bakugo, Minoru Mineta aurait droit à un enfer personnel parce que de toute évidence il était grand temps que quelqu'un s'occupe de mettre un peu de muscle sous sa peau. Quand au reste elle resterait sur un programme général pour le moment jusqu'à avoir discuter avec eux de ce qu'ils voulaient en priorité améliorer chez eux.

Elle s'étira sur sa chaise, se leva pour se faire un mug de thé, regarda un peu la pluie, et passa à la classe suivante. Quand elle reposa définitivement son stylo, il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, et elle décida de s'offrir un bain chaud. Sûrement, en continuant comme ça, elle parviendrait à se réadapter à la vie civile...

Natsume ouvrit la porte avec une expression circonspecte qui se changea en surprise en avisant qui se tenait devant elle.

_ Aizawa ? La vache, ça fait une éternité qu'on ne s'est pas vue ! Entre donc, tu viens voir Toshi j'imagine ?

_ Ah, salut. Oui et non, répondit vaguement le brun avec autant d'expressivité que dans son souvenir.

Elle l'invita à entrer et à la suivre dans le couloir jusqu'au salon, et ramena un plateau avec du café frais – simple précaution pour que son interlocuteur ne s'endorme pas sur place.

_ Je l'ai envoyé acheter du thai à emporté, expliqua Natsume en parlant de Toshinori. Mais le connaissant il s'est sûrement trouvé une grand mère à descendre d'un arbre ou un chat à aider à porter ses courses. De quoi tu voulais parler ?

_ Shibuya Raiko, répliqua Aizawa, énervé rien que pas le nom. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'elle fout là celle là ?

_ Raiko?Et bien, elle enseigne à UA, mais tu le sais déjà vu que vous êtes collègues. Il y a un problème alors elle ?

Eraser Head hésita un instant à développer son idée, après tout il avait devant lui sa meilleure amie du temps de l'école, mais après tout il était là pour avoir des réponses.

_ Elle n'a rien à faire dans l'enseignement.

_ Alors là, je te trouve gonflé. Toshinori n'a rien à faire dans l'enseignement et pourtant on ne t'entends pas te plaindre que je sache ! S'énerva la rousse en dénigrant totalement son petit ami qui éternua dans la file d'attente du restaurant thai. Qu'est-ce qui te pause problème, ses méthode d'enseignement ?

_ Parce tu crois vraiment qu'elle en a une de méthode ?

_ Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire vu qu'apparemment tu es allé à un de se cours pour le vérifier de tes propres yeux avant de venir te plaindre ici !

A vrai dire, All Might lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu quand il était allé se renseigner sur son cours, et il était revenue traumatisé par un enseignement mille fois pire que celui de Gran Torino. « Raiko est devenu un démon pendant son absence, Natsume! Un général démoniaque au mental d'acier ! » Et quand il lui avait reporté leur conversation, elle n'avait pas été étonnée. De ce qu'elle avait compris de leur discussion la dernière fois qu'ils avaient manger tous les quatre avec Tsukauchi, Raiko avait vu mourir un de ses coéquipier et n'avais jamais pu lui rendre justice. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle lui avait dit le jour de leur retrouvaille, quand elle l'avait accuser de ne savoir que fuir alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée des raisons l'ayant poussé à partir à l'époque. Elle avait raté cinq ans de sa vie, voir même plus en comptant l'époque où elles travaillaient dans des villes différentes, et maintenant elle apprenait que son amie avait affronté de terribles épreuves sans jamais lui en avoir parler, et elle s'en voulait terriblement. Car de toute évidence, elle était à l'origine de leur prise de distance, entraînée dans sa vie et ayant décidé de suivre Toshinori pour le soutenir parce qu'elle pensait qu'il en avait le plus besoin, elle n'avait pas été la pour sa première amie quand celle ci avait eut besoin d'aide.

_ Pourquoi tu n'essaierais pas de la comprendre un peu avant de la juger ? Rajouta Natsume d'une voix moins accusatrice. Elle a changé depuis l'école, bien plus que ça ne peut se voir. Elle a mené ses propres batailles et si elle est là, c'est qu'elle les a gagné. Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'elle est plus responsable que ce qu'elle laisse voir !

_ Je ne remet pas en doute son accomplissement de héro, répliqua Aizawa, ennuyé. Ce qui me pose problème c'est de n'avoir aucune garanti qu'elle agira toujours avec en priorité le bien de ses élèves.

_ Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter pour ça, Aizawa-kun, déclara All Might qui venait de rentrer, des sacs de thai dans les bras mais dans sa forme super musclé. Raiko n'en est pas à son coup d'essai dans l'enseignement.

_ Et tu sais ça parce que.. ?

_ On en a parlé pendant l'épreuve, elle a passé cinq ans au Moyen Orient, et de ce que j'ai compris, elle a reçu un entraînement intense d'un maître là bas. Tu l'as vu toi même pendant l'examen des profs, elle est plus disciplinée et concentrée qu'elle ne l'a jamais été à l'école. Je l'ai vu pendant un de ses cours, et elle est sérieuse. Vraiment sérieuse. Elle ne prend rien de tout ça à la légère, je peux te le garantir.

S'en suivit un duel de regard que le blond remporta grâce aux yeux sec de son adversaire qui de toute façon avait senti le vent tourné et réalisait qu'il était ici le seul à douter de Raiko. Il soupira lourdement.

_ Si quoi que ce soit arrive, je me souviendrai qui s'est porté garant pour elle, lâcha-t-il finalement en se levant.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu lui en veut à se point ? Le coupa Natsume avant qu'il ne parte.

Nouveau soupir.

_ Ce n'est pas que je lui en veux. Simplement, on n'a aucune information sur ce qu'elle a fait pendant cinq ans, les informations que j'ai sur le pays où elle était ne sont pas pour me rassurer sur ce qu'elle a pu devenir là bas.

Il la considérait comme un danger, une possible grenade dégoupillé sur le point de leur exploser à la figure. Travailler pour le gouvernement du moyen orient impliquait soit qu'elle était totalement vendu, soit qu'elle n'était pas capable de distinguer ce qui était juste de ce qui ne l'était pas. Alors ce qui était à l'origine de l'agacement à voir une des fille les moins sérieuse de sa promotion devenir prof était désormais de la méfiance assumée.

_ Tu crois quoi ? Qu'elle va nous radicalisé les élèves de UA pour aller mener une guerre en orient pour le compte d'un gouvernement ? Se moqua la rousse. Réveille toi Shota, c'est de Raiko qu'on parle je ne serai pas étonnée d'apprendre qu'elle ait roulé le gouvernement et aidé la population à se rebeller ! Si tu t'inquiète tellement, parles lui en en personne. Ou mène ton enquête auprès du gouvernement et sur internet.

_ C'est ce que je compte faire.

Sur ces mots, il quitta la demeure pour rentrer à son appartement en réfléchissant intensément à la marche à suivre.

_ Il a vraiment si peu de foi en elle ? Soupira Natsume en le regardant s'éloigner.

_ Tu as été l'une des première à voir au delà de son sourire de Cheshire, répondit tendrement Toshi. Sans toi je ne verrai pas plus loin moi non plus.

_ Vraiment, pourquoi se donner tant de mal pour cacher sa véritable nature ? Ça ne lui crée que des problèmes...

Midoriya Izuku contemplait le plafond de sa chambre étalé de tout son long sur son lit. Les mots de Shibuya-sensei tournait en boucle dans son esprit.

 _D'ici là demande toi ce que ton corps représente pour toi et s'il mérite vraiment d'être mis en pièce simplement pour que tu puisse utiliser ta Quirk._

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait toujours vu que son objectif de devenir un héro et les efforts à faire pour y parvenir. Il est vrai que la contrepartie qu'avait l'utilisation de One For All sur son corps était violente, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que ce puisse être une mauvaise méthode. Il réfléchissait aux conséquence sur son corps, comme le prouvait son épreuve avec Aizawa-sensei, mais apparemment, il n'était pas assez loin dans cette réflexion.

Est-ce que son corps méritait de souffrir autant ? N'y avait-il pas une meilleure solution, une alternative ? D'ici a ce qu'il puisse utiliser sa Quirk à fond, il lui faudrait des centaines d'heure de travail, et il avait toujours penser qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir à UA sans utiliser ses pouvoirs. D'un autre coté, quand il y pensait, ce n'était qu'une facilité. Devait-il s'essayer à ne pas utiliser sa Quirk tant qu'il ne la maîtrisait pas ?

Non, il prenait le problème du mauvais coté, il ne pourrait jamais maîtriser sa Quirk en ne l'utilisant pas. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'utiliser son pouvoir dans la mesure de ses moyens. Son corps ne pouvait pas supporter tout son pouvoir, mais n'y avait-il pas moyen de ne pas tout utiliser justement ? Seulement une partie proportionnelle à sa propre force...

Se redressant en sursaut, il se précipita sur son carnet pour commencer à réfléchir sérieusement à la question.


	8. VII : Ambush

**Et vu que l'autre était court et que j'ai envie, bah je poste la suite tout de suite. Duh.**

* * *

Lorsqu'elle entendit parler de l'entraînement à l'USJ sous la supervision de No 13, Aizawa et All Might, Raiko décida qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle y soit et puisqu'elle n'avait pas cour à cet horaire là rien n'aurait pu la retenir. Et tant pis si ça faisait grincer des dents Aizawa. Pour ne pas risquer un refus catégorique, elle se rendit directement à l'USJ pour attendre la classe avec No 13 qui se montrait un collègue bien plus sympathique que le prof principal de la 1-A. Le fais qu'elle soit en admiration totale avec le concept même de l'USJ fit que No 13 l'apprécia beaucoup, même si l'entendre concocter des entraînements d'enfer dans les pire condition qui soit lui colla quelque sueur froide.

Si aucun de ses élève ne mourrait en cours d'ici la fin de l'année, alors ils seraient à toute épreuve.

La tête que fit Aizawa en la voyant à coté de No 13 illumina sa journée.

_ Bienvenue à tous, les accueillis le héro en combinaison. Rentrons à l'intérieur sans plus tardé !

Tandis qu'une foule d'étudiant surexcité suivait le héro de l'espace, Raiko ne résista pas à l'envie d'aller titiller son collègue.

_ Tu n'as rien à faire là, lâcha-t-il entre ses dents.

_ Et bien, il n'y a rien qui m'en empêche ! Répliqua Raiko. Et puis, j'aimerai les voir en action, histoire de m'assurer que mes cours s'imprime bien dans leur tête.

_ Mais bien sûr.

Il décida résolument de ne pas lui adresser la parole du reste du cour et s'enquérit auprès de Treize de All Might qui n'était pas encore arrivé. Et pour cause, le bougre avait traîné en chemin et abusé de ses trois heures quotidienne de transformation. Bien sûr, ça ne fit que justifier un peu plus la présence de Raiko qui prenait alors sa place comme encadrante. Elle écouta en silence le petit discours que fit leur hote de l'USJ sur l'utilisation d'une Quirk et la nécessité de prendre toute les précautions pour que rien ne tourne mal.

_ Avec le teste d'Aizawa-sensei vous avez eut l'occasion de découvrir le potentiel de votre Quirk, et avec les combat individuel organisé par All Might vous avez appris les danger d'utiliser ce pouvoir sur d'autres personnes. Cette classe est un nouveau départ : vous allez apprendre à utiliser vos pouvoirs pour sauver des gens. Vos pouvoirs n'existent pas pour blesser les autres, j'espère que vous sortirez d'ici avec la certitude que vous avez ces pouvoirs pour sauver des gens. Ce sera tout, merci de votre écoute !

Contrairement à elle a la fin de son discours de cours, il se fit applaudir et couvrir de bravo – ce qui n'était pas si étonnant que ça vu que le but de Raiko avait été de leur faire une peur bleue. Aizawa allait leur expliquer le déroulement de la suite, lorsque le système électrique de l'USJ dysfonctionna totalement tandis qu'un espèce de tourbillon apparaissait au milieu de la zone. Les pros présents saisir immédiatement la gravité de la situation tandis que des cohortes individus plus louche les uns que les autres surgir du tourbillon. Des intrus ! Et visiblement pas de ceux avec des bonnes manières, songea Raiko en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Que tout le monde reste groupé ! S'exclama Aizawa.

_ Et ne bougez pas tant qu'on ne vous l'aura pas demandé ! Renchérit Raiko en se rapprochant des escaliers et en chaussant ses lunettes.

_ No 13, Cheshire ! Occupez vous de protéger les élèves !

_ Tu sais très bien que les capacités de Treize ne sont pas compatible avec un tandem, répliqua Raiko calmement.

Aizawa lui lança un regard noir en mettant ses propres lunettes mais ne répondit rien, ce que la rousse interpréta comme un assentiment.

_ Ce sont des Villains, expliqua le brun en n'oubliant pas son job de prof.

_ Les capteurs auraient pourtant dut les repérer ! Fit remarquer Yaoyorozu.

Etonnement, ce fut Todoroki qui répliqua que soit ils n'avaient pas déclanché les capteurs à l'extérieur, soit ceux ci ne fonctionnait plus, et les chances étaient qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec une Quirk ayant la capacité de les bloquer. Et que tout ceci était de toute évidence prémédité.

_ Ah bon, ce ne sont pas des touristes égaré ? S'étonna Raiko.

_ Commençons l'évacuation, l'ignora Aizawa. Il faut contacter l'école et chercher des renfort.

_ S'ils peuvent bloquer les capteur, alors la fréquence radio des téléphones est sûrement coupée aussi, fit remarquer la rousse.

_ Kaminari, essai de contacter l'école.

Agacée de se faire ignorer coûte que coûte, la Cheshire s'efforça pourtant de ronger son frein. Elle s'enfonça dans un silence boudeur, alors que Midoriya fit remarquer a Aizawa qu'avait autant de personne, même en pouvant effacer leur Quirk s'était du suicide. Son expression torturée était assez attendrissante, mais totalement inadapté à un aspirant héro. Il ne réalisait même pas à quel point il pouvait se montrer insultant. Elle avait une rancune contre le brun, mais lui reconnaissait quand même la capacité de se débarrasser de ses ennemis comme tout bon héro qui se mérite !

_ Midoriya, ait un peu plus de foi en tes professeurs, Aizawa est peut être un glandeur qui pue, mais c'est avant tout un professionnel, s'exclama la rousse.

_ Mais !

_ Midoriya ! Tu n'iras pas loin en tant que héro si tu met en doute les capacités de tes collègues. Franchement, il y a bien plus dramatique comme situation. Maintenant bougez vos cul et faite moi le plaisir d'évacuer fissa ! S'agaça-t-elle, avant de se tourner vers le grouillement de Villains en bas, vers lesquels Aizawa se précipitait déjà.

Elle se retrouvait déchiré entre son envie de plonger tête la première dans une grande bagarre, et cele de s'assurer de l'évacuation des élèves en lieu sur. Avec sa Quirk, elle était l'une des plus à même d'aller chercher du secours mais... elle remarqua alors que l'espace de nuage violet avait disparu de son champ de vision, et fit volte face pour se précipiter vers la classe qui courrait vers la sortit. Et effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, le nuage surgit et leur bloqua la route. C'est alors qu'il... parla ?

_ Enchanté de vous rencontrer, nous somme la Ligue des Villains. Cela peut vous sembler terriblement présomptueux de notre part, mais nous nous sommes invités à l'école des Héros dans le but de nous débarrasser définitivement du Symbole de la Paix, All Might. Il me semble qu'All Might devrait être ici, y a-t-il uet un quelconque changement ?

Ce méchant était assez étrangement très poli, ce que Raiko trouva plutôt ridicule étant donné la situation. Ou bien condescendant. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était bien la condescendance. Elle lui aurait bien sauté dessus, mais il ne semblait pas tangible, et elle entendait un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers indiquant que des brutes se dirigeait vers eux. Faisant confiance à Treize, elle se fit un devoir de leur régler leur compte. Elle assénait son premier coup de poing, quand elle entendit des cris et avisa Kisishima et Bakugo se précipiter sur l'ennemi, se mettant sur le chemin de No 13 et rendant caduque toute tentative d'utiliser sa Quirk. Malheureusement elle ne fut pas assez rapide pour la suite, et assista impuissante à l'agrandissement du nuage violet qui fit disparaître presque tous ses élèves, lui laissant un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

Une image se superposa à son champ de vision, celui d'un homme brun en costume étendu par terre, un couteau dans la poitrine juste en dessous du cœur, et elle sentit la bile lui monter à la gorge. De même qu'une violente rage qui explosa en même temps que sa Quirk, réduisant à néant toute gravité dans un rayon de dix mètre autour d'elle et qui envoya flotter ses ennemis autour d'elle.

_ Enfoirés !

Rares étaient ceux habitué à la gravité zéro, et flotter sans aucun support déstabilisa la plupart de ses ennemi qui se retrouvèrent sans défense face au déchaînement de coup de poing et de coup de pied qui s'abattit sur eux, les envoyant au tapis. Ne voulant pas que sa crise de rage entame son énergie, elle s'efforça de se calmer et de couper sa Quirk, et les villains en face d'elle prenant ça pour un signe de faiblesse se jetèrent sur elle. Elle envoya au tapis tous les imbéciles qui s'en prirent à elle au corps a corps, et esquiva toutes les attaques à distance en annulant sa prise à la gravité et en se jetant sur eux a toute vitesse.

_ Qu'est-ce que ce malade leur a fait ?! S'écria-t-elle en secouant le villain ko le plus proche.

_ R-r-r-rien ! Céda le pauvre type terrifié par son regard fou. Il les a dispersé dans le dôme, c'était le plan !

Raiko se détendit légèrement. Donc ils étaient vivant. Mais en jetant un œil à travers le dome, elle réalisa que tous les Villains s'étaient dispersé dans le terrain et que les élèves étaient loin d'être à l'abri. Lachant sa victime, la rousse prit le temps d'analyser la situation. Eraser se battait toujours contre les hordes d'ennemis, il restait Treize et quelques élèves faisant face à l'homme tourbillon, et il y avait deux ennemis immobile au centre de l'esplanade où se battait Eraser. Treize était sûrement le mieux placé pour éradiquer l'homme tourbillon, et elle ne devait pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Tout d'abord, il fallait aller chercher des renforts, et pour ça, Iida était le mieux placé, avec sa vitesse il serait le plus rapide et le plus efficace. Mais l'ennemi se dressait entre eux et la sortie.

_ Ah ! De qui il se moque ! Iida !

Elle se jeta sur son élève comme pour lui faire un gros calin.

_ Cours ! Fonce vers un mur proche mais pas sur la trajectoire de l'autre monstre ! S'écria-t-elle.

_ Quoi ? Mais - !

_ Fais moi confiance ! Tu dois aller chercher de l'aide le plus vite possible, ok ? Je vais t'aider à sortir mais toi, tu va devoir courir plus vite que le vent ! C'est notre unique chance et il ne faut pas la gâcher, c'est clair ?

_ Compris, Shibuya-sensei ! Accrochez vous bien !

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Treize qui hocha la tête en se préparant à faire diversion tandis qu'Iida se mettait en position en remarquant avec étonnement que son professeur ne pesait rien du tout. Et pour cause, Raiko avait annulé son poids.

_ 3, 2, 1... Maintenant !

Il s'élança de toute la force de sa Quirk, et Raiko se prépara à les phaser à travers le murs épais de l'USJ, envers et contre la tentative ennemi de leur couper la route et qui fut contrer par la diversion de Treize. Lorsqu'ils furent tout juste passé, Raiko lâcha son élève et le laissa tracer vers le campus principale. Elle avait fait son boulot, maintenant il était temps de contre-attaquer avec toute la force de sa rancune.

Elle entreprit d'escalader le dôme, ce qui n'était qu'une formalité avec ses pouvoirs, afin d'avoir une vue générale des combats et déterminer où sa présence était nécessaire. Elle n'eut pas beaucoup à balayer l'espace du regard en passant la tête à travers le dôme : de toute évidence Aizawa avait besoin d'aide. Elle n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour traverser totalement le plafond et se laisser tomber en chute libre. Elle dénombra encore une cinquantaine d'ennemi debout et en état de se battre, en plus des deux individus qui avaient simplement observé la scène jusque là. A cela près que l'un d'eux - avec des cheveux argenté et des mains partout – avait commencé à se battre contre le brun.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas les autres d'essayer de le prendre à revers. Elle en aurait presque ricaner, mais comme elle était en plein courant d'air elle s'abstint d'ouvrir la bouche et commença à s'intéresser à l'atterrissage. Son timing serait très serré, et ne lui permettait pas la moindre erreur. Elle compta mentalement jusqu'à 5, et ses pieds s'écrasèrent sur le crâne d'un Villain. Elle activa sa Quirk, annula sa chûte à quelque centimètre du sol avant d'y prendre appui pour se lancer sur un autre ennemi coude en avant. Alternant poids plume et normal, corps intangible et tangible, elle passait d'un ennemi à l'autre avec célérité et sans le moindre mouvements superflus. Aux yeux des trois élèves qui observait la scène depuis le fleuve, ses gestes étaient presque flou, et ressemblaient à une danse mortelle. Ça donnait une toute autre crédibilité à ses entraînements physique.

Ils grimacèrent lorsqu'un type l'attaqua avec une épée immense qui semblait plus servir à déchiqueté qu'à trancher, et encore plus que leur professeur se jeta littéralement sur la lame qui la traversa sans causer de dégât avant de coller un magistral coup de poing dans son visage, faisant au passage voler quelques dents.

_ C'est incroyable, s'exclama Asui.

_ Ces mouvements n'ont rien à voir avec ceux des archives d'il y a six ans ! Cette quirk n'avait à l'origine aucune capacité offensive, et Cheshire était une héroïne spécialisé dans l'infiltration et le sauvetage ! Imaginer qu'elle ai réussi à en faire une telle arme offensive c'est incroyable ! Renchérit Midoriya en retombant dans sa manie d'analyser tout ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Impossible pour ses adversaire de prévoir si elle attaquait frontalement ou si elle n'allait pas les traverser pour frapper dans le dos. On aurait pu croire que le fait de devoir redevenir tangible pour attaquer serait un handicape, mais le fait est qu'il était impossible de déterminer quand elle allait le redevenir. Des villains de bas étages n'avaient aucune chance contre ses capacités rodées. Soudain, Asui lacha une exclamation étrangler en indiquant la diirection d'Aisawa. L'ennemi aux cheveux d'argent avait trouvé la faiblesse de sa Quirk et avait réussit à utiliser la sienne pour lui détruire le bras, laissant les ligaments apparent dans une blessure visiblement très douloureuse.

Eraser Head réussit à échapper à son contacte et pris une distance de sécurité le temps de jauger de ses capacités. Grâce au nettoyage systématique de Cheshire il n'eut pas à s'inquiéter d'être attaquer par des méchants lambda et pu reprendre un tant soit peu son souffle.

_ Ta Quirk n'est pas vraiment adapté aux longs combats, lui fit remarquer l'ennemi avec flegme. Ta spécialité n'est pas plutôt les attaques surprise et les combats courts ? Et malgré ça tu t'es jeté tête baissé dans la bataille, tout ça pourquoi ? Pour rassurer tes élèves ?

_ Pour crâner devant ses élèves, rectifia en marmonnant Raiko alors qu'elle étalait le dernier sous-fifre aux alentours.

Elle se redressa le temps de reprendre son souffle, et retira son trench coat et son écharpes qu'elle plia soigneusement avant de les poser sur une marche. Puis elle retroussa les manches de son chemisier jusqu'à ses coudes, et retira ses chaussures à talon avant de faire craquer ses cervicales et de se mettre en garde. Elle pouvait laisser l'argenté à Aizawa, mais le mastodonte était bien trop musclé pour que la quirk d'annulation change quoi que ce soit, alors elle était prête à s'en occuper.

Ainsi lorsque celui-ci bougea, elle était prête.

_ Mais tu sais, Mr Hero, ce n'est pas moi le bosse final.

Aizawa se retourna comme au ralenti en sentant une présence dans son dos, et lorsque son regard tomba sur le mastodonte à la mâchoire de requin qui avait levé son poing avec une vitesse inhumaine, il sut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas indemne. Midoriya, Asui et Mineta tressaillir avec horreur en réalisant ce qui attendait leur professeur, ils regardèrent avec impuissance le poing aller s'écraser sur leur prof principal et réduire le sol en pièce.

_ Tu m'en dois un, Shota ! S'exclama d'une voix tremblante la Cheshire.

Elle avait vraiment cru ne pas y arriver à temps, ce monstre avait une vitesse phénoménale ! Aizawa ne répondit pas tout suite, se remettant comme il pouvait du choc.

_ Je croyait que tu protégeais les élèves ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sais que me faire des reproches ? S'écria la rousse, exaspérée. Et tu sera étonner d'apprendre que de tous celui dans la pire posture possible, c'est toi mr je-m'la-pète !

_ Est-ce que ce serait trop demander que tu te taise et travail en silence ?

Midoriya vit ses deux professeurs se disputer tel un vieux couple alors qu'ils venaient de frôler la mort et un souffle tremblant lui échappa.

_ Occupe toi du mec argenté, je m'occupe du gros balaise.

_ T'es sérieuse ? Tu fais pas le poids !

_ J'ai l'habitude des gros balaises, répliqua-t-elle d'un air buté. Évite de te prendre un coup perdu !

Et sans plus attendre, elle s'élança vers le mastodonte et le traversa pour l'attirer plus loin et éviter les dommages collatéraux.

Elle considéra son adversaire qui n'avait strictement rien d'humain, et se demanda dans quelle mesure elle pouvait le traiter en conséquence. La seconde suivante, elle remerciait ses réflexes de l'avoir rendu intangible car elle évita un violent coup de poing dont le souffle la fit reculer. Elle garda l'équilibre et se concentra sur ne pas mourir. Elle ne pouvait pas le battre, de toute évidence, seulement gagner du temps jusqu'à l'arrivé des renforts, et retourner sa force contre lui.

Elle considéra son environnement, la bête devant elle, et passa à l'attaque. Elle le traversa, et s'accrocha à son dos le temps de les phaser tous les deux dans le sol, avant de l'y abandonner et de s'esquiver. Elle profita du micro répit pour voir comment Aizawa se débrouillait et constata que le tourbillon violet était revenu pour préparer le retrait car un élève avait réussi à s'échapper. La réaction de l'argenté fut plus que dérangeant, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir dessus car le sol sous ses pieds explosa et elle se fit projeter dans les airs, où elle resta stationnaire un instant avant de flotter plus haut pour prendre de l'élan. Elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en voyant la peau sombre du monstre, mais elle devait bien essayer n'est-ce pas ? Elle se lâcha a nouveau en chute libre, mais se débina à la dernière seconde en réalisant la bouche pleine de dent ouverte dans sa direction. Elle voulait bien risquer de se péter la cheville mais de se faire déchiqueter le pied un peu moins.

Plus elle réfléchissait et plus elle avait du mal à trouver une faille dans le mastodonte en face d'elle. Mais avec les renforts en chemin ils devraient bientôt sonner la retraite en toute logique. Elle n'eut plus trop d'occasion de penser par la suite, son adversaire ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Il enchaîna les coups à une vitesse hallucinante, et sans que ça ne face défaut à sa force, et Raiko dut bientôt esquiver au lieu de phaser car les courant d'air était tellement puissant qu'il lui faisait perdre l'équilibre. C'était un adversaire de taille, il fallait le reconnaître. Et elle commençait à s'essouffler. Elle phasa a travers un arbre pour gagner du temps, et manqua de se faire assommer lorsque le monstre le déraciner d'un coup en l'envoyant en avant.

_ Bordel t'en a d'autre des erreurs de débutante comme ça ?! Idiote !

Elle réalisa qu'a force de fuir elle avait tournée en rond et qu'il étaient de retour sur l'esplanade et grimaça. Aizawa se battait maintenant contre l'argenté et le brouillard et ne semblait pas en meilleur posture qu'elle. Bon sang, elle était vraiment tombé sur le mauvais plan cette fois. Elle considéra sa main droite et grimaça de dégoût. Elle détestait faire ça, c'était tout sauf héroïque, mais aux grands maux...

Elle prit appui sur le sol et bondit sur le mastondonte en ne phasant que son bras qu'elle plongea dans le torse de son adversaire. Avant de déphaser sa main et d'agripper une cote sur laquelle elle tira sèchement, provoquant un craquement net, et plaça le bout cassé dans une position ou n'importe quel mouvement ne pourrait que causer des dommage interne. Elle avait remarqué que c'était toujours comme ça avec les quirk ayant la peau dure : la robustesse ne suivait jamais à l'intérieur et pour cause, rien n'était sensé passer leur cuir.

Cependant, Raiko n'eut pas l'occasion de profiter de son succès, car elle se prit de plein fouet un coup de poing qui l'envoya rouler par terre. Elle n'eut pas le loisir de réagir car la bête attaqua tout de suite après et le coup de pied qui abattis sur son ventre lui coupa le souffle et fissura le sol en dessous d'elle. Pour quelqu'un d'intangible, elle se prenait une belle dérouillée. Elle parvint à reprendre suffisamment ses esprit pour phaser, mais plutôt que de fuir, elle lui passa à travers et attrapa une vertèbre pour la détacher de la colonne d'un coup sec. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang.

Elle fit une roulade pour retomber sur ses pieds, et fusa à nouveau vers lui, les bras tendu sur les cotés pour lui claquer les tendons cette fois ci. Le colosse s'effondra, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas à ça. Elle l'attrapa par un pied, et annula leur pesanteur avant de donner un coup de talon au sol pour les envoyer le plus haut possible. Il recommença à s'agiter, mais elle ne lâcha pas. Elle les fit traverser le dôme, continua son ascension. Quand il devint plus agressif, finalement, elle laissa tomber, et ils refirent le chemin inverse beaucoup plus vite qu'à l'aller. Elle les refit traverser le dôme, et le lâcha enfin pour de bon.

Le cratère qu'il fit en s'écrasant était monumentale. Raiko en aurait bien plus profité si elle n'avait pas été elle même en chute libre, trop rapide et fatiguée, elle n'arrivait pas à stopper net sa course et n'opérait que des ralentissements superficiels. Elle allait finir sa vie en crêpe professorale. Toute sa vie défila devant ses yeux à une vitesse aussi affolante que sa chute. Elle entendit des cris mais quand à savoir si ce n'était pas les siens, elle n'aurait sut le dire. Au moins, en s'écrasant sur le monstre elle servirait de projectile...

_ Eh merde ! Hurla-t-elle avec rage en mobilisant tout ce qu'elle avait pour ralentir.

Son pied droit entra en contacte avec le sol, et elle senti les os de sa jambes vriller avant qu'un souffle brûlant ne la percute en l'envoya tout droit dans la rivière. Son corps percuta l'eau avec violence, elle sentit ses poumons se vider de leur air. Entre mourir écrasé sur une horreur de la nature et mourir noyer, elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Au moins son cadavre serait reconnaissable. Et ainsi périt Shifra, ricanna-t-elle dans sa tête.

Elle sentit l'eau bouger autour d'elle, et se fit tirer à la surface où elle prit une bouffé d'air salvatrice tout en crachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalé.

_ Merde.

_ Ça, c'est ma ligne, répliqua une voix inattendue. T'aurai pu trouver plus propre comme mort. T'a vraiment de la chance que j'ai décidé de taper l'incruste !

On la tira hors de l'eau et elle se laissa tomber tel un poids mort sur la rive, le souffle cours.

_ J'en conclu que les renforts sont arrivés ?

_ Presque. Disons qu'on a pris un raccourcis, avec Toshi.

_ Tu parle comme un vieux couple...

_ Je t'emmerde.

_ Mais je suis contente que tu sois venue, Natsu.

_ Économise ton souffle. On s'occupe du reste.

Une chape d'obscurité s'abattit alors sur elle, dut tant à la douleur, qu'a la terreur et et qu'au soulagement. Elle était en vie, bordel de merde. Le reste devrait attendre.

Dire que Natsume était furieuse était un euphémisme. Elle n'avait jamais vue son amie dans un état pareil, jamais. Voir les extrémités auxquelles elle avait été réduite pour envoyer à terre la boule de monstruosité qu'elle combattait faisait bouillir son sang. Elle craqua ses doigts et de fusa comme une furie sur la créature qui en plus avait le mauvais goût de se relever.

All Might la regarda s'élancer et se tourna vers les adversaires d'Aizawa, sachant que l'autre bestiole avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. Aussi épais que son cuir puisse être, avec Natsume dans cette état, ça ne changerait pas grand chose à son funeste destin. Il lui faisait confiance pour battre le monstre et garder les élèves hors de danger. Après s'être interposé entre l'argenté et trois élèves qui n'avaient rien grâce à la quirk du brun, il leur demanda de s'éloigner et d'aller rejoindre Raiko un peu plus loin sur la rive.

_ Finalement... All Might ! S'exclama l'argenté apparemment en pleine crise psychotique de méchant.

_ Vous ne manquez pas de culot pour vous introduire dans la plus grande école d'héroïsme du pays ! Fit remarquer All Might avant d'être coupé par une explosion derrière lui.

Il ne se retourna même pas, devinant à la chaleur ambiante que Natsume avait finalement craqué et libéré sa Quirk à fond, chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis cinq ans. A cet instant, elle était certainement entourait d'un manteau de flamme prenant progressivement la forme d'un kitsune démesuré, et le sol à ses pieds devait se carboniser au point d'en devenir noir. Il voyait d'ici les arbres roussir sans brûler, et l'herbe se dessécher sur place. Il n'était pas loin de la vérité.

Il avait seulement oublié le changement dans le regard de la flamboyante, et les violents courants d'air entraîné par le brusque changement de température. Tout ce qui la retenait d'immoler sur place son ennemi se retenait en un mot:information. Elle n'avait jamais vu de monstruosité pareil et le réduire en cendre les priverait tous d'une occasion d'en découvrir plus. Il devait rester vivant, et avec un ou deux membre en état de marche. Le reste, on verrait bien. Elle remarqua que ses chevilles semblaient se régénérer là où elles avait subit des dégâts, et en déduisit des capacités de régénération hors norme. Mais ça ne valait pas grand chose face à elle.

Dans la paume de sa main, elle concentra une boule de feu pour lui donner la forme d'une balle de fusille tellement chaude qu'elle vira au bleu vif. Puis elle l'envoya directement dans le bras gauche de la bête, réduisant simultanément son bras en cendre, et cautérisant proprement l'amputation.

_ Essaye un peu de régénérer ça, gros balourd ! Ricana-t-elle.

Elle reforma trois autres balles qu'elle lança vers ses extrémités, mais vie alors un tourbillon violet apparaître sur sa trajectoire et faire disparaître son attaque. Une explosion dans son dos lui fit faire volte face pour réaliser que l'ennemi avait volé son attaque pour la lancer sur All Might et Aizawa. Pourtant, ils n'avaient subit aucun dégât.

_ Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir utiliser _mes_ flammes ?! Gronda Natsume en montrant les dents.

Elle tendit la main, et l'incendie vint s'y lover amoureusement, avant de bondir agressivement pour ligoter le colosse qui en avait profité pour attaquer. Il hurla de douleur en se débattant, mais ses liens étaient immatériels. Elle habilla alors son poing de flamme, et attaqua de front le mastodonte en l'envoyant au tapis dans des gerbes de flammes.

_ Il faut fuir tant qu'on le peu, Tomura Shigaraki, déclara le tourbillon violet en réalisant qu'un tapis de flamme avide se répandait dans leur direction, sans brûler aucun des héros.

All Might en profita pour se jeter sur eux et assener une série de coup de poing qui fit mouche tandis qu'Aizawa annulait la quirk du téléporteur. Mais la chaleur lui asséchait les yeux, et lorsqu'il dut cligner, et qu'il les rouvrit, ils avaient filés. Le silence retomba alors sur l'USJ.

_ Eh bien, je sais pas vous mais moi je dis va falloir revoir la vitesse d'intervention des renforts, commenta finalement Natsume.


	9. VIII : Broken Pieces

**Evilfaut tu lis dans mes pensées ! Seulement ce n'est pas très héroïque comme méthode, alors on va éviter de choquer la sensibiliter des plus jeunes. Et puis si Bakugo décide de s'en inspirer ça va vite mal tournée cette histoire xD**

 **A venir, de la drogue, des larmes, du drame, et des RAVIOLI EN BOITE !**

* * *

Raiko aurait adoré se réveiller au chapitre suivant en forme et et fraîche comme une fleur. Malheureusement Raiko avait rarement ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie, c'était une triste constatation, aussi triste que de se dire que si c'était pour se réveiller dans un état pareil, elle aurait préféré ne pas se réveiller du tout.

Elle n'avait jamais eut de problème à supporter la douleur das le feu de l'action, mais se retrouver cloué dans un lit d'hôpital avec les os de la jambe gauche en miette, une cage thoracique défoncée, des brûlures sur toute la partie gauche du corps et la sérieuse impression qu'on lui avait menti sur son offre d'emploi. Heureusement, elle n'était pas toute seule.

La morphine lui tenait compagnie avec une fidélité à toute épreuve. Ce qui excusait en partie son comportement totalement ivre, et pourquoi elle parlait toute seule pour maugréer contre ciel et terre.

_ Tu pourrais penser que Recovery Girl aurait put participer un peu ! Ne pas tout soigner mais juste oh je sais pas moi, me décramer la face, ou remettre quelques truc en place ! Mais non ! Madame avait mieux à faire ! Madame préfère soigner des adolescent musclés que des jeune femme ayant encore besoin de leur visage pour faire un bon mariage !

Pendant ce temps là das le couloir une infirmière expliquait aux visiteurs que la patiente risquait de montrer un comportement légèrement inhabituel mais qu'elle la moitié de ce qu'elle dirait dépassait sa pensée et qu'elle n'était pas responsable. En soit, connaissant le caractère de la patiente en question, ce n'était pas bien rassurant. S'attendant au pire Aizawa, qui avait quand même eut la bonne foi de reconnaître qu'il lui devait une fière chandelle et qu'il pouvait au moins lui rendre visite à l'hopitale pour prendre des nouvelles, ouvrit la porte avec toute les appréhensions du monde. Pour tomber sur une rousse chantonnant comme un ivrogne une mélodie douteuse.

_ Est-ce que c'est normal ? Demanda avec hésitation Midoriya.

Le garçon ayant été en première ligne pour voir la gravité de la situation de sa prof avait voulu s'assurer en personne que tout allait s'arranger et s'était donc pointé comme représentant de la classe.

_ Venant de Shibuya ? Rien n'est anormal, répliqua d'une voix sombre le professeur.

_ Je vais vous laisser, si quelque chose ne va pas n'hésitez pas à appeler. Malheureusement avec la dose de morphine qui circule dans son organisme, vous n'obtiendrez pas mieux.

Sur ces derniers mots désolés, l'infirmière retourna à son travail et ferma la porte sur la chambre privé de la rousse qui entre temps avait arrêté de chanter et dévisageait ses visiteurs.

_ Bon, elle est vivante, on y va ? Proposa Aizawa en décidant ne pas s'appesantir en avisant le regard un peu feu de sa collègue.

_ Aizawa-sensei on vient seulement d'arriver ! Fit Midoriya sur un ton de reproche.

L'adulte soupira et alla s'affaler sur un des fauteuils de la chambre.

_ Comment allez vous, Shibuya-sensei ?

_ Comment je vais ? J'ai frôlé en cinq minutes trois types de morts violentes comment tu veux que j'aille ! Répliqua Raiko d'une voix geignarde. La dernière fois que j'ai autant morflé s'était après m'être prise un bataillon de 100 guerillos sur le pif ! Mais merci de demander.

_ Il va vraiment falloir qu'on parle de ces cinq ans au moyen orient, Cheshire, grommela le brun.

_ Nan ! Je te parle pas à toi de toute façon ! T'es qu'un méchant pas beau !

_ Et sinon, intervint Midoriya dans l'espoir de changer de sujet, qu'on dit les médecins, vous savez quand vous pourrez sortir ?

La question sembla momentanément rendre Raiko un peu plus sobre.

_ Je suis pas sortie avant un moment, soupira-t-elle. Mais ne t'en fais pas j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions pour les cours.

_ Pitié ne me dit pas que tu as demandé à Natsume de te remplacer.

_ Eh si ! Mais ne t'en fais pas, je compte m'échapper d'ici une semaine et je viendrais vous hanter sur mon fauteuil roulant !

_ Et tu dormira dans le vestiaires ? Aux dernière nouvelles tu vis au quatrième sans ascenceur !

_ Je peux flotter !

_ Idiote au point d'utiliser ta quirk blessée ?

_ T'es venu pour quoi au juste, te moquer ou pioncer sur mon mobilier !

_ Est-ce que ça t'arrive de te taire ? On pourrait croire que la morphine ferait son boulot !

Midoriya assista impuissant à la querelle de ses deux profs qui semblaient avoir oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce et qu'un élève les voyait se comporter avec la maturité de gamins. Visiblement se disputer était un de leur hobbie en commun. Mais brusquement Raiko s'interrompit en pleine tirade en grimaçant douloureusement.

Ah ! La douce joie d'avoir des cotes vrillées et une cage thoracique à l'agonie. Heureusement elle ne s'était pas perforé un organe pour une dispute débile...

_ Le spectacle est terminée, grimaça-t-elle avec un sourire tordue. J'aimerai éviter qu'un de mes élèves me voit en train d'agoniser. Désolé Midoriya, merci d'être venu mais là il va falloir que tu partes. Et prend ton bon a rien de prof principal avec toi au passage. Quitte à embarquer le fauteuil.

La rousse se laissa retomber contre son oreiller et les regarda partir, l'étudiant n'osant pas insister pour s'imposer. Il pouvait comprendre que sa prof ait une fierté et ne veuille pas perdre son image. Mais après avoir assister à son combat acharné et à son dénouement violent, il ne regretta pas d'être venu et de s'être assurer que les choses iraient mieux.

Aizawa remarqua alors la pâleur surnaturelle de sa collègue, qui bien que rousse était vraiment plus pâle que la normale les perles de sueur sur son front et sa mâchoire serré qui indiquaient d'eux même que la morphine n'effaçait pas toute la douleur. Il fallait vraiment avoir de l'énergie à gaspiller pour s'épuiser en bêtise comme elle venait de le faire. Il eut le bon goût de reconnaître qu'il était en parti fautif et de se sentir un peu honteux. On oubliait souvent que sous son sourire de Cheshire, Raiko restait humaine.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas cette fille. Néanmoins il ne fit pas de vague et sorti de la chambre à la suite de son élève qui avait sorti son téléphone pour tenir informé ses camarades de classe. Au final sa visite avait plus de mal que de bien et il ne l'avait même pas remercié. Au temps pour ses bonnes résolutions. Mais une chose était sur, après l'avoir vu en action, il ne pouvait plus douter d'elle : elle avait la résolution pour être prof. Et elle n'était pas un danger désinformé du moyen orient. C'était toujours une inquiétude en moins mais du coup il se sentait mal de l'avoir soupçonné et de la façon dont il l'avait traité depuis son retour.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle s'échapperait au bout d'une semaine, elle ne plaisantait pas. Dès qu'elle réalisa que la morphine ferait de moins en moins effet sur son organisme, et que seul le temps et quelques médicaments pourraient la soigner, elle 'vola' un fauteuil roulant, et traversa l'hôpital tout azimut pour filer comme une furie à UA tandis que Tsukauchi réglait ses frais d'hôpitaux et le prix du fauteuil. Ce n'était pas vraiment une évasion puisque le policier avait prévenu les médecins que retenir Raiko contre son grès était mission impossible et qu'il valait mieux la laisser partir tranquille avec l'assurance qu'elle reviendrait passer ses check up régulièrement.

Pour l'heure, elle se retrouvait avec un corset qui l'empêchait de s'affalait et de prendre une mauvaise position dans le but de laisser sa cage thoracique et ses cotes guérir sans qu'elle n'aggrave son état, et un fauteuil roulant avec un emplacement spécial pour sa jambe entièrement plâtrée. Elle avait une poignée de médicament à ingérer par jour, et avait promis de ne pas utiliser sa Quirk avant au moins un mois. Étant donné que l'enfermement allait la rendre folle, malgré la douleur elle se sentait tout à fait heureuse de pouvoir prendre l'air et quitter cette chambre d'hôpital aux allures de prison. Malgré toute la force de ses bras, elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller bien loin et Tsukauchi la rattrapa après avoir rempli les papiers, déterminé à l'escorter à bon port.

Et Raiko sut avant même qu'il ne parle qu'elle n'échapperait pas deux fois à la même conversation.

_ Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais il le faut bien Shibuya.

_ De toute évidence je n'ai nul par ou fuir cette fois ci, grommela la rousse, vas y, dis ce que tu as a dire qu'on en finisse.

Le policier soupira devant tant d'obstination.

_ Quand Kirisawa nous à quitté-

_ Il est mort, pas en congé sabbatique, le reprit sèchement Raiko.

_ … Lorsqu'il est mort tu es partie avant qu'on n'ait put mettre ses affaires en règle.

_ Et alors ?

_ Tu sais très bien que certaines d'entre elles te concernaient... Il faut que arrête de te voiler la face Shibuya. Soyons honnête, c'est ce que tu as fait pendant ses six dernières années, en disparaissant dans un pays aux antipodes du notre ! Ça marchait peut être, mais plus maintenant, plus quand tu es de nouveau à Tokyo et que n'est toujours pas aller visiter sa tombe !

_ Et qu'est-ce que ça changera ?! J'ai pu lui faire mes adieu en live, si tu te rappel bien ! S'écria-t-elle rageusement. Je l'ai eut agonisant dans mes bras sans rien pouvoir faire pour le sauver ! J'ai vu son regard s'éteindre, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus pour ne pas se voiler la face merde ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de bien à faire ressurgir toute cette histoire maintenant ?

Elle soupira ses dernier mot, envahi par la lassitude. Tsukauchi s'en voulait d'insister ainsi, mais il fallait retirer le couteau de la plaie une bonne fois pour toute pour que la blessure puisse enfin guérir normalement. Il fouilla dans la poche de son imper, et en sorti une petite boite noire qu'il lui tendit avec un regard sans appel.

Raiko n'en voulait pas. Elle refusait de prendre cette boite, sachant déjà au fond de ses tripes ce qu'elle trouverait à l'intérieur. Pourtant elle ne put retenir ses mains quand elles reçurent le petit objet dedans, ni ne put empêcher ses doigts de l'ouvrir. Elle entendit distinctement les derniers vestiges de son cœur se briser quand son regard accrocha l'objet qu'elle contenait. C'était vraiment trop cruel. Pourquoi lui infliger ça maintenant quand elle avait enfin réussit à tourner la page, a faire semblant au moins ?

_ Je te déteste...

_ J'ai déposé le reste de vos affaires chez toi, il est temps que tu acceptes ce qui s'est passé, et que tu arrêtes de fuir. Pour toi, comme pour lui. Vous le méritez autant l'un que l'autre.

Il la laissa devant son bâtiment, sachant que pendant son hospitalisation Natsume avait fait faire des travaux pour qu'elle puisse y accéder même en fauteuil. Pour l'instant, il valait mieux qu'il la laisse, parce qu'il était sûrement la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde.

Dans la boite reposait un solitaire scintillant qui semblait se moquer d'elle.

Lorsque Sama, celui qui l'avait trahi pour le compte de l'oeil, l'avait torturée avec sa Quirk de manipulation des souvenirs, il n'avait jamais compris ce qui avait le pouvoir de la briser. Il avait cru a tord que lui renvoyer les pires jours de sa vie suffirait, mais il s'était tromper. Tout ce que ça avait fait était de la rendre immunisé aux images, elle avait finit par devenir insensible à ses cauchemars et avait cru à tord qu'elle était immunisée à vie. Mais ce n'était pas les cauchemars qui pouvaient la réduire en pièce, c'était les rêves. Toute sa vie elle avait encaissé malheur sur malheur, profitant des moments d'accalmie, elle n'avait jamais vraiment rêvé d'une meilleure vie, ou d'être heureuse. L'absence de malheur lui suffisait empalement, elle aurait pu vivre éternellement sans la moindre attente de l'avenir.

Sauf qu'elle était tombé sur un naïf au grand cœur, modèle de droiture d'âme qui avait fais chavirer son cœur et avait bouleversé sa conception d'une belle vie. Elle était tombée amoureuse, et avait commencé à rêvé d'un avenir lumineux rempli de bonheur, avec l'homme de sa vie. La seule personne au monde pour qui elle était irremplaçable, et qui était irremplaçable à ses yeux. Et c'était ça plus que tout autre chose qui l'avait détruite. Elle avait perdu cette avenir, et en avait enfoui les derniers espoirs au confins de son être, incapable de les regarder en face.

Cette bague venait de tout libérer d'un coup, et en un geste fluide et sans pitié avec fait éclater son cœur d'un coup sec. Proprement. Ne laissant qu'une plaie béante qui avait jadis fais l'illusion d'avoir cicatrisé.

Elle aurait voulu prendre cette stupide boite et la jeter le plus loin possible, au lieu de quoi elle la serra précieusement contre elle en s'acheminant lentement jusqu'à son appartement, où elle s'effondra sur le canapé. Les couleurs vives de son chez elle avaient disparues. Alors finalement, elle éclata en sanglots incontrôlés comme elle ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années.

Cela faisait bien une semaine que Raiko était supposée avoir quitté l'hopital, mais on n'en avait toujours pas vu l'ombre à UA, ce qui perturbait Aizawa plus qu'il ne voulait le reconnaître. Il s'était déjà mentalement préparé à un retour en fanfare alors ce silence radio était dérangeant, voir inquiétant. Sachant l'appartement de la rousse a quelques pas de l'école, il finit par se résoudre à y passer pour voir s'il y avait un quelconque signe de vie. Après les cours, écoutant la voix du remord qui le triturait depuis la visite à l'hopital, l'homme blasé se rendit devant l'appartement et tendit l'oreille. Il n'était pas un stalker ou quoi que ce soit, mais sonner s'il n'y avait personne très peut pour lui.

Bon ok, il essayait juste de se trouver une bonne raison de filer sans demander son reste. Il ne voyait pas de quel secours il pourrait bien être à la rousse, ni ce qui le poussait à dévier de son chemin pour se préoccuper de son sort, mais pour une fois ce fut cette dernière impulsion qui l'emporta.

Il sonna.

Et personne ne répondit. Ce qui le mit suffisamment en rogne pour en faire une affaire personnel et le poussa à sonner sans interruption jusqu'à ce qu'on daigne lui ouvrir. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, il n'était pas préparé au spectacle de désolation qui l'attendait.

Dire que Raiko était une loque serait un doux euphémisme. Ses cheveux étaient en fracs, ses yeux étaient gonflés et injecté de sang et elle était pâle comme un vampire n'ayant pas vue la lumière du jour depuis des siècles.

_ Quoi ? Renifla-t-elle misérablement. Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ?

_ Tu devrais retourner à l'hôpital, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Voyant la porte se refermer à une vitesse alarmante, il réagit par reflexe et la bloqua du pied.

_ Dégage.

_ Je suis sérieux, t'aurai jamais du en sortir en premier lieu ! Insista-t-il.

_ J'ai pas besoin d'aller à ton foutu hôpital ! S'écria Raiko en se cassant la voix sur les derniers mots. Mes médocs fonctionnent très bien, et ça n'a rien à voir, alors fou moi la paix !

Elle aurait put rendre la porte intangible et la fermer sur le pied de son vis à vis, mais elle avait fait un promesse et de toute façon son esprit était trop embrouillé pour qu'elle ait la concentration nécessaire. Alors elle compromit de céder le terrain, et lacha la porte pou aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre cette fois-ci, évitant tous les objets étalé par terre en grand désordre et claquant la porte derrière elle.

Elle avait passé la semaine à pleurer, ressasser des souvenirs en vidant les cartons laissés par Tsukauchi, et avaler des ravioli en boite pour faire passer ses médicaments. Et au bout de sept jours de se train de vie, elle se sentait un peu moins misérable. Il y avait tellement de bon souvenir que malgré elle, elle se surprenait à éclater d'un rire étrangler avant de fondre à nouveau en larme quelque minutes plus tard. Elle commençait à croire qu'elle survivrait à tout ça. En attendant, elle se laissa doucement tomber sur le lit, et s'endormit avant même que sa tête ne tombe sur l'oreiller.

S'étant attendu à tout sauf à cette solution de retraite, Aizawa reste un instant figé sur le seuil de la porte avant de se ressaisir : c'était le moment ou jamais d'enquêter sur l'origine inconnu du drame non déclaré. Il enclencha l'interrupteur et laissa la porte ouverte en songeant qu'un peut d'aération ne serait pas du luxe (ce qui venant d'un célibataire geek endurci était l'hôpital se foutant de la charité) et commença par jeter un œil aux divers éléments par terre. La plupart était des photos qu'il mit de coté pour plus profonde investigation, mais il y avait aussi un mug, des serpentins estivaux , des bougies d'anniversaires, des coupons de réduction passé d'âge, un porte document en cuir contenant une carte de police, une pochette cartonnée épaisse contenant des dossiers, et encore des photos ranger cette fois-ci dans un album.

Évitant soigneusement le canapé, il s'installa sur une des chaise dépareillé et feuilleta parmi les photos.

C'était toujours le même groupe de personne, Raiko comprit, des collègues de travail sûrement. Il se souvenait avoir lu sur son dossier qu'elle avait travaillé avec la police pendant deux ou trois ans. Il y avait des photos de scène de crime mélangées dans le tout qui le firent grimacer. Quelle idée de faire des études de héros pour ensuite aller dans la police ! Finalement, parce qu'il n'était pas plus avancé – que faisait une photo de mascotte géante de lapin rose et qui est Doudou le lapin?- il ouvrit la pochette en songeant qu'il y trouverait sûrement des affaires en lien avec son nouvel état.

Il tomba sur des rapports d'intervention pour libérer des otages, des infiltrations mené à bien, et rien pour le moment ne pouvait expliquer la rupture émotionnelle de sa collègue. Il commençait à se dire qu'elle avait les hormones détraqué par les médicaments quand il mit la main sur le dernier dossier. Il reconnu la photo comme celle d'un des membre du groupe sur les photos, et son mauvais pressentiment se confirma.

Kirisawa Hiroshi était le lieutenant en charge de l'unité avec qui Raiko avait travaillé, et était mort poignardé par un mafieux qui s'en était sorti sans être inquiété. En lisant le dossier en détail, il trouva tous les témoignages de ses collaborateurs qui semblaient inconsolables, et réalisa que la date coïncidait avec le départ précipité de la rousse. Il soupira, la mort d'un coéquipier était difficile à expliquer, mais ça n'expliquait toujours pas son état. Elle aurait très bien pu tomber sur ses archives et être prise de nostalgie, et un peu de vague à l'âme, mais depuis le temps elle aurait du s'en remettre. Quoi d'autre alors ?

Distraitement, il passa en revus les objets trouvés dans ses poches avant l'autopsie, et cilla en voyant le nom d'un petit coffret de bijouterie. Son regard dériva alors sur l'album photo, et lorsqu'il l'ouvrit se fit le déclic.

_ Ah.

Effectivement, elle aurait dut se remettre de la mort d'un collègue, mais d'un presque fiancé, un peu moins.

Finalement il aurait préféré qu'elle soit un agent désinformé du moyen orient, ç'aurait été beaucoup plus simple à gérer. Il songea à passer un coup de fil à Natsume pour lui refiler la patate chaude, mais sa conscience se révolta. C'était vraiment trop lâche et grossier, maintenant qu'il y était, a lui de trouver une solution ! Sur les pages de l'album, des photos d'une certaine rouquine rayonnant le narguèrent et il soupira.

_ Fais chier.

Il rangea soigneusement le tout dans la boite et resta un moment assis à réfléchir. Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire, mais partir n'était vraiment pas une option.

Lorsqu'elle émergea après sa sieste, Raiko avait l'impression d'avoir un mauvais cas de gueule de bois. Sa tête pulsait douloureusement et renvoyait momentanément tout le reste en second plan. Elle se leva dans un état second, et tituba avec sa béquille jusque dans le salon – déverrouillant sa porte au passage sans se souvenir pourquoi elle l'avait verrouiller en premier lieu. Il lui fallait de l'eau ! Et une douche. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-t-elle pas lavé ? En même temps avec tout le fatras qui lui enserrait le corps prendre une douche relevait du parcours du combattant. Un bain alors. Et pour diner/déjeuner elle ouvrit son placard à boite dont les réserve avait été entamée ces derniers jours et

_ Wow, et ce ne sont que des ravioli en boite ? Siffla une voix impressionné depuis la table derrière elle.

Elle fit un bon et se retourna prête à hurler au meurtre seulement pour réaliser qu'Aizawa avait semble-t-il élu domicile sur une de ses chaises de brocante. Aizawa ne mentait pas cependant, il était réellement impressionné par son stock de ravioli, après tout il ne pouvait pas critiquer lui c'était les nouilles instantanées qu'il collectionnait alors bon.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?!

Plutôt que d'avouer qu'il n'en savait fichtre rien, il préféra tout simplement ignorer la question. D'ailleurs la rousse put réaliser qu'il faisait comme chez lui était faisait allez savoir quoi sur son ordinateur. Plutôt que de protester – ce qui aurait décupler son mal de tête – elle choisi de l'ignorer et de se tourner vers le four pour y voir qu'il était largement l'heure de sa séance de cachet de la soirée. Elle avala le tout cul sec avec un verre d'eau qu'elle balança dans l'évier, et clopina jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle s'exclama avant de claquer la porte :

_ Quitte à squatter réchauffe une boite ! C'est pas compliqué les instructions sont sur la boite !

Elle ne savait pas quelle mouche l'avait piqué de camper dans son salon quand il n'était clairement pas le bienvenue, mais malheureusement elle n'était pas en état pour le mettre dehors. Elle fit couler l'eau du bain, rajouta une haute dose de produit moussant, puis referma donc la cuvette des toilettes et s'assît dessus pour commencer à déscratcher son atèle de jambe puis son corset. L'odeur qui s'échappa de la peau qui s'était retrouvé coincé en dessous la fit méchamment grimacer. Elle puait, et grave.

Avec précaution, elle s'assît sur le bord de la baignoire et commença à se décrasser. Tout en délicatesse, elle savonna sa jambe en essayant de la défriper un peu, reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir eut plâtre. Elle se décrassa avec minutie, se lava les cheveux deux fois puis plongea dans la baignoire, toujours attentive à ne pas se faire plus de mal. De toute évidence, passer une semaine à se vider de toute les larmes de son corps sans restriction lui avait fait du bien, elle se sentait purgé, et la sieste qu'elle venait de faire avait de toute évidence clôturé l'épisode tragique. Craquer une bonne fois pour toute lui avait permis de tourner la page pour de bon cette fois ci, et même si elle se sentait toujours très mal en évoquant ses souvenirs, elle pouvait encore avancer, se relever, et reprendre sa route.

Faire le point. Elle avait perdu quelque chose de très précieux, d'unique, mais en contre partie, elle avait gagné en force, et en pugnacité. Elle avait rencontré des gens formidable au cours de ce voyage qu'elle n'aurait jamais fait sinon, et sauvée des vies qui étaient oublié du monde entier. A défaut d'avoir trouvé le bonheur, elle avait trouvé une certaine forme d'accomplissement en devenant quelqu'un de bien. Elle avait participé à la libération d'un pays mince ! Et même si tout n'était pas encore réglé là bas, elle n'avait pas le moindre doute que ses amis et anciens élèves parviendraient à sauver leur peuple.

Finalement, elle soupira, consciente que si elle restait plus longtemps elle finirait par se geler le postérieur et que retarder l'échéance de l'épreuve du séchage ne servait à rien. Elle vida donc la baignoire et se redressa avec mille précaution, s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, pivota de l'autre coté, fit passer sa jambe morte à mano, et attrapa un drap de bain pour se sécher. Ensuite elle se débattit avec son pyjama, et enfin, récupéra ses béquille pour sortir de la salle de bain, son sac de cheveux enfoui dans une serviette pour ne pas lui dégouliner dessus.

_ Bon alors ses raviolis ?

Aizawa lui indiqua un bol chauffant à l'autre bout de la table et grimaça. C'était trop demander de le faire gratiner au four avec du fromage ?! Ce type n'était vraiment pas utile _du tout._ M'enfin, au moins c'était chaud. Il aurait aussi bien pu lui vider la boite dans un bol sans aucune autre considération. Ce n'était donc pas le pire cas de figure possible. Elle se rappela Hiroshi et sa cuisine digne d'un quatre étoile, et son expression s'allongea.

_ Pourrais-tu avoir l'obligeance de dégager le plancher maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec une politesse mielleuse.

Si dans dix minutes ils squattaient toujours, promis elle appelait Natsume pour qu'elle vienne l'en débarrasser. Maintenant qu'elle ne ressemblait plus à un zombi elle pouvait se permettre d'appeler son amie à la rescousse. Elle se concentra sur ses raviolis en ruminant. Elle devait absolument passer voir Recovery Gril pour qu'elle soigne au moins sa jambe. Elle avait conscience que dans l'état ou elle était à l'hôpital la soigner n'aurait pas été une mince affaire, mais maintenant que toute était retombé il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Et puis mince elle n'avait pas envie de faire une convalescence de trois mois !

_ Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te remercier pour l'USJ, lâcha soudain Aizawa. Si tu n'était pas intervenue j'aurai passé un sale moment, alors merci.

Raiko le dévisagea comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser, ce qu'il trouva très insultant. Quoi il n'avait pas le droit d'être sympa une fois de temps en temps ?

_ Tu t'es pris un mauvais coup sur le crâne ? Demanda avec sérieux la rousse. Ne le prend pas personnellement, je l'aurai fait pour n'importe qui hein. Que ça te monte pas à la tête ou quoi que ce soit...

_ … n'empêche si s'était pour te prendre une dérouillée pareil c'était bien la peine de dire que tu chargeait du Nomou.

_ Du quoi ?

_ Le colosse, ils l'appelaient Nomou.

_ Oh.

Elle percuta le reste de la phrase

_ Mais je t'emmerde ! C'est pas toi avec tes petit bras qui aurait réussit à le retenir suffisamment longtemps pour l'arrivée des renforts ! Je suis déjà étonné que t'ai tenu contre les deux casos.

Ils auraient pu continuer a se chamailler longtemps comme ça, mais Aizawa avait autre chose en tête.

_ C'était assez … spéciale, la technique que tu as utilisé contre lui, c'est quelque chose que tu as appris au Moyen Orient ?

L'image de ses mains couverte de sang flotta dans l'air et Raiko eut le bon goût de paraître gênée.

_ Je sais que ce n'était pas particulièrement agréable à voir, mais malgré ce que tu peux en penser je ne l'utilise pas dans ce contexte sur les gens en général. Ce Nomou était plus monstre qu'humain, alors je me suis permise une entorse mais...

_ Et pour quoi tu l'utilise habituellement ? L'interrompis Aizawa qui semblait sceptique.

_ …Remettre des trucs en place sans avoir à passer en chirurgie, avoua finalement la rousse. Le problème quand tu monte un groupe de rebelle c'est qu'on peut difficilement aller à l'hôpital en cas de pépin, alors il a bien fallu qu'on trouve un moyen de se soigner avec des systèmes D.

_ Je croyais que tu était partis travailler pour le gouvernement ?

_ Oui, à l'origine. Mais ce que j'ai vu était trop insupportable pour que je reste les bras croisés. Ma mission était de mettre un terme aux agissements d'une guérilla, l'Oeil du Lapis. Et je m'y suis employée, c'est pour ça qu'ils continuaient de me payer d'ailleurs. Seulement, au passage, il se peut que j'ai former deux où trois personne à utiliser leur pouvoir pour libérer leur pays ?...

_ Ne me dit pas que tu es la fondatrice du Front de Libération d'Orient...

_ Peut être bien, pouffa la rousse. Bref, quand le gouvernement s'en est rendu compte ils m'ont gentiment demander de ramener mes petite fesses japonaise sur ma terre natale et de ne plus remettre un pied chez eux. J'étais triste de devoir partir, mais après tout je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas pendant suffisamment longtemps hein.

_ Comme si ça t'avais jamais empêché de quoi que ce soit.

_ Certes, mais la j'étais moyennement intéressée par l'incident diplomatique donc bon. Je suis rentrée, et je me suis refais une vie civile.

_ Et qu'est-ce qui t'a inspiré ce départ soudain en pays étranger ?

La rousse le regarda dans le blanc des yeux en silence un instant, avant de hausser les épaules.

_ J'ai perdu mon partenaire, se contenta-t-elle de répondre en omettant de préciser que c'était un partenaire tant au boulot que dans la vie. Ce qui était lâche mais je ne m'en excuserai pas, parce que j'avais vraiment besoin de cette coupure et que j'y ai gagné en technique. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pousser à laisser ton agence pour devenir prof ?

_ L'héroine de l'agence d'à coté était folle à lier, se contenta de répondre Aizawa avec un air sombre. Et il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue pour faire le tri dans ces légions de gamins déterminés à devenir des héros.

La conversation la plus civile qu'ils n'aient jamais eut sembla alors arriver dans un cul de sac. Considérant l'heure et le fait que sa vis à vis ne semblait pas vouloir fondre en larme, le brun songea qu'il pouvait partir l'esprit en paix : il avait même eut droit à des réponses à ses questions et ne comptait pas pousser sa chance.

_ Ah j'y pense, Mic Hero cherche des profs pour commenter les matchs du festival, intéressée ? Je crois me souvenir qu'à l'examen d'entrée tu n'avais pas ta langue dans ta poche

_ Carrément ! Où est-ce que je signe ?!

Soupirant, Aizawa quitta la chaise de brocante et pris le chemin de la sortie. Ce festival risquait d'être animé.


	10. IX : Daily Life

**FlamiraSplitz : héhé, tu était curieuse dans les premiers chapitre sur le mystérieux individu qui hantait Raiko, et bien maintenant tu as la réponse ! Je suis ravi de savoir que j'arrive à te faire passer du rire au larme (le rire avec Raiko c'est facile, quand aux larmes et bien... parfois c'est nécessaire pour réussir à avancer!) Et pour Raiko et Shota, y'a du progrès, mais en vrai je pense qu'ils aiment bien se disputer, enfin, Raiko en tout cas adore asticotter Shota xD Et pour les fautes, je m'en doute, et j'ai pas l'intention de me corriger parce que LAFLEMME ! HAHHAHAHA désolée, j'espère qu'elles seront pas trop présente dans ce chapitre :p**

 **Evilfaul: ok, je culpabilise parce que t'était surper contente et tout et en fait bah... comment te dire... Le festival c'est pas ce chapitre. XD Et il sera pas super important non plus parce que je trouve sa ennuyant de répéter le manga et que j'ai la flemme d'y changer des trucs. Raiko peut pas foutre le bordel à ce point non plus dans le canon... J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce chapitre !**

* * *

Une journée dans la vie de Netsu était toujours gratifiante. Adolescente joyeuse et ouverte, Netsu faisait toujours de son mieux et ne se plaignait jamais, même si la rue ou le métro était bondé et qu'elle devait déployer des trésors d'imagination pour ne toucher personne par accident. Pas qu'elle ait la phobie des germe, non, simplement sa peau était incandescente et chauffait automatiquement au moindre contacte physique comme pour se protéger d'un agression. Dans ses moments là, sa peau prenait le même aspect qu'une lame d'épée chauffée à blanc et brûlait sauvagement les épidermes ennemies. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle souhaitait devenir héro : apprendre à contrôler sa Quirk pour avoir à nouveau un jour droit à des contacts physiques. Mais ce n'était pas tout. Netsu avait simplement cette personnalité éprise de justice et de bonté et voulait voler au secours de ceux qui avaient besoin d'aide.

La force de l'habitude faisait qu'elle avait tendance à s'isoler, et ses amis faisaient attention à ne pas la laisser partir trop loin, tout en lui laissant sa zone de confort. Groupe qui comprenait des gens hétéroclite comme on n'en trouve qu'à UA. Tout d'abord Aki Shinomiya, un adolescent distingué aux manières sincères de prince charmant, qu'elle avait rencontré avant l'examen d'entrée, Tsuyu Asui la jeune fille brune à la quirk de grenouille aussi gentille que pragmatique, Mina Ashido, adolescente dynamique et surexcité, Fumikage Tokoyami le mystérieux adolescent a tête de corbeau, et Mashirao Ojira, garçon réservé mais serviable. Et à l'occasion, Shoto Todoroki traînait avec eux. Le lendemain de l'invasion des Villains, ils s'étaient tous réunit dans un café non loin de l'école pour raconter ce qui leur était arrivé lorsqu'ils avaient été séparé par le tourbillon violet et partager leurs inquiétudes et impressions.

Netsu, Aki et Mashirao s'étaient retrouvé ensemble dans la zone des incendies où la jeune fille n'avait pas déparaillé avec sa peau chauffé à blanc : elle avait servi d'appât, tandis qu'Aki et Mashirao s'occupaient des attaquants, toujours dans des endroits étroit pour garder l'avantage. Tsuyu leur avait raconté l'affrontement de Aizawa-sensei et de Shibuya-sensei contre la ligue des Villains, puis de l'intervention de All Might et d'une mystérieuse rousse enflammée qui a avait sauver leur prof et rétamé le mastodonte.

_ Mais Shibuya-sensei l'avait déjà bien entamer, avoua la brune. Heureusement qu'elle a réussi à interrompre sa chute.

_ Je l'ai vu décoller, décoller, et traverser le dôme en traînant le Nomou derrière elle ! Raconta Mina, surexcité. Et ensuite, ils sont repassés à travers le dôme à une vitesse phénoménale ! Et encore, vous ne l'avez pas vu dégommer méchant après méchant on aurait dit un maître d'art martiaux !

_ Venant de notre prof d'entraînement, j'espère bien qu'elle sait se battre au corps à corps, répliqua Shoto.

_ Pourtant sa Quirk n'est pas si puissante, fit remarquer Netsu. Elle peut traverser les objets, et échapper à la graviter comme Uraraka-san... J'espère arriver un jour à faire quelque chose d'incroyable de ma quirk.

_ Je suis certain qu'après nos trois ans d'études tu en seras plus que capable, Netsu-san, répondit Aki. J'espère que notre professeur va bien, ses blessures ne semblaient pas bénins.

_ C'est une pro, intervint Fumikage. Traité avec des blessures grave fait parti du job, c'est ce qu'elle nous avait bien dit au premier cours : préparez vous à souffrir et à perdre si vous voulez vraiment vous dédier à l'héroisme.

Un silence s'installa, chacun repensant à ce discours qui les avait secoué. Netsu l'avait trouvé incroyablement cool et intimidante à la fois. Elle ne leur avait pas vendu une conception doré de l'héroisme, et semblait s'être donné pour mission de les éprouver dans les fondements de leurs convictions. Cette épreuve leur avait en tout cas ouvert les yeux sur les danger du métier, voir leurs professeurs se faire blesser pour les protéger avait été un choc.

Le fait que les cours ait été annulé jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête et le renforcement de la sécurité ne leur laissait que trop de temps pour ressasser. Finalement, chacun parti de son coté, mais Netsu s'attarda devant les vestige de son chocolat chaud, pensive. Lorsqu'elle releva finalement la tête du fond de sa tasse, se fut pour réaliser que Fumikage semblait lui aussi absorbé dans la contemplation de son verre.

_ Tout ça semble beaucoup plus réel maintenant, pas vrai ? Lacha-t-elle en le tirant de ses pensées.

_ C'était ce qu'on peut appeler une épreuve du feu, c'est une certitude, approuva l'étudiant gravement. Ça remet les choses en perspective.

_ Se confronter à des gens... d'une certaine façon je n'y était pas préparé du tout... J'ai passé toute mon enfance à éviter de faire involontairement du mal aux autres. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'à l'aspect sauvetage de l'héroisme, pas au fait qu'il faudrait faire du mal à d'autre …

_ Je ne pense pas que les Villains mérite ta considération.

_ Mais ils ont une histoire, ils n'ont pas toujours été méchant, j'aimerai comprendre comment ils ont pu en arriver là.

_ Tu es trop gentille, fais attention à ce que ça ne te joue pas des tours.

Plusieurs jour plus tard,elle ressassait encore ces mots. Trop gentil ? Elle ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait être trop gentil. Trop naïf, peut être. Mais en quoi est-ce que frapper sur des Villais pouvaient régler quoique ce soit ? Après tout ne disait-on pas que les gens faisant du mal aux autres étaient ceux qui souffraient le plus ? Dans quelle mesure la violence était-elle justifiable simplement par des divergences de point de vue : protéger oui, se défendre aussi, mais pas plus. Pensive, elle y pensait encore lorsqu'elle reprit le chemin de l'école quelques jours plus tard.

Comme d'habitude, elle était dans les premières mais Fumikage était déjà à son bureau, et Aki contemplait par la fenêtre. Elle salua ses amis d'un sourire et s'installa en continuant de réfléchir à son problème.

La classe commença à se remplir, et les gens commencèrent à discuter entre eux mais Netsu ne se joignit pas aux conversations. Cependant elle se redressa aux aguets lorsqu'Aizawa-sensei entra dans la classe avec un air particulièrement blasé.

_ Avant tout, sachez que Shibuya a survécu et fait de la vie de ses médecins un enfer. Bien, ceci dit... Préparez vous à l'arrivée imminente d'une nouvelle épreuve... le festival de l'école.

Lorsque le cours d'entraînement de l'après midi arriva, personne ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Midoriya leur avait raconté avoir rendu visite à leur professeur et était catégorique : avec sa collection de blessure il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle puisse leur faire cours. Ils s'attendaient donc tous à avoir un remplaçant.

_ Bonjours a tous, jusqu'à ce que Raiko aille mieux je suis chargé de m'occuper de ce cours ! S'exclama une voix guillerette en défonçant à moitié la porte dans sa on entrain.

Une femme au cheveux rouge sang long et libre dans son dos déboula, vêtu d'un jean et d'un T-shirt à bretelle, et Tsuyu, Midoriya et Mineta la reconnurent tout de suite comme celle ayant interrompu la chute sans espoir de Shibuya-sensei. Elle avait dans les bras des liasses de papiers qu'elle feuilletait avec intérêt.

_ J'ai ici vos programmes d'entraînement personnalisés, mais apparemment avant de passer par là, vous avez un échauffement de quinze minute de course autour de l'école, changez vous et rendez-vous devant l'entrée.

Il y eut un silence de quelque seconde puis se fut la cohue pour se changer comme on aurait put s'y attendre venant de pompier réveillé en pleine nuit pour une intervention. Natsume ne savait pas pourquoi ils étaient aussi pressé, mais si un cours avait suffit à Raiko pour les dresser elle avait peur de voir le résultat à la fin de l'année ! En moins de deux minutes tous étaient en tenue, et devant l'entrée de l'école.

_ Bon et bien, allez-y, courrez ! Lâcha-t-elle en leur faisant un signe de main.

Hors de question qu'elle se plie à ce programme, alors ça aucune chance ! Elle s'installa donc sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et chronométra la vitesse de chacun par tour, comme Raiko le lui avait demandé. Une fois l'échauffement terminé, ils allèrent au dojo, et elle commença à distribuer les double des programmes qu'elle avait dans la main.

_ Bon, alors je vais commencé par vous filer les papiers, vous laissez quelques seconde pour les lire, et ensuite je verrai avec certains élèves quel type de programme les intéresse. Des questions ?

Netsu leva la main.

_ Excusez moi mais... comment doit on vous appeler ?

_ Ah oui, mince je m'suis pas présenté ! Appelez moi Natsume! Je suis pas vraiment prof donc on s'en fou un peu. Autre chose ?

_ Pourquoi vous étiez à l'USJ aussi rapidement si vous n'êtes pas prof ? Demanda Tsuyu.

A cette question, Midoriya eut l'air gêné, parce qu'il avait déjà rencontré Natsume durant les dix derniers mois et qu'il avait eut l'atroce honneur d'assister au quotidien de couple de son héro All Might, chose qu'il aurait sûrement préféré ne jamais voir. Savoir que son héro d'enfance était de toute les corvée ménagères brisait le mythe en quelque sorte.

_ Oh ça. J'ai un ami prof qui avait _oublié_ son déjeuner et donc j'ai décidé de lui apporter.

Elle eut un rictus sorti tout droit de l'enfer en se rappelant le temps et les effort mis pour faire un foutu bento à son petit ami ingrat qui, elle en était persuadé, avait fais exprès de l'oublier à la maison pour se gaver de cochonnerie à la cafeteria ! Non mais oh, elle se tuait à lui faire un truc comestible et lui il s'asseyait sur ses efforts !

_ Natsume-san, intervint à nouveau Netsu, quel est votre nom de héro ?

_ Ah ça... Elle soupira mal à l'aise. J'avais choisi Incandescente à l'école, mais maintenant ils n'ont plus que Kitsunebi à la bouche, tout ça a cause d'un stupide journaliste qui s'est approprié le truc...

Natsume jura intérieurement. Quand Umiko s'était volatilisé dans la nature, elle avait repris leur identité, et comme personne ne savait qu'elles étaient deux et pas une sauf quelques rares personnes, c'était passé sans problème. Elle détestait devoir mentir, mais ainsi le jour où sa sœur reviendrait, elle pourrait reprendre sa place... Elle releva la tête pour réaliser que tous les élèves la fixait avec choc.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mais vous êtes _vachement_ célèbre ! S'écria Midoriya, choqué. J'ai lu un article disant que si vous vous en donniez la peine vous seriez le héro numéro deux, et que votre quirk de feu était de loin la plus puissante jamais enregistré !

_ Oui bon, vas y mollo sur les on dit, Midoriya. Moi, je m'en fiche de ce classement débile. A l'origine j'avais signé pour intervenir à la paix dans les campagnes parce que tous les héros se concentre en ville. Mais suite à des raisons personnelles j'ai allégé mon temps d'intervention au stricte minimum vital et je laisse ça aux nouvelles génération. Mais trêve de bavardage !

Elle distribua les feuilles, leur laissa un peu de temps pour lire et intégrer, puis leur expliqua les différents type d'entraînement.

_ Comme vous avez pu le voir, Raiko n'a pas chômé. Chaque entraînement est concentré sur quelque chose de différent : renforcement musculaire, mobilité, combat rapproché, le maniement d'une arme, et la discipline du corps, ainsi que l'endurance et le cardio. Certains d'entre vous n'ont pas leur mot à dire sur leur programme, parce que Raiko à juger que des lacunes nécessitaient d'être comblé, mais pour les autres le choix vous reviens et dépend de ce que vous voulez améliorer et du type de héro que vous voulez devenir. C'est un sacré boulot, et au cas ou vous ne vous en rendriez pas compte, c'est du sur mesure, et c'est ce qui fera toute la différence en situation réelle de combat. Compter sur sa Quirk c'est bien mignon, mais il faut que votre corps tienne la route. Quoiqu'il en soit, si vous souhaitez en discuter avec moi n'hésitez pas, sinon magnez vous le cul et au boulot. Votre prof devrait revenir d'ici une semaine donc vous aurez l'opportunité d'en discuter un peu mieux avec elle.

Sur ces mots elle s'éloigna pour aller s'appuyer contre un mur en relisant les fiches diverse. Vraiment c'était du grand art, elle ne serait pas surprise si cette promotion sortait de l'école avec un niveau tout à fait différent de d'habitude.

Netsu contempla son programme de corps à corps qui commençait par des entraînement de renforcement physique et de cardio. Elle aurait voulu en discuter avec leur professeur, mais elle se sentait un peu ridicule de craindre sa Quirk à se point, et puis l'entraînement restait général pour le moment. En effet, il n'y avait que Shibuya-sensei qui soit à même de leur apprendre les base du combat rapproché. Elle soupira et sursauta en entendant quelqu'un lui parler.

_ Déçue par ton programme ? Demanda Fumikage.

_ Oh, juste un peu... je ne sais pas, j'aurai préférer qu'on me demande mon avis. Et toi ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop ou ça va mener, mais dans tous les cas c'est un bon moyen de discipliner son corps donc... On verra quand Shubuya-sensei sera de retour.

_ Oui, oui sûrement...

Rapidement, les étudiants commencèrent les exercices qui pour le moment restait basique, Natsume intervenant de temps à autre pour rectifier une posture ou couper aux bavardages. Le temps fila rapidement, et elle les laissa finalement filer aux vestiaires après les étirements de rigueur pour leur éviter d'être aussi raide que des bouts de bois de lendemain. Une fois qu'ils eurent filer, elle soupira. Le travail de prof, c'était pas son truc. Voir ses élèves s'agiter et elle même devoir rester en place lui mettait les nerfs en boule...

Les jours se succédèrent dans la fébrilité de l'arrivée du festival de l'école, et les profs de matières générales avaient de plus en plus de mal a les garder concentrer en cours. Pour sa part Netsu restait à l'école jusqu'au soir pour s'entraîner dans les locaux mis à dispositions par l'école. Elle savait qu'avec sa Quirk, elle aurait du mal à faire une impression, et avait décidé de mettre toute les chance de son coté en travaillant dur pour se sortir de l'esprit ses inquiétudes. Avoir l'opportunité de devenir héro était déjà quelque chose, et après tout elle se fichait de travailler dans une grande agence ou dans une petite : tant qu'elle pouvait aider des gens le reste n'était que détail.

Ce soir là, elle rentrait à pied en courant plutôt que de prendre le métro, ce qui lui faisait une trotte jusque chez elle mais lui construisait son cardio. Il fallait qu'elle travaille plus durement que les autres si elle voulait atteindre ses objectifs. Elle avait seulement commencé sa course, des écouteurs aux oreilles pour se tenir compagnie, quand elle aperçu une silhouette familière sortir d'un immeuble qu'elle reconnu comme Aizawa-sensei. Elle hésita à l'appeler, mais n'ayant aucune raison de le faire, elle choisi de passer son chemin silencieusement en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire. Ce n'était de toute évidence pas chez lui, les gens avait tendance à rentrer, pas à sortir à cette heure. Rangeant cette information et son expression ennuyé dans un coin de sa tête, elle continua sa course.

Une fois chez elle, elle salua ses parents et monta prendre une douche en vitesse, avant de redescendre en pyjama pour dîner. Malgré leurs journées très occupés, ses parents avaient pour règle de toujours partager leur repas du soir ensemble. Le matin était plus chaotique en revanche. Ils se racontèrent leurs journées, et Netsu remonta faire ses devoirs pendant une heure avant d'aller se coucher. Elle songea a sa journée, à ses amis, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur ses interactions de la journée avec Fumikage. Sa vie était beaucoup plus intéressante depuis qu'elle était à UA, elle avait des amis, et malgré les situations dangereuses elle ne regrettait rien.

Serrant un oreiller contre elle, elle sourit comme une idiote et s'endormit.

Un nouveau jogging l'amena jusqu'à l'école le lendemain matin. Elle se levait pour le coup très tôt, mais pouvait utiliser les vestiaires de l'école en arrivant pour se changer dans son uniforme et aller en cours. Comme d'habitude, Fumikage était déjà là, mais cette fois-ci Aki n'était nul part en vue. Intriguée, elle posa ses affaires sur sa table, et releva la tête juste au moment où Aki passait la porte avec un air ennuyé et totalement décoiffé.

_ Eh alors, Shinomiya, tu as traversé une tempête pour venir ?

_ Très drôle, Tokoyami-san. Répliqua Aki avec un air contrarié. Non, c'est mon frère Hiro qui a insisté pour me déposer et s'est senti obligé de ''remettre un peu d'ordre dans ma tignasse''.

_ C'était plutôt réussi, s'esclaffa Netsu devant son expression dépité.

_ Ce n'est pas bien de ce moquer, Netsu-san !

_ Désolée, désolée, mais je t'assure qu'il y a certain style dans l'agencement des mèches et-

Aki fit alors une tête horrifié et se précipita en dehors de la classe pour trouver un miroir et se recoiffer. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater franchement de rire cette fois, et avec surprise elle entendit Fumikage rire à son tour. Tsuyu arriva dans cette intervalle et sembla surprise par leur hilarité, encore plus en remarquant l'absence du brun alors que ses affaire était sur son bureau. Les élèves commencèrent à arriver à leur tour, et Aki arriva en dernier avec une moue encore légèrement contrarié. De toute évidence, son frère savait exactement sur quel bouton appuyer pour ennuyer son cadet, Netsu songea qu'elle aimerait beaucoup le rencontrer. A la pause déjeuner, elle n'eut aucune scrupule à ramener le sujet surl a table.

_ Alors comme ça tu as un frère Aki ?

Il remarqua son petit sourire mesquin et plissa légèrement les yeux.

_ En fait, j'en ai trois pour être exact. Daiki a 21 ans, Hiro en a 24 et Tora 25.

_ Wow, ça en fait du monde à la maison ! S'extasia la verte.

_ Avoir trois frère aînés... c'est le bizutage tous les jours non ? Demanda Mina.

_ Ne m'en parle pas, ils font toujours des histoires ! Et vous, des frères et sœurs ?

_ J'ai un frère et une sœur, tous les deux plus jeune que moi, déclara Tsuyu.

_ Je me demande ce que ça fait d'être le plus âgé de la fratrie...

La conversation continua comme ça un moment et Netsu savoura l'opportunité de taquiner le brun qui était toujours tellement propre sur lui. Elle se rappela soudain la scène de la veille et profita d'un blanc pour en parler.

_ Au fait ! Hier j'ai vu Aizawa-sensei sortir d'un immeuble un peu après 19h, il avait l'air bien ennuyé.

_ Ennuyé comme s'il n'avait rien a faire, ou comme la tête qu'il fait chaque fois qu'il doit parler avec Shibuya-sensei ? Demanda Mina avec un sourire entendu.

_ Hum, maintenant que tu le dis, plutôt la seconde proposition.

_ J'ai entendu dire que pas mal de prof vivait pas loin de l'école, intervint Mashirao.

_ Quelle sont les chances que ce soit le cas de Shibuya-sensei ? Demanda Fumikage avec une poker face.

_ Elle me sembles plus qu'élevé.

_ Vous croyez qu'il lui rendait visite ? S'exclama Mina avec surexcitation. Ils se disputent toujours comme un vieux couple après tout !

_ Aizawa-sensei et Shibuya-sensei ? Fit Aki, sceptique. Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier.

_ Rectification, Shibuya-sensei semble prendre un malin plaisir à l'ennuyer, corrigea Fumikage.

_ Dans l'ensemble, si Shibuya-sensei s'est fait autant blessé c'était en venant au secours de Aizawa-sensei, peut-être qu'il se sent responsable ? Proposa Tsuyu.

_ Surtout qu'il s'en est sorti sans trop d'égratignure, renchérit Mashirao. Ce serait normal de se sentir concerné.

_ Roh, c'est vraiment dommage ! Fit Mina, déçue.

_ Qui sait, ils vont peut-être réaliser qu'ils s'aiment bien en fait, intervint Netsu.

_ Elle lui sauve la vie, il prend soin d'elle pendant sa convalescence, et ils se rapprochent doucement... rêvassa Mina.

Chacun observa cette éventualité avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Nan ! Aucune chance !

Le lendemain, lors de son jogging matinal, Netsu s'arrêta quelque minute devant le bâtiment d'où était sorti Aizawa-sensei avec une expression contemplative. Quelle ne fut pas surprise en voyant surgir en clopinant Shibuya-sensei, perché sur des béquilles avec une expression agacée.

_ Shibuya-sensei ! Bonjour ! L'interpella Netsu une fois remise de sa surprise.

_ Ah, Hoshano c'est ça ? Bonjour.

Raiko avisa sa tenu et la sueur sur son front et eut un sourire franc.

_ Jogging matinale ?

_ Je fais les trajet entre chez moi et l'école en courant, avoua la jeune fille. Ma Quirk n'est pas particulièrement renversante alors je compense...

_ C'est très bien ! Contente de voir une élève impliquée ! Je ne veux surtout pas te retenir.

_ Oh, l'école n'est plus très loin alors... Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas plutôt être...

_ En fauteuil ? Raiko grimaça. Je ne suis pas handicapée ! Bon, peut être un peu, mais une fois que j'aurai convaincu Recovery Girl de faire son boulot, on n'y verra que du feu !

Sceptique mais aussi impressionnée par la ténacité de son enseignante, Netsu lui tint compagnie sur le chemin de l'école tandis que Raiko avançait avec volonté avec ses béquille en faisant attention à ne pas se cogner le pied sur le bitume. Ses cotes la lançaient un peu, mais elle ne céderait pas. Elle avait une semaine complète de laisser aller, et ça n'avait que trop duré.

_ Comment s'est passé le dernier cours avec Natsume ? Demanda-t-elle pour rompre le silence.

_ Bien. On tous commencé à travailler sur les programmes que vous avez fait, répondit Netsu, indécise.

_ Mais ?

_ C'est juste que je ne suis pas sur d'être tout à fait d'accord avec mon programme...

_ Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te gêne dedans ? Demanda la rousse, intriguée.

_ Je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer mais... je préférerai axer mes capacités sur quelque chose de moins offensif. J'ai passé toute mon enfance à éviter de blesser les gens avec ma quirk, et … ne vous y trompez pas, je veux vraiment devenir héro, mais je ne suis pas convaincu que la violence soit le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir. Je veux dire !

Netsu commença à s'embrouiller, et l'absence de réponse de sa prof n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle avait peur de passer pour naive mais il fallait absolument qu'elle lui fasse comprendre son point de vue.

_ Hum, je pense que je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu veux 'aider', pas juste affronter des Villains. Malheureusement, si tu n'est pas capable de vaincre des ennemis, ça va limiter ton champs d'action tu sais ? Je suis là pour t'apprendre à te battre, si tu décide de ne pas utiliser ses connaissances, c'est ton droit le plus stricte. Il se trouve aussi qu'apprendre un art martial permet de développer tes muscles, c'est une pierre deux coups. Il est peut trop tôt pour te fermer complètement à certaine voie, tu ne crois pas ?

Netsu la regarda avec de grand yeux brillants.

_ J'ai connu quelqu'un exactement comme toi quand j'étais à l'école, cette idiote n'avait aucun esprit de compétition, bon, sa quirk était monstrueusement puissante mais elle ne l'utilisait qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Elle aussi, elle voulait juste aider.

_ Et … qu'est-elle devenue ?

_ Exactement ce qu'elle voulait devenir ! Déclara la rousse en adressant une petite prière pour se faire pardonner son mensonge. Ton intuition n'est pas fausse, Hoshano, ce n'est pas la seule possible, mais elle vaut autant que n'importe quelle autre. Agis en ton âme et conscience, et je suis certaine que tu deviendras un héro exceptionnel.

Venant de la bouche d'un professeur et surtout d'un pro héro, cela toucha énormément l'étudiante qui se senti remotivé à bloc.

_ Merci beaucoup !

_ Bien, ne laisse pas ça te monter à la tête non plus hein !

Elles continuèrent de marcher à vitesse d'escargot, profitant du climat clément. Netsu en profita pour étudier le profil de son professeur. Elle n'avait pas un physique impressionnant. Sa quirk non plus ne l'était pas du reste. Pourtant elle se tenait droite malgré ses blessures, et s'était battu de manière impressionnante si elle en croyait Tsuyu et Mina. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement dur dans son regard, mais aussi comme une lueur tremblante. Elle se demanda quel regard elle même aurait dans quinze ans. Et quel regard Shibuya-sensei avait quand elle était encore à l'école.

C'est pensive qu'elle laissa la rousse prendre la direction de l'infirmerie tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers les vestiaire prendre une douche. Qu'est-ce qui faisait un héro, en fait ? Le diplôme ? La licence permettant d'utiliser sa quirk ? Les capacités peut être ? Soudain elle n'en fut plus si sur.

Qu'est-ce qu'un héro ?


	11. X : Raiko 20

**Merci à ceux qui continuent de lire cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plait toujours! N'hésitez pas à lacher une review pour donner votre avis !**

 **evilfaut : en effet, Netsu à du travail à faire sur son alter, mais je suis sur qu'elle arrivera à se dépasser son trauma x) Faut plutôt voir ça avec Mizumiii pour le coup :p**

* * *

Raiko se reconnaissait être bornée quand elle le voulait, mais pas au point de prendre les escaliers alors qu'il y avait un ascenseur à disposition qui pouvait la déposer juste devant l'antre de Recovery Girl. Elle frappa à la porte avec une béquille, et attendit l'autorisation pour rentrer.

_ Ah, Raiko-chan, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu viendrais me voir, la salua l'infirmière.

_ Eh bien, me voilà. Et j'espère vraiment que vous pourrez faire quelque chose pour moi, parce que trois mois de convalescence très peu pour moi merci.

_Voyons voir ça, installes toi là, je vais t'examiner. Tu as conscience que si je te soigne, cela va être atrocement douloureux ?

_ Bien sûr, mais je préfère souffrir beaucoup d'un coup que progressivement sur une longue durée, répliqua Raiko en s'installant sur le lit.

Recovery Girl ne répondit rien et se contenta de rire doucement. Elle se souvenait de la jeune fille quand elle était encore à l'école, et de ses bouderies chaque fois qu'elle passait après avoir perdu contre Toshinori, ou s'être faite attrapé par Enji après l'avoir trop poussé dans ses retranchement. Visiblement elle était toujours aussi énergique qu'à l'époque si ce n'est même plus.

_ Hum... Tout semble en bonne voie de rétablissement, il n'y a plus d'inflammation et le corps à commencé à se régénérer tout doucement... oui, je pense que je peux intervenir sans danger.

Le problème avec le pouvoir de Recovery Girl, c'était que parfois, qu'on le veuil ou non, le temps était nécessaire aux corps pour se remettre. Son pouvoir était comme un choc qui accélérait le processus de guérison, et si les dégâts étaient trop grands, cela pouvait se révéler dangereux pour la vie du patient. Elle n'avait pas pu intervenir immédiatement après le combat, mais désormais rien ne semblait la retenir.

_ Très bien, Raiko-chan, serre les dents, tu vas passer un assez mauvais moment.

_ Quand vous voulez !

Plus qu'un mauvais moment, Raiko passa une matinée et un début d'après midi atroce. L'impression que son corps était en feu et la démangeait était insoutenable, et lors-qu'enfin ça se calma, les cours battures qui suivirent lui donnèrent envie de rentrer chez elle sous sa couette pour pleurer toute les larmes de son corps avec un pot de glace.

Malheureusement, elle avait un autre objectif dans l'école et du se résoudre à mettre de coté sa souffrance pour le réaliser. Elle remercia l'infirmière et se dirigea vers l'aile de l'école réservé au Support technique. Elle ne croisa pas grand monde dans les couloirs aussi se permit-elle de sautiller pour éprouver son nouveau corps en pleine forme, savourant pleinement de ne plus avoir besoin de béquille. Arrivée dans la salle des équipements, elle frappa et s'invita à l'intérieur.

_ Oyé oyé ! Je suis une pro héro sans costume qui vient quémander votre sagesse ! S'exclama-t-elle en attirant simultanément toute l'attention.

_ Un costume ?!

Une horde de concepteur désœuvré la dévisagèrent comme des loups affamés sur le point de la déchiqueter. Seul le responsable de l'atelier ne sembla pas particulièrement impressionné par son intervention. Mais après tout, Power Hero, de son vrai nom Higari Maijima, avait une pelleteuse sur la tête alors elle était bien en mal de déterminer ce qu'il pouvait bien penser.

_ Ah, Shibuya-san, je me demandais quand on te verrais dans les parages. Enfin décider a te concevoir un costume ?

_ Il faut bien, je ne rentre plus dans l'ancien, ni celui d'avant.

Elle avait eut deux costumes dans sa vie, une tenu revisité d'uniforme scolaire, violet et futuriste dans ses début, puis une tenue plus sobre pour ses missions d'intervention discrète : une tenue noir avec des renforcement aux articulations et un casque rappelant ceux des escouade de la police, beaucoup plus fonctionnel.

_ Tu as une idée de ce que tu recherche ?

_ Oui, vaguement. Un truc pratique, flashy, et en accord avec mon nom de hero Cheshire.

_ Dans ce cas, je te conseil Hatsume-kun, je suis sur que ses idées te plairons.

Raiko conclu que la fille venant de faire un bon de la victoire était la Hatsume en question, et haussa les épaules en la suivant jusqu'à son plan de travail. Le reste de l'après midi fut une guerre de volonté sans merci.

_ Écoute moi bien rosette ! Tempêta la rousse. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un truc de trois tonne sur le dos pour voler ! Limite des propulseurs au pieds pour freiner ma chute je suis pas contre, mais ton machin pack dos tu peux te le garder ! Si tu veux être hi tech sur mon costume, alors trouve moi un truc pour une vision thermique qui soit pas trop encombrant !

Elles continuèrent à se disputer pendant un moment, tout en réussissant à tomber d'accords sur certains éléments, et finalement, après moulte croquis préparatoire et annotation. Après, Raiko attendait de voir ce qu'elle recevrait concrètement, parce qu'elle ne croyait qu'a moitié qu'Hatsume s'en tiendrait là... Elle finit par partir pour se trouver de quoi grignoter parce qu'elle mourrait de faim et finit par retourner au stand de ramen de son premier jour au Japon.

Après avoir discuté avec le patron un moment, elle régla et hésita un instant avant de reprendre sa route. Le soir commençait à tomber quand elle arriva enfin à destination. Devant les grilles elle hésita à nouveau : elle n'était jamais venu, et n'était pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée mais... elle soupira, pris son courage à deux mains, et remonta la série d'allée jusqu'à un emplacement bien spécifique.

_ Je suis venue les mains vide, mais je suis venue, ça compte non, Hiroshi ?

Elle n'avait jamais eut le courage de visiter sa tombe, préférant la falaise en périphérie de la ville parce qu'ils avait partagé de très bon moment. Mais puisqu'elle avait choisi d'aller de l'avant, elle n'avait plus le droit de faire semblant. Elle resta pensive debout devant l'autel jusqu'à ce que la nuit commence à tomber, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années elle se demanda ce qu'elle attendait de l'avenir. Être prof jusqu'à la retraite ? Reprendre ses voyages ? Reprendre le travail en agence ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle savait une chose : elle voulait voir ce que deviendrait ses élèves.

Est-ce que Midoriya allait réussir à utiliser sa Quirk sans se détruire les muscles ? Jusqu'où Uraraka contrôlerait-elle sa quirk de gravitation ? Hoshano trouverait-elle une voie d'héroïsme sans violence ? Elle avait de nombreuse question de ce genre dans la tête et elle ne pouvait pas attendre d'y trouver des réponses. Finalement, elle eut un sourire content.

_ On dirait que je vais traîner dans le coin encore un moment, hein ?

Bien sur, le sentiment de vide restait toujours présent en elle, mais elle sentait qu'il était moins corrosif qu'avant. Elle pouvait continuer à avancer, et après tout c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours fais. Avancer sans garanti, faire de son mieux et laisser le sort décider de ce qu'elle serait demain.

_ Bonjour à tous ! S'exclama Raiko en arabe en traversant le plafond en plein milieu du cours d'Aizawa.

Elle avait attendu d'avoir fini de traverser avant de parler néanmoins, et elle fit bien parce qu'en entendant sa voit Aizawa la foudroya du regard et annula sa Quirk.

_ N'interromps pas les cours des autres comme ça Shibuya !

_ Je fais se que je veux vieux bouc, c'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher ! Et puis continue comme ça et mon interruption va durer bien plus longtemps que nécessaire juste pour le plaisir de t'emmerder !

Cela sembla couper court au protestation du brun qui décida que si ça pouvait le débarrasser de sa présence, il l'ignorerait à vie. Il l'ignora donc quand elle lui tira la langue avec une grimace. Si au début ses élèves l'avaient trouvé intimidante, en voyant ses interaction avec le corps enseignant ils avaient réaliser qu'elle était une grande gamine, et Raiko voyant son autorité s'effondrer avait décidé de rester au naturel.

_ Excusez moi professeur, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Netsu.

Son petit groupe d'ami s'était rappelé leur conversation et ne put s'empêcher de valider leur impression de base : Aizawa et Shibuya, jamais !

_ Comme vous le savez le festival approche et je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de vous voir pour des raisons indépendantes de ma volonté. Puisque le festival commence la semaine prochaine et qu'il est trop tard pour vous faire cours, je propose à ceux d'entre vous ayant des questions spécifique à ma matière de me retrouver au dojo après les cours pour qu'on puisse mettre certaines choses au point.

Son regard s'attarda sur Netsu et elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

_ Bien, j'ai accompli mon devoir, a ciao bonsoir !

Sur ses mots, elle jeta sa veste sur Aizawa pour l'aveugler, et traversa le plancher cette fois ci, les hurlements des élèves et profs dans la salle juste en dessous retentissant jusqu'à la 1-A.

_ Cette prof à un grain, fit remarquer Kirishima.

_ Elle donne au personnage Cheshire toute sa dimension, approuva Yaoyorozu.

La consternation de la classe atteingit des sommet quand Aizawa jeta la veste par la fenêtre et ferma sèchement la vitre alors qu'un rire diabolique retentissait dans l'air.

_ Finalement, je la préférait en dépression, marmonna sombrement le brun.

Elle attendit la fin des cours en s'entraînant dans le dojo pour une petite remise en forme. Elle commença par une course autour de l'école pour s'échauffer, puis fit des exercices basiques avant de passer à un entraînement de combat. Plutôt que de se battre contre le vent, elle se contentait de répéter des actions au ralentis pour faire travailler ses muscles au maximum. D'un point de vue extérieur, ça ressemblait presque à une danse, en tout cas on sentait que sous son apparence de jeune femme elle avait des muscles en acier. Même si elle avait envie de hurler en sentant l'affaiblissement notable de sa jambe gauche. Elle allait devoir travailler dur pour compenser et récupérer sa forme. Malgré tout, elle trouvait une paix d'esprit dans cet entraînement où elle se retrouvait en tête à tête avec son corps.

Elle entendit bientôt la sonnerie de fin de cours et fit une pause, le temps d'essuyer sa sueur avec une serviette, elle englouti la moitié d'une bouteille d'eau fraîche et s'étira avant d'attendre de voir les élèves arriver. Elle ne doutait pas qu'un ou deux se présenterait, Hoshano et Midoriya pour ne citer qu'eux. Quel ne fut pas son étonnement quand toute la classe se présenta.

_ Ok, je vous ai sous estimé je crois ! S'exclama la rousse, stupéfaite. Bien ! Dans ce cas, on va la faire un peut différent. Posez vos affaire, et formez un cercle au milieu de la la salle. Je vais vous montrer comment donner des coups au lieu de brasser de l'air avec vos bras !

Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement tandis qu'elle continuait.

_ C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va vous refaire une forme physique. Ni faire de vous des maîtres d'arme, mais il n'est jamais trop tôt pour apprendre hein ? Je suis sur que vous trouverez un moyen de vous en servir au maximum. Bien, tout le monde est là ? Je vais décomposer les mouvements au ralentis.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit : coup de poing, de pied, manœuvre d'esquive, elle passa en revu un maximum de mouvement, leur laissant le temps d'effectuer eux même la position de façon plus ou moins approximative. Laissant Midoriya béa d'admiration devant la musculation de leur professeur, ça n'avait rien a voir avec les muscles d'All Might, sa force à elle rappelait l'attaque d'un serpent. Précis, rapide, net. Aucun geste superflus, et une discipline qui transpirait dans la clarté de ses gestes même au ralentis. Sans faillir, jusqu'à la tombé de la nuit, Raiko répéta les gestes, observa ses élèves et corrigea les moins habiles.

_ Bon, on va s'arrêter la pour aujourd'hui les jeunes. Pour ma part je vais vous laisser pour aller prendre une douche.

Elle eut droit à des remerciements franc et sincère, et la classe se dispersa. Elle s'étala de tous son long dans les vestiaires en se demandant quelle connerie lui était passé en tête de s'entraîner _avant_. Alors qu'en plus à la base elle était encore en convalescence... Mais qu'y pouvait-elle si ces gosses vous poussaient à donner le meilleur de vous même ?

Après une sieste d'une petite heure, elle se releva en grimaçant, et visualisé une baignoire remplie de bain moussant pour se donner la force de ramper – pardon rentrer – chez elle. Heureusement, elle avait une astuce infaillible contre les cours batture : le lendemain matin elle fit un jogging d'une heure sur le terrain de l'école, la chaleur chauffant ses muscles et dissipant les douleurs. Elle venait de s'installer à son bureau dans la salle des profs pour faire un peu de paperasse quand son téléphone sonna. Elle considéra d'un regard perplexe, elle n'avait encore jamais reçu d'appel, à vrai dire. Quelque texto d'anciens collègues mais rien de plus. Et la le numéro lui était totalement inconnu. Malgré tout, elle haussa les épaules et décrocha.

_ Héroine Cheshire ? Demanda une voix féminine froide et presque atone.

_ Ça dépend qui la demande, répliqua Raiko en s'appuyant contre le dossier.

_ Je prend la liberté de vous contacter au nom de l'ambassade d'Orient, déclara la voix.

Raiko resta sans voix un instant.

_ Et que veut l'ambassade à Cheshire ?

_ Ce soir, vous trouverez dans votre boite au lettre un invitation à l'évènement diplomatique le plus surprenant n'ayant jamais eut lieu à l'ambassade, expliqua la voix en s'échauffant légèrement. Je vous appel pour vous parler de l'aspect plus informel de cette invitation.

_ Hu hu ?

_ Rares sont les personnes étrangères au courant de ce que je vais vous dire, mais il semble que les hauts dignitaires aient une haute opinion de vous que je ne questionnerai pas.

_ Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et cracher le morceau, s'impatienta la rousse.

_ L'ancien gouvernement d'El Sheran est tombé, le pays vient d'accueillir un nouveau gouvernant à sa tête et a expressément demandé à organiser un événement à l'ambassade du japon où vous seriez convier.

_ Et on peut savoir le nom du nouveau patron ? S'enquérie poliment Raiko en ce demandant ce que ça pouvait bien changer pour elle étant donné que peut importe le gouvernement personne ne devrait s'intéressait à elle – ou être au courant de son intervention du reste.

Elle leva sa tasse de thé pour en prendre une gorgée, commençant à s'ennuyer ferme, et ne remarqua pas le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant.

_ Adib Cebalrai.

_ Quoi ?! S'écria-t-elle en recrachant ce qu'elle venait d'avaler sur son écran. Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout à la tête d'un gouvernement cet idiot ?!

_ Vous ne pouvez pas le savoir puisque vous avez été banni de la terre arabe, mais ces derniers mois le Front de Libération – aussi appelé Soleil Levant d'Orient – a complètement démantelé l'œil du Lapis, et avec l'appuie du peuple à marché sur la capital pour réclamer audience. Les détails de cette entrevue n'ont pas été rendu publique, mais le roi à abdiqué, le gouvernement à été dissout et si certains dignitaires sont restés en fonction pour assurer une transition pérenne beaucoup de sang neuf à intégrer le conseil d'état.

Raiko absorba ses information avec des yeux écarquiller. Ils avaient réussit...

_ Ils ont vraiment réussit ces idiots patentés ! S'écria-t-elle en éclatant de rire. J'y crois pas !

Au l'autre bout du fil, la standardiste fut contaminé par son rire franc et se laissa aller à sourire aussi. Ainsi c'était elle, la Shifra de leurs héros ? Elle avait hâte de la voir en personne.

_ Vous viendrez ?

_ Quel jour ?

_ Ce weekend.

_ Dites donc, vous avez entendu parlé des préavis ? M'enfin, vous avez de la chance je n'ai rien de prévu ce weekend. J'y serai.

_ Parfait, je vais vous laisser. Ah, et Cheshire-san, tenue habillée exigé je vous pris.

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de répliquer car la ligne coupa, et elle resta un instant figée, tandis qu'un large sourire prenait place sur on visage qu'elle aurait été incapable de retirer. Sa cause avait abouti ! Ces idiots avaient libérés leur pays d'une dictature ruinant le peuple ! Ils avaient finit l'OEil et maintenant elle était invité à l'ambassade ? Peut être révoqueraient-ils son bannissement, peut être pas, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse pour eux.

_ Tu as l'air bien heureuse Raiko, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

_ AH, Toshi ! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arrivé ! Tout va très très bien ! Meilleure nouvelle du monde !

Ne tenant plus en place elle bondit sur ses pieds et ce mit à sauter de partout en agitant des bras, tant et si bien qu'elle manqua de percuter le nouveau venu passant la porte, lequel hésita longuement à faire demi tour et rentrer chez lui. Parce que Cheshire aussi agité, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Vraiment rien de bon.

_ Oy oy va foutre le bordel ailleurs, Shibuya ! Grommela Aizawa de très mauvaise humeur.

Plutôt que de recevoir une énième insulte en pleine face comme à chaque fois que l'un insultait l'autre, Raiko fit volte face avec des yeux brillants et un sourire lumineux qui lui donnèrent l'impression d'être un vampire exposé en plein soleil. Et dire que c'était l'insulte préféré de la rousse à son sujet, c'était très agaçant, mais par ailleurs il ne parvenait pas à se montrer plus grognon que ça parce qu'il ne l'avait tout simplement jamais vu rayonnant comme ça de toute leur scolarité. Un peu plus loin Tohi était aussi choqué de réaliser qu'apparemment il n'avait jamais vue son amie aussi heureuse. Voir heureuse tout court s'il commençait à y réfléchir.

Finalement, Raiko finit par se calmer – sans pour autant réussir à metre ifn à son grand sourire – et avisa les regards perplexe de ses amis.

_ Quoi ? Vous avez un problème ?

_ Juste curieux de savoir ce qui nous à valu cette _explosion_ de bonne humeur, grommela Aizawa.

_ Ma bande de crétin révolutionnaire du Moyen Orient on gagné !

_ Gagné quoi ?

_ Tout ! Ils ont littéralement changé le gouvernement ! Je connais l'idiot qu'ils ont placé au sommet et je sais qu'il va faire de grande chose pour ce pays !

Donc grosso modo, la révolution lancé par la rouquine qui lui avait valu d'être banni du sol d'Orient avait réellement révolutionné leur pays ? C'est avec une certaine forme d'horreur mêlé à un respect nouveau qu'Aizawa considéra sa collègue. Ça, c'était quelque chose. Et ça rappelait à Toshinori leur scolarité, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de sauver Natsume et Umiko du gang qui la manipulait et qu'elle avait réussit grâce à de la hargne et une persévérance tenace.

_ Bref, tout ça pour dire je suis invité à l'ambassade d'Orient au Japon ce weekend.

Shibuya Raiko seule dans un ambassade étranger venant d'exécuté un coup d'état ? Curieusement, Aizawa avait un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet.

_ Ne vas pas t'attirer des ennuis avant le Festival, la mit-il en garde. On n'a pas besoin d'un nouveau scandale après l'USJ.

_ Je verrai ce que je peux faire, rabat joie !

Elle avait traité Aizawa de rabat-joie, par contre, elle ne pouvait certainement pas reproché à Natsume sont manque de motivation. Quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'il lui fallait une robe de soirée, elle s'était écrié qu'il était temps de refaire une sortie shopping et l'avait littéralement traîné de boutique en boutique.

_ Il te faut absolument un bustier, t'as des épaules qui déchirent tout ce serait dommage de les planquer sous des manches !

_ La dessus, je suis tout à fait d'accord ! Renchérit la vendeuse qui bavait presque sur lesdites épaules.

Elle aurait vendu son âme au diable pour avoir des épaules pareil le jour de son mariage, mais bref.

_ De toute façon j'aurai trop peur de craquer les manches en cas de bagarre, commenta Raiko.

_ Bon fil de pensée, mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu vas te batre à cette soirée ?

_ Tu crois qu'ils m'ont invité juste pour le fun ? Je cristallise toute les contradictions avec l'ancien régime, si j'y vais la bouche en coeur, je te paris que ça va me tombé sur un coin de la tronche. Et puis, je ne sait pas combien de dignitiaire il y aura, mais si des gens ne sont pas content par le changement de politique, s'en prendre au soutient diplomatique du nouveau gouvernement au cours de leur soirée à l'ambassade serait vraiment trop tentant, tu ne crois pas ?

_ Je te crois sur parole, pour ma part j'ai choisi de bosser en campagne pour m'épargner toute ces magouilles, répliqua Natsume en haussant les épaules. Et sinon tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

_ Et qui ? Un de mes élèves peut être ? Quoique certain sont pas mal, le petit Shinomiya sait comment s'habiller, on peut pas dire le contraire !

_ Ha ha ! Très drôle !

_ T'as pas d'humour. Bref, non j'y vais en solitaire.

Elles continuèrent à regarder les robes, Raiko en essaya certaine, mais pour l'instant rien de bien affriolant. Soudain la vendeuse surgit avec une longue robe bustier aux nuance d'un ciel nocturne dégagé, qui ressemblait vraiment à la voûte céleste. Il y avait seulement un bandeau de dentelle blanche sur le bustier, ainsi qu'à l'ourlet de la robe, mais sinon pas d'enjolissement froufrou. Le tissus était fluide et doux, elle pouvait bouger à loisir dedans, et comble de la chance la vendeuse avait même des chaussures plates assortie.

_ Parfaite ! Je prend le tout ! S'exclama Raiko, ravie.

_ Je vous conseil de remonter vos cheveux en chignon sur votre tête, une paire de boucles d'oreilles pendantes, et vous ferez un malheur ! Déclara la vendeuse.

_ Merci, passez une bonne journée !

Elles sortirent de la boutique avec les sacs d'emplettes et continuèrent de faire du lèche vitrine en discutant. Raiko expliqua à bâton rompu la situation géopolitique interne du Moyen Orient, et ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces années d'exils, à la grande surprise de Natsume qui croyait qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Elle le lui fit remarquer.

_ Ce n'était pas tant que je ne voulais pas en parler, mais je pensais que ça ne servirait à rien, expliqua Raiko. J'ai fait beaucoup de chose, tout comme vous avez fais beaucoup de chose, on peut pas vraiment mettre cinq ans de séparation sur la table comme on étale ses lettres au scrabble. Et puis, je l'avais un peu mauvaise d'avoir du partir avant la fin.

_ Je peux comprendre, et je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas resté malgré l'interdiction.

_ Pour déclencher un conflit avec le japon ? Y'a des limites à mon inconséquence hein !

_ J'ai jamais dit le contraire !

Ce soir là, quand elle rentra chez elle, une surprise de taille l'attendait devant sa porte. C'était un grand jeune homme à la peau doré, qui atteignait et dépassait surement le mètre quatre vingt dix, et dont les cheveux bruns doré était vaguement tiré en arrière avant de se transformer en queue de cheval dans son dos. Elle ne l'aurait probablement pas reconnu sans son regard de faucon et les ailes sortant de son dos.

_ Nooooon, Altair ?! Mais ils t'ont drogué à quoi pour que tu pousse autant ?! S'écria Raiko, hallucinant.

_ Shifra-sensei ! Ça faisait un bail ! S'exclama le jeune homme avec un accent prononcé mais un japonais restant compréhensible.

Raiko se jeta littéralement à son cou et il ne vacilla même pas ! La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était encore un moineau atteignant à peine son menton, comme quoi la puberté ce foutait pas de la gueule de tout le monde !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Attends, elle sortit ses clefs et l'invita à entrée, j'en perd mes manières, entre donc, je vais faire du thé et tu m'expliquera les magouilles dérrière cette soirée diplomatique à l'ambassade.

_ Comme on s'y attendais, vous avait déjà vu clair dans notre jeu, sensei, remarqua Altair en s'installant sur le canapé sans gène. Adib croyait que le Japon vous avait rouillé, il avait tord.

_ Pas tant que ça, je me suis pris une sacrée dérouillé y'a quelque semaine, m'enfin, chaque bataille est unique hein. Alors, raconte moi tout.

_ Je te passe la partie bien chiante et politique où Adib à réussit à faire retourner leur veste une quinzaine de conseillé et ministre, les réunions, les discussions sans fin etc... Donc on a démantelé l'OEil, mais il y en a certain qui on réussit à filer, dont notre ami Sama le Traitre (le garçon fit une grimace en prononçant son nom, comme si ça laissait un mauvais goût dans sa bouche). Et devine jusqu'où on a retracer ses déplacements ?

_ Le Japon, j'imagine ?

_ Bingo. Et devine ce qu'il fait là ?

_ Il veut se venger de la fichu japonaise qui à ruiné ses ambitions ?

_ Exactement, sans grande surprise il a réussit à embrigader ceux qui se sont échappé pour venir ici et fomenter leur revanche.

_ D'où la soirée à l'ambassade, voir tous ses opposants politiques _et_ celle contre qui il à une rancune personnelle dans un seul et même endroit sera trop tentant pour qu'il n'agisse pas, et on va en profiter pour le capturer lui et tout ses complices.

_ Tout juste.

Raiko déposa le plateau de thé sur la table basse et se laissa tomber sur un coussin par terre, pensive.

_ Pour assurer la sécurité, vous vous organisez comment ?

_ On a fait venir quelques uns de nos gars les plus subtile, Rohan serait bien venu mais il est chargé de la protection d'Adib, et vu que pas un jour ne passe sans une tentative d'assassina on s'est dit qu'il serait mieux de faire sans lui. On a aussi l'habituelle escorte de la police locale, et quelques héros locaux spécialisés.

_ Hum... Je ferais peut être mieux de venir avec quelqu'un dans ce cas. J'ai un collègue qui peut être très pratique pour capturer des types retords. Et ça ne risque pas d'inquiéter Sama vu qu'il n'est pas du tout célèbre...

Elle intercepta la moue boudeuse de son ancien élève et haussa un sourcil moqueur. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, ce gamin se comportait comme un ado – ce qu'il était – énamouré. De toute évidence il ne s'était toujours pas remis de son crush. Elle prit sa tasse et la sirota pensivement. Ça lui coûtait moins que ce qu'elle croyait de demander son aide à Aizawa. Elle avait décidé de lui pardonner son dédain de début d'année, et tenait vraiment à sa Quirk parce que lui seul pourrait empêcher Sama de semer le chaos dans les esprits de tous les invités – et dans le sien. Elle n'avait pas peur de l'affronter, mais c'était un coup à perdre un temps précieux à échapper aux assauts psychologique de sa Quirk. Oui, elle demanderait à Eraser Head, et verrait bien s'il acceptait.

_ Va falloir qu'il se lave les cheveux par contre... ricana-t-elle.

_ Et sinon, Shifra, comment s'est passé votre année ? Demanda Altair.

Elle entrepris de lui raconter son nouveau job, et son combat contre la brute Nomou. Son ancien élève sembla impressionné qu'il existe des individus capable de donner autant de fil à retordre à son ancien professeur et se promis de faire quelques recherche une fois rentrée à son hôtel. Ils continuèrent à échanger des nouvelles le reste de la soirée, et puisqu'elle avait un invitée Raiko décida de mettre fin à son régime de ravioli en boite pour cuisiner un porc pané tonkatsu afin de partager un peu sa culture. Quand Altair rentra pour le soir, Raiko emballa les restes dans une boite qu'elle prit avec elle pour aller frapper à la porte de son collègue trois pâte de maison plus loin. Autant garantir ses chances au maximum.

Lequel voulu claquer la porte avant de se rappeler qu'elle pouvait très bien traverser et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de préserver sa paix intérieur.

_ Avant que tu ne commences, j'ai apporté du tonkatsu pour me faire pardonner l'intrusion ok ? Mais la je viens pour des raisons professionnelles donc si on pouvait rester cordiale, promis je serais sage.

_ T'as plutôt intérêt ouai, grommela Aizawa en al laissant entrée, sa curiosité piqué.

_ Cool, merci. Écoute, j'aurais besoin que tu m'accompagne quelque part demain soir, lâcha-t-elle directement. Y'a une soirée diplomatique à l'ambassade, et j'ai toute les raisons de penser qu'il va y avoir des trouble fêtes dangereux. Ta Quirk serait vraiment pratique et m'ôterait une épine du pieds parce que le chef du groupe a une Quirk de merde.

_ Et tu ne peux pas demander à Natsume ?

_ Pour qu'elle crame tout ? Non merci, et All Might a une couverture médiatique bien trop importante qui ferait tout capoter. Si tu refuse, dit le franchement et je m'en vais, je saurais autant me débrouiller sans ton aide.

Elle soupira.

_ C'est quelle genre de Quirk que tu redoute ?

_ Une Quirk de manipulation de l'esprit, grommela la rousse, une vrai plaie. Il est capable de créer une boule dans ta tête avec une chaîne de souvenir et le temps que tu arrive à t'en défaire il a déjà filé. Bien sur il y a un nmobre limité de personne à qui il peut faire ça simultanément, mais s'il décide de coincé une dizaine de personne rapidement tu te retrouve à devoir surmonté tous les souvenirs de chacun avant de pouvoir t'en échapper. Ça fait quatre ans qu'on essaye de l'attraper et jusque là il a toujours réussit à s'échapper.

_ Et il est au japon ?

_ En effet. Pour se venger apparemment. Je peux faire diversion, mais si toute la sécurité se fait avoir je sais que toi tu ne succombe pas à ce genre de capacité. La police se charge d'une partie de la sécurité, et il y aura quelques pro héro spécialisé dans la protection, donc tu ne sortira pas trop du lot et tu n'auras pas a être sous le feu des projecteurs. Et l'open bar sera fantastique m'a-t-on dit ! Vraiment, tout benef, et en plus je t'en devrai une !

Elle regretta ses mots à l'instant même ou ils franchirent ses lèvre parce que Aizawa redressa la tête avec un air malhonnête et très intéressé :

_ Ah oui vraiment ? Une faveur donc ?

_ Euh... Si tu sert à quelque chose, rétorqua Raiko déstabilisée.

_ Ah, dans ce cas je ne suis pas intéressé, bonne soirée.

Il la raccompagna à la porte avec une célérité impressionnante :

_ Non attend ! Bon ok ! Très bien ! Une faveur, mais une seule ! Et tu t'habilles correctement !

_ Marché conclue.

Et sur ces mots, il lui claqua quand même la porte au nez en songeant qu'il devrait réfléchir avec grand soin à comment ne pas gaspiller le passe droit qu'il venait de remporter. Que faire : lui interdire de parler pendant un mois ? C'était tentant mais finalement il valait peut être mieux garder un joker si elle lui cassait vraiment trop les pieds...

De l'autre coté de la porte Raiko pleurait des larmes amer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait prit de parler de dette ?! Allez savoir ce qu'il allait lui demander de faire maintenant ! Elle rentra chez elle en traînant des pieds, malheureuse comme les pierres, et s'effondra tête la première dans son lit.


	12. XI : The Show Must Go On

**Evilfaut : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! *haussement de sourcils suggestifs***

 **Je rentre dans la phase finale de mon écriture, j'ai presque fini la fic donc je vais en profiter pour poster des chapitres beaucoup plus souvent. J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fiction ^^ Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Raiko ne l'avouerait jamais de son vivant, mais elle avait passé la journée à regardé des tutos coiffures sur internet pour essayer de trouver un moyen de dresser ses cheveux, et avait faillit céder à la facilité en coupant tout à la longueur qu'elle avait quand elle était encore à l'école. Elle aurait aussi pu les laisser tel quel mais depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas eut l'occasion de se pomponner ? Et même en le prenant en compte, jamais elle n'avait eut les moyens de s'acheter des jolies choses un peu coûteuse, alors elle voulait se montrer à la hauteur de sa robe.

Et puis, plus elle aurait l'air heureuse et épanouie, plus se très cher traître de Sama s'étranglerait de rage. Elle voulait montrer à son pays d'adoption qu'elle n'était pas qu'une héroïne de bas étage ne se développant que dans la crasse et les conflits. Elle n'était pas une mercenaire. Elle parvint à redresser ses cheveux dans un chignon tresse décoiffé aux alentours de 19h, et même si ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à la photo elle aimait bien le rendu et elle avait quand même d'autre chose à préparer. Maquillage, habillage, elle était prête à 19h30 et dix minutes plus tard elle frappait chez son collègue pour s'assurer qu'il ne comptait pas rappliquer habillé en pouilleux.

Elle en fut pour ses frais.

Premièrement, il était prêt à l'heure. Ensuite, il avait un costume tout à fait respectable avec chemise noir, veste noir, et tout en noir en fait, si bien que l'absence de cravata passait inaperçu. Et enfin – surtout ! - il s'était coiffé, et ça c'était une occurrence plus rare encore que l'alignement de toutes les planètes du système solaire ! Sa tignasse habituellement indistinguable était tiré en arrière et son visage était complètement dégagé. Verdict ?

Avec la rapidité d'un ninja, elle sorti un flacon d'eau parfumé de son sac à main et le pulvérisa.

_ Super, tout est bon, allons-y ! Décréta la rousse, satisfaite.

Miraculeusement, son homologue masculin ne répliqua rien et se contenta de fermer la porte à clef derrière lui en essayant d'additionner la rouquine sauvageonne et insupportable de tout les jours avec la demoiselle élégante apprêtée et insupportable de ce soir. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas juste une peste mais aussi une femme, et ça passait assez mal. Heureusement qu'elle avait été aussi insupportable que d'habitude sinon il ne se serait probablement jamais remis du choc. Finalement il se décida à la suivre en traînant des pieds.

Il pouvait dire beaucoup de choses négative sur sa personnalité : elle était agaçante, prenait un malin plaisir à faire tourner les autres en bourrique – en fait c'était surtout lui – et il était impossible de réellement savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Mais du point de vue physique, rien ne lui venait à l'esprit : elle était en forme, ce qui pour un prof d'entraînement physique était rassurant. Aucun muscle n'avait été négligé, son corps était tonique et agile, il l'avait constaté de lui même à l'USJ, la gamine Cheshire s'était transformé en arme de guerre. Il n'y avait pas eut la moindre hésitation, et ses gestes étaient guidé par autre chose que sa volonté : l'habitude.

Et en toute honnêteté ce n'est pas sur ses bras que son regard était fixé. Même si elle avait des épaules d'enfer.

_Bon, il y aura sûrement 7 types, s'ils n'ont pas eut le temps de recruter ici. Sama et sa Quirk de manipulation de l'esprit : croise son regard et pouf, bonjours le pays des cauchemars. Ensuite il y en a un avec une quirk de rapidité, un autre qui crache du feu, le troisième pu du bec et à un toucher empoisonné. No 4 manipule le sable, 5 a une peau renforcé, et enfin, machin chose qui et très très moche, c'est un espèce de pédophile qui peut rajeunir pendant quelques heures les gens dont il a goûté le sang. Très mauvais plan celui la, vraiment. Bref voilà grosso modo ce qui va nous tomber dessus. Enfin, me tomber dessus, vu que c'est principalement à cause de mes jolies fesses qu'ils sont au Japon.

_ Hn, se contenta de répondre le brun en évitant de fixer les 'jolies fesses' en question.

_ Mais c'est sympa de participer à la dernière opération pour démanteler définitivement l'Oeil du Lapis.

Finalement, Raiko continua de soliloquer jusqu'à arrivé en vue de l'ambassade. Elle attendit qu'Aizawa daigne arriver à son niveau, puis lui jeta un regard insistant en levant son bras.

_ Sérieux ?

_ Oui sérieux, rétorqua la rousse avec une poker face.

Il soupira mais s'exécuta et c'est ainsi qu'ils franchirent les portes de l'ambassade où les attendait un géant ailé dont l'expression s'éclaira en apercevant Raiko, avant de s'assombrir en avisant Aizawa qu'il foudroya du regard.

_ Altaïr, je te présente Eraser Head, un collègue de travail qui a accepté de nous aidé dans notre opération.

_ On n'a jamais eut besoin d'aide extérieur pour gérer l'oeil, protesta Altair.

_ Ouai, et regarde où ça nous a mené. C'est le mieux placé pour traiter avec Sama. Et maintenant, oust, retourne faire ton boulot, je trouverai l'open bar toute seule.

Sur ces mots elle les planta ensemble pour chercher de quoi grignoter, les laissant dans un silence hostile. Enfin, hostile du coté de l'homme ailé, parce qu'Aizawa ne se sentait absolument pas concerné. Altair ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ancien professeur avait insisté pour emmener ce type à l'air endormi.

_ Rester en dehors de mon chemin, lâcha-t-il finalement en le foudroyant du regard. Shifra-sensei semble vous apprécier mais je ne vous fais pas confiance !

_ Shifra ? Releva Aizawa. Aux dernière nouvelles sont nom de héro était Cheshire.

_ Pour vous peut être, mais pour _nous_ elle est bien plus que ça, répliqua le jeune homme fiévreusement. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, _vous._

_ Si vous'le dite.

Aizawa haussa les épaules et passa son chemin, étudiant son environnement en anticipant par où viendrait une possible attaque. Au passage il remarqua la rousse échangeant joyeusement avec nul autre que l'ambassadeur, et en arabe rien que ça. De toute évidence elle était capable d'interagir en société sans être une peste.

_ Bonsoir, il m'a sembler vous voir arriver en compagnie de la célèbre Shifra ? Un vieux monsieur l'aborda avec un air aimable.

_ On dirait bien oui, mais pourquoi l'appelez vous tous Shifra ?

_ Ah, ça c'est une longue histoire, que diriez vous d'échanger des informations ? Proposa-t-il d'un air de comploteur.

Aizwa se permit un léger sourire.

_ Pourquoi pas, je vous laisse commencer.

_ Parfait parfait... Shifra, voyez vous, est le surnom que lui à donné le front de libération à leur tout début. Dans notre langue, cela signifie 'Soleil Levant'. Dite moi, comment l'appelez vous ici ?

_ Cheshire, ses pouvoirs sont très similaires à ceux du Chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles.

_ Bien, bien. Voyez vous, on savait que le gouvernement avait embauché un héro étranger pour faire le travail que l'armée n'arrivait pas à accomplir. C'était vu d'un très mauvais œil.

_ Elle a fait ses études à l'école numéro 1 des héros du pays, elle n'était pas vraiment remarquable en sortant de l'école.

_ Étonnant ! Elle a libérer notre pays, vous savez ? Sauvant les civiles pris dans les feux croisés, libérant les prisonniers de l'Oeil du Lapis... Sans elle, nous serions toujours sous une dictature. Pour cela, le peuple lui est très reconnaissant. Les membre du front de libération se sont renommé le parti du Soleil Levant, et ils débordent tous d'admiration pour ce petit bout de femme.

Aizawa prit le temps de digérer les informations que lui donnait le vieil homme bien sur il l'avait entendu de la bouche de la concerné, mais entre l'entendre et le constater, il y avait un pas. Il fut plus attentif à la situation durant le reste de la soirée, remarquant qu'on cédait toujours le passage à la rousse, ou que la plupart des regards se tournaient vers elle comme dans l'attente de quelque chose. C'était différent de la surexcitation que provoquait les entrées d'All Might, mais il pouvait voir désormais qu'il y avait tout autant d'admiration.

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula doucement, dans l'attente que quelque chose se produisent, traînant en longueur. Il aurait finit par jurer que rien n'allait se passer, quand il aperçu un serveur passer entre les inviter en laissant traîner ses mains, laissant derrière lui des marques violettes peu engageante. La quatrième type donc. A moins que ce ne soit le cinquième ? Peu importait finalement. C'était le signe qu'ils passaient à l'action, et il croisa le regard de sa collègue qui hocha brièvement la tête pour indiquer qu'elle avait vu elle aussi. Elle entreprit alors de se placer au milieu de la salle et attira l'attention de l'assemblé d'un simple geste de la main.

_ Mesdames, messieurs, levons nos verre à une nouvelle politique, plus équitable, et concernée, ainsi qu'à la fin du règne de terreur d'un petit groupe terroriste moyens.

Elle leva son verre avec un sourire typiquement de Cheshire. Lequel verre explosa littéralement dans ses mains. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un signale, ce fut soudain le chaos dans la salle et les derniers membre libre de l'Oeil surgirent dans la salle et commencèrent à attaquer, et Raiko se retrouva encerclé par une bande d'individus à l'air remonté. Elle poussa la provocation jusqu'à leur faire une grimace et esquiva un jet de sable visant son cou. Fut un temps où elle galérait à traverser le sable, parce que les grains restaient coincé dans son corps et qu'ils étaient trop petit pour qu'elle arrive à se concentrer dessus. Maintenant ? Elle n'aimait pas plus ça mais elle aurait pu phaser, si elle l'avait vraiment voulu.

Dans un mouvement fluide, elle attrapa une flûte qui traînait sur une table et la jeta sur l'homme sable tout en esquivant habilement un jet de feu venant de sa droite. Les invités se mirent à évacué sous la suppervision de la police tandis que quelques pro héros se joignaient à l'agitation. Ainsi Raiko n'eut plus à s'occuper du cracheur de feu mais se retrouva follement occupé à esquiver les coups perdues des autres tout en s'occupant de son lascar. Quand ils s'affrontaient encore en orient, c'était une autre paire de manche de se défaire de lui puisqu'il avait l'avantage du terrain, mais aujourd'hui c'était une simple formalité. Raiko eut simplement à mettre la main sur une carafe d'eau et la lui renverser sur la tête pour profiter de la faiblesse de la quirk pour lui donner un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya dans les vapes.

Elle se rapprocha d'Aizawa et lui demanda :

_ Toujours aucun signe de Sama ?

_ Aucun, j'ai vu l'empoisonneur circuler dans les rangs un peu plus tôt par contre. On va avoir besoin d'assistance médicale pour une partie des invités, j'ai prévenu la police.

_ Super, espérons qu'on ne tombera pas sur pédobear, j'aimerai en finir rapidement.

Évidemment, à l'instant ou elle annonçait ça, elle se fit percuter à pleine vitesse par le type hyper rapide et fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, en plein sur celui à la quirk de rajeunissement, qu'elle traversa grâce à un réflexe salvateur. Seulement pour se retrouver face à face avec le traître qui lui sourit lâchement avant d'utiliser sa Quirk. Elle réalisa trop tard qu'elle s'était faite avoir comme une bleu, tandis que derrière elle l'autre utilisait sa Quirk à son tour.

_ J'espère que tu apprécies à leur juste valeur tous les effort que j'ai fait pour te préparer cette surprise, Cheshire, susurra-t-il.

Elle l'entendit mais ne compris pas.

_ T'es qui toi ? S'entendit-elle demandé d'une voix plus aiguë.

_ Shifra ! S'écria Altaïr en envoyant voler le sous fifre à la quirk de rajeunissement. Qu'est-ce que ?! Sama, qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais ?!

_ Mais rien du tout, je me suis dis qu'elle apprécierait ce petit retour en enfance ! Ricana le traitre en plantant son regard dans celui de l'homme oiseau.

Qaund rien ne se passa, il fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi ?

_ Dommage, mais c'est fini, déclara simplement Aizawa en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Quelques instant plus tard Sama était menotté et aveuglé d'un bandeau sur les yeux au milieu de l'ambassade en compagnie de ses allier qui avaient tous été vaincu. Pour autant il n'en perdait pas le sourire, après tout il s'était fait prendre, mais il avait eut le temps d'exécuter en parti son plan de vengeance sur la rousse qui avait ruiné ses plans par le passé. Il aurait aimé avoir l'occasion de lui donner le coup de grâce mais malheureusement il lui faudrait se satisfaire de ça.

_ Réponds Sama ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Shifra ! Tempêta Altaîr, furieux.

_ Je pourrais te répondre, mais ce serait trop facile. Bon courage pour trouver la solution, si tant est qu'elle existe bien sûr.

Aizawa avait bien tenté d'utiliser sa Quirk sur son complice pour que les effets disparaisse, malheureusement quoiqu'ils aient fait, ils l'avaient bien préparé parce que ça ne changea strictement rien. Il regarda la police emmener les criminels et soupira lourdement avant de se réintéresser à son tout récent problème.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de ça... ?

En face de lui, Raiko se contenta de lui tirer la langue avant de se prendre les pieds dans sa robe et de se casser la figure. Il sentit la migraine pointer. Raiko en soit était déjà suffisamment ennuyante et immature, mais là, c'était le pompon ! Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que la situation soit temporaire... En attendant il du se résoudre à trouver une alternative, et après avoir salué les autorités et s'être débarrassé du gamin ailé, il traina la rouquine jusque la maison de leurs « amis » commun et sonna.

_ Shota ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches à une heure pareil ? S'exclama en baillant Natsume.

_ Occupes toi en toi, moi j'ai pas signé pour faire garderie, lacha Shota en lui fourrant une gamine dans les bras avant de faire demi tour pour prendre la fuite éhontément.

_ Hein ? Quoi ? Oy Shota revient tout de suite et explique moi ce qui se passe?!

Totalement confuse, Natsume baissa les yeux vers la gamine dans ses bras et croisa un regard doré perçant qui la glaça d'effrois. Pas possible...

_ Salut, comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda avec apréhension.

La fillette la fixa un instant, avant de sourire diaboliquement et de hurler de toute la force de ses poumons :

_ AU SECOURS ! PEDOPHILE ! KYAAAAAA !

Après avoir envoyé All Might mettre la main sur l'enfoiré lâche lui ayant collé une gamine diabolique sur les bras pour lui fournir des explications, il s'avéra que la fillette n'était nul autre que Raiko, au détail près qu'un quirk l'avait rajeuni à ses six ans physique, et qu'une autre semblait l'avoir bouclé dans son mentale d'environ le même âge, ce qui créer une combinaison diabolique de Raiko, à six ans.

_ Et tu as décidé que la balancer chez moi en fuyant était une bonne idée ?

_ C'est la seule que j'ai eut pour m'en débarrasser le plus vite possible, répliqua Shota, pas désolé pour un sous.

_ Tu ne pourrais pas plutôt la déposer à la branche incident de Quirk de l'hôpital du coin ?

_ Je suis prof de lycée, pas nounou.

_ Si tu avais fais correctement ton boulot ça ne serait jamais arrivé, prend tes responsabilités !

_ C'est _ton_ amie, tu devrais être ravis de t'en occuper !

Natsume se figea et regarda la gamine qui les fusillait du regard d'un air mauvais, depuis le porte manteau ou Toshi avait finit par l'accrocher par le col de son T shirt pour qu'elle arrête les tentatives de meurtre.

_ Ce n'est pas ma meilleure amie ça, c'est un grimlins diabolique qui veut notre mort à tous !

_ Vous êtes un couple, élever un enfant c'est votre job, décréta le brun avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde.

IL aurait très bien pu la larguer à son appartement et ne plus jamais en entendre parler, mais il avait eut des remords. Résultat il se retrouvaient à négocier la garde avec une autre rousse au milieu de la nuit tandis qu'All Might se planquait on ne sais ou depuis qu'elle l'avait mordue jusqu'au sang. Même Bakugo n'était pas aussi féroce, et elle n'avait que 6 ans bon sang !

_ Shota... Gronda Natsume. Tu sais très bien que je suis constamment en patrouille en campagne, tu ne va pas demander à _Toshi_ de s'en occuper la journée quand même ?! Elle le terrifie !

_ Et moi elle me casse les pieds ! Rétorqua Aizawa. T'as qu'à retrouver sa famille et leur expliquer, je ne sais pas moi !

L'expression de la rousse s'assombrit notablement et Shota comprit qu'il venait de mettre le doigt au cœur d'un problème.

_ Sa mère l'a abandonné quand elle était gosse et son père est un accro aux jeux pas fichu de s'occuper de lui même qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis presque 20 ans. A ton avis c'est grâce à qui que sa personnalité à 6 ans est aussi pugnace?

Il soupira, migraineux. N'y avait-il donc pas de solution ? Il jeta un regard sombre vers le porte manteau pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait rien.

_ Eh merde elle a filé ! S'écria-t-il.

Un peu plus loin, cachée sous l'évier, Raiko étudiait son environnement et fomentait un plan. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le type bizarre aux yeux injecté de sang l'avait kidnappé et essayait maintenant de la revendre à une rousse furieuse et un sac d'os. Ses souvenirs lui faisaient défauts et elle était incapable de se rappeler comment il avait réussit à l'attraper, ni comment elle était arrivé dans la grande salle ou elle s'était réveillée un peu plus tôt dans des vêtements trop grands pour elle. Tout ceci était des plus bizarre.

Pour l'instant, elle avait réussit à s'échaper discrètement du porte manteau, mais si elle voulait pouvoir rentrer chez elle il faudrait qu'elle soit débrouillarde. Ce qui tombait bien puisque c'était sa principale qualité. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur les adultes, ils se fichaient de ses problèmes, et détournaient tous le regard quand quelque chose se passait qui ne plaisait pas à leurs yeux. Elle avait une quirk utile qui pourrait l'aider à fuir, mais elle devait faire de très gros efforts pour traverser des objets en entier, alors pour traverser quelque chose d'aussi épais qu'un mur n'en parlons pas ! Elle ne voulait pas risquer de se retrouver coincer.

Elle attendit donc que les adultes remarque sa disparition, puisqu'ils s'agitent dans tous les sens pour la retrouver, puis elle s'échapperait discrètement quand ils seraient parti des environs de la porte. C'était son plan A, mais elle avait aussi un plan B. Elle pouvait aussi flotter sur le comptoir de la cuisine et passer par la fenêtre. Et si ils trouvaient sa cachette avant qu'elle puisse utiliser le plan A ou B, elle avait trouvé une arme sous l'évier, un pulvérisateur ménagé probablement, qu'elle utiliserait pour les aveugler et se créer une opportunité de fuir.

Ses petites mains se serrèrent sur son arme en tremblant, et elle s'efforça de sourire comme elle s'y entraînait depuis un moment pour paraître plus brave qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Raiko n'avait pas peur ! Parce que si elle commençait à avoir peur, alors elle ne s'en sortirait jamais, après tout, elle était seule sur ce coup là. Elle ne pouvait pas compter sur son père pour remarquer qu'on l'avait enlever. Les adultes étaient tous des idiots ou des méchants. Si seulement ceux là pouvait appartenir à la première catégorie...

_ Toshi ! Cherche à l'étage ! Raiko a filée ! S'écria la furieuse. Je fais le rez de chausser, Shota regarde autour de la maison, je veux bien qu'elle soit précoce mais elle ne maîtrise probablement pas suffisamment sa Quirk pour être allé bien loin.

_ Tu vois c'est pour ça que c'est toi qui devrait la garder, ne put s'empêcher d'insister le brun.

_ La ferme, ce n'est pas une blague Shota, elle risque de se faire mal !

_ Aye aye, soupira le brun en sortant.

Elle ne savait pas comment ils savaient pour sa Quirk, mais ça ne changeait rien. Elle attendit que les pas à l'intérieur s'éloigne de la cuisine et sortie précautionneusement de sa cachette. Elle opta pour le plan B et monta sur le plan de travail en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne soit pas visible de l'extérieur. Elle guetta des mouvements, et finit par conclure que la voie était libre : elle ouvrit donc la fenêtre et se laissa tomber par terre en amortissant son atterrissage avec sa Quirk balbutiante. Puis elle traça en direction du portail.

Et se fit attraper à seulement un mètre du but, soulevé par le col de son T shirt pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

_ Lache moi vampire ! Rugit-elle en se débattant comme un diable pour s'échapper.

_ Pas moyen que je lâche une furie comme toi dans la nature morveuse.

Rusant, Raiko arrêta de se débattre pour qu'il baisse sa garde et sa main fusa tel une patte de chat pour lui griffer le visage.

_ Lâche moi ! S'écria-t-elle à nouveau.

Le compte y était, songea avec exaspération Aizawa. Non seulement il se faisait embrigader dans une histoire ne le regardant pas, mais en plus se retrouvait à babysitter un petit diable et maintenant il se faisait griffer ? Il en avait plus que ras le bol de toute cette affaire. Il allait lui crier un peu dessus histoire de passer ses nerfs mais fut arêté net dans son élan par un couinement. En y regardant un peu plus prêt il réalisa que la gamine rousse était tout simplement terrifié et semblait à deux doigts de fondre en larmes, ce qui le fit se sentir comme la lie de l'humanité. Et avec raison, réalisa-t-il. Depuis le début il traitait la gamine comme il aurait traité sa version trentenaire, et leur relation étant loin d'être pacifique, il pouvait comprendre que la fillette réponde à son hostilité par une pareil hostilité et une folle envie de fuir.

_ Désolé, Raiko, lacha-t-il sincèrement. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

_ J-J-J'ai pas p-p-peur ! De personne ! Répliqua la rouquine, les yeux humide.

Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et se passa la main dans les cheveux en se demandant comment arranger la situation. Finalement, il essaya la voie diplomatique.

_ Je vais te reposer par terre, mais avant tu dois promettre de ne pas filer. Une gamine n'a rien à faire dans la rue à cette heure. Tu comprends ?

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que ce soit dangereux ! Répondis Raiko d'un ton chargé de rancœur. T'es un adulte, les adultes ils s'en fichent des gamins !

_ Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? C'est la responsabilité des adultes de prendre soin des enfants.

Raiko se contenta de faire la moue, mais sembla se calmer un peu.

_ D'accord, je promets de pas m'enfuir. Pour le moment.

Ses pieds touchèrent le sol, et elle dut résister à son impulsion première de courir de toute ses forces. De toute façon, elle ne saurait pas retrouver son chemin, et finirait par avoir des ennuies avec d'autres adultes. Au choix, elle préférait cet adulte là, il avait l'air presque sympa, maintenant qu'il faisait des efforts. Et il s'était excusé alors bon...

_ T'es qui ? Et pourquoi tu m'as kidnappé ? Demanda-t-elle civilement.

Nouveau soupir.

_ Je ne t'ai pas enlevé, et tu peux m'appeler Shota.

_ Si tu m'as pas enlevé alors pourquoi je me souviens pas t'avoir suivit ?

_ Tu t'es cogné la tête.

Ce qui n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge, elle s'était sûrement cogné la tête en tombant après tout. Raiko sembla accepter l'explication pour le moment.

_ Pourquoi tu veux me refourguer à le furieuse rousse et au sac d'oc ?

_ Personne ne refourgue personne, corrigea Aizawa. Simplement j'ai pas les compétences de m'occuper d'une gamine de ton age.

_ Alors pourquoi t'es venue me chercher avant que je me cogne la tête ?

Question pertinente. Parce que malgré tout il était un adulte responsable et un pro héro, et aussi parce qu'Natsume avait raison et que s'il avait bien fait son boulot cette situation n'existerait pas.

_ Écoute, j'ai bien conscience que cette histoire est très bizarre, mais crois moi, tu sera mieux ici.

Raiko fit la moue, encore un truc typique d'adulte. Ils savent toujours mieux ce qui est bon pour les plus jeune, même quand c'est pas vrai. Elle croisa les bras et décida de ne rien répondre. Ils re rentrèrent dans la maison et Aizawa les averti qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de la chercher. Ils reprirent leur débat, à la différence près que Raiko était assise à coté d'Aizawa sur le canapé et s'amusait à imiter les machoires d'un requin en regardant Toshi dan le yeux, lequel semblait terriblement mal à l'aise.

_ Écoute Shota, c'est ta responsabilité, alors tu la ramène chez toi et tu la gardes jusqu'à ce que les choses reviennent à la normale !

_ Ouai ! Parce que moi sinon je m'en vais à la première occasion ! Renchérit la rousse.

_ Parce qu'avec moi tu fileras pas ? Répliqua Aizawa sceptique.

_ Exactement !

_ Et pourquoi ça ?

_ Parce que... Raiko sembla mâcher ses mots, t'as pas l'air aussi nul que les autres adultes. Les adultes ils s'excusent jamais !

_ Tu t'es excusé, Shota ? Releva Natsume.

_ C'est bon j'ai compris ! Pas la peine de rester plus longtemps alors ! Décréta le brun d'une voix forte pour échapper à la question. On y va. Rajouta-t-il pour la fillette.

Celle ci fit une dernière grimace à Toshi et suivit en gambadant joyeusement le brun. Natsume soupira en les regardant s'éloigner et dégaina sont téléphone pour prendre le duo atypique en photo. Ça ferait un matériel de chantage plus que valable. Puis elle se tourna vers son petit ami et eut un sourire entendue en refermant la porte.


	13. XII : Prospect

**Bonjour bonsoir! Douzième chapitre de The Shade of our Memories ! J'ai finit d'écrire la fic mais j'hésite encore sur certain truc. Si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! Merci de votre lecture ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D**

 **Evilfaut : Mini Raiko est diabolique ! hahaha ! Et Aizawa n'a pas de chance x'D**

* * *

_ C'est encore loin ?

_ C'est encore loin ?

_ J'ai mal aux pieds !

Voyant que son adulte ne l'écoutait pas du tout, elle se fit flotter et s'accrocha au pan de sa veste.

_Oy, je ne suis pas une mule.

_ Eh, tu m'écoutes ?

Recevoir son propre traitement avait quelque chose de très désagréable mais il songea qu'elle finirait bien par se lasser s'il l'ignorait. C'était la sous estimer. Elle tint jusqu'à la fin du trajet à cela prêt que sur la fin elle tenait sans sa Quirk, agrippé à sa veste et besant de tout son poids.

_ On y est, tu peux lâcher, l'écureuil, lâcha-t-il en déverrouillant la porte.

A ces mots, Raiko lâcha et atterri sur ses pieds souplement avant de foncer à l'intérieur avec dans l'idée de mettre le bazar. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'il _vivait_ dans le bazar. Des bols s'empilait dans l'évier, et il y avait un nombre affolant de canette et de boite vide agonisant dans l'appartement.

_ T'es sale ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Et toi t'es petite et moche, répliqua Shota sur le même niveau de puérilité.

Elle tira la langue, et décréta que le canapé semblait être la zone la plus nette et moins risqué de l'appartement. Elle s'y fit donc une place et s'étala de tout son long en fixant le plafond en songeant que son père ne devait même pas être sorti du casino à cette heure. Un paquet de couverture lui atterri en pleine face et elle se redressa en protestant.

_ Elles sont _propres_ , déclara le brun l'air de la défier de se plaindre.

_ _Merci_ , répondit la gamine en décidant d'être plus mature que l'adulte.

Ça lui ferait les pieds tient ! Elle s'enroula dans la dite couverture, et avant même de pouvoir s'en rendre compte elle sombra comme une pierre dans le sommeil. Aizawa considéra un instant la gamine endormie sur son canapé en se demandant comment est-ce que la soirée avait pu dégénérer à ce point. M'enfin, maintenant que c'était comme ça, un peu tard pour les regret. Il trouvait étrangement la gamine plus supportable que l'adulte, probablement parce qu'elle avait une excuse à son comportement puérile : elle avait l'age d'être puérile. Il laissa son regard trainé sur la décharge qu'était sa cuisine, et se promis de jeter deux trois trucs. Mais demain.

Et vu qu'il était une heure du matin, demain, ce ne serait pas avant 24h. Avant de s'offrir le luxe du sommeil cependant, il avait quelques recherches à faire sur internet. Tout d'abord sur les quirks de rajeunissement et leurs limites, puis celle des manipulation d'esprit, parce que si le rajeunissement s'annulait mais qu'elle gardait une maturité de fillette, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire sur la puérilité de sa collègue, ce serait vraiment une catastrophe. Au final, il conclu que le rajeunissement s'estomperait de lui même d'ici 24 à 48h, mais pour l'autre problème il faudrait faire appel à un spécialiste parce que chaque cas était unique.

Quelle galère.

Le lendemain, Raiko le découvrit entortillé dans son sac de couchage et la révélation se fit.

_ ABSOLEM ! Rugit-elle, fière d'elle. T'es la chenille bizarre qui fume des truc pas net ! Vu tes yeux injecté de sang y'a pas d'autre explications !

Malgré son coup d'éclat, Aizawa ne cilla pas, ne bougea pas, ne réagis pas. Elle en aurait presque été impressionné par son sommeil de plomb. Elle s'agita dans tout les sens, lui fit des nattes, le tout en chantant à tue tête, mais sans aucun résultat.

Raiko venait de découvrir le jouet ultime : il respire, il est vivant, mais il ne proteste pas. Malgré ça, elle se lassa vite de l'absence de réaction et alla s'occuper ailleurs. Si bien que quand il se réveilla enfin, complètement inconscient de son environnement chahuté, se fut pour constater de un, que ce n'était pas un cauchemar, et de deux, que sa colocataire d'infortune était toujours aussi agité, et couverte de farine.

Le reste de la cuisine aussi du reste, mais ça cachait la saleté alors...

Il fut vraiment tenté de se retourner et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, mais la crainte de voir son appartement en feu le poussa à agir.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

_ Je me fais à manger !

_ Tu mange la farine sèche toi ?

_ Nan, je croyait que c'était du riz. Tu fais des gâteaux ?

_ Non.

_ Pourquoi t'a de la farine alors ?

Bonne question. Pourquoi avait-il de la farine dans ses placards ?

_ Laisse tomber.

Et sur ses mots il sorti deux boite de nouille instantané et lança la bouilloire électrique. Un petit déjeuner de nouilles instantanées plus tard et après avoir envoyé la morveuse farineuse se laver Aizawa passa un coup de fil pour prendre rendez vous avec l'expert qu'il avait vu sur internet. Il fut bien tenté d'enfermer Raiko dans un sac poubelle et de se rendre en toute discrétion au centre hospitalier des quirks mais il doutait qu'elle se laisse faire. Quoique si ça pouvait lui éviter de marcher elle en était capable. Finalement il se retrouva obligé d'emprunter des fringue à sa taille chez sa voisine de palier et força la rousse à prendre une douche et à se changer avant de partir pour le CHQ, la fillette gambadant gaîment dans tous les sens. C'était un peu comme promener un chiot, somme toute, le ramassage de crotte en moins. A l'instant ou il songeait ça il se sentit un peu mal : c'était un être humain, pire, c'était une collègue !

Ils finirent par arriver et Aizawa ne prit pas la peine de se présenter à la réceptionniste, traversant directement vers le bureau du spécialiste. Il frappa, entra, et commença a exposer le problème quand il réalisa un détail.

La principale concernée n'était nulle par en vue.

_ Fais chier...

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a dut se laisser distraire par quelque chose, s'est tout à fait normal vu l'age et la manipulation dont elle est victime, expliqua le médecin en ce levant de son bureau pour l'accompagner chercher la gamine.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin, la rouquine était dans le couloir en train de rire aux éclats assise sur les épaules d'un garçon tandis qu'une fille à coté applaudissait. Et de tous les jeunes gens du japon, il fallut que ça tombe sur deux de ses élèves.

_ Tu fais un superbe destrier Aki ! Essayes de hennir pour voir ?

_ Alors là tu peux toujours rêver, répliqua catégoriquement le garçon.

_ Yay ! Plus vite ! S'écria Raiko, les bras en l'air comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand huit.

_ Dis moi petit frère, tu accepterais de me rendre ma patiente ? Demanda le médecin a coté d'Aizawa qui avait réussit à resté en retrait pour ne pas être trop visible.

_ Tora-nii, alors c'est pour ça que tu as annulé notre rendez vous à la dernière minute ?

_ Effectivement, c'est une urgence.

_ Ah, bonjours Dr Shinomiya ! Je suis Hoshano Netsu, une amie de classe.

_ Enchanté charmante demoiselle, merci de tolérer la présence de ce rustre, salua le frère de Aki et docteur en s'inclinant galamment.

Netsu comprit soudain que c'était probablement un syndrome de famille, la drague intempestive, Aki avait dut prendre le plis par éducation. Elle remarqua alors la silhouette derrière le médecin et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_ Aizawa-sensei ?

_ Hoshano, Shinomiya, les salua simplement le brun tandis qu'Aki déposait une Raiko déçue par terre. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir discuter, mais nous avons du travail.

Son regard se posa sur la rouquine et voyant qu'elle regardait dans sa direction, il lui indiqua le bureau du fond.

_ Jeune fille, si tu le veux bien je voudrais examiner un peu ta tête, on m'a dit que tu t'étais cognée ?

_ J'm'en souviens plus, répliqua Raiko en trottinant pour rejoindre Aizawa, jetant un regard méfiant au médecin. Et j'aime pas les adultes.

_ Ah mais je ne suis pas un adulte, je suis un médecin, répliqua Shinomiya.

Raiko lui jeta un regard surpris.

_ C'est quoi la différence ?

Les deux étudiants n'en entendirent pas plus parce que la porte du bureau se referma. Ils échangèrent un regard surpris : que faisait leur professeur avec une fillette de six ans, à l'hôpital en plus ?

_ Peut être qu'il l'a trouvée pendant une patrouille ?

_ Possible...

Ils se rassirent et se résignèrent à patienter en attendant que le frère d'Aki ait le temps de les voir. Dans le bureau, Shinomiya commença a examiner la fillette, d'abord avec des outils traditionnels, puis avec sa Quirk.

_ Hum, on dirait bien que c'est plus compliqué qu'un effet à retardement. L'association des deux quirks semblent avoir eut pour conséquence de renforcer leurs propres effets. En clair, je ne peux pas dire que les effets se dissiperont d'eux même, il risque de falloir un déclencheur.

_ Quel genre de déclancheur ?

_ Je ne suis pas sur, ça peut être en la mettant face à un traumatisme d'après ses six ans qui rappelait le reste de son esprit à la surface, ou une confrontation avec la personne qui lui a fait ça. Sinon il faudrait un autre individu avec une quirk similaire, mais il n'y en a pas dans la région.

Aizawa avait sa propre idée sur la question, mais ça lui semblait a la fois très cruel et absolument pas dans son droit. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas lui rendre service de la laisser ainsi.

_ Très bien, merci d'avoir pris le temps de nous recevoir. Raiko, on y va, et pas de détour cette fois ok ?

_ J'ai rien compris, je m'ennuie ! Répliqua Cheshire en faisant la sourde oreille. On peut jouer ?

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il comprit que cette gamine n'avait probablement jamais eut de partenaire de jeu de toute sa vie. Pour elle, jouer revenait à regarder les gens en essayant de deviner le genre de personne qu'ils étaient, et semblait s'amuser comme une folle à prendre le contre-pied de tout ce qu'il disait.

_ Celui-là ! Indiqua-t-elle en montrant un type à l'air de racail, cigarette au bec, lunette de soleil démesuré sur le visage qui marchait d'une démarché chaloupé sur le trottoir d'à coté.

_ Un gangster qui a trop bu et rentre seulement chez lui, proposa le brun en attendant la réaction qui ne manqua pas :

_ Faux ! S'écria la gamine en levant une expression radieuse vers lui. C'est un danseur de ballet qui va chercher son costume parce qu'il a grandit trop vite et que l'ancien est trop petit !

Aizawa ne répondit rien, de toute façon elle lui montrait déjà un autre passant en attendant avec hâte de pouvoir le contredire. Elle avait les joues roses d'excitation et un regard brillant, et le brun jouait le jeu parce qu'il se sentait vraiment mal de la destination qu'ils avaient prit et de ce qu'il risquait d'infliger à la gamin. Il avait obtenu la localisation par sms, et maintenant il emmenait une gamine de 6 ans au cimetière pour visiter la tombe du tombe dont elle était amoureuse et presque fiancée à 25 en espérant que ça lui permettre de revenir à la normale.

Mais voulait-elle vraiment revenir à la normale ? La vie d'une gamine de 6 ans était plus simple, elle n'avait pas encore eut le cœur brisé plusieurs fois, subit le décès d'un proche et découvert un monde de violence. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait une autre solution. Finalement, après un moment de marche, ils arrivèrent devant les portes du cimetière.

_ C'est vachement propre, remarqua Raiko, pas plus gêné de ça par l'ambiance.

_ Hm.

_ Et tu veux rendre visite à qui ?

_ Une personne dont on m'a parlé, se contenta de répondre le brun.

Au début, Raiko ne fut pas vraiment atteinte par le lieu, se contentant de suivre le brun et de s'agiter comme seule une gamine trouve amusant de le faire. Puis elle se sentit vaguement mal à l'aise en réalisant que le chemin emprunté lui disait quelque chose. Pourtant elle ne se rappelait pas être venue un jour ici. Mais chaque nouveau pas était un peu plus lourd, et la la sensation dans sa poitrine lui fit peur. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était en train de se passer...

_ J'ai tourné la page, marmonna-t-elle.

_ Tu as dit quelque chose ? Tilta le brun en se retournant.

Il remarqua son expression de malaise, d'autant plus qu'elle n'avait rien à faire sur un visage de fillette.

_ Non, rien du tout !

Elle aurait bien voulu demander de faire demi tour, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle se sentait soudain triste, mais aussi curieusement un peu heureuse, expérimentant des sensations étrangère à une enfant. Finalement, Aizawa s'arrêta devant une tombe spécifique, et la rousse fut satisfaite de voir que le paquet de cigarette était toujours là.

Était-elle venue avant ? Elle soupira, et soudain se fut le déclic. Bien sur qu'elle était déjà venue, elle avait elle même allumé la cigarette avant de la posée sur la dalle, comme un bâtonnet d'encens pour fumeur. L'odeur de la fumée l'avait rendu nostalgique, mais elle n'avait pas sombré comme elle l'aurait fait avant. Tout lui revint en rafale, jusqu'à la soirée de la veille, et ensuite ce fut le trou noir.

La première chose que reconnu Raiko en se réveillant, avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, fut la sensation qu'un crétin avait fait joujou avec son esprit, lequel était totalement entortillé dans une chape de brume qui mettrait plusieurs jours pour se dégager complètement. Elle avait la bouche pâteuse, la tête qui pulsait en même temps que son cœur pompait le sang, et elle avait tout, vraiment tout sauf envie d'ouvrir les yeux et d'affronter une journée. Et puis, c'était plutôt confortable ici, où que ce puisse bien être. Elle ne se sentait pas menacer, ce qui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas captive de l'Oeil, elle se doutait de toute façon qu'Altaïr avait réussit sa mission en les attrapant tous pour les ramener au pays.

Pas de responsabilité, pas de problème. Elle se cala un peu plus dans ce qui avait tout l'air d'être un canapé, et remarqua qu'en prime elle avait droit à une couverture, ce qui ne la convainquit qu'un peu plus de se rendormir. Elle continua de flotter entre état de conscience et sommeil profond pendant ce qui aurait pu être des heures ou des jours Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un son dans son environnement proche. Elle était arrivée à se convaincre qu'on avait du la déposer chez elle, même si l'odeur ne concordait pas à celle de sa chambre, et le fait d'entendre quelqu'un lui fit relever un sourcil.

_ Oy, tu comptes squatter mon canapé encore longtemps ? Grommela Aizawa qui avait aperçu son mouvement et décrété qu'il était temps de la bouger un peu.

Elle comatait depuis bien six heures maintenant et s'il ne l'avait pas entendu respiré il se serait inquiété d'avoir un cadavre dans son salon.

_ Hm.. Grommela la rousse en enfouissant sa tête dans un coussin pour amortir le son.

_ Oy tu m'écoutes ?... Shibuya !

_ Fiche moi la paix, geignit Raiko d'une voix pâteuse.

_ T'as suffisamment dormis comme ça, répliqua Aizawa en ne rajoutant pas qu'elle avait assez dormi _sur son canapé_.

_ C'est pas dans ta tête qu'un gars à décidé de foutre le bordel, se défendit la rousse. Tout est embrouillé, mes pensées n'ont ni queue ni tête...

_ ça ne change pas grand chose de d'habitude ça.

Sa provocation tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd cependant, elle n'avait même pas réagis en réalisant qu'elle squatter chez Aizawa, peut être même n'avait même pas réalisé que si c'était son canapé c'était aussi son appartement. Quand elle disait que réfléchir était impossible après une intrusion mentale, elle ne plaisantait pas. Pour une raison obscure elle était assaillis par des souvenirs de ses six ans, et des souvenirs plus récent s'y superposaient au point ou elle eut l'impression qu'un Aizawa adulte lui avait offert une glace quand elle était petite, un véritable bordel.

Et puis elle avait mal partout, ses muscles la tirait et elle avait l'impression d'être passé à la machine a lavé au programme essorage intense. Un courant d'air la fit frissoner et soudain elle réalisa quelque chose.

Une couverture la couvrait. Mais, en fait il n'y avait bien _que_ la couverture.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que je fous à poil sur ton canapé ? S'exclama-t-elle.

_ T'as eut une poussée de croissance intempestive, rétorqua Aizawa.

Non mais il se foutait de sa gueule en plus ! Elle se redressa en position assise en maintenant simplement la couverture sur sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard (elle n'avait jamais été particulièrement pudique). Le brun décida judicieusement de regarder ailleurs.

_ Explications, tout de suite.

Sa seule réponse fut un sourire moqueur et elle plissa les yeux. Il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Très bien ! Elle avisa sa robe de soirée pliée sur le meuble de l'entrée. De plus en plus bizarre. Puis elle additionna deux et deux. L'un des ennemis de la soirée de l'ambassade pouvait rajeunir les personnes qu'il touchait, le ne se rappelait pas que ce fut le cas mais ça pouvait expliquer la situation. Et si en plus Sam avait fait joujou avec son esprit, ça expliquerait sa confusion. Mais tout cela impliquerait que l'individu en face d'elle ait prit la peine de s'occuper d'elle pendant qu'elle était victime des effets de leurs quirks.

Et ça, étrangement, elle avait du mal à le concevoir. Après tout, il n'avait jamais caché ne pas l'apprécier, ni même la respecter. Il avait certes reconnu qu'elle était capable en tant que professeur, et pas un danger pour les élèves, mais au niveau personnel il la prenait pour une irresponsable et une peste. Elle l'imaginait plutôt la refourguer à la première personne venue pour se débarrasser de sa charge.

_ Est-ce qu'on peut avoir une conversation d'adulte pour une fois ? S'agaça-t-elle.

Elle n'avait rien contre leur chamaillerie, mais là elle aimerait vraiment avoir une explication qui confirme ou invalide ce qu'elle supposait. Comme ça après elle renfilerait sa robe et rentrerait chez elle comater en paix. Aizawa haussa un sourcil mais n'insista pas plus et lui expliqua la fin de la soirée à l'ambassade en édulcorant la parti où elle était une gamine. Ce n'était pas loin de ce qu'elle avait déduit et ça la rassura.

_ Donc pour résumer, malgré mon échec cuisant, tous les Villains ont été capturé et il n'y a pas eut de dommage collatéral ?

_ C'est ça.

_ Bon, c'est déjà ça... J'ai du mal à voir ce que ça avait de diabolique comme plan, venant de Sama, je m'attendais à une vengeance beaucoup plus tordue... Je ne comprend pas ses intentions.

_ Je ne suis pas sur qu'il y ait quelque chose à comprendre, répondit Aizawa en mâchant ces mots car il réfléchissait en même aux implications. A l'origine il voulait sûrement profiter de ta forme et de ton mentale affaiblis pour assouvir quelque pulsion sadique, mais finalement il a été arrêté, et il a dut se contenter de ça.

_ Il était plus subtile que ça, à l'époque, insista Raiko. Leur infiltration de l'ambassade était bien trop grossière, on les a repéré tout de suite, ça aurait dut être beaucoup plus mortel.

_ Si ça t'inquiète tant, tu peux aller voir Recovery Girl, ou un médecin spécialisé dans les manipulations de l'esprit. Fais un check up, rassure toi, mais je pense qu'il n'a tout simplement pas eut le temps de mettre ses plans à exécutions, et qu'il a sous estimé l'intervention sur place.

Raiko n'était pas convaincue. Mais le brun lui déclarait ça avec une telle assurance que ça la faisait douter dans son propre jugement. Après tout elle avait peut être une idée un peu trop faite de l'ennemi, qu'elle avait connu au summum de sa puissance. La il était diminué, sans soutient politique pour le couvrir, donc il était possible qu'il ait été mal préparé. Toute cette réflexion commençait à lui donner la migraine, et elle soupira, décida de la remettre à plus tard.

_ Admettons, souffla-t-elle. Je vais rentrer chez moi. T'as récupéré mes chaussures aussi ?

A ce stade, elle était prête à rentrer pied nus, près tout elle vivait à trois pâté de maison. Elle envisageait presque de rester drapé dans la couverture et de sortir dans la rue ainsi pour rentrer sans avoir à faire de geste inutile. Malheureusement ce n'était pas envisageable dans la vie d'une adulte responsable.

_ Elles sont dans l'entrée, un employé de l'ambassade à tout déposé dans la matinée.

_ Ah, je me disais aussi, devant son expression perplexe elle développa : je trouvait ça étrange que tu penses à t'encombrer de chaussures quand t'avais déjà une morveuse sur les bras.

Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva en restant encocooner dans la couverture, et il n'en fallu pas plus à Aizawa pour décréter qu'il avait a faire dans une autre pièce. Etait-ce du respect, de la pudeur ou une éducation imprimé dans un coin de sa tête? Raiko se posa la question avec un sourire moqueur. _Qu'il est meugnon_ , ricana-t-elle intérieurement en s'emparant de sa robe pour l'enfiler. Elle replia la couverture, la posa dans un espace libre, puis mit ses chaussures et rentra chez elle.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant accompagna le retour du silence dans l'appartement, et adossé contre la porte de sa chambre Aizawa se passa la main sur le visage. S'il commençait à considérer Shibuya comme une femme et plus comme une peste, il ne sortirait jamais de la galère et continuerait de ramer à vie.

Raiko considéra la paire de ciseau dans sa main, indécise. La veille en rentrant chez elle, elle avait du se lalver les cheveux et y avait passé des heures. Avoir les cheveux aussi long n'était vraiment pas pratique... Elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment ce qui l'avait décidé à les avoir long, surement une blague de trop sur sa féminité quand elle bossait encore avec la police, et depuis elle les gardait ainsi, alors que c'était hautement inconvenant et qu'elle n'y tenait pas particulièrement. C'était une habitude, gardée d'une autre époque.

Et actuellement, ça lui pétait les miches, pour être polie.

Elle jeta un dernier regard exaspéré à son reflet avant d'attraper ses cheveux, de les lever au dessus de sa tête, et de couper au plus près. Elle se retrouva avec un carré plongeant déstructuré complètement brouillon, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire comme une maniaque en jetant les mèches amputé à la poubelle. Puis elle enfila un leggings bleu, et un pull beige trop grand qui lui donnait l'impression d'être resté dans son lit, et parti en direction du stadium de l'école. Quelque fois, elle se disait que Yuei était comme une ville dans la ville, il faudrait probablement un jour entier pour visiter tout le campus.

Elle avait promis à Mic Hero de participer aux commentaires des épreuves, et même si elle aurait adoré rester au lit pour oublier qu'un psychopathe avait manipulé son esprit en la bloquant à 6 ans jusqu'à la veille, elle devait bien à ses élèves de voir ce dont ils étaient capables. Et elle aurait peut être l'occasion de faire une sieste à un moment ou un autre.

Lorsqu'elle trouva enfin la salle des commentateur, elle eut la surprise de découvrir trois sièges, et un certain brun flegmatique sur l'un d'eux.

_ Non mais il faut être combien pour commenter sérieux ? Grommela-t-elle dans sa barbe.

En l'entendant, Aizawa se retourna et fronça les sourcils en avisant son teint pale et ses cernes de deux mètres de longs sous ses yeux.

_ Mal dormi ?

_ Nan, j'ai très bien dormi, grinça Raiko en s'affalant sur la chaise à l'autre extrémité. Pendant au moins- ô ! bien deux heures ! Et ensuite, mon fichu esprit est partie en vrille et a déconné toute la nuit en m'empêchant de dormir.

Elle intercepta son regard inquiet et soupira.

_ Je suis déjà passé par là, ça fait simplement parti des effets secondaire de la formidable Quirk de notre ami en commun.

_ Et ça va durer longtemps ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas trop. La dernière fois j'y ai été exposé pendant plus d'une semaine et ça m'a emmerdé pendant plusieurs mois, là, avec moins de 48h... et une vie sédentaire... un mois ? Peut être moins ? Quoi ?!

_ Comment ça, 'exposé plus d'une semaine' ?

Raiko ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien ne pas comprendre la dedans.

_ Bah, j'l'ai eut dans ma tête régulièrement pendant un peu plus de sept jours. C'est comme ça qu'il lavait le cerveau des pauvres gamins qu'il cherchait à asservir. En les torturant avec leurs pires souvenirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement brisé et n'ait plus la moindre volonté. Comme tu peux t'en douter, ça n'a pas marché sur moi.

_ Et que s'est il passé après ?

_ Après ? Je lui ait pété la gueule à lui et à ses sous fifres et ensuite j'ai sorti tout ce beau monde des geôles pour leur inculquer les bases des velléité d'indépendance. Altaïr en faisait parti, comme la plupart des gens du Front de Libération d'ailleurs.

Aizawa considéra la femme en face de lui, impressionné. Pas tant par ses faits d'arme, mais la désinvolture avec laquelle elle évinça la torture psychologique comme s'il s'agissait d'une simple bagatelle. Pour la première fois depuis leur retrouvaille cependant, il alla au delà de son comportement et de ses mimiques caricaturées pour réaliser que son regard était sérieux. Et que quelque chose avait changé mais quoi ?...

Les cheveux, réalisa-t-il après un moment. Ils étaient beaucoup plus courts que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais pas tout à fait similaire que sa coupe d'adolescente. Sa nuque était totalement dégagée et il ne réalisa qu'il était en train de la fixer que lorsque la porte claqua en s'ouvrant sur Present Mic.

_ Yeah ! I'm here ! S'écria-t-il avec énergie. Shota ! Raiko ! We~lco~me !

Une atmosphère pesante l'accueillit mais il ne s'en rendit même pas compte, ou n'y fit pas attention. Après tout l'homme avait l'habitude de traiter avec Aizawa le type le plus silencieux du monde, alors qu'on lui réponde ou pas, ce n'était qu'un détail. Il s'installa au centre et continua à deviser sur tout et rien jusqu'à l'heure du début du festival. Ils réalisèrent alors que le blond n'avait absolument pas besoin d'eux, et malgré elle, Raiko commença à piquer du nez.

Ce qui était assez impressionnant en soit, vu les hurlement constant du commentateur. A dire vrai, Shota était assez inquiet pour la santé de sa collègue. Elle était bien trop pâle et ses cernes n'arrangeaient rien. Dans quelle mesure avait elle été abîmé et marqué par son séjour à l'étranger ? Certain conséquence était évidente, comme ses compétences en art martiaux et sa discipline de fer, son maintien aussi, plus droit, sa démarche plus souple et silencieuse. Mais intérieurement, comment allait-elle ? Elle était revenue d'un pays opprimé en guerre civile et en proie au terrorisme, où elle avait été torturée, entraînée. Elle était quasiment adulée par la population d'un pays, admirée par ceux qui, selon ce qu'il avait compris, avaient été formé par la jeune héroïne. Était-elle encore une héroïne, ou bien était une soldat ?

Non, ce n'était pas la bonne question, elle avait toujours et serait toujours une héroïne. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle même l'avait probablement oubliée, elle avait été flic, puis résistante, puis soldat, puis sauveuse d'un pays entier avant de devenir prof. Son incapacité à se fixer un seul rôle en disait long, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait eu quelques indices sur le genre d'enfance qu'elle avait menée. Et après tout, sa meilleure et seule amie avait changée de ville pour suivre son compagnon, et s'était à ce moment là qu'elle avait arrêté le travail en agence pour travailler pour la police, puis son fiancé était mort et elle avait changé de pays, qu'elle aurait sûrement quitté même sans en avoir été bannie parce qu'une fois son travail accomplis elle aurait regardé ses camarades suivre le cours de leur vie et se serait esquivée de la photo.

Oui, de toute évidence Raiko Shibuya avait de gros problème d'engagement qui s'était exacerbé au fil des épreuves. Et pourtant, elle avait volontairement choisi de revenir à une vie sédentaire et de devenir prof. Probablement pour se rapprocher de la période la plus stable de sa vie : Yuei. Elle faisait des efforts, et ce depuis le début, or lui n'avait fiat que la juger sans chercher plus loin que ses habitudes de comportements qui semblait indiquer que rien n'avait évolué chez elle. Pourtant, il l'avait vu au premier instant après l'avoir trouvé dans leur ancienne salle de classe : un regard mélancolique. Elle avait eut l'air tellement seule et lointaine à cet instant. Et seule, elle l'était a vrai dire. Même enfant, de ce qu'il avait vu, elle avait été abandonnée à son sort, c'était un miracle qu'elle n'ait pas mal tournée.

Le stade explosa soudain en applaudissement, et Raiko sursauta en tombant de sa chaise.

_ Hein quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

_ Midoriya vient d'arrivé en tête de la course d'obstacle, l'éclaircit Shota sur la situation.

_ Ah... AH?! Pas mal le gamin, il a des tripes ! Pourtant niveau Quirk, je pensais plutôt à Aki en numéro un de la course...

_ Ah, ça ? Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'arrêter toute les deux minutes pour venir en aide à des demoiselles en difficulté.

_ C'est pour ça que Netsu lui frappe sur le crâne avec sa chaussure ?

_ Certainement.

Ils ne réalisèrent pas que les micros étaient branché et que tous le stade avaient entendu leurs commentaires. Netsu, affligée, remis sa chaussure et après un dernier regard noir parti rejoindre Tokoyami sous les rires de la foule tandis qu'Aki, loin d'être géné par les commentaires, se recoiffait avec un air tout à fait innocent.

_ Ooooh, Bakugo se prend pour un avion à propulsion ? S'extasia la rousse en voyant les images de rediffusion. Ça rejette beaucoup de carbone dans l'air tu crois ? On ne devrait pas réglementer sur l'émission de CO2 ?

_ Bonne question, il faudra faire quelque teste après la reprise des cours.

_ BREF ! Les coupa Present Mic, nous allons procéder au tirage au sort de la prochaine épreuve ! Mignight, à toi !

_ Oooh Midnight fait le tirage au sort ? Je croyais que-

Le micro de Raiko fut brusquement coupée et la foule n'eut pas l'occasion d'entendre la suite, et la cérémonie put reprendre tandis que dans la loge des prof où elle s'était invité Natsume éclatait de rire devant l'alliance improbable de sa meilleure amie et d'Eraser Head. Lorsque l'épreuve tomba sur le jeu de cavalier, Raiko se désintéressa totalement du festival, tant le concept lui semblait risible. Bien sur ça permettait de développer le travail d'équipe mais vraiment ! Elle se leva de son siège et décida de faire un tour pour se réveiller un peu. Etrange comme elle avait bataillé pour dormir sans succès cette nuit, mais tombait raide endormi assise sur un fauteuil en plein milieu d'une activité. Comme si elle ne pouvait dormir que quand elle n'était pas sensé le faire. A moins que ce ne soit la compagnie, et le bruit de fond qui l'ai rendu à l'aise ? Elle n'avait pu s'endormir que parce qu'elle se sentait en sécurité, car quand elle se sentait exposé on sommeil était très léger.

Elle fit le tour du stade dans le couloir d'un pas nonchalant, écoutant les acclamations lointaine de la foule et les commentaires de Present Mic qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'aide et n'écoutait même pas ceux de son collègue. Ses pas la portèrent aux toilettes des femmes du stade, et elle décida d'aller s'asperger le visage pour se réveiller un peu. Lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir elle fit la grimace. Elle avait un teint de cadavre, des cernes de trois mètres et transpirait l'épuisement, voir la maladie. Fichu manipulateur... Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Malgré ce qu'avait dit Aizawa, elle ne pouvait pas s'empe^cher de penser que quelque chose clochait. Non, elle le ressentait dans ses tripes, quelque chose ne collait pas, mais quoi ? Elle avait passé sa nuit à chercher en vain la réponse.

En entendant les acclamations, elle songea que l'épreuve devait s'être achevée et qu'elle ferait mieux de retourner dans la loge avant que la foule n'envahisse tout, mais à peine sortait-elle des toilettes des filles qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un visage familier.

_ Enji Tralala ? Ça faisait un bail ! S'exclama-t-elle.

_ Todoroki, corrigea mécaniquement le hero enflammé avant de plisser les yeux de contrariété, Cheshire.

Cheshire avait cet effet sur les gens qu'elle rencontrait : un regards, et ils avaient déjà les nerfs. Un peu moins cette fois-ci pourtant, songea Endeover en constatant que son teint de mort rendait son sourire emblématique moins agaçant que normalement.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

_ Ce sont les toilettes des femmes, ce que je suis, et que tu n'es pas d'ailleurs, j'ai donc plus de légitimité que toi de me tenir devant la porte. Pervers. Cancana la rousse, ravie de retrouver un des élèves de sa classe qu'elle adorait embêter quand elle était plus jeune.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, s'énerva Enji. Je veux dire dans ce stade. Et ce n'est qu'une coïncidence garde des accusations vaseuses pour quelqu'un d'autre.

_ Ton fils ne te l'as pas dit ? Je suis prof à Yuei maintenant.

Il y eut un silence pesant.

_ Toi ? Prof ? Ils sont tombés sur la tête ?!

_ Mais ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas encore mis la main sur ton fils pour lui raconter toute ces anecdote de notre scolarité, comme la fois ou-

_ Un mot de plus, et c'est la combustion spontané qui t'attends ! La coupa l'enflammé.

Le sourire de la rousse s'élargit, elle se sentait déjà beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'elle avait quelqu'un à ennuyer.

_ Bref, j'ai été ravie de te recroiser tête d'allumette, mais là mon déjeuner m'attends dans la loge des commentateurs. Ah, et les toilettes des hommes sont de l'autre coté du stade, par là.

Et la dessus elle lui indiqua une mauvaise direction et fila, ses méfaits accomplies. Après tout peut être qu'elle n'avait aucun problème, et que tout était dans sa tête. Elle allait bien. Il n'y avait pas à s'en faire. Si seulement.


	14. XIII: Bad Blood

**Evilfaut : en effet, c'aurait put être amusant, mais on peut pas dire qu'elle lui ressemble et puis je pense pas que ça leur aurait seulement traversé l'esprit. Je veux dire quand tu le vois tu l'imagine pas avoir une copine, encore moins un gosse.**

* * *

Sama avait perdu l'esprit il y a bien longtemps, grâce à sa Quirk. Il pouvait connaître les pires souvenirs de ceux dont il croisait le regard, et rapidement toute cette négativité avait envahi son esprit au point que la seule façon de survivre avait été de fermer son cœur et sa compassion pour devenir l'être froid et tordu qu'il était aujourd'hui. Oh, il pouvait aussi voir les bons souvenirs, mais ils étaient moins puissants, moins corrosifs. Aujourd'hui, il ressentait un malin plaisir de voyeur à connaître la vie et les malheurs des gens autour de lui, et de ses ennemis. Son engagement pour l'Oeil du Lapis ne l'avait pas arrangé.

Mais lorsqu'il avait rencontré Cheshire, il avait tout de suite compris que ce serait différent avec elle. Il avait infiltré le mouvement de résistance du peuple, et recueillait le plus d'information qu'il pouvait, quand elle avait été introduite par Rohan comme une héroïne étrangère prête à se battre pour leur cause. Il avait croisé son regard, et toute ses faiblesses avait défilé devant ses yeux. Abandonné par sa mère à un très jeune âge, elle s'était cru responsable, puis avait vu son père la délaisser jour après jour pour ses problèmes de jeu, et une fois de plus avait cru avoir faire quelque chose de mal. Ensuite elle avait rencontré une héroïne qui lui avait donné un rêve, était entrée à l'école de héros, s'était faite des amis et s'était battue becs et ongles pour les défendre, au dépend de son propre bien être. Ses amis s'étaient éloigné après que l'une d'entre elle ait disparue, et ils l'avaient à leur tour délaissé pour leur propre bonheur, mais lorsqu'elle avait enfin trouvé le sien, il lui avait été violemment arraché.

C'était une femme tellement couverte de cicatrice, et qui pourtant se tenait toujours droite et fière, qu'il avait ressenti le besoin impérieux de la détruire totalement. Il voulait qu'elle se brise en mille morceaux, et il voulait être celui qui parviendrait à le faire. Mais il avait commis une erreur en utilisant ses souvenirs pour le faire, de toute évidence c'était voué à l'échec. Elle s'était relevé, encore plus déterminée, et c'était lui qui s'était fait détruire. Il avait ressassé les mauvais souvenirs de cette femme, cherchant la faille, et avait compris quoi faire. Il fallait la détruire quand elle était encore jeune, lui laisser encore plus de cicatrice, et il avait tenté de le faire, voulant assister au spectacle.

Une fois encore, il avait échoué. Mais seulement en partie. Il aurait voulu jouer avec l'enfant, la torturer, mais avait été arrêté avant. Ce n'était pas le plus important cela dit. Il avait laissé son emprunte sur son esprit, avalé tous ses plus noirs secrets qui lui tiendraient compagnie jusqu'à sa mort.

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme en face de lui. Incarcéré temporairement dans les locaux de la police japonaise, il attendait qu'on le déporte jusqu'à sa patrie où il serait jugé. Il reconnaissait l'homme en face de lui, et un sourire mauvais se peignit sur son visage.

_ Je suis à la recherche d'une histoire que, de ce que j'ai entendu dire, vous seriez prêt à raconter...

_ Je crois deviner celle que vous souhaiter entendre. Celle de chat et de renard ?

_ Touché.

_ Tout ce que vous voudrez, après tout, vous êtes en droit de savoir, Mr Shibuya...

Croiser Enji l'avait rendu nostalgique. Elle se rappela l'époque où ils vivaient tous ensemble avec un petit pincement au cœur. Ils avaient beau être en cavale à l'époque, ils étaient unis, sa seule famille. Elle se demandait parfois ce qui serait advenu si Umiko et Natsume n'avait jamais été innocenté. Si elle n'était pas retournée à l'école pour devenir héro. Si Umiko n'avait jamais disparue. Parfois, Raiko lui en voulait. C'était d'elle que tout avait commencer à partir en live. Puis elle se rappelait que personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé, et l'inquiétude mêlé d'espoir lui rongeait le ventre. Ils l'avaient cherché. Enji plus que tous. Mais aucune trace, aucune piste, leur avait fait perdre espoir, et finalement ils avaient renoncé.

Et aujourd'hui, des années plus tard, voici où le monde des adultes les avait mené.

Elle s'était barré à l'étranger, Toshi était devenu le héro no1 national, Enji s'était marié et avait probablement traumatisé ses gosses, Umiko avait disparu, Natsume travaillait avec des enfants car elle ne pouvait pas en avoir, Elfe était dans une autre ville avec un mari handicapé à vie. Quel monde de héro !

Elle rentra dans la salle de commentaires pensive et vaguement déprimée et se figea devant le spectacle qui l'attendait. Une immense table avait été installé dans la salle, couverte d'une élégante nappe, et recouverte de plats et victuailles fumant et appétissant typiquement orientaux.

_ Uh ?

_ Ah, Shifra-dono ! S'exclama un majordome typé dont le visage s'illumina en la voyant. Ceci est un humble cadeau de l'ambassade pour vous remercier vous et votre ami de votre intervention samedi soir. Veuillez accepter notre totale gratitude, et notre soulagement de vous revoir saine et sauve.

_ Euh, merci. Fallait pas. Mais ça à l'air très bon ! Rajouta-t-elle pour ne pas le vexer.

Mais comment avait-il tout installé tout seul ? Le majordome s'inclina et les salua en leur souhaitant un bon repas avant de s'esquisser. Raiko croisa alors le regard blasé d'Eraser Head, et fut prise d'un monumental fou rire, tant et si bien qu'elle dut s'asseoir parce que ses jambes ne la portait plus. Aizawa la fixa, inquiet de voir ses nerfs partirent totalement en vrille, et se demanda ce qu'il était sensé faire dans ce genre de situation. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu penser à quoi que ce soit, Raiko essuya du bout des doigts des larmes d'hilarité et pris une grande inspiration.

_ La vache, je me sens comme une star avec ce genre d'attention ! Tu l'as entendu, on a intérêt à faire honneur au repas pour ne pas les vexer.

A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit sur Natsume et Toshinori, et il furent joyeusement invité à se joindre à eux.

_ Wow, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? S'étonna Natsume en prenant place.

_ La gratitude de tout un peuple, répliqua Aizawa en se servant.

_ Hein ?

_ L'ambassade à envoyé un type installer tout ça en remerciement pour notre intervention lors de la soirée diplomatique de samedi soir, expliqua Raiko en se servant généreusement.

_ Tout va bien Raiko ? Demanda Toshi impressionné par son teint.

_ Ouai, ça ira mieux quand j'arriverai à dormir. J'ai croisé Enji dans les couloirs !

_ Ah, moi aussi, il est vraiment...

_ Plus con qu'avant ? Proposa la rousse.

Le blond grimaça.

_ J'allais dire impitoyable, fit-il avec peu de conviction.

_ C'était Umiko qui le gardait sur le droit chemin, soupira Natsume, créant un silence gêné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est partie, mais elle a emporté avec elle le meilleur de lui même. J'aimerai savoir ce qui lui est arrivée...

_ On aimerai tous le savoir, déclara Toshi en lui prenant la main. Tsuka est toujours sur le coup mais même à l'international c'est le silence total...

_ Elle resurgira au moment où on s'y attend le moins, décréta Raiko avec assurance. Et ce jour là on lui bottera le cul tous ensemble avant de lui faire un gros calin. Tu me passes le tajin Shota ?

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses souvenir qu'elle ne réalisa pas que pour la première fois en près de dix ans elle avait rappelé Aizawa par son prénom. Elle ne remarqua pas plus son trouble. Mais ça n'échappa à Natsume qui sentit naître au fond d'elle un espoir de voir son amie la plus proche trouver enfin le bonheur. Ils passèrent ainsi le déjeuner à discuter des élèves de la classe A et de leur potentiel. Finalement, après s'être gavé de baklava et de pâtisseries au miel, le majordome revint avec une série de domestiques qui débarrassèrent la table à une vitesse impressionnante – Aizawa foudroya du regard la rousse qui avait planqué des pâtisseries un peu partout pour les garder – et bientôt ce fut l'heure de reprendre le festival.

Cette fois-ci, Raiko ne s'endormit pas et resta attentive aux matchs, prenant notes et clamant des hourras dans le micro chaque fois qu'elle voyait un de ses élèves utiliser les mouvements qu'elle leur avait appris.

_ Midoriya quelle superbe projection, je suis fière de toi gamin !

_ Oy, Cheshire, tu leur apprend quoi en cours exactement ? Demanda Present Mic, mal à l'aise.

_ Oh ça ? Les bases du combats rapprocher, et comment ne pas cracher leurs poumons après une heure de course à 15km/h... Entre autre.

_ Oy oy, tu vas nous les tuer à ce rythme !

_ Le semestre prochain ce sera 30.

_ Eraser Head, protège ces gosses...

_ Je ferais de mon mieux, promit Aizawa.

Les élèves de première A qui ne participait pas au tournois furent pris d'une bouffée de terreur en songeant à ce qui les attendait.

_ Elle est sérieuse vous croyez ? Demanda Netsu, vaguement malade en songeant à ces 'joggings'.

_ Je ne serais pas étonnée, répondit Tsuyu.

_ Heureusement qu'on ne l'a que deux heures...

Inconsciente de la terreur de ses élèves, Raiko enfourna une pâtisserie pour réaliser que quelqu'un avait posé une tasse et une théière fumante à coté d'elle. Les capacités de l'ambassade étaient impressionnantes, de vrai ninja. Elle prit des notes, commenta, commença à réfléchir à des entraînements spécifiques dépendant de ce qu'elle avait observé, fit des blagues sur ses élèves, tout plutôt que de penser au fait que le moment où elle devrait rentrer chez elle était proche. Mais lorsque Bakugo fut déclaré vainqueur, son expression tomba.

Et voilà, entre les jours de repos et la semaine de stage des étudiants, elle allait passer les jours suivant seule avec elle même. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule chose à faire : se dépenser à l'épuisement en espérant que ça l'assommerait suffisamment pour trouver le sommeil. Tandis que Aizawa rejoignait la salle de classe des 1-A pour un débrief, Raiko rejoignit la salle d'entraînement et emprunta une tenue d'exercice (un T-Shirt au logo de l'école et un short noir, avant de commencer son programme. Elle venait de finir ses assouplissements quand une présence se fit sentir à l'entrée de la salle, révélant le premier adversaire de Midoriya, du cours normal, Shinsou Hitoshi si sa mémoire était bonne. Son expression surprise témoigna qu'il ne s'attendait pas à croiser quelqu'un à cette heure, encore moins une prof, finalement, il haussa les épaules et alla s'installer, il avait besoin de se défouler de sa défaite.

_ Gagner juste par les mots... Parla soudain Cheshire. Est-ce que tu trouves vraiment ça satisfaisant ? Gagner en se contentant de te tenir devant ton adversaire, c'était particulièrement stupide. Si tu t'était bougé le cul pour le pousser hors du ring, Midoriya n'aurait pas eut l'occasion de se ressaisir. Est-ce que tu penses vraiment pouvoir tout mettre sur le dos d'une Quirk inutile ? C'est toi qui la rend inutile, gamin.

C'était un coup bas, la rousse s'en rendait bien compte, mais elle n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots et les ado têtue ne comprenait que les mots durs de toute façon. Elle se redressa pour voir quel était sa réaction, et le vit figé sous le choc.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ?! S'écria-t-il finalement. Avec votre Quirk vous-

_ Ma Quirk est ce qu'elle est parce que j'ai travaillé dur pour l'exploiter. Traverser des objets et flotter, la belle affaire, ça ne sert pas à grand chose pour combattre. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à ton avis ? Chouiné en me lamentant sur le monde injuste ?

Shinsou serra les poings, incapable de répliquer parce que ces mots commençaient à faire leur chemin et qu'il réalisait qu'elle avait raison.

_ La Quirk, ce n'est qu'un outil, ce qui fait un héro, c'est les tripes et le cœur. Ce n'est pas avec une moitié de sentiment que tu atteindras tes rêves. Devenir un héro ? Ce n'est qu'un demi rêve ça, on ne devient pas héro juste pour le titre mais parce qu'on est prêts à tout donner, à tout perdre, pour protéger les autres.

Elle lui laissa quelques minutes pour digérer ces paroles et s'étira.

_ Maintenant, vas te mettre en tenue, je vais te montrer comment on s'approprie une Quirk.

L'étudiant la regarda un instant, interdit, avant de réaliser qu'il avait l'occasion de suivre un cours particulier avec une prof de la branche héroïque. Il se précipita vers les vestiaire et lorsqu'il revint il s'était totalement remis.

_ Bien, on va déjà voir ce que tu vaux au combat rapproché. Attaque moi.

Il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'un peu plus intéressant, et c'est à contre cœur qu'il s'exécuta... et fut envoyé au tapis. Il se releva, et retenta le coup avec plus de motivation, mais cette fois encore se fit projeter au sol, d'une façon semblable à sa défaite lors du match, ce qui ne fit que le remonter un peu plus. La demi heure qui suivit se déroula simplement, il essayait de frapper Cheshire, mais invariablement celle ci le contrait et s'était lui qui se faisait mettre à terre. La rousse lui reconnu la capacité de se relever, mais niveau tactique et technique il y avait du travail.

_ Dis moi, tu as un cerveau ou ta tête c'est juste pour la déco ? J'utilise les mêmes techniques de contre depuis le début et tu te fais toujours avoir ! Réfléchis un peu !

_ J'essaie ! Répliqua Shinsou entre ses dents serrées.

_ Tu n'as pas visé les pieds une seule fois depuis le début, ou elle est toute la fourberie nécessaire pour utiliser ta Quirk ? Feinte, Esquive, c'est pas du catch ! Pour quelqu'un qui part avec un désavantage tu aurais pu travailler pour compenser ça ! Est-ce que tu l'as fais ? Non. Je vais te montrer des bases, mais si tu ne te démerde pas de ton coté pour progresser personne ne le fera pour toi.

Et ainsi elle se lança dans un cours de postures de garde, et sur comment frapper quelqu'un, comment esquiver, comment tomber sans se faire mal, à la fin son élève d'un jour en avait eut pour son argent et se sentait comme si on lui avait roulé dessus avec un tank. Mais une chose était sur, il n'y avait plus une goutte de frustration dans son corps. Elle le laissa rentrer chez lui après d'autre recommandation et repris son propre entraînement en ignorant la nuit tombant.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, et Raiko las de errer dans le voisinage comme une âme en peine, décida de rentrer chez elle la mort dans l'âme. Elle aimait toujours autant son appartement, seulement elle savait que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, et elle sentait quelque chose s'agitait dans un coin de son esprit qui la terrifiait. Des souvenirs enfouit qui revenait la hanter, des cauchemars d'enfance refaisant surface et remuant des émotions d'enfant contre lesquels elle ne pouvait rien. Rationaliser ne servait à rien quand les peurs étaient celles d'une petite fille.

_ Il m'a vraiment pas raté, soupira-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans une canette traînant sur le trottoir.

La canette rebondit contre un mur, puis roula au sol avant d'aller heurter une boite en carton au coin de la rue et d'une petite ruelle.

_ Mew.

Raiko redressa vivement la tête et donna toute son attention vers la boite en carton, où elle vit quelque chose remuer. Les yeux soudain brillants, elle se rapprocha et un irrépressible sourire étira ses lèvres.

_ Eh alors vous, je vous ai réveillé ? Désolée !

Elle s'accroupit et ouvrit les pans du carton, révélant trois chatons qui se serraient les uns contre les autres pour se tenir chaud. Le pelage du premier était Tabby tacheté couleur cannelle et avait de grand yeux chocolat, le second avait une robe écaille de tortue chocolat et des yeux verts, et le dernier était totalement noir à l'exception du museau qui était blanc et avait les yeux dorés.

Ce fut le coup de foudre. Raiko sentit son cœur fondre devant ces trois petites tête moustachues aux regards levés vers elle. Jeta un regard à droite puis à gauche, elle s'empara du carton et se précipita chez elle en babillant avec adoration.

_ Bienvenue chez vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en fermant la porte d'un coup de pied et en allumant les lumières avec son coude. Première étape, le bain !

Emmenant avec elle ses nouveaux compagnons dans la salle de bain, elle ferma la porte, posa le carton par terre, et fit couler un peu d'eau tiède dans le fond de la baignoire tandis que les chatons commençaient à s'agiter, à la fois curieux et intimider de ce nouvel environnement. Ils avaient passé la journée dans ce carton, agressé par les bruits de la ville, ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils se retrouvaient là... Ils n'osaient pas sortir du carton, mais agitait leurs moustaches en tous sens, miaulant de temps à autre pour échanger leurs impressions.

Lorsqu'il y eut une demi douzaine de centimètre de profondeur d'eau, Raiko coupa le robinet, et délicatement déposa les trois chatons à l'intérieur en leur laissant quelques minutes pour s'habituer à la sensation avant de commencer à les éclabousser d'eau pour les laver et les réchauffer un peu.

_ Eh oui, c'est mouillé hein ? Mais vous serez tout propre quand on en aura finit !

Elle utilisa un shampoing doux pour décrasser leur pelage, puis les rinça et les sécha doucement.

_ Il va falloir vous trouver des noms, mais on y réfléchira quand vous aurez avalé quelque chose hein.

Elle savait en tout cas que c'était deux mâles et une femelle (celle écailles de tortue) et qu'ils avaient des quenottes donc avait dépassé le stade du lait maternelle. Raiko rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, et leur laissa le choix de la suivre ou non jusqu'à la cuisine, où elle fit l'inventaire de ses placard pour trouver de quoi les nourrir. Elle trouva du thon à l'huile, qu'elle hacha menu et mis dans une assiette par terre, puis sorti un bol d'eau qu'elle posa un peu plus loin. Le chaton noir était apparemment le plus courageux car il gambadait déjà sur ses petites jambes en reniflant les chaises. Lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur du thon, il miaula avec entrain avant de trottiner jusqu'à l'assiette. Le chaton cannelle passa la tête par la porte de la salle de bain en l'entendant, puis disparu avant de finalement sortir dans le couloir pour rejoindre son frère, suivit un peu plus loin de la minette chocolat.

Là tout de suite, les seuls noms lui venant à l'esprit était soit ceux de ses élèves, soit des noms de fruits secs. Comme il était exclu d'appeler un de ses chats Bakugou le terrible, elle s'intéressa à ceux de fruits.

_ Cajou, Noisette, Amande... Baklava, Corne de Gazelle, Loukoum ? Mochi ? Dorayaki... Pavlova. Sachertorte. Ok ça tourne au concours de pâtisserie là... Eh là, moins vite vous allez vous étouffer !

Elle souleva l'assiette le temps qu'ils mâchent ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche, mais le noireau entreprit de l'escalader pour atteindre l'assiette, vite rejoint par le reste de la fratrie et bientôt Raiko fut un littéral arbre à chat.

!_ Ok ok j'ai compris ! Personne ne se met entre vous et votre nourriture !

Elle reposa l'assiette, et sourit comme une idiote.

_ Très bien ! C'est décidé ! Toi (elle indiqua le chat noir) tu seras Loukoum ! Toi (la femelle chocolat lui lécha le bout du doigt) tu seras Sachertorte, et vous monsieur, vous serez Baklava !

Toute cette histoire lui donna d'ailleurs très faim, et elle eut envie de Sachertorte (un gâteau viennois à basse de chocolat et de confiture d'abricot). A la place, elle se contenta de mettre à sac son placard à gâteau, trouva des bar de céréale au chocolat, et alla s'affaler sur son canapé en allumant la télé mais en regardant les chatons s'approprier l'appartement.

Loukoum se mit à explorer la cuisine en essayant d'ouvrir les tiroirs, tandis que Sachertorte se mit à donner des coups de tête à l'assiette comme si ça pouvait la remplir. De son coté Baklava, curieux, tenta de grimper sur le canapé, avant d'escalader la jambe qu'elle avait posé par terre pour l'aider. Il renifla partout avant de venir se nicher sur son ventre. Au bout d'un moment, les deux autres le rejoignirent, et elle se retrouva avec trois boule ronronnante sur le torse. Elle n'aurait pas pu être plus heureuse que ça, et glissa dans le sommeil sans s'en rendre compte.

Ça n'arrêta pas les cauchemars. Elle se réveilla une heure seulement après s'être endormie en sueur, le cœur battant, terrifiée. Cette fois ci, le rêve s'était précisé, et elle s'était vue arrachant les cœurs de ses amis avec sa Quirk, riant cruellement devant leurs regard choqué. Ce qui l'avait le plus traumatisé était qu'elle s'était vu tuer Umiko, et sachant que celle ci avait disparu il y avait un petit bout d'elle même pour croire que c'était à cause d'elle. Dans son cauchemar, elle était un monstre de cruauté et d'indifférence. Et elle avait peur qu'un peu de ce monstre soit réel. Combien de fois s'était-elle dit que ce serait plus simple de neutraliser ses ennemis en compressant leur cœur jusqu'au malaise ?

Elle s'efforça de respirer calmement, d'avaler de l'air et de se réveiller complètement pour chasser les vestiges de son cauchemar. A ce moment elle croisa le regard doré de Loukoum, et eut un hoquet de soulagement. Elle n'était pas toute seule.

Elle n'était pas toute seule.

Cette seule phrase parvint à la faire tenir les jours qui suivirent, alors même qu'elle luttait contre elle même pour se forcer à chercher le sommeil. Ses cernes s'alourdissait à vue d'œil tandis que son teint devenait spectral. Elle pensait qu'en tenant suffisamment longtemps, tout s'arrêterait et qu'un jour elle s'endormirait et tout serait redevenu normal. Elle y crut jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard d'Hiroshi.

_ Tu es dans un sale état, lui fit-il remarquer d'un ton indulgent.

Elle resta pétrifiée, comme foudroyé.

_ Non, ce n'est pas réel... s'exhorta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

_ Mew ? Sachertorte la regarda d'un air étonné.

_ Il n'y a rien ici, juste moi, et les chats, insista-t-elle.

_ Tu devrais te reposer, Raiko. Tu as l'air épuisé.

Ses jambes la lâchèrent et elle s'effondra au milieu de la cuisine en fondant en larme. Que lui arrivait-il ? La dernière fois elle n'avait pas eut d'hallucination. La dernière fois elle arrivait à dormir. Elle était épuisée physiquement et mentalement, et un sentiment de détresse intense l'envahie en réalisant qu'elle avait besoin d'aide.

_ J'y arrivais jamais toute seule... hoqueta-t-elle.

Elle se roula en boule et tenta d'ignorer la voix du mort s'inquiéter de sa santé. Quoique lui ait fait Sama, il avait réussit à trouver la faille dans son esprit, dont elle n'avait pas idée de l'existence. Est-ce qu'il avait créer les cauchemars aussi ? Ceux où elle se voyait en Villains sans cœur détruire des vies avec son sourire ? Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle resta prostrée ainsi, mais soudain, un visage s'imposa à son esprit et elle ouvrit les yeux en sachant ce qu'elle devait faire.

Pour la deuxième fois en l'espace d'une semaine, Aizawa ouvrit sa porte sur une certaine rousse, mais la similitude s'arrêtait là. La dernière fois elle était pomponnée, apprêtée et habillée spectaculairement. Ce soir là en revanche, elle semblait plus morte que vive et son regard hanté ne faisait que renforcer sa pâleur et ses cernes. Le brun cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

_ Que c'est-il passé ? La pressa-t-il en la tenant par les bras de peur de la voir s'effondrer.

_ Aide moi, Shota...

Sans y penser à deux fois il la fit entrer et ferma derrière eux avant de la guider vers le sofa tout en essayant d'obtenir des réponses sur son état.

_ Je dors plus, le... les cauchemars !... Et maintenant je- je vois des fantômes ! Expliqua-t-elle en luttant pour sortir des mots cohérent.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, tandis que tous son corps criait grâce en tremblant de manière incontrôlé. L'heure était grave, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil, même lorsqu'il avait accepté de l'aider à s'entraîner à étendre sa Quirk à une autre personne, quand elle préparait l'évasion des jumelles. A l'époque elle avait été épuisée, poussée dans les retranchements de ses capacités, mais elle allait bien. Là, il ne savait pas quoi faire et s'en voulait d'avoir mis de coté ses doutes en voyant où ça l'avait mené. Il ne l'avait pas revue depuis le festival, mais n'avait cherché à avoir de nouvelle malgré sa mine inquiétante d'alors, et aujourd'hui, six jours plus tard, elle était à bout.

Et si c'était lui qu'elle était venu trouvé ce n'était pas pour qu'il panique.

_ Est-ce que tu as essayé de prendre des médicaments pour dormir ? Demanda-t-il en prenant sa tête entre ses mains pour qu'elle le regarde.

_ Non.

_ Est-ce que tu penses que ça peut marcher ?

Elle lui adressa un regard n'en savait rien, n'y avait même pas pensée. Comprenant qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus de sa part, il réfléchit. Il avait lu un rapport sur la Quirk de Sama, et il était uniquement question de manipulation de souvenir. Si des souvenirs étaient ce qui torturait Raiko, il n'y avait pas de risque à lui donner un somnifère. La question était de savoir comment il avait réussit à rendre les souvenirs aussi envahissant, mais ça attendrait d'avoir paré au plus urgent : donner un répit suffisant à la rousse pour qu'il puisse trouver une solution.

Il se dépêcha de trouver la boite de somnifère qu'il avait toujours en stock, rempli un verre dans l'évier et fourra le tout dans les mains de la rousse en l'astreignant à avaler.

_ Tu vas dormir Raiko, ok ? Et quand tu te réveillas j'aurais trouvé une solution.

_ Je ne dors pas ! S'écria Raiko en secouant la tête. Non ! Certainement pas !

Elle ressemblait plus à une gamine dans le déni qu'à autre chose, et Aizawa n'eut qu'à la pousser un peu pour qu'elle s'étale sur le canapé. Il remonta ses jambes sur le sofa, et réalisa qu'elle s'était pointé pied nu, puis la recouvrit d'une couverture et resta à coté d'elle jusqu'à ce que le cachet fasse effet. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute il pu enfin souffler et prit quelques instant pour se ressaisir.

D'abords, rappeler le médecin à l'hôpital – et s'il ne répondait pas appeler sur le fixe de Shinomiya Aki puisque apparemment c'était son frère. Il n'eut pas à le faire cependant, celui-ci avait décidé de rester tard pour rattraper des papiers en retard et répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. Lorsqu'il lui fit part de la situation, Shinomiya ne perdit pas de temps et contacta leur référence en Quirk mental – le seul homme de toute la région à en posséder lui même une lui permettant de réparer les dégâts sur les esprits les plus endommagés – et comprenant l'urgence il promit de prendre la route dès le lendemain pour venir à leur aide. En attendant il lui donna quelques recommandations par téléphone, notamment le fait d'y aller doucement sur les somnifères – pas plus d'un toute les 24h – mais d'y aller à fond sur les infusions tant pour l'hydrater que pour calmer son organisme.

_ Un bain chaud peut aider aussi, mais pas sans surveillance, on ne voudrait pas qu'elle s'endorme et se noie, expliqua-t-il. Faites aussi attention à ce qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal, si elle a des hallucinations son comportement peut être très aléatoire et elle risque de se blesser en essayant de s'en prendre aux illusions. Je devrais être à l'hôpital d'ici 14h.

_ Emmenez là avant si vous préférez, on s'arrangera pour lui trouver une chambre privée et faire les examens appropriés, conclut Shinomiya avant de les saluer et de mettre fin à la conférence téléphonique.

De nouveau seul avec sa collègue, Aizawa aperçu soudain du mouvement dans son champ de vision, et se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un chat sortant de la poche du kimono de la rousse.

_ Mew ! S'écria la bestiole avant de se jeter de la poche, suivit d'un autre, et encore d'un autre.

_ Hein ?

Fixant les créatures d'un regard un peu vitreux, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de se demander combien de chaton pouvait rentrer dans une poche avant de tilter et de se demander pourquoi diable y'avait il des chatons dans les poches de Raiko en premier lieu. Lorsqu'un petit noir entreprit de se faire les griffes sur sa table basse il se retrouva à les pourchasser dans tout l'appartement pour les mettre sous clef quelque part, mais les bestioles étaient rapide et diablement agile pour leur taille – en plus d'être trois. Tant et si bien que le brun finit par changer de tactique en les piégeant avec une boite de thon ouverte dans un placard du bas, qu'il referma sur eux une fois qu'ils s'y furent tous engagé.

Le silence et la paix revint sur l'appartement et Aizawa se demanda avec stupéfaction comment Raiko se débrouillait pour toujours trouver une façon inattendu de lui casser les pieds.

_ Des chats, sérieusement !

_ Mew... un miaulement étouffé lui parvint du placard mais le brun l'ignora

Puis se fut un autre miaulement, et un autre, jusqu'à ce que ce soit un symphonie de miaulement pathétique qui aurait fait fondre le cœur d'une pierre tellement ils étaient déchirant. Aizawa tenta bien de résister, mais c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Pestant il finit par rouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à trois regard brillant à la limite du démoniaque, juste avant que les chats ne prennent la poudre d'escampette. Admettant sa défaite, il renonça.

Et se rappela la forme assoupie sur son canapé dans une violente désillusion. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps que durerait les effets du médicament, mais rien que d'imaginer laisser la rousse dans le salon et aller se coucher il en avait des insomnies. Il hésita un moment sur le seuil de la porte avant de soupirer, exaspéré, et de rejoindre en deux pas le canapé pour prendre la silhouette endormie dans ses bras. S'efforçant d'ignorer sa chaleur corporelle et les sensations qu'elle éveillait dans son bas ventre, et la déposa sur le coté droit du lit, avant d'aller s'effondrer sur le coté gauche en se demandant quand est-ce que sa vie avait pris un tournant pareil.

Il y a encore quelque mois il serait entrain de dormir ou de geeker, pas de faire du babysitting pour une fille qu'il avait connu, et deux samedis soirs d'affiler, rien que ça. Il évitait soigneusement de regarder de l'autre coté du lit, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment pour une crise de libido. Et puis, c'était Raiko, ç'aurait été ridicule d'être attiré par cette agaçante et irritante femme. Le plus irritant étant sûrement qu'elle n'était plus une simple fille. Il voulait juste une vie simple et sans complication, hors ces derniers temps sa vie était était tout l'inverse. Malgré lui, il jeta un coup d'œil et se figea tandis que son sang ne faisait qu'un tour. D'un geste brusque il lui tourna le dos et pesta intérieurement. La nuit allait être longue...

Lorsque Raiko ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, sa panique était déjà réveillée et elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, la gorge serré par l'angoisse. Comme si elle n'avait pas dormit du tout, seulement cligné des yeux, son cœur pulsa violemment dans sa poitrine et lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il y avait une silhouette en face d'elle elle crut devoir affronter à nouveau le fantôme d'Hiroshi. Puis sa vue s'éclaircit, et elle reconnu Shota, qui avait finit par se retourner dans son sommeil et dormait désormais comme un bienheureux. La vu la fit sourire, même endormi il avait l'air flegmatique, d'autant plus qu'elle aperçu Loukoum dormant dans ses cheveux sur l'oreiller, tandis que Sachertorte semblait se prendre pour une écharpe et pendant à son coup en ronronnant bruyamment. Seule Baklava lui était restée fidèle et était lové contre sa poitrine.

Un sentiment de paix profonde l'envahi, et son angoisse se dissipa comme un nuage de fumée. Tout irait bien. Shota allait l'aider, il l'avait promis. Elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle ne s'était pas rendue compte avoir retenue et se détendit en fixant le visage du brun comme à une bouée de secours sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. S'était étrange pour elle, qui n'avait jamais compté que sur elle même, d'être capable d'accorder sa pleine et entière confiance à quelqu'un qui seulement quelques semaines plus tôt refusait de reconnaître ses qualités. Elle n'avait jamais fait autant confiance à qui que se soit. Rares étaient celles et ceux à connaître ses moments de faiblesses, et la seule autre personne en vie à ce jour était Rohan, son maître d'arme, qui la laissait pudiquement seule dans ses moments là.

S'appuyer sur quelqu'un... Elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de savoir si elle aurait pu montrer ses faiblesses à Hiroshi, il était mort avant qu'elle n'ait eut ce genre d'état d'âme. Mais si elle devait le reconnaître, Shota l'avait soutenu bien avant ça. Sans question, sans jugement. Du temps de l'école, lorsqu'elle avait tout lâché pour aider ses amies, ils se comprenaient au delà de leur chamaillerie, sans avoir besoin de rien dire. Lorsque ce lien s'était affaiblis avec le temps et les rêves de chacun, elle s'était sentit encore plus seule qu'avant. Il avait son agence, elle une famille d'adoption et un travail à la police.

Est-ce que ce lien pouvait être tissé à nouveau ? Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'espoir ces jours ci, ni de rêves, pourtant si elle devait en nommer un, ce serait celui là. Distraitement, elle tendit la main pour écarter une mèche brune de son visage, mais à peine effleurait elle son front qu'il ouvrit brusquement des yeux injectés de sang.

_ Oups, marmonna-t-elle sans grande conviction.

Il y eut un long silence et Aizawa se redressa sèchement, provoquant une pluie de chat outrés qui atterrir sur le matelas tandis qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds, plus réveillé qu'il ne l'avait jamais été en sortant à peine du sommeil. Rein que de le voir faire Raiko se sentie épuisée et se contenta de le suivre du regard, perplexe.

_ Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

_ Pas vraiment... mais pas pire.

Disant ça, elle ferma les yeux et posa son bras dessus pour couper toute lumière.

_ Pas d'hallucination ?

_ Nan.

_ Des douleurs ?

Elle se contenta de grommeler. Son corps était douloureux, sa tête était douloureuse, et seule la certitude de ne pas être seule l'empêchait de se recroqueviller pour se vider de toute les larmes de son corps. Et elle était incroyablement déçu de voir cet instant serein voler en éclat. Il commença à lui expliquer en long en large et en travers ce dont il avait discuter avec les médecins mais tout ce qu'elle entendit fut un marmonnement indistinct et incroyablement irritant. Alors elle envoya son bras sur le coté, attrapa l'autre oreiller et se le fourra sur la tête avec dans l'idée d'étouffer le bruit.

_ Oy tu m'écoutes ?

_ La ferme Shota...

Il était à peine six heures du matin, réalisa le brun. Elle n'avait pas dormi plus de six heures, ce qui n'était pas d'un grand secours considérant qu'elle avait plus de 72h de retard en sommeil. Il décida donc de la laisser tranquille et attrapa des vêtements de jour pour aller prendre un douche. Bien froide de préférence. Puis il se ferait du foutu café et aviserait le reste plus tard. Lorsqu'il sorti enfin de la salle de bain, une cafetière pleine était déjà sur la table de la cuisine et Raiko faisait frire des œufs dans une poêle, ses chats faisant des cercles entre ses jambes.

_ J'ai pas besoin qu'on prenne soin de moi... Lâcha-t-elle sans se retourner alors qu'il se servait une tasse.

Shota se contenta de hausser un sourcil dubitatif avant qu'elle ne reprenne après un moment de flottement où elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées.

_ ...Mais j'apprécie que tu le fasses. Je ne crois pas m'avancer de beaucoup en disant que je suis une foutu épine dans ton pied, mais-

_ Ne soit pas ridicule, répliqua le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Et ne fait pas cramer les œufs, c'était les derniers.

Raiko resta un instant interdite avant de rire doucement, avec une expression douce comme il n'en avait jamais vu sur son visage.

_ Oui j'ai vu ça.

_ Et il doit y avoir des sachets d'infusions quelques part, grommela-t-il en regardant résolument ailleurs.

_ Ce sont tes placards, répliqua la rousse.

_ Ça ne t'a pas empêher de trouver les boites de thon à l'huile, remarqua-t-il.

_ C'est pas moi qui les ait trouvé, c'est Sachertorte.

Ce fut à son tours de rester interdit.

_ Ne me dit pas qu'un de ces chats s'appelle _Sachertorte_?

Le chat au pelage écaille de tortue, comme s'il sentait l'insulte dans la prononciation de son nom, lui jeta un regard méchant.

_ Sach' pour faire plus court. Et il y a aussi Loukoum et Baklava, déclara-t-elle sur un ton de défie.

_ Pauvres bêtes. Pas étonnant qu'ils aient un grain.

_ Ils sont parfaitement sain d'esprit merci ! Plus que moi en tout cas ! Rajouta-t-elle en ricanant à moitié.

Shota cilla, puis décida de changer de sujet pour que le malaise ne s'attarde pas trop.

_ On est attendu à l'hôpital dans l'après midi, lacha-t-il finalement tandis qu'elle mettait les œufs dans deux assiettes et posa l'une en face de lui.

_ Ok.

Elle se servit une quantité astronomique de café et ignora volontairement son regard noir en portant le mug à ses lèvres. D'un geste fluide, le brun se leva de sa chaise et lui prit le mug des mains avant de le vider dans l'évier avec un air passablement énervé. Puis il ouvrit un placard, et sorti un boite d'infusion à la camomille et lança la bouilloire électrique. La rousse fit la moue mais ne dit rien, se contentant de mâchonner un morceau d'œuf.

Finalement, il lui posa un mug plein sous le nez et retourna s'asseoir sans commentaire mais en la fusillant du regard. Apparemment, on ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour être responsable vis à vis d'elle même, et bien soit. Elle chercha du regard du sucre pour mettre dans son infusion, mais de toute évidence, c'était également banni de son régime, songea-t-elle avec agacement. C'était pas un carré de sucre qui allait la tuer !

_ Mon appartement, mes règles, déclara Shota comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées. Et si t'es pas contente on peut toujours demander à Natsume de trancher, je suis sure qu'elle sera ravie que tu ne l'ai pas appelé dès les premiers symptômes.

La menace fit effet et Raiko reporta son regard sur ses œufs et but une grande gorgée d'infusion, terrifiée par son amie. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant qu'il lui avait fallu une semaine d'insomnie et des hallucinations pour se décider à demander de l'aide. Non, vraiment, elle refusait de prendre le risque. D'ailleurs si elle pouvait ne jamais l'apprendre ce serait-

_ Et tu devras bien lui dire un jour ou l'autre ou je devrais le faire à ta place, la coupa à nouveau le brun dans son fil de pensée.

_ Mais t'es télépathe ou quoi ?!

_ Non, c'est écrit sur ton visage, rétorqua le brun.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'énergie d'enfiler sa poker face Cheshire, et du se résoudre à être transparente et aussi facile à lire qu'un livre ouvert. De toute façon ça n'avait jamais vraiment marché avec lui.

_ Et donc d'ici à cette après midi qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

_ Déjà, tu vas prendre une douche, décréta le brun avec un regard scrutateur.

Eh quoi, elle était en pleine crise alors en effet elle avait eut d'autre préoccupation que de ce laver, ce ne devait pas être si terrible que ça si ? Discrètement elle renifla son T-shirt et déchanta. Ah, quand même. Comment ses chats n'étaient pas mort asphyxié était un mystère.

_ … J'imagine que si je te demande de me ramener des fringues de chez moi ce sera non ?

Il lui jeta un regard qui devait vouloir à peu de chose prêt dire : _et te laisser seule chez moi ? Non mais tu rêves !_ Et quitta la cuisine-salon pour revenir quelques instant plus tard avec des vêtements pliés.

_ Ce sera pas à ta taille mais tu feras avec.

Sur ce, il jeta la pile sur sa tête et entrepris de débarrasser les plats et d'avaler le reste de la cafetière. Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas plus, Raiko se leva et attendit que les vertige se dissipent avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, où elle trouva du linge propre. Décidément, c'était plus que prémédité. Évitant consciencieusement son reflet, elle se débarrassa de ses loques et prit une douche brûlante qui délassa un tant soit peu son corps traumatisé par le manque de sommeil. Une fois sèche elle enfila le pantalon baggy et le T-shirt gracieusement fournis par son hôte, et sortit en frottant ses cheveux avec la serviette.

Une autre tasse de camomille l'attendait sur la table et elle soupira mais la pris sans commentaire avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le canapé. Shota était penché sur son ordinateur, assis à la table de la cuisine, et elle se contenta de le fixer en sirotant son mug. La matinée défila étrangement vite, dans un flou artistique total, et bientôt le brun décréta qu'il était temps de se mettre en route – et de passer par son appartement pour déposer les trois terreurs à poil et lui prendre des chaussures.

Terrassée par la fatigue, mais ayant trouvé un îlot de paix et de sérénité dans la contemplation de son 'sauveur' elle le suivit sans résistance, et ne protesta pas quand il lui donna des directives. Ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter d'avantage le brun. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôpital, il lui avait fait passé un bras derrière sa nuque et avait un bras autour de sa taille pour éviter de la voir tomber raide et mieux la guidé à travers le brouillard dans lequel elle évoluait.

Ils furent immédiatement reçu par l'infirmière à l'accueil qui les guida vers une salle au troisième étage – par l'ascenseur – où les attendait Shinomiya qui avait été prévenu de leur arrivé.

_ Là, Raiko-san, allongez vous, on s'occupe de tout.

Il posa une série de question à Aizawa, qui répondit sans faillir tandis que Raiko continuait de le fixer depuis le lit.

_ Elle vous fixe depuis longtemps ? Demanda le médecin en remarquant soudain l'étrange comportement.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'elle se concentre pour ne pas risquer de nouvelle hallucination, expliqua-t-il.

_ Hum... Bien, si ça lui évite de paniquer on ne va pas se plaindre. Ça ne vous dérange pas de rester jusqu'à l'arrivé de l'expert ?

_ Je me vois mal partir maintenant, se contenta de répondre le professeur.

_ Parfait. Raiko-san, on va commencer l'auscultation. Certaine de mes questions vont vous sembler étrange, mais je vous demande d'y répondre honnêtement. Avez vous mal ? Si oui, où ?

_ Partout, répliqua la rousse qui avait l'impression que son cœur pesait une tonne et fusionnait avec le matelas.

La série de question continua, elle se fit éblouir par la lumière d'un petit laser que le médecin lui avait braqué sur les yeux, puis divers test de réactivité, le tout dans un flots continue de parole qui la noyaient peu à peu. Elle fixait le brun depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle avait l'impression que même en fermant les yeux elle le verrait encore, mais se sentait étrangement rassurée qu'il lui rende son regard avec un calme olympien.

_ Une fois le problème de Quirk réglé, déclara finalement Shinomiya plus pour Aizawa que pour elle, il lui faudra beaucoup de repos mais elle s'en remettra. Une alimentation saine aussi, et limiter les efforts pendant quelques jours, pour laisser le temps à son corps de se réparer. Y'a-t-il de la famille qui puisse veiller sur sa convalescence ?

Raiko eut un rictus à cette idée, mais le brun répondit avant qu'elle n'en ait l'occasion :

_ Oui, pas de la famille à proprement parlé, mais des amis proches. Je ne vie pas loin donc je pourrais toujours passer, et sinon sa meilleure amie.

_ Parfait, vous lui transmettrez mes recommandations dans ce cas. Certaines personnes peuvent se montrer particulièrement... réticente à le faire, et j'ai l'impression que votre amie en fait partie.

_ Sans aucun doute.

La rousse était trop choquée pour protester d'être traité comme une enfant obéissante. Un sentiment familier et oublié depuis longtemps avait refait surface aux mots de Shota. Elle avait une famille, même si celle ci avait été affaiblis, et esquinté, elle était toujours là. Natsume, Toshi, Elfe, Shota, et même Enji (si si ! Lui aussi!) ! Et Umiko, où qu'elle soit. Ces liens n'avaient pas disparu, elle les avait simplement enfoui au plus profond d'elle parce qu'ils étaient devenu douloureux. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle n'avait pas la force ni l'envie de les combattre. Elle n'avait pas tout perdu. Et dire qu'il lui avait fallu une crise majeur de manipulation mentale pour s'en rendre compte ! Bravo Raiko ! Elle allait devoir travailler sur son syndrome d'être seule au monde. Plus tard...

Elle sursauta violemment quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un vieux bonhomme dégarni avec un grand sourire affable.

_ Dr Shinomiya, désolé pour l'attente ! Alors voici notre patiente ? Enchantée mademoiselle, je suis le Dr Shinpai.

Raiko répondit mollement à son enthousiasme mais ça ne sembla en rien l'offenser. Il serra la main de toute les personne présente, toujours avec autant d'entrain, avant de poser sa petite mallette sur la table de chevet en demandant le compte rendu du médecin, hochant la tête et marmonnant à chaque nouvelle information.

_ Très bien, très bien. J'ai lu le dossier que vous m'avez envoyer sur le criminel et sa Quirk, et je pense pouvoir m'avancer à dire que ce devrait être réglé d'ici le début de soirée, avant si l'esprit de notre amie est ouvert. Raiko-san, je vais alterner entre l'usage de ma quirk et un peu d'hypnose pour faciliter le tout, et je vous demande de bien vouloir pardonner l'intrusion.

Comprenant qu'un autre bonhomme douteux allait vouloir entrer dans sa tête, la rousse se renfrogna mais dut bien se résoudre à coopérer en croisant le regard de Shota qui semblait la mettre au défis de protester.

_ Ouai bon, foutez pas le bordel.

_ Bien entendu, cela va sans dire que tout ce que je verrai restera strictement entre nous.

_ Pas de question ?

_ Sauf si elle ont un rapport avec notre problème actuel.

_ Mouai. Pas comme si j'avais vraiment le choix, j'pas envie de dev'nir un légume.

Dr Shinpai éclata de rire comme si elle avait fait la meilleure plaisanterie du monde et elle le fusilla du regard avant de sombrer dans le vide en croisant son regard.

Vous penseriez que se faire démêler le cerveau serait aussi simple que de ce le faire entortiller par un psychopathe, mais c'était tout le contraire : douloureux, crispant, et incroyablement long. Pire que de s'épiler le maillot à la pince tout en souffrant de crampe à cause de ses règles. Elle aurait préféré souffrir un bon coup et passer à autre chose, mais ce n'était pas du tout comme ça que ça se passait. Elle se retrouvait obligé de revivre tous les souvenirs que le Dr manipulait, et sentait sa présence dans un coin de son esprit comme on sait quand quelqu'un lit par dessus notre épaule, c'était agaçant, et elle ne demandait qu'à le virer mais elle s'efforçait de rester calme pour ne pas freiner sa 'réparation'.

Voir sa vie défiler devant ses yeux avec précision était une chose étrange. Elle avait du recule sur des événements de sa vie qu'elle avait vécu avec anxiété, parfois détresse, ou au contraire bonheur, mais ne ressentait plus qu'un écho des sentiment d'alors. Elle vit Umiko et Natsume leur avouer leur histoire, leur vie sous le même toit, puis les réunions à son appartement après leur diplôme, avant de les voir s'éloigner subtilement jour après jour. Elle remarqua le teint moins vif d'Umiko, se détériorant jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse un jour. L'expression fermé d'Enji alors qu'elle se voyait plus jeune lui demandait des détails sur sa disparition. _Il savait quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas dit_ , réalisa-t-elle soudain. _Oh alors lui je vais m'le faire !_ Gronda-t-elle intérieurement.

Certains souvenirs défilèrent, d'autre non, elle vit passer quelques rêves dont elle se souvenait et d'autre qu'elle avait oublié, de même pour les cauchemars. Enfin, au bout de ce qui sembla être une éternité, elle sentit la présence se retirer, et sombra dans un sommeil profond.


	15. XIV : Reunion

**Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent qui permet surtout de faire la transition vers la seconde partie de l'histoire, on met en place le plot final si je puis dire !**

 **FlamiraSplitz, je suis vraiment, vraiment contente d'arriver à te faire ne serait-ce qu'un peu accepter ce pairing ! xD C'est un immense honneur, vraiment ! j'ai lu tes review sur les fic de Mizumiii et je sais que le Raizawa n'est vraiment pas ta tasse de thé. Mais finalement est-ce que ce n'est pas presque Canon? Après tout le meilleur ami de Shota (avec qui tout le monde le case sur le fandom d'ialleurs) est Present Mic un surexcité notoire et ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger. Bref, quand à Umiko, même si une réponse arrive dans ma fic prochainement, ce ne sera pas celle de Mizumii :p Nos fic on divergé à partir d'un certain évènement dans sa fic. Bref, tu verras bien si tu continues de suivre l'aventure !**

 **Sans plus tarder la suite (et même que j'ai reli le chapitre pour corriger, si si ça m'arrive!)  
**

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais autant hésité devant une porte. C'était assez ridicule, de songer qu'elle était là depuis un bon quart d'heure, d'ici peu elle verrait débarquer les flics parce qu'un voisin aurait trouvé son comportement suspect. Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, cette porte matérialisait le gouffre qu'elle avait creusé entre elle et les habitants de la maisonnée. Cela faisait une semaine depuis son réveil à l'hôpital, et l'école lui ayant imposé des congés pour se reposer et revenir au maximum de ses capacités elle avait eut le temps de réfléchir, et de mettre les choses à plats dans sa tête. Et notamment remettre en question les circonstances de son départ, pour réaliser que son comportement depuis son retour était lâche et inqualifiable et qu'il fallait changer ça.

Déterminée, elle leva la main pour sonner mais se figea en chemin. Elle n'était probablement pas la bienvenue. Après tout à cause d'elle Rin... Et elle n'avait jamais repris contact, tout ce qu'elle savait elle l'avait appris par Natsume... sûrement la rousse avait transmis ses nouvelles à sa sœur mais...

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ait le temps de changer à nouveau d'avis et elle eut un mouvement de recul paniqué.

_ Raiko-san ! S'exclama Rin, surpris de le voir.

Il n'avait jamais perdu l'habitude de l'appeler avec un suffixe respectueux par rapport à son statut plus haut gradé quand elle travaillait encore avec la police, alors que vraiment, elle n'était qu'une consultante... Le fait qu'elle l'ait assez méchamment bizuté pour être sur qu'il mérite sa presque nièce devait aider un peu aussi... Mais ce qui marqua violemment la rousse fut de le voir debout.

_ Tu... Elle en perdit ses mots et le fixa avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

_ Uh ? Ah ! Oui, je sais, tu t'étonnes de me voir debout n'est-ce pas ? Devina le brun avec un large sourire. C'est une collaboration entre moi, Elfe, et un ingénieur médical, pas mal hein ?

En y prêtant un peu plus attention, Raiko réalisa que ses jambes étaient cintrées dans une sorte d'exosquelette noir très fin qui remontait jusqu'au bas de son dos.

_ C'est... c'est génial ! S'écria alors la rousse, impressionnée. Et tu peux marcher et tout avec ?!

_ Exactement ! Les informations sont transmises du cerveau par un réseau électrique, comme tu le sais sûrement, et on a réussi à récupérer ses signaux pour les connecter à l'exosquelette. Il y a encore pas mal de chose à revoir, mais ça marche – sans mauvais jeu de mot. Mais entre donc ! Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On ne t'a pas vu depuis une éternité !

_ Ah, je ne veux pas déranger, je passais juste-

_ Tu ne déranges pas du tout ! Répliqua fermement l'ancien flic en l'attrapant d'autorité par le poignet pour l'emmener à sa suite. Tu as presque six ans de nouvelles à rattraper, attend qu'Elfe te mette la main dessus et tu ne seras pas repartie avant la semaine prochaine !

Elle se contenta de le suivre jusqu'à la salle de vie salon et cuisine ouverte, et se fit asseoir d'office au comptoir tandis que Rin allait lancer la bouilloire électrique. Elle ne put que rester stupéfaite devant le nombre de chats, chiens, lapins et même renards qui avaient envahi la demeure. Sacrée Elfe, songea-t-elle en se rappelant les invasions ponctuelle d'oiseau et d'écureuils dans son ancien appartement.

_ Thé, café, infusion ?

_ Une infusion merci. Elfe n'est pas là ?

_ Elle a dut partir un peu plus tôt pour une urgence à l'hôpital, mais ne devrait plus tarder.

Il croisa son regard gêné et eut un sourire indulgent.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu t'en veux toujours pour cette histoire ? (avant qu'elle n'ait pus répondre il renchérit) Parce que ce serait vraiment stupide de ta part. Je ne t'en veux pas, Elfe non plus, comment l'aurait-on pu alors que tu as souffert bien plus que nous ? Ce n'est pas ta faute, le responsable est le criminel, qu'on ait pas pu l'arrêter ne change rien.

_ J'aurais dut arriver avant ! S'écria soudain Raiko, le cœur serré. J'aurais du partir tout de suite à sa poursuite au lieu de resté figée. C'est de ma faute si on ne l'a pas attrapé, parce que j'ai laissé l'émotion me submergé, j'ai totalement failli à-

_ Et laissé Hiroshi-san seul dans ses derniers instants ? Répliqua durement Rin avant de se radoucir devant son expression torturée. C'est du passé tout ça, et tu ne me dois rien. A part peut être de rattraper les 5 ans sans nouvelles qui ont suivit.

_ C'est... eh bien, je suis venue un peu dans cette idée là, marmonna finalement la rousse. Comment va Ichiyo?

_ Il est en troisième année à l'école élémentaire ! Et il cri déjà sur tout les toits qu'il va construire un pont pour relier tout les continent du monde pour ne plus jamais avoir à prendre le bateau ou l'avion.

_ Belle ambition !

_ Il a surtout horreur de quitter la terre ferme mais veut quand même voyager et à donc contourné le problème.

_ Malin la crevette, mais je n'en attend pas moi de mon filleul !

Il n'avait que deux ans quand elle était parti, mais elle l'adorait, avec sa tignasse indomptable verte et son gloussement contagieux. Il devait avoir bien grandit depuis il avait quoi, huit ans maintenant ? Pour elle ce n'était rien, mais à son échelle elle avait raté tellement de chose. Bien sur Natsume l'avait inondé d'anecdotes dans ses mails, photo à l'appuie, mais ce n'était pas pareil.

_ Je lui dois combien... six cadeaux d'anniversaires ?

_ Le double avec les intérêts, et c'est pas de moi mais de lui que ça vient, rajouta vivement Rin.

Raiko resta interdite avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Ce gamin est génial !

_ Si tu restes pour dîner tu le verra, il est chez des amis pour l'après midi.

_ Et te voici donc femme au foyer, se moqua-t-elle.

_ Ha ha, très drôle, figure toi que non, j'ai un boulot à l'école de police !

_ Mais c'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qu'on à tous à devenir prof ?! S'horrifia Raiko. C'est vrai quoi, Shota, Natsume, toi, moi, et même Toshi !

_ C'est un travail gratifiant ?

_ Certes.

_ Et puis, c'est l'avenir les enfants d'aujourd'hui feront le monde de demain.

_ M'en parle pas, entre les ponts intercontinentaux et la génération de caïd que je suis en train de former, on reconnaîtra plus notre planète dans dix ans.

Elle sirota son infusion – en maudissant Shota parce qu'il l'avait interdit de boire autre chose et que comme une idiote elle l'écoutait – en échangeant des nouvelles sans queue ni tête avec son gendre jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre et que la voix d'Elfe ne résonne dans la maison.

_ Je suis rentrée !

_ Tu ne devineras jamais qui est là ! La défia le brun.

_ J'ai le droit à un indice ? Demanda la médecin en riant alors qu'elle rentrait dans le salon.

Elle se figea sur place et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de manière comique quand elle reconnue la personne en face d'elle. Elle lâcha alors un petit cri perçant et se jeta sur la rousse pour lui faire un câlin mortel se rapprochant plus de l'étreinte suffocante qu'à une accolade de bienvenue. Raiko répondit à son embrassade avec émotion, faisant un concours à celle qui serrait l'autre le plus fort.

_ Enfin ! S'exclama finalement Elfe en prenant un peu de recule. Depuis le temps que j'attends que tu te décides à venir ! Tu as coupé tes cheveux ! Ça te va beaucoup mieux comme ça ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu as enfin arrêté de t'autoflageller pour ce qu'il s'est passé ? Natsu m'a dit que tu avais été blessé le mois dernier, ça va mieux ?

_ Chérie, si tu la laissais répondre un peu le temps de reprendre ta respiration ? Proposa Rin.

_ Tais-toi donc, oiseau moqueur ! Répliqua espièglement la jeune femme.

Raiko profita de leur échange de couple heureux pour dévisager sa petite sœur de cœur, notant ses longs cheveux verts, et la ramure élégante de ses cornes, ainsi que les lunettes remontées sur sa tête. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué ! C'était une relation entièrement différente d'avec Natsume, ou Umiko quand elle était encore là. Elfe avait toujours été à l'écoute, là où les jumelles gardait une certaine distance et se confiait à leurs petits amis respectifs. Elfe était d'une nature douce, et généreuse, qui passait régulièrement chez elle pour prendre des nouvelles et discuter de rien. Même après avoir commencé à sortir avec Rin elle ne s'était pas éloignée. Raiko l'adorait.

_ Pour répondre à tes questions, ça va, même si je ne peux pas dire que ç'ait été la grande forme les deux dernières semaines. J'ai eut des problème de sommeil qui m'ont causé pas mal de problème mais grâce à Shota c'est tout bon maintenant. Et je suis totalement remise de mes blessures. Et... je vais arrêter l'autoflagellation et me déculpabiliser en noyant ton gamin de cadeau pour les six ans que j'ai raté.

_ Eh mince, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une tata complètement gâteau, soupira Elfe, faussement déçu.

_ Bravo pour l'exosquelette, c'est du pur génie !

_ Oh ! Elfe rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, merci, c'est une belle collaboration mais il y a encore beaucoup de chose à faire avant de pouvoir le produire en série.

_ Moi je n'me plain pas en tout cas, intervint Rin.

Elle s'installa sur un tabouret à son tour tandis que Rin lui préparait une tasse de thé.

_ Alors comme ça Shota t'aide à dormir ? Releva-t-telle avec une expression mutine.

_ Pas comme tu l'imagine, idiote. Disons qu'il a ramassé les morceau et sauver les meubles quand j'étais incapable de le faire.

_ J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que pour le moment, si Ichiyo devait choisir entre toi et lui, tu perdrais de loin.

_ Ah c'est vrai que c'est son parrain ! Se rappela la rousse.

_ Et un parrain parfait, si tu veux tout savoir. Babysitter à ses heures, n'a jamais oublié un anniversaire, et parfois il passe même le récupérer à l'école quand on ne peut pas, alors qu'il y a une heure de route entre ici et UA.

_ Mince alors, je suis loin derrière y'a pas photo.

Elles continuèrent à deviser joyeusement et Raiko se demanda pourquoi diable elle avait mit autant de temps à venir leur rendre visite. Elles rattrapèrent le temps perdu tandis que Rin commençait à préparer le dîner du soir en participant occasionnellement.

_ Noooon, en gamine, vraiment ? Et Shota t'a babysitté tout le long ?!

_ Maintenant je comprends qu'il a reçu la formation adéquat !

_ Il a prit des photo j'espère ?!

_ Eh !

_ Quoi ? Je veux voir mini Raiko moi ! Oh, il faut absolument que je l'invite à dîner pour qu'il nous raconte !

_ Moi vivante, jamais !

Raiko entreprit ensuite d'aborder l'aspect plus substantiel de son séjour en orient, n'omettant aucun détails alors qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvé comment aborder le sujet avec Natsume. Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment l'expliquer. C'était son amie, elle n'avait aucun doute la dessus, mais il lui avait toujours fallu quelque chose de spécifique pour qu'elle confie ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à quelqu'un. Une écoute, peut-être. Qu'elle en parle ou pas ne changeait strictement rien, mais quand elle parlait à Elfe, ou à Shota, c'était différent. En quoi, elle n'aurait su le dire. Peut être parce qu'ils avaient plus de recul, qu'ils étaient moins imprégné de leur propre problème. Natsume n'avait jamais réussi à se dissocier complètement de ce qu'elle voulait, tout comme Umiko n'avait jamais pu se désunir de son passé et de ses sacrifices pour ses sœurs.

Elfe était équilibrée. Shota était équilibré. Tsukauchi était équilibré. Rin était équilibré. Rohan était équilibré. Bon, réflexion faite Rohan était un sociopathe vétéran de guerre avec une affection pour la violence qui avait pris un malin plaisir à la rouer de coup jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse l'art subtile du combat oriental. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle leur déballa toute l'histoire, qu'ils accueillirent comme d'excellent spectateur et surtout sans aucun jugement.

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée l'interrompu au moment où elle se faisait poliment escorter à l'aéroport et inviter à ne jamais revenir.

_ Je suis rentré ! Vous savez à qui est la moto devant la maison ?

_ Ce serait la mienne, répondit Raiko avec un grand sourire en sautant de sa chaise.

Un garçon de huit ans pénétra dans le salon avec une mine perplexe, ses cheveux vert partant dans tous les sens, et la rousse reconnu avec un espèce de coup de vieux son filleul.

_ Salut ? Fit-il incertain.

_ Évidemment, tu ne me reconnais pas, grommela Raiko avec une moue.

_ Ichiyo, je te présente Raiko Shibuya, ta marraine ! Intervint Elfe avec un grand sourire.

_ Marraine ? Ah vous voulez dire la personne étrange dont vous parliez tout le temps avec tante Natsu ?

_ Elle-même.

_ Pourquoi je la rencontre que maintenant ? Shota vient super souvent !

_ Je travaillais à l'étranger, expliqua Raiko. J'ai été un peu occupé à libérer un peuple de l'oppression tyrannique des imbéciles au pouvoir et de la secte qui voulait faire un coup d'état.

A qui l'accuserait de crâner pour faire passer la pilule et impressionner son filleul aurait entièrement raison. Mais à sa décharge ça fonctionna royalement.

_ Wow, pour de vrai ? Comme dans les films ?!

_ La romance à l'eau de rose en moins, nuança la rousse.

_ Cool !

_ Mais promis, je rattraperai le temps perdu !

Elle n'allait pas perdre contre Shota quand même ! Rin commença à préparer le dîner, aidé par Elfe qui préparait les ingrédients et Raiko eut l'illustre honneur de visiter la chambre de Ichiyo, qui n'était pas plus épargné par les envahisseurs animalier que le reste de la maison.

_ Dis donc, c'est plus une maison à ce rythme, c'est un refuge !

_ Maman aime bien les animaux, s'excusa Ichiyo en se dandinant.

_ Je sais, quand on était plus jeune une fois elle s'est énervé à cause de Shota, et mon appartement à été envahi par une légion d'écureuils, j'ai eut du mal à expliquer ça à l'assurance !

Ils continuèrent de discuter gaîment des animaux et Elfe, puis de Shota et des ambitions de Ichiyo, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient convoqué pour dîner. Finalement, Raiko passa une excellente soirée, et promis de revenir le samedi suivant, puisqu'elle reprenait les cours la semaine arrivant. Ce qui lui laisserait un peu de marge pour réfléchir à ses cadeau d'anniversaire en retard et la meilleure façon de passer devant Shota. En parlant de lui, elle avait aussi prévu de lui préparer des plats à surgelé pour qu'il arrête la nourriture de supermarché, elle passerait sûrement le dimanche à cuisiner. Peut être proposerait-elle à Natsume de venir, mais en jour de repos comme ça rien n'était moins sur, elle voudrait sûrement rester avec Toshi. Après avoir mangé, elle finit par leur dire à la prochaine et sorti pour prendre sa moto et rentrer.

Elle savoura la sensation du vent et de la vitesse contre son corps, se sentant particulièrement vivante. Elle avait presque réglé tout ce qu'elle avait à faire. La prochaine étape serait Endeover/Enji et ce qu'il leur avait caché sur Umiko avant son départ. Elle se rapprochait lentement de la personne qu'elle était autre fois, avant de perdre ses rêves et ses illusions, cette personne sur qui on pouvait compter et qui ne passait pas sa vie à avoir des ruptures émotionnelles tout en se cachant derrière un masque.

_ Tu peux le faire, Raiko, s'encouragea-t-elle en entrant sur la voie express.

Elle pouvait reprendre sa vie en main, et elle le ferait.

Shigaraki Tomura était profondément insatisfait par le déroulement des opérations. D'abords l'USJ, puis Killer Hero qui avait gagné une popularité et totalement éclipsé l'attaque des Nomou, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : détruire. De préférence les gamins de UA, ou ces stupides pro héro qui s'était mis sur son chemin. Si seulement il ne s'était pas fait attrapé, il aurait pu détruire Strain aussi. Mais pour l'heure, il se contentait de ressasser sur une photo du disciple d'All Might.

_ Shigaraki-san, le salua un homme à l'allure douteuse en entrant dans le bar avec un grand sourire. Laissez moi vous dire que vous êtes le principal sujet de conversation en ville ! Il se murmure dans tout les coin que quelque chose d'énorme est sur le point de se produire.

_ Et ? Qui sont-ils ? L'interrompis le villains aux multiples mains.

Deux personnes pénétrèrent dans le bar à ces mots : un grand brun avec la moitié inférieur du visage brûlé, et une fille blonde au regard dérangé.

_ Quand on vous vois en personne... z'êtes bien flippant ! Lâcha le brun.

_ Woah ! Vous êtes un camarade de Stainy hein ?! Dites moi que vous l'êtes ! Laissez moi en faire parti aussi ! De l'alliance des Villains ! S'exclama la blonde, surexcitée.

Shigaraki résista difficilement à l'envie de réduire son visage en miette pour l'avoir comparé à ce stupide Hero Killer, mais après tout il avait décidé de profiter de sa nouvelle popularité pour recruter, et ce n'était pas en tuant ses allier potentiel qu'il arriverait à agrandir ses rangs. Il lâcha un soupir agacé

_ Blackmist, débarrasse moi de ses emmerdeurs, grommela-t-il d'un ton ennuyé. Les deux types de chieurs que je ne peux pas supporté viennent d'apparaître dans un foutu combo. Une emmerdeuse de morveuse et un connard qui comprend pas la notion de respect.

Autant pour la diplomatie.

_ Eh !

_ Allons allons, intervint Kurogiri, nos invités ont pris le temps de venir nous rendre visite, écoutons au moins ce qu'ils ont à nous dire, Shigaraki. De plus ce n'est pas n'importe quel courtier qui nous les ramène, je suis certain que s'il prend la peine de nous les présenter c'est qu'ils peuvent être des atouts dans notre lutte.

_ Yo, faites ce que vous voulez j'men fout tant que j'ai ma commission, répliqua le courtier. J'aurais simplement un sujet à discuter avec vous quand vous aurez fini.

Il prit une bouffée de sa cigarette, puis présenta les deux nouveaux venus et leurs capacités. Une tentative de meurtre déjoué par l'homme brouillard plus tard, ils eurent une conversation animée qui se termina avec le départ agacé de Shigaraki. Haussant les épaules, le courtier se tourna vers Kurogiri.

_ Ah, bon ça ne change rien qu'il soit là ou pas j'imagine que je peux compter sur vous pour lui transmettre les infos que j'ai pu récolté sur la mystérieuse jeune femme avec All Might.

_ Merci pour votre implication, Courtier-san.

_ Je vous en pris, appelez moi Giran. Bref, il s'agissait bien de la Kitsunebi, mais a la fois pas vraiment.

_ Je ne vous suis pas... La Kitsunebi à disparu il y a bien dix ans !

_ Rares sont ceux à savoir que la Kitsunebi a une sœur jumelle, avec laquelle pendant un temps elle partageait le même corps, et qui à la même Quirk. C'était cette jeune femme, et non la vrai Kitsunebi. Il est difficile de faire la distinction entre les deux car elles sont des copies conforment.

_ Dans ce cas comment pouvoir affirmer que c'est la sœur ?

_ Oh ça, des détails, mais si vous voulez toute l'histoire, j'ai obtenu ses informations d'une source sure qui m'a tout copié ici (il indiqua son crâne du bout du doigt). Un homme fascinant, ce 'Sama', une telle Quirk, c'est dommage de ne pas pouvoir l'apporter à notre cher bienfaiteur, mais ça élèverait beaucoup trop de suspicion qu'il disparaisse de prison... Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux vous assurer que c'est la sœur, et que c'est aussi la chère et tendre d'All Might.

Une lueur d'intérêt s'alluma dans l'esprit du barman qui voyait déjà l'importance de cette information. Ils avaient un moyen de s'en prendre au Symbole de la paix !

_ Ah, je sens que vous voyez l'intérêt de l'information. Malheureusement elle a une Quirk :particulièrement puissante. Le bon coté, c'est qu'elle la contrôle bien moins que la Kitsunebi originale, elle est complètement rouillée.

_ Combien vous devons-nous pour cette information, Giran-san ?

_ Oh, rien du tout. Juste un tout petit service...

Giran fit mine d'hésiter et de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire, et son sourire devint particulièrement tordu :

_ En fait, tout ce que je demande en échange, c'est que vous vous débarrassiez de la rouquine prof qui s'est mis sur votre chemin en combattant Nomou.

_ Et quel intérêt cela a-t-il pour vous, si vous me permettez de le demander ?

_ Oh, trois fois rien, simplement je n'ai jamais pu supporter de voir cette gamine heureuse et en bonne santé.

Sentant le regard confus de son vis à vis, il lâcha une nouvelle bouffée de fumée et se dirigea vers la sortie.

_ Considérez ça comme le privilège d'un père !

La porte se referma sur sa silhouette hilare.


	16. XV : Examen 20

**Evilfaul : Aizawa: tu vas bien Raiko ? / Raiko: je vois des gens qui sont mort ! (plus exactement mon presque fiancé) / Aizawa: .. *La pousse discrètement vers la porte pour la mettre dehors et appeler les flics***

 **FlamiraSplitz : pour le nom de ship c'est juste moi qui fangirl un peu trop et qui par ennui ait réfléchis à en trouver un... XD Oui, j'aime beaucoup Elfe aussi, d'ailleurs je pense que ça ce sent, c'est la nana la plus équilibré de toute la fic je crois xD Tu lis dans mes pensées? Bien sur que Raiko va prendre ça pour une compétition ! xD Apparemment la scène avec Giran a fait son impression :p Vas savoir si c'est important pour la suite de l'histoire ~**

 **Bibidi : Merci ! :D je suis touché que mon écriture te plaise :3 Normalement on peut lire la fic sans avoir lu l'autre, d'autant que j'évite de mettre du spoil sur les contenues croisés, et que je me suis permise de changer deux trois truc par rapport à sa fic. En tout cas, j'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Je laisse planer le suspens pour Giran hahahaahah...!**

 **Encore merci pour votre lecture, en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! o/**

* * *

Les cours avaient repris normalement pour Raiko, qui était définitivement remise et dont les élèves commençait à regretter l'absence. D'un autre coté, les cours de développement physique avait pris des allures d'entraînement de dojo, et le fait de travailler par atelier de petit groupe permettait vraiment de se mettre dans l'esprit et de s'entraîner. De plus en plus souvent les élèves de 1-A choisissait des horaires pour s'entraîner ensemble dans les salle de dojo disponible, corrigeant leurs postures et se donnant des conseils. Raiko était très fière de leurs résultats et n'avait rien à redire sur leur évolution .

Ha, comme si c'était possible.

_ Bakugou, gronda la rousse avec une main sur le front. Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi en DEUX mois tu n'as pas fais un seul progrès ?! Même Mineta en fait merde ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?!

_ La ferme, c'est ces exercices qui sont merdique ! Répliqua l'adolescent à la Quirk explosive.

Raiko inspira et expira calmement, s'astreignant à rester calme malgré l'arrogance et l'irrespect total de son élève. Elle songea que si les autres profs ne sévissaient pas c'était que c'était tolérable. Peut être que ses standard était trop radicaux ? Peut-être... elle ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard du blond, avant de réaliser que les autres élèves observait la scène avec appréhension.

Oh et puis merde, au diable les autres profs !

_ Très bien, tu le prends comme ça ? Je ne pensais pas qu'on était la pour ça, mais après tout je peux bien prendre cinq minute pour t'inculper le respect, _minus_.

Cela lui valu des regard incrédule tandis qu'elle faisait demi tour pour sortir.

_ Suis-moi, aujourd'hui, ton programme se fera dehors. Et vous, rajouta-t-elle pour le reste de la classe, soit vous suivez, soit vous bossez, mais je veux pas entendre un mot qui ne soit pas en rapport avec vos exercices !

Elle n'attendit pas de savoir si Bakugou la suivait, vu son caractère de cochon elle serait étonnée qu'il se débine à la dernière minute. Finalement, elle s'arrêta au milieu du terrain de sport, et se retourna, faisant voler la large bande de tissus reposant le long de sa jambes qui ornait son nouveau costume. Elle avait eut raison, la fille du support n'avait rien écouté de leur arrangement et lui avait fait un costume digne d'un assassin. Un justaucorps noir, une large capuche sombre sur sa tête, un bras nue et l'autre couvert d'une manche moulante, ce bandeau de tissu était la seule trace de couleur, d'un violet fantaisiste. Il n'apportait pas grand chose au costume, si ce n'est du cachet. Elle devait reconnaître qu'il avait la classe. Les bottes étaient travaillées pour amortir les chocs, et elle devait reconnaître que se battre la dedans était génial. N'empêche, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouder d'avoir un énième costume sexy moulant, rentrant dans la tradition des héroïnes de UA style Midnight ou Mt Lady.

Sortant de ses ruminations, elle réalisa que toute la classe avait suivit et secoua la tête, dépassée par les commérages des étudiants. Mais ce n'était pas son principal problème, ignorant les autres elle se concentra sur Bakugo. Elle se rappelait parfaitement des cours de Rohan, et comment chaque marque d'irrespect qu'elle lui faisait était réprimé par la force, pour son propre bien. Les provocations étaient bonne pour les meilleurs, ceux capable d'assumer les conséquence de leur langue bien pendue. Était-ce le cas de celui là ? Certainement pas.

_ Tu veux discuter le contenue de mes cours, morveux ? Dans ce cas prouve moi que tu n'en as pas besoin. Si tu arrives à me battre, je promet de te laisser faire ce que tu veux pendant ma classe.

_ Sérieux ? Je vous retiens la dessus ! S'exclama l'ado en se mettant en position de combat

_ Cependant, si tu perds, tu te soumets. Plus de contestation, plus de juron, plus aucune marque d'irrespect quelle qu'elle soit et une _totale_ obéissance.

Il sembla hésiter une micro seconde, avant de bondir en avant pour l'attaquer avec une violente explosion. Ces dernières séance elle leur demandait de s'entrainer avec leur costume pour voir s'ils pouvaient tenir le coup, et s'assurer qu'ils ne se retrouveraient pas déséquilibré en combat réel. Résultat il ne pourrait pas dire qu'il était désavantagé car il n'avait pas ses gantelets. D'un geste simple et élégant, elle esquiva l'attaque grossière, et le coup en revers qu'il avait préparé en se croyant subtil. Elle lui laissa dix coups d'avance, se sentant particulièrement généreuse.

A la dixième attaques esquivé, les autres élèves purent voir la transformation opérer : son sourire s'étira tel celui du chat de Cheshire, et elle envoya un pieds entre les jambes de son adversaire on lui faisant un croche patte qui l'étala face contre terre.

_ Un.

Elle fit quelque léger pas de danse en esquivant élégamment les explosions, et quand il bondit sur ses pieds en haletant de rage, elle visa a nouveau les pied et donna un coup du coté de sa bote pour lui refaire perdre l'équilibre.

_ Deux. Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour me battre ?

_ Fais chier !

Quand il se releva cette fois-ci, il bondit en arrière pour esquiver son attaque en traître et croisa le regard de la rousse où il vit passer un éclat dur et froid.

_ Au moins, tu apprends de tes erreurs. Mais pas assez vite.

Elle fit mine de lui donner un coup de poing, mais une fois encore frappa au même endroit qu'avant, le renvoyant dans la poussière.

_ Trois. Si j'étais un Villain, j'aurai pu trois fois déjà t'arracher le cœur avec ma Quirk, lui fit-elle remarquer.

Et vu l'éclat métallique dans son regard, Bakugo n'avait pas le moindre mal à la croire. Il se releva à nouveau, plus concentré cette fois ci, cherchant à analyser ses actions avant de se faire à nouveau envoyer au tapis. Il remarqua sa posture droite, ses mains derrière son dos, comme si tout son centre de gravité était décalé, dirigé dans la partie inférieur de son corps. Ses jambes. S'il reprenait la même posture, elle ne pourrait pas le faire tomber aussi facilement, alors il recula et se concentra sur son centre de gravité.

Lorsqu'elle l'attaqua cette fois ci, il tint bon, et la fierté lui fit baisser sa garde. Il se rendit compte de son erreur à l'instant même où il aperçu la lueur condescendante dans le regard de sa professeur. La seconde suivant, il était étalé sur le dos.

_ Quatre. Au cinquième coup, ta cheville va lâcher.

_ Ça suffit comme ça, Raiko, intervint la voix raisonnable d'Aizawa.

_ Je ne sais pas, qu'en penses-tu Bakugo, tu admets ta défaite ? Demanda la rousse avec un regard faussement sympathique.

Au fond de lui, Bakugo savait qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner contre elle, elle n'avait même pas utilisé sa Quirk bon sang ! Il était fou de rage, furieux même, mais malgré l'adrénaline qui battait dans ses veines et lui hurlait de continuer, il n'était pas un fou.

Il se redressa, mit ses mains dans ses poches, et détourna le regard.

_ On progresse, commenta Raiko avec un hochement de tête sec. Peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose de plus héroïque que ta hargne en toi, finalement. Allez, la pause est finit, retournez vous entraînez ! Aboya-t-elle à ses autres élèves.

Bakugo s'éloigna en boitant, mais elle ne fit pas de commentaire. Il était temps qu'il arrête de n'écouter que sa fierté, s'il avait trop mal il demanderait l'autorisation d'aller à l'infirmerie, sinon, ce n'était pas à elle de le materner. Elle croisa le regard désapprobateur d'Aizawa mais refusa de céder.

_ Vous êtes trop tolérant envers lui, reprocha-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'apprendra jamais si vous ne lui montrez pas qu'il a tord. Et en situation réelle, son comportement peut lui coûter cher.

Elle lui passa devant sans un autre regard.

_ Je suis prof, au même titre que toi, et au dernière nouvelle l'école encourage la prise d'initiative de son personnel. Puisque vous ne vous en occuperez pas, je me chargerai de lui faire rentrer un peu de bon sens dans le crâne.

Le brun la regarda partir pour rejoindre le dojo, contrarié, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quand même une pointe de respect. Il avait assisté à une partie de l'affrontement, et ne pouvait que reconnaître qu'elle avait prouvé son point. Et pour que même Bakugo le comprenne, c'était quelque chose.

Son costume aussi c'était quelque chose, susurra une voix dans sa tête. Tout comme ce qu'il y avait dedans. Levant les yeux au ciel, Eraser Head retourna à la salle des profs en essayant de se sortir de la tête sa silhouette de dos. Vraiment, il avait un problème.

Le reste de 1-A était rentré au dojo pour reprendre leurs ateliers dans un silence contemplatif, chacun restaient pensif devant cette démonstration d'autorité de leur professeur qui, depuis le mémorable jogging du premier jour, s'était toujours comporté avec légèreté, son sourire signature collé sur le visage. Ils avaient tous pu sentir le changement d'atmosphère dans son aura lorsqu'elle avait pris Bakugo à part, et la façon dont elle l'avait mis en pièce méthodiquement et sans le moindre effort était assez effrayante.

_ Est-ce que c'était vraiment nécessaire, demanda Netsu à mi voix, sourcils froncés.

_ Je ne sais pas si ça l'était, mais on peut dire qu'elle a mis les points sur les i, fit remarquer Kyoka. Pour qu'il déclare forfait, ça n'a pas été inutile, ça c'est sur !

_ Vous avez vu comment elle a frappé systématique au même endroit ? Elle aurait pu lui casser la cheville si Aizawa-sensei n'était pas intervenu, déclara Momo.

Tout en discutant, les filles travaillaient leur posture de combats au ralentis pour sentir chaque muscles et pouvoir reproduire parfaitement le mouvement en situation réelle.

_ C'était à sens unique, elle l'a juste humilié !

_ Tu te trompes, Netsu-chan, intervint Ochako. Shibuya-sensei a fait ça par ce que c'est la seule façon pour que Bakugo écoute. Et elle s'est battu comme elle l'a fait pour montrer à Bakugo qu'avec de la concentration et une maîtrise parfaite il pourrait gagner en capacité.

_ Or ce sont justement ces cours là que Bakugo-kun refuse de travailler, conclut Momo.

Netsu reconnaissait la pertinence de ses arguments, mais elle n'en aimait pas plus ce qui s'était produit. Pourtant elle n'aimait pas particulièrement le blond. Elle était probablement trop gentille, mais les autres profs n'avaient jamais eut recours à ce genre de méthode et même Aizawa-sensei avait voulu intervenir, c'était sûrement que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire ? D'un autre coté, elle appréciait leur prof rousse et reconnaissait que sa façon de faire portait ses fruits de manière efficace.

_ De mon point de vue, Aizawa-sensei avait tord de se mêler de ça, Fit Kyoka. Il a remit en question l'autorité de Shibuya-sensei et la mis dans une mauvaise situation vis à vis du reste de la classe.

A cet instant, Cheshire les rejoignit dans le dojo, son expression habituelle même si on pouvait voir une légère lueur d'irritation dans ses yeux. Elle balaya la salle du regard, et voyant que chacun s'était remis à travailler eut un hochement de tête approbateur. Il ne restait malheureusement pas beaucoup de temps avant la fin du cours et elle décida de les laisser travailler tranquille, prenant des notes mentalement sur les postures des uns et des autres. Puis elle les laissa filer, son regard s'attardant sur la silhouette clopinante de Bakugo. Têtue comme une mule ! Mais il avait ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un grand héro, une fois qu'il aurait dépassé son complexe de supériorité et sa fierté mal placée.

De toute façon, avec les examens de fin de semestre arrivant, elle saurait rapidement s'il était capable de sortir de cette cage qu'il s'était construit au fil des années.

_ Bien, c'est tout pour ce cours, lâcha Aizawa presque énergiquement.

Il commença à ranger ses papiers tout en continuant à parler :

_ Il reste une semaine avant les examen de fin de semestre. J'espère que vous travaillez tous en conséquence. Comme vous le savez ce ne sera pas qu'une épreuve écrite, il y aura également une épreuve vous de travailler vos esprits autant que vos corps.

Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la porte et déclara avant de sortir :

_ Ce sera tout.

Évidemment à la minute ou la porte se referma il entendit les cris d'hystéries des élèves à l'intérieur et souffla. Typique. Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la salle des profs, et croisa en chemin des troisièmes années discutant avec Raiko sur un point de grammaire.

_ Ah, sensei, j'aimerai élargir mes compétences aux combats, est-ce que vous auriez des techniques à me recommander ?

_ Ah, c'est difficile à dire sans savoir comment tu te bats déjà... Et si tu me rejoignait au dojo après les cours pour qu'on fasse un point ?

_ Super ! J'y serais !

_ Je peux venir aussi sensei ? Les premiers années ont de la chances d'avoir vos cours...

_ Aucun problème, j'ai beaucoup de temps libre alors on devrait pouvoir organiser des sessions si ça vous intéresse. Parlez en au reste de la classe, si d'autres sont intéressé il n'y a pas de problème !

_ Génial ! À ce soir alors sensei !

Raiko rentra dans la salle des profs et alla s'installer à son poste pour faire quelque recherche sur ses élèves de cours de langue et se faire une idée de leurs capacités. Ceci fait, elle sortie son déjeuner et commença à réfléchir à l'examen pratique. Elle connaissait déjà ses 'adversaires' et devait réfléchir au meilleur moyen de leur faire apprendre quelque chose sur eux même durant cette épreuve. Pour Hoshano, ce n'était pas bien dur : il fallait lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que ses hésitations et ses scrupules étaient des entraves dans son développement, mais pour Shinomiya c'était autre chose. Il était équilibré dans toute les matières, et n'avait pas de failles prédominante dans la pratique. Le vrai problème venait de son attitude chevaleresque qui l'avait fait s'illustrer dans le festival. Elle était aussi au courant de ses problèmes d'identité et l'entourer d'une allié féminine pour affronter un ennemi féminin était un bon moyen de voir vers quoi il se dirigeait.

Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Hoshano s'appuyer trop sur Aki pour attaquer, elle devait donc s'arranger pour les séparer et leur donner l'impression que leur équipier était incapacité. Elle jeta un œil à son terrain d'examen et eut un sourire torve. Un désert avec une sorte de plate forme pétrolière abandonnée au milieu, elle s'y sentirait comme à la maison, sans aucun doute ! Mais ce n'était certainement pas le terrain le plus adapté pour Shinomiya, qui serait difficilement discret malgré sa téléportation, tandis que Hoshano aurait a discerner sa Quirk de la chaleur ambiante. Excellent.

Le soir, elle rejoignit le dojo comme promit et eut une surprise de taille. Il y avait quelques élèves de sa classe de langue, mais le plus surprenant restait la présence de Bakugo dans un coin de la pièce, travaillant les exercices qu'elle lui avait donné. Apparemment après la pause déjeuner il avait eut une altercation avec Midoriya – d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dans la salle des profs par Aizawa – et le brun avait lui même reconnu que son altercations lors du cours précédent n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise chose.

_ Bienvenue à tous ! Histoire de voir ce dont vous êtes capables on va faire les choses simplement, je vais tous vous affronter au corps à corps, et ensuite je vous proposerai certaines techniques dont on discutera en fonction de vos Quirk. Ça vous vas ? Alors c'est parti !

De là où il était, Bakugo analysa la façon de bouger de la prof, cherchant ce qu'il avait raté lors de leur affrontement, mais du se rendre à l'évidence : c'était tout simplement un monstre en combat rapproché. Et elle retenait ses coups pour laisser une chances aux troisièmes années de montrer leur capacités. Mais pas une seule fois l'un d'entre eux parvint à la mettre à terre ou lui faire mal, même lorsqu'un type craqua et utilisa sa Quirk par réflexe en rejetant un filet de vapeur brûlante à son visage. Il voulait apprendre à se battre comme ça ! Ces conneries d'exercice de discipline et de concentration le faisait chier ! Mais maintenant qu'il y prêtait attention, il pouvait voir ce qu'elle voulait dire. Son expression ne vacillant pas une seule seconde, son regard concentré et ses gestes maîtrisés.

Il n'y avait aucun coup prévisible, elle utilisait chaque fois des mouvements différents là où lui avait eut des problèmes à cause de son revers du droit. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, sa se lisait dans la concentration dans son regard. Elle était capable d'ajuster sa force, sa vitesse, en moins d'une seconde. Esquivant, contrant, tout ça sans verser la moindre goutte de sueur.

Il devait élargir son répertoire, sortir de sa zone de confort, chose qu'il n'avait jamais eut à faire car il ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à quelqu'un de plus fort. Ou en tout cas il ne l'avait jamais vraiment reconnu. Maintenant, il pouvait voir la marge de progression qu'il lui restait à faire, et il concédait à cette prof d'écouter ses conseils. Elle avait prouvé son point après tout. S'il était capable de concentrer de petites explosion toujours au même endroit, il ferait bien plus de dégâts qu'avec des attaques de grande envergure. Cette leçon était apprise.

_ Sensei, où est-ce que vous avez appris à vous battre ? Demanda soudain une élève de troisième année.

_ Au Moyen-Orient, y'avait ce vieux types super grincheux qui a décrété qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter que je fasse un pas de plus sur ses terres sans savoir me battre correctement.

_ Oh, et il vous a appris ?

_ Pas vraiment non, ricana la rousse. Je me suis fait lyncher tous les jours pendant un peu plus de six mois, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à prouver ma valeur en l'envoyant au tapis.

Les élèves la regardèrent perplexe.

_ Comment vous avez pu le battre s'il ne vous apprenait rien ?

_ J'ai appris, se contenta de répondre la rousse sur un ton évident. J'ai imité ses mouvements au début, avant de comprendre vraiment comment les utiliser, puis je me les suis approprié, je les ai appliqué à ma Quirk. Mais ce n'était pas deux heures pas semaines, j'y ai passé mes journées. Je me suis pris les plus belle dérouillée de ma vie, et je me suis relevée. Parce que tant qu'on peux se tenir debout, alors rien n'est fini.

_ Pourquoi ne pas être simplement repartie ? Demanda finalement l'élève à la quirk vapeur.

Raiko eut un sourire féroce.

_ Parce que c'était le plus grand mur de ma vie, et que lui tourner le dos revenait à rester celle que j'étais, limitées, impuissante. Ce n'était pas une question de pouvoir ou de vouloir se relever, j'étais debout, tout simplement. (I wasn't about whether I could or couldn't stand, I was just standing – parce que ça sonne mieux en anglais)

Discipline, et concentration.

Tous les examinateurs s'étaient réuni devant le centre d'observation, et les élèves ne tardèrent pas, totalement confus de la situation puisque les années précédente l'examen avait consisté en un combat contre des robots. Le directeur leur expliqua la suite, les objectifs de réussites avant d'annoncer les équipes et leurs adversaires :

_ … et pour finir Shibuya contre Shinomiya et Hoshano. Profitez de la demi heure qui suis pour établir une stratégie. D'ici votre heure de passage vous pouvez observer les autres combats depuis le poste d'observation. Bonne chance à tous !

Netsu croisa le regard de sa prof et déglutis devant son expression de chat repus.

_ Aller, Netsu, au moins on connaît notre adversaire. Toko et Tsuyu sont face à un type qu'ils n'ont jamais vu à l'œuvre, tenta de la réconforter Aki.

_ C'est justement parce que je l'ai vu à l'œuvre que j'ai peur, répliqua Netsu en secouant la tête pour reprendre ses esprit. L'affronter au corps à corps est du suicide, mais sa Quirk la rend aussi insensible aux attaques physique de loi et on n'a aucune idée de sa faiblesse. La seule solution est de fuir.

_ Je suis d'accord. Et avec ma Quirk c'est plutôt simple tu ne pense pas ?

_ Encore faut-il qu'elle nous en laisse l'occasion.

_ Ce sera à nous de la créer. Allons regarder les autres match, on passe dans les derniers de toute façon.

Ils suivirent le match d'Asui et Tokoyami avec suspens, les encourageant de toute leur voix même s'ils savaient que les concernés ne pouvait pas les entendre et lorsqu'ils réussirent à capturer leur ennemi, ce fut une explosion de joie qui effraya un peu Midoriya dans ses proportions. Netsu se senti malgré elle un peu jalouse de Tsuyu, qui était une équipière formidable tandis qu'elle ne pouvait toucher son coéquipier dans le brûler. C'était sur, elle avait bien plus aidé Tokoyami qu'elle même lors de l'épreuve de l'USJ. Elle n'avait aucun droit de vouloir se tenir à ses cotés... C'est dans cet état émotionnel instable qu'elle se rendit à son propre examen en compagnie d'Aki qui ne savait pas comment lui remonter le moral. Ce n'était vraiment pas le meilleur état d'esprit pour passer une épreuve cruciale, et ils s'en rendirent très rapidement compte lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur le terrain d'entraînement numéro 16, aussi communément appelé le jardin ardent.

La température grimpa de dix degrés, et ils se retrouvèrent dans un désert en plein soleil totalement à découvert, si on exceptait la structure gigantesque au centre.

_ C'est quoi ce délire ?!

_ Oh mon dieu...

Ils échangèrent un regard effaré, tandis que dans la loge Tsuyu et Fumikage commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Que leur avait préparé Cheshire ? Ils commencèrent à avancer sous le soleil intense – rendu plus violant grâce à des lentilles placées en hauteur pour concentrer la chaleur du soleil. Au bout de seulement dix mètres ils comprirent qu'ils n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de trouver refuge sous l'ombre de la station pétrolière abandonné au risque de faire un malaise à cause de la chaleur suffocante. Pour Netsu encore, c'était supportable, elle _était_ la chaleur. Mais Aki avec son costume de gentleman devait cuir, à tel point qu'il avait retirer sa veste et remonter ses manches jusqu'à ses coudes.

_ Bon sang j'ai l'impression qu'on marche depuis une éternité !

_ Tu pense que tu peux nous téléporter jusqu'à l'ombre ?

_ Je peux nous faire gagner quelques dizaines de mètre, mais j'ai peur qu'elle nous attende là bas et nous attaque à peine arrivé. Dans cet état je ne peux pas grand chose. Et elle nous verras arriver de loin.

_ Je suis moins affecté que toi, je pourrais peut être nous gagner du temps pour que tu puisse reprendre ton souffle, quitte à ce que tu partes sans moi et que je te gagne du temps !

_ Certainement pas ! Je ne te laisserais pas toute seule face à un ennemi dangereux ! C'est contre tout ce qu'on m'a appris !

_ Mais c'est la meilleure stratégie, Aki ! Je ne suis pas une demoiselle en détresse mais ta coéquipière, tu devrais me faire confiance pour me débrouiller.

_ Tu te fais même pas confiance à toi même, répliqua Aki en fronçant les sourcils.

La remarque se planta dans la poitrine de la jeune fille qui ne trouva pas quoi répondre.

_ Tu ne veux toujours pas utiliser sa quirk contre une personne, mais tu proposes ce plan en pensant que tu ne veux pas me pénaliser ni me ralentir et que seul je pourrais m'en sortir. Je ne veux pas réussir cet examen de cette façon. On réussit tout les deux, ou pas du tout.

Netsu garda le silence, blessée par ces mots de vérités.

_ Si tu acceptais ta Quirk je suis certain que tu pourrais mieux la contrôler... fais confiance au personnes ici pour être capable de gérer ton pouvoir Netsu, et lâche prise !

_ Mais je pourrais vous blesser !

_ Et si tu ne le fais pas je pourrais tout aussi bien être blessé ! Et je crois qu'on est d'accord pour dire que Shibuya-sensei ne se fera pas blessé facilement. Sois sérieuse pour une fois, et essai au delà de tes limites habituelles !

Sur ses mots, Aki lui attrapa le bras et lança une fléchette au loin pour les téléporter successivement jusqu'à la station. A peine eurent-il posé le pied à l'ombre qu'ils sentirent la présence de leur professeur devant eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

_ Alors, vous avez apprécié la ballade ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Pas vraiment, répliqua Aki avec une gimace.

_ Ah, j'imagine que ce n'est pas vraiment les meilleurs conditions pour quelqu'un comme toi, Shinomiya. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'Hoshano l'a mieux vécu ? Si vous voulez faire une petite sieste pour vous remettre, n'hésitez pas.

Netsu n'aimait pas avoir l'impression d'être une sourit piégé par un chat joueur. A cet instant, elle détestait cette prof à qui elle avait confié ses incertitudes et qui se préparait sans aucun doute à les réutiliser contre elle, comme elle l'avait fait pour Bakugo. En attendant, elle avait bien compris qu'Aki n'avait aucune intention de fuir en la laissant, le mieux aurait été qu'il les téléporte à la suite jusqu'à la sorti mais avec ses chaleurs ils était déjà à bout de souffle. Si seulement elle pouvait prendre cette excès de chaleur pour elle pour soulager son ami !...

Elle cilla, ce n'était pas complètement fou comme idée, si ? Elle pouvait émettre de la chaleur, pourquoi pas l'aspirer vers elle ? Elle n'avait jamais essayé, et ça ne coûtait rien. Après tout son ami lui avait demandé de se dépasser et c'était UA... ! Elle se concentra et manqua de sursauter en réalisant qu'elle obtenait un résultat ! Aki se tourna vers elle, perplexe.

_ Gagne nous du temps ? Demanda-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, et s'avança pour se mettre entre elle et leur adversaire qui avait toujours un insupportable sourire sur le visage. Maintenant qu'il devait l'affronter, il comprenait en quoi ce sourire pouvait être utilise en combat : ça poussait ses ennemis à faire des erreurs à cause de l'énervement.

_ Wanna play, kiddo ? S'exclama la rousse.

* * *

 **Au fait ! J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic, il reste encore 5-6 chapitre, et je songe à commencer à écrire sur un pairing Present Mic/OC qui s'inscrirait dans la continuité de cette fic. Vous en pensez quoi ?**


	17. XVI : Coming Out

**Bibidi : Omg pas du tout en fait je m'en était pas rendu compte ! c'est juste basé sur une image que j'ai trouvé sur pinterest y'a pas longtemps ! Yup, un mur, comme pour tout les élèves en fait - sauf ceux contre Present Mic parce que voilà quoi ce type à l'épaisseur d'un spaghetti donc bon ! Ce qui m'énerve avec Bakugo c'est qu'on aborde pas du otut le sujet de sa tendance à harceler les gens. Moi ça me choc quand je le voix malmener Midoriya, mais personne ne lui dit rien et ça c'est nul.** **Personne lui donne l'opportunité de devenir une personne meilleure, il reste bloqué dans ses certitudes.** **Merci de ta review elle m'a fait très plaisiren tout cas ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !**

 **Attendez vous à une sacrée surprise :p**

* * *

Raiko n'en attendit pas plus pour l'attaquer en remarquant que les poids étaient assez handicapant pour sa vitesse et son endurance, et pu se concentrer sur sa technique plutôt qu'a maîtriser son corps. Pendant ce temps, Netsu se concentrait sur sa quirk et son environnement, mobilisant toute son énergie pour attirer à elle la chaleur environnante qui commença doucement à bouger pour venir se draper autour d'elle, faisant grimper la température autour d'elle mais baissant également celle de l'espace plus éloigné de son corps. Ça lui demandait un effort intense, mais maintenant qu'elle était lancé, elle refusait de s'arrêter.

Le vent commença à se lever, marquant la limite entre la bulle d'air brûlante et celle baissant en température chaque seconde un peu plus, et Raiko se retrouva déconcentré par ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. La gamine était en train de créer un écart de température violent qui créait une mini tempête de sable autour d'elle ! Quand du sable commença à se loger dans ses yeux elle fit plusieurs bon en arrière pour ré analyser la situation, tandis qu'Aki sentait la température chuter avec un soupir de bien être. Mais les bourrasques se firent bientôt plus violente, et il réalisa qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir rester fixe très long temps, pour plus de sécurité il planta un couteau dans le sol, et se cramponna tout en surveillant du coin de l'oeil leur adversaire.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle donne des cours sur les changements atmosphérique et la météo à Netsu ! Songea Raiko avec excitation en comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Ses yeux brillaient presque d'excitation en voyant le tour de force de son élève. Tant bien que mal, elle s'efforça de tenir ses positions, mais tout vola en éclat lorsque Netsu relâcha brusquement son emprise sur la température, créant une onde de choque aux proportions démesurés qui l'envoya voler à plusieurs dizaine de mètres.

Aki en profita pour se téléporter auprès de son ami grâce au stylo qu'il avait accroché à son costume, et la soutint alors qu'elle s'affaissait, épuisé par son effort, avant de lancer son couteau de jet vers la sortie plusieurs fois, se téléportant à chaque fois sur une vingtaine de mètre et recommençant jusqu'à ce qu'il traverse le portail, remportant l'épreuve.

_ Netsu ! C'était génial ! S'écria le brun, surexcité.

_ Urg, j'ai froiiiiid, geignit la jeune fille en claquant des dents.

Aki lui passa sa veste et elle se sentit un peu mieux, avant de réalisé que son ami l'avait touché sans que sa ne le brûle. Et qu'elle n'avait jamais froid normalement.

_ Uh ? C'est bizarre...

_ C'était TROP COOL ! Rugit Raiko en franchissant la porte, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Elle saisit la verte par les épaules et l'agita avec ferveur.

_ C'était génial ! Parfait ! Trop la classe bon sang ! Une foutu tempête de sable ! Une _onde de choc_ bordel ! Ça c'est de la Quirk !

_ Euh, sensei, vous pourriez la lâcher,elle a pas l'air bien là, intervint Aki, inquiet devant la tête verdâtre du visage de son amie.

Depuis le poste d'observation, tous les élèves présents étaient en liesse fasse à leur réussite. Midoriya prenait des notes avec ferveur et Tokoyami hochait la tête avec approbation et respect. Il savait que Netsu avait bien plus de potentiel que ce qu'elle croyait. Quand a Aki, il avait eut un excellent timing, c'était une bonne équipe.

Finalement, Netsu repris un peu des couleurs et quand ils se retrouvèrent tous au centre d'observation, Tokoyami et Asui vinrent les félicités.

_ C'était du grand art, Netsu, déclara Tokoyami avec une expression sérieux.

_ M-merci, votre match était génial aussi ! Répondit la verte en rougissant.

_ Beau travail d'équipe, rajouta Asui.

_ Merci, vous aussi, lacha Aki en reculant un peu du groupe.

Réalisant que son geste pouvait être mal interprété, il expliqua :

_ Je suis en sueur, vraiment, vous ne voulez pas rester trop près de moi...

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Une chose est sur, Aki restera toujours Aki ! S'esclaffa Netsu.

_ Ça vous dis d'aller manger ensemble ce soir pour fêter la fin des examens ? Proposa alors Tsuyu.

_ Oui ! S'empressa de répondre Aki avec un empressement adorable.

_ Je suis partante !

_ Moi aussi. Les dès sont jetés.

Ravi de leur plan, ils suivirent le reste de leurs camarades jusqu'aux vestiaires, et une nouvelle fois Aki prit la direction des vestiaires privés qu'il utilisait pour prendre une douche bien mérité et se changer, tandis que Netsu caressait l'idée de faire comme les autres filles de classe pour une fois, afin de marquer un nouveau jour dans l'utilisa de sa quirk. Elle ne devait plu avoir peur. Et ça commençait en prenant des risques... Elle suivit donc Tsuyu et elles se changèrent en discutant de leurs propres impressions sur l'examen.

Dans la salle des profs, Raiko était une véritable pile électrique impossible à arrêter, au grand agacement de Shota. Puisque Present Mic avait été traumatisé par une attaque d'insecte, il aurait espérer un peu de calme dans la salle pour une fois, mais il aurait dut savoir que c'était mission impossible avec la rousse. D'autant plus quand All Might se rajouta au lot.

_ C'était magique ! Cette onde de choc ! Je n'en revient toujours pas !

_ La jeune Hoshano a fait un grand pas dans l'utilisation de sa Quirk ! Approuva Toshinori dans sa forme normale.

_ J'ai fait un de ces vol plané ! Raconnta-t-elle. Un instant j'étais comme ça, et ensuite BOUM ! Dans les airs ! Et puis j'ai mangé le sable, et je les ait vu passer le portail !

Au delà de son agacement, Shota ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'avec ses joues rouges d'excitation et son regard brillant la jeune prof était adorable. C'était aussi très attendrissant de la voir s'agiter autant sur le fais qu'une de ses élèves l'avait envoyé au tapis, mais ça, il n'allait certainement pas le reconnaître. Mais il se senti d'humeur plus indulgente.

Malgré lui, il réalisa que de vieux sentiments enfouis depuis longtemps commençaient à sortir de l'ombre pour échapper à son contrôle, mais il était probablement trop tard pour y faire quelque chose. Il avait l'impression de retrouver la jeune femme qu'il avait soutenu près de vingt ans plus tôt et qu'il avait vu se surpasser pour protéger ses amies, allant jusqu'à abandonner ses ambitions pour elles. Il songea à ce qu'il avait pensé au début, quand il avait vu qu'elle devenait prof, quand il avait considérer qu'elle n'était pas faite pour ça et que ce n'était qu'un caprice. Il s'était totalement leurrer à ce sujet, elle avait toujours l'étoffe d'une excellente prof, capable d'oublier ses propres velléité pour ne plus se concentrer que sur celles de ses élèves.

Quand elle se vouait à quelque chose, elle y mettait tout ce qu'elle avait sans compter, sans rien demander en retour, lui qui l'avait vu pendant longtemps, l'oublier comme ça... Peut être avait-il simplement essayé de nié ce qui lui avait valu de tomber pour elle lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il avait raté sa chance. Il n'aurait jamais du prendre ses distances la dernière fois, et maintenant qu'ils se rapprochait à nouveau des années plus tard il était toujours dans la même situation, cherchant des excuses pour garder de la distance. Il était temps qu'il arrête de détourner les yeux et qu'il affronte le problème une fois pour toute.

Il avait toujours des sentiments pour Shibuya Raiko. Et il allait devoir vivre avec.

Netsu fixa son bol de ramen d'un air gêné sans pouvoir relever les yeux tant la scène en face d'elle était... et bien disons qu'il y avait une intense atmosphère de flirt qui même non dirigé à elle suffisait à l'embarrasser au plus haut point. Aki et Tsuyu était entrées dans un débats passionné sur qui était le meilleur d'eux deux, mais pas dans le sens commun non. Aki tentait de convaincre Tsuyu qu'elle était extraordinaire, tandis que Tsuyu voulait à tout pris qu'Aki reconnaisse son talents. Les compliments volaient par dessus la table depuis bien dix minutes et avait pris un tournant de plus en plus personnel.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent pour sortir ensemble ? Grommela l'ombre de Fumikage sous la table.

Netsu ne broncha même pas, totalement habitué à la situation.

_ Je ne sais pas, on aurait dut se séparer et les laisser seuls.

Puis elle réalisa ce qu'elle sous entendait et son visage prit une teinte un peu plus rouge qui fit fondre Fumikage qui la trouvait vraiment adorable. Son comportement n'avait pas changé malgré sa preuve de force pendant l'épreuve, elle restait toujours aussi humble. Réalisant qu'ils n'arrêteraient probablement pas de la soirée, et puisqu'ils avaient plus ou moins fini de mangé, le jeune homme eut une idée qu'il ne tarda pas à mettre en œuvre : il se leva discrètement et invita Netsu a faire de même d'un regard, puis ils réglèrent leur part et filèrent comme s'ils avaient la police à leur trousse.

Netsu finit par s'arrêter, ne parvenant pas à rire et courir en même temps. C'était peut être méchant, mais elle ne supportait plus l'atmosphère au restaurant.

_ Bonne idée Fumikage ! Bon sang, ils n'allaient vraiment pas s'arrêter hein ?

_ Ça va bien deux minutes, mais là c'était trop, approuva le corbeau. Je n'ai aucun problème à te dire que tu as été fantastique pendant ton examen, mais je ne vais pas y passer la soirée non plus.

_ Oh, euh... merci ? Je crois ?

_ Tu serais ridicule de refuser le compliment, tu l'as amplement mérité, insista Fumikage. Est-ce que tu veux traîner un peu dans la galerie marchande avat de rentrer ? Je sais qu'on a cours demain mais

_ Ah oui ! Je n'ai pas encore pu vraiment laisser retomber la pression, avec les deux amoureux. Et je connais un stand qui fait des super dorayaki !

Et en essayant de ne pas trop anticiper la suite, Netsu lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Elle portait des gants, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que c'était très romantique comme geste mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir... et elle voulait lui montrer qu'il était important à ses yeux, sans pour autant tomber dans l'excès comme son ami. Les joues roses, mais la main ferme, elle l'entraîna d'un pas décidé vers la galerie marchande pour flâner, ignorant l'agitation intérieur que cela avait provoqué chez le jeune homme. Les alters physiques étaient fréquente et accepté, mais malgré ça, avec son apparence il n'avait jamais été particulièrement proche de qui que ce soit. Et elle lui prenait la main et restait à ses coté sans seconde pensée ! Cela comptait tellement à ses yeux.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à discuter joyeusement, parfois Netsu se mettait à rougir pour un rien – un effet secondaire de sa Quirk soi disant – et Fumikage la taquina plusieurs fois à ce sujet, ce qui lui valait un regard outré et une moue vexée. Mais leurs mains restèrent collée l'une à l'autre tout le long, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne la raccompagne chez elle.

_ Merci, j'ai vraiment passée une super soirée ! S'exclama la verte avec un sourire un 200 watt.

Et avec une spontanéité presque choquante, elle se mis sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur la jointure entre son bec et les plumes de son visage.

_ Il faudra qu'on recommence un de ces quatre ! A demain !

Et sur ses mots, profitant de l'obscurité pour dissimuler son visage écarlate, elle rentra chez elle se précipita dans sa chambre, croisant au passage son père qui lui jeta un regard perplexe. Elle se jeta sur son lit et serra son oreiller contre elle, à la fois embarrassé par son acte, mais le cœur battant la chamade et un sourire irrépressible sur les lèvres. Probablement la plus belle soirée de sa vie ! Mais en y repensant, est-ce qu'on ne pouvait pas considérer ça comme... un premier rendez-vous ?

La température dans sa chambre augmenta violemment et elle entendit son père râler depuis le salon qu'il faisait déjà suffisamment chaud comme ça. Elle eut un léger fou rire et s'efforça de se calmer. Mais son sourire resta béa.

Le lendemain, les élèves de la classe n'ayant pas réussit l'épreuve physique étaient désespéré de se voir refuser le camp d'été, et Netsu se sentait un peu désolée pour eux. Si son idée n'avait pas marché, ils auraient peut être été dans le cas et réalisait qu'il était important d'accepter sa quirk pour pouvoir l'utiliser. Elle s'assit à sa table et fit un signe de main à Fumikage, les joues légèrement roses, juste avant qu'Aki ne lui tombe dessus avec un expression réussissant l'exploit d'être à la fois boudeuse mais aussi suggestive.

_ Vous vous êtes volatilisé hier soir !

_ On ne s'est pas volatilisé, on est parti, nuance, répliqua Netsu. Vous étiez tellement concentré à vous fixer amoureusement dans le blanc des yeux que vous n'avez rien vu !

Il ne fit même pas semblant d'être géné, détournant habilement la conversation avec un haussement de sourcil suggestif :

_ Eh alors, vous avez fait quoi après ?

_ On s'est promené, c'est tout, et il m'a raccompagné chez moi.

_ Ho ho, chez toi, carrément ?

Réalisant le sous entendu, Netsu vira à l'écarlate et ne fut sauvé que par le claquement de la porte s'ouvrant sur Aizawa tandis qu'il éclarait qu'à la sonnerie ils devaient être assis, seulement pour réalisé que tous les élèves s'étaient déjà rangé en rang d'oignon à leurs tables respectives. Il tiqua mais ne fit pas de remarque.

_ Bien, comme vous vous en doutez déjà, certain d'entre vous on complètement raté l'épreuve : Kaminari, Ashido, Kirishima, Sato, et Sero. C'est pourquoi...

Les sus nommé sombrèrent un peu plus dans le désespoir en l'entendant de la bouche de leur enseignant, mais Netsu remarqua une lueur moqueuse dans le regard de leur enseignant qui eut soudain un grand sourire rappelant un peu trop celui de Cheshire en déclarant :

_ Vous partirez tous en camp d'été !

Etait-il devenu prof pour faire flipper ses élèves à toute occasion ? C'était assez méchant de torturer ces élèves psychologiquement ainsi, d'ailleurs Iida le lui fit remarquer, arguant que leur confiance en avait pris un coup et que bientôt ces mots n'aurait plus de crédibilité. Et elle était tout à fait d'accord. Aizawa leur expliqua ensuite que ceux qui avait raté l'examen aurait des cours en plus au camps d'entraînement et qu'ils allaient souffrir, puis leur distribua des dépliant expliquant le déroulement du camp avant de commencer son cours.

A la pause, elle jeta un œil à la liste de matériel et songea qu'elle allait devoir faire quelques achats. Kaminari proposa alors de faire une sortie tous ensemble au centre commerciale et presque toute la classe accepta. Elle même se sentait assez excité de pouvoir sortir avec tout le monde pour faire leur course, et c'est hyper motivée qu'elle vit défiler le reste de la journée. Fumikage aussi comptait venir demain ! Elle allait passer la journée avec lui !

Elle marchait tellement sur un nuage qu'en revenant des toilettes elle rentra sans le faire exprès dans un élève qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

_ Ah ! Désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle alors même qu'elle était celle étalée par terre.

_ Non,non c'est moi, répliqua son vis à vis, l'air ennuyé, en lui tendant le bras pour l'aider à se redresser.

Elle reconnu le garçon de la section générale qui avait réussi à arriver à la dernière épreuve dans le festival. Il avait affronté Midoriya, son nom était... Hi... Hito... AH ! Hitoshi !Elle accepta bien volontiers son aide et une fois debout épousseta sa jupe, intérieurement soulagé d'avoir remis ses gants après s'être lavé les mains.

_ Tu es de 1-A non ? Remarqua le garçon.

_ Hum, oui, Hoshano Netsu, enchantée. Et toi tu es de la section général, Hitoshi-san n'est-ce pas ?

Il eut un moment de flottement tandis que Netsu cherchait un moyen de partir sans avoir l'air grossière.

_ Mes amis m'attendent pour déjeuner alors je vais y aller ! Encore merci de m'avoir aidé !

Elle se décala pour le contourner mais il l'interpella en l'attrapant par le bras :

_ Attends !

Par réflexe, elle dégagea sèchement son bras.

_ Ne me touche pas s'il te plaît, je ne voudrais pas te blesser avec ma quirk, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Ah, désolé... Je voulais juste te demander si tu savais si Shibuya-sensei était à l'école aujourd'hui, vous l'avez régulièrement en section héroïque non ?

_ Oui, en effet. Attends une minute que je réfléchisse... hum... je crois qu'elle a cours avec des deuxièmes années aujourd'hui... Elle doit sûrement être à la salle des prof pour le moment mais oui, elle est bien dans les locaux aujourd'hui !

_ Merci. A plus.

Le jeune homme au cheveux violet s'éloigna d'un pas nonchalant, et Netsu le regarda partir, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à faire avec Cheshire. Mais après tout ça ne la regardait pas. Elle se dépécha vers sa salle de classe pour retrouver ses amis et se retrouva nez à nez avec Fumikage au détour du couloir.

_ Oups ! Décidément je percute tout le monde aujourd'hui ! Gloussa-t-elle. Désolée j'ai croisé du monde en chemin, on va manger ?

_ Pars devant je dois passer me laver les mains d'abords... répliqua le corbeau en continuant sa route.

Est-ce que c'était-elle où il se comportait plus froidement que d'habitude. Elle le regarda s'éloigner, un peu confuse, mais finit par rejoindre leur salle, tombée de son nuage. Lorsque finalement Fumikage les rejoignit, mais garda le même détachement, se qui rendit Netsu mal à l'aise et un peu blessé.

_ Et sinon, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps, on du envoyer Toko te chercher, demanda soudain Aki en réalisant que l'ambiance était étrange.

_ Ah ? Rien, je suis tombée sur un type de la générale qui cherchait Shibuya-sensei. Je l'ai renseigné, et il est parti.

_ Un gars de la générale ? C'est bizarre.

_ Pas tant que ça, répliqua Tsuyu, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle donnait des leçon après les cours à quelques élèves intéressé par ses techniques de combat.

_ Oh, ce serait pas si étrange alors, c'était le type qui a affronté Mirodiya. Il est surement intéressé par ses cours pour s'améliorer et tenter la classe d'héroisme en deuxième année.

_ Sûrement ! Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai vraiment hâte d'aller faire journée shopping demain !

Les épaules de Tokoyami se détendirent et il se sentit mesquin d'en avoir voulu à Netsu. Quand il l'avait vu discuté avec ce type, il s'était senti trahi alors même qu'il ne savait pas l'histoire. Et il avait songé qu'elle méritait quelqu'un de totalement humain plutôt qu'un hybride oiseau, et ça lui avait fait mal au cœur.

Son comportement revint à la normale, et Netsu se sentit un peu mieux mais garda cette étrange sensation dans un coin de sa tête.

Raiko avait décidé de profiter de la douceur des soirées d'été pour se balader dans la galerie marchande. Elle portait un simple short et un T-shirt geek et grignotait des dango en observant les autres estivaux profiter de la vie nocturne. Les lanternes qui traversait la rue donnait à l'ensemble une impression de festival – enfin, en tout cas c'était comme ça qu'elle s'imaginait un festival. Elle n'avait jamais eut l'occasion d'en visiter, petite ce n'était clairement pas la priorité de son père, et elle n'avait pas eut d'amie jusqu'au lycée donc aucune raison de sortir, d'autant qu'elle avait son boulot pour payer ses études. Ensuite, à UA, elle avait eut à gérer la fuite de Natsu et Umi, puis avait étudié comme une folle avant de passer sa vie à bosser. Pas de festival d'été donc.

Peut-être prendrait-elle le temps cet été. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé si c'était un bon moment pour aller faire un tour au Moyen-Orient, entre le changement de gouvernement là bas, et les problèmes de villains ici... Bah, elle avait le temps d'y retourner, il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Et puis, il fallait qu'elle parle à Enji pour retrouver Umiko. Se figeant, elle décida qu'elle avait suffisamment reportée ça et prit la direction de son agence, se doutant qu'il devait encore y être. De toute façon elle n'allait pas se présenter à sa résidence, elle ne voulait pas être à ce point envahissante et pour aborder ce sujet, il fallait un terrain neutre.

Elle rentra dans l'immense building avec une grimace devant la mégalomanie de son ancien ami et demanda à la réception si Endeover était là.

_ Oui mais -

Elle n'attendis pas de s'entendre dire qu'il lui fallait un rendez vous et annula son poids et sa tangibilité pour traverser les plafonds jusqu'au bureau qui prenait tout le dernier étage.

_ Woaw, t'es toujours aussi mégalo à ce que je vois, Enji.

Enji releva la tête de son bureau si vite qu'elle cru entendre une vertèbre craquer.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fou là ?!

_ Pas la peine de t'énerver, tempéra la rousse. Je ne prendrai pas longtemps de ton précieux temps. J'ai juste quelque chose à te demander.

Endeover considéra les troubles que cela lui causerait de la chasser a mano de ses locaux et du temps que ça lui ferait perdre, puis avisa son expression sérieuse et décida de lui laisser un chance.

_ Cinq minutes, pas plus.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu nous a caché de la disparition d'Umiko ?

Enji manqua de s'étouffer à l'entente de la question. Est-ce qu'elle venait vraiment d'aborder le sujet le plus tabou de son existence comme ça !

_ Et avant que tu ne t'énerves, je ne suis pas la pour juger, ou quoi que ce soit. J'ai besoin de comprendre. Et tu ne nous as pas tout dis, je le sens.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, puis Enji serra les poings et rompit le combat.

_ Quelle importance aujourd'hui ? Il soupira.

Ce n'était pas l'enquiquineuse de service qu'il avait en face de lui, mais la première amie d'Umiko, celle qui avait réussi le coup de force de les sauver de la situation inextricable où elle avait grandit, et qui l'avait fait évadé de prison par la suite sans avoir à y penser deux fois. Elle avait le droit de savoir.

_ Ce que je vais te dire, même Natsume n'en savait rien, lâcha-t-il finalement. Et il vaut mieux qu'elle n'en entende jamais parler. Les dernières semaines avant sa disparition Umiko a eut de nombreux malaise. Elle pensait que ça avait un lien avec sa séparation avec Natsume, elles sont resté fusionné pendant tellement longtemps que l'avoir loin d'elle lui pompait toute son énergie. On a eut une dispute, elle est partie, et n'est jamais revenue. J'en ai conclu qu'elle avait décidé de sacrifié sa vie pour que sa sœur puisse vivre sans contrariété...

Raiko le dévisage une longue minute avant de lâcher sur un ton sans réplique :

_ Non mais vous êtes totalement débile. Ça vous a pas effleuré deux minutes que si Umiko mourrait Natsume s'éteindrait avec elle ?! Il aurait suffit qu'elles fusionnent régulièrement, disparaître pour ça ? C'était stupide ! Et ne pas nous en parler l'était tout autant si ce n'est plus !

_ De toute évidence non, puisque Natsume est toujours sen vie, répliqua Enji avec amertume.

Elle se figea et cligna des yeux. Natsume était toujours en vie. Donc Umiko aussi. Et soit elle avait trouvé une source d'énergie qui compensait ce qu'elle perdait – mais dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas ête revenu pour Enji, et sa famille?- soit elle se trouvait tellement plus près que ce que l'on croyait...

_ Est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir fusionné avec Natsume sans qu'elle ne le sache ? Le fait de rester éloigner, et de lui fournir de l'énergie, elle a pu devenir l'autre jumelle, comme Natsume l'était.

Son regard s'alluma d'une lueur folle et Enji retint son souffle.

_ Elles sont interdépendantes, si l'une vie, l'autre aussi, il faut que je parle à Natsume !

Malgré lui, Enji bondit sur ses jambes et se précipita par la fenêtre pour suivre la rousse qui venait de traverser la dite fenêtre. Tel deux furies inarrêtable, les deux roux coururent jusque chez Natsume et Toshi, dégondant presque la porte en frappant pour qu'elle ouvre. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, Raiko lui sauta deçu avec un regard déterminé et un peu fou.

_ Natsume, est-ce que tu a déjà essayé de trouver la source de tes flammes ?

_ Quoi ? Non ? Mais que fais Enji avec toi ? Raiko qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?!

_ S'il te plait, s'est important ! Natsume, cherche au plus profond de toi, retrouve ton lien avec Umiko.

Son expression se ferma.

_ Il n'y a plus de lien ! Elle ne répond pas !

_ Je ne te demande pas si elle réponds. Je te demande de remonter le lien et de me dire où il mène !

_ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Tonna la voix de Toshinori qui pour le coup avait sa forme héroique. Raiko, lâché Natsume s'il te plaît.

_ Reste en dehors de ça All Might ! Intervint Enji amèrement.

Il était si près d'avoir une réponse ! Cependant Raiko lâcha la jeune femme qui recula de plusieurs pas avec un regard confus et blessé.

_ Si tu pouvais m'expliquer calmement, je comprendrai peut être ce que tu attends de moi/ !

_ Désolée, soupira Raiko en se passant une main sur le visage. J'ai totalement perdu l'esprit pendant un moment. Je ne voulais pas te sauter au cou... Je suis désolée.

Devant son désarroi Natsu se radoucit et les invita à s'installer au salon, sous l'étroite surveillant de Toshi qui ne faisait pas vraiment confiance à l'homme qu'était devenu Enji.

_ Je pense que je sais ce qui est arrivé à Umiko. Je pense qu'elle a pris ta place, Natsume. Celle de la jumelle fantôme.

Le souffle coupé, Natsume la dévisagea. Sa sœur avait prit sa place ?

_ Alors elle serait... en moi ?

_ Toi seule peut le découvrir.

_ Mais... non, impossible, je l'aurais senti !

_ Tu as toujours était celle fusionnant dans son corps, la part 'minoritaire'. Natsu, tu ne t'en est peut être pas rendu compte... S'il te palit, je t'en pris, essaye ?

Elle adressa un regard perdu à son compagnon, dont les yeux était écarquillés devant la possibilité. Sentant son regard chercher le sien, il finit par hocher brièvement la tête. Alors, la rousse ferma les yeux et se plongea au plus profond de son être suivant le fil rouge qui la reliait autre fois à sa sœur.

* * *

 **Mu ha hahahaahha (imaginez un rire sorti d'outretombe). Vous vouliez savoir ce qui est arrivé à Umiko ? Vous allez être servi hahahahaahhahaha. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ou vos critiques ^^**


	18. XVII : Now

**Evilfaut : Plus c'est ridicule mieux c'est !**

 **Bibidi : C'est dingue moi aussi je suis en retard! Contente que tu aimes la fic ! :)**

 **Je poste en plein cours de philo parce que je me rappel seulement que j'ai pas posté depuis deux trois semaines... enjoy**

* * *

Bien évidement, qu'elle avait fait un curry. Sa meilleure amie revenait d'entre les morts, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de cuisiner son plat préféré si ? C'était idiot ne serait-ce que de le demander, et ça mettait Raiko en rogne. Elle aurait voulu être là pour leur rendez-vous au CHQ, mais savait que ce n'était pas sa place. C'était une affaire de sœur de sang, et qu'elle les considère comme ses propres sœur, et leur petit groupe comme sa famille, n'y changeait rien. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir anxieuse. De cette rencontre dépendait l'avenir de sa famille.

_ Alors comme ça Umiko a refait surface ?

_ Eh oui...

Brusquement elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Shota, appuyé au cadre de la fenêtre de la cuisine depuis le couloir ouvert.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! S'étrangla-t-elle en se remettant difficilement de son presque arrêt cardiaque.

_ Et bien, une simple photo avec un stupide filtre n'explique pas grand chose, expliqua-t-il finalement.

La rousse se rappela de la soirée de la veille et réalisa en effet que ça n'avait pas été très délicat de sa part de se contenter d'envoyer ce genre de photo. Bien sur elle avait pu tout expliquer à Elfe par téléphone, mais maintenant qu'elle y repenser...

_ Oups.

Oh, et puis de toute façon il avait le cœur solide, ça n'avait pas du l'empêcher de dormir. Elle le fixa de son regard citrine, sourcils froncés, et pencha la tête sur le coté.

_ Quoi ?

Pourquoi elle le regardait comme ça soudain ? Cela mit le brun mal à l'aise.

_ Dis, Shota, t'es un type rationnel et objectif, non ? Demanda-t-elle finalement.

Ça sentait le piège à plein nez, aussi décréta-t-il le replis stratégique et s'éloigna du bord de la fenêtre. C'était sous estimer Raiko dont le bras fusa pour attraper son col et le tirer vers elle, lui faisant traverser le mur avec un grand sourire un peu psychotique.

_ Et si tu expliquait à Umiko que son copain s'est marié, a deux gosse et est un père et un individu infâme ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un regard fou.

Quel idiot, il s'était lui même jeté dans la gueule du loup ! Il réalisa que même si elle tenait toujours son col fermement, les bandages en fibre spéciale étaient elles épargné, et sa réaction fut immédiate : il s'en servit pour entraver la jeune femme puis sauta par dessus la fenêtre et pris lâchement la fuite.

_ Reviens ici lâche ! Rugit la rousse, furieuse de s'être faite avoir.

_ Pas mon problème ! Répliqua-t-il sans se retourner en marchant à une allure plus que soutenu.

Il était presque sauf quand une voiture lui coupa la route de la sortie du bâtiment, laissant sortir Rin, Elfe mais surtout... Tama.

_ Shota-niii ! S'écria avec bonheur son filleul en lui bondissant dessus. Tu manges avec nous aussi ce soir hein ?! M'man à dit que Tante Natsu sera là aussi, et Toshi ! Et meêm qu'il y aura mon autre tante que j'ai jamais vu ! C'est dingue tout ce monde qui réapparait ces derniers temps ! D'abord ma marraine et maintenant mon autre tante !

Noyé par le flot de parole, il oublia momentanément le danger auquel il essayait d'échapper. Malheureusement pour lui, le dit danger ne l'oublia pas.

_ Shota ! Reviens ici ! Traître !

Rin et Elfe échangèrent un regard surpris mais surtout amusée en voyant la rousse débouler comme une furie en sautant du balcon, encore à moitié ligoté par les liens anti-villain du brun qui ne pouvait pas s'enfuir puisque Tama agrippait à sa jambe en continuant son monologue.

_ Et bien Shota, je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce genre de relation, ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter Rin.

Ce qui eut le don de couper totalement la descente vengeresse de la rousse qui, déconcentrée par le sous entendu relâcha sa Quirk et s'écrasa sur les deux mètres qui lui restait avant la terre ferme.

_ Ah ! Marraine ! La reconnue Tama, un peu surpris de la voir tomber du ciel. Pas vrai que tu vas me donner plein de cadeau ? Hein ! Tu l'a promis la dernière fois !

_ Euh, oui, oui en effet. J'en ai déjà plusieurs dans ma chambre, fit Raiko en clignant des yeux.

_ Super ! On y va ?! Qu'est-ce qu'on attends !

_ Tama, ce n'est pas polis de réclamer des cadeaux, intervint Elfe.

_ … Désolée maman... s'excusa Tama avec une bouille d'ange.

_ Et sinon, salut Raiko, merci de l'invitation.

_ On a ramené du gâteau, rajouta Rin en montrant la boite.

_ Curry ce soir hein ?

_ Cela va de soit ! Répliqua dédaigneusement la rousse. Quoiqu'il en soit, je vous en pris, suivez moi qu'on s'installe ailleurs pour discuter.

( OST : Last Samurai: A Small Measure of Peace - Hans Zimmer )

Le dernier villain qui avait croisé la route d'Endeover ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais. Le mot semblait d'ailleurs avoir traversé tout son secteur parce qu'il n'y avait plus un seul malfrat dans les rues, raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait à ruminer dans son bureau – dont la moitié des fournitures avait été réduites en cendre par _accident._ Il ne parvenait pas à se sortir les dernières révélations de la tête. Toutes ces années perdues et pourquoi ? Pour rien. Elle avait été là tout ce temps, à porté de main, mais il avait été incapable de le voir, de le sentir, ou ne serait-ce que de le comprendre ! En deux minutes, une rouquine insupportable et sans gêne avait trouvé la réponse qu'il avait cherché pendant presque vingt ans, et avait réglé la situation deux coups de cuillère à pot.

Malheureusement, le temps ne s'était pas arrêté en son absence. Il avait continué, impassible, et il avait refait sa vie. Pourtant il se sentait près à tout lâcher pour elle, et ça le faisait se sentir faible, ce qu'il ne pouvait accepter. Il n'avait plus ressenti de moment de faiblesse depuis près de dix-sept ans maintenant ! Il avait un fils qui surpasserait son éternel rival, ce qui avait été le sens de son existence depuis qu'il avait perdue celle qu'il aimait, et aujourd'hui, c'était comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'une mascarade et qu'il n'avait fait que brasser de l'air.

Et pour ça, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Elle n'avait pas le droit de réduire en cendre tout ce qu'il avait construit, et ça par sa simple existence ! Un seul regard, et il s'était senti près à tomber à genoux pour la supplier de lui pardonner leur dispute, et ses mots violents. Alors même qu'il l'avait maudite pendant des années d'avoir sacrifié leur bonheur pour que sa sœur puisse vivre naïvement et loin des réalités. Surtout que ça ne l'avait pas servie, finalement.

Son ordinateur se mit à fondre doucement tandis que le reste de l'immeuble ressentait l'élévation de la température en tremblant du courroux de leur chef. Quoi que soit ce qui le mettait dans un état de rage pareil, ce devait être terrible car c'était du jamais vue pour les employés de l'agence.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il repensa à sa femme, Fuyuko. Il avait très certainement détruit son esprit avec la férocité de son ambition, il en avait conscience. Mais c'était une femme faible, sans volonté. Et chaque fois qu'il élevait la voix contre elle, et qu'il la voyait trembler de peur, il avait pensé à Umiko, et à la façon dont elle lui aurait tenue tête avec une rage à la hauteur si ce n'est plus grande encore que la sienne. Quand il avait accepté le mariage arrangé par son père, ça avait été son premier acte de colère et de révolte contre ses sentiments pour une femme qui l'avait abandonnée. Il avait pensé que si elle avait encore été de ce monde, elle serait revenu pour lui coller une racler et réclamer son dut. Mais ce n'était pas arrivé.

Alors il s'était plongé dans son ambition, se vengeant de son malheur non pas sur Natsume – Umiko ne le lui aurait jamais pardonnée – mais sur l'amant de celle-ci. C'était devenue de sa faute, à lui qui avait tout, le titre, celle qu'il aimait et qui était la cause de sa propre perte. Lorsqu'il avait honoré la promesse conjugale, c'était Umiko qui emplissait ses pensées. Lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il serait père, c'est à un autre enfant resté à jamais à l'état de rêve qu'il avait pensé.

Qu'elle soit revenu aujourd'hui ou dans dix ans, ça ne changeait rien. Il refusait de perdre sa fierté en retournant vers elle. Il ne pouvait pas, plus maintenant qu'il savait qu'il passerait toujours en second – encore. Il l'aimait encore, il n'y pouvait rien. Mais il ne la laisserait pas revenir. Dans l'hypothèse qu'elle le veuille, bien sûr. Après tout partir avait semblé si facile pour elle.

_ Relax, Endeover ! Tu vas faire fondre tes locaux à cette allure, s'exclama une voix qu'il haïssait.

Il tourna la tête et vit son rival perché à la fenêtre avec un insupportable sourire. Pas d'humeur, il lui balança une boule de feu qu'il esquiva en rentrant dans le bureau d'un geste agile.

_ Je suis là pour parler, Enji, commença All Might en évitant une seconde boule de feu.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire !

_ Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à écouter, pour une fois, rétorqua le blond alors qu'une lueur d'acier passait dans son regard.

Ils se défièrent du regard, mais All Might ne se dégonfla pas, et commença à dire ce qu'il avait à dire.

_ Raiko m'a raconté que vous vous étiez disputé avant qu'Umiko ne disparaisse.

Enji tiqua violemment en l'entendant tandis que l'expression goguenarde de la rousse surgissait dans un coin de sa tête, non mais de quoi elle se mêlait !

_ Elle m'a demandé de te parler pour s'assurer que tu ne serais pas trop têtu.

Là, le héro no 2 explosa littéralement de rage.

_ TETU ?! J'AI UNE VIE AUJOURD'HUI ! UNE VIE BATTIE SANS ELLE ET OU ELLE N'A PAS SA PLACE !

Pas impressionné pour un sous, le blond absorba l'onde de choc sans sourciller.

_ Quelle vie ? Tu t'es bien arrangé pour que plus personne n'en fasse partie, à part des pions facilement manipulable. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Enji. Et tu mérites mieux.

_ Vas lui dire alors ! S'exclama Endeover, portant ses blessures au fond de ses yeux. Vas lui expliquer ce qu'elle à fait en abandonnant la vie ! C'est elle qui a choisi à l'époque, et aujourd'hui ce sera moi !

_ Et est-ce que ça te rendra plus heureux ?

Tout son déferlement de haine et de rage s'éteignit brutalement, soufflé, et Enji se laissa retombé dans son fauteuil avec lassitude, le poids des dix huit dernières années pesant sur ses épaules.

_ Quelle importance aujourd'hui ? Souffla-t-il. Je m'en suis bien passé pendant dix huit ans, alors maintenant ou jamais, c'est du pareil au même.

_ Tu te trompes, mon ami. La vie ne t'as peut être pas épargné, mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour accepter un vent favorable. Je n'essaierai pas de te convaincre de quoi que soit. Je souhaite simplement te demander de ne pas vous priver d'une chance de vous expliquer à toi et Umiko. Certaines choses doivent être dites, et entendues, pour que vous pussiez enfin avoir droit à ce que vous mériter, l'un comme l'autre.

Enji le regarda dans les yeux, et finit par reconnaître qui il avait en face de lui. Pas un ennemi, ou un rival, mais bien un ami.

_ Très bien, si elle veut me parler je la recevrai.

_ C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre.

Toshinori lui donna une accolade virile sur l'épaules en signe de soutient, puis reparti par la fenêtre non sans annoncer :

_ Il y a une soirée curry chez Raiko ce soir, toute la bande sera réunie, plus quelques extra, n'hésite pas à venir si le cœur t'en dit !

Enji le regarda sauter en songeant que ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il accepterait de se présenter chez Cheshire.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, et Tama se baignait dans les papier d'emballage de ses cadeaux de rattrapages, en compagnies des trois chats qui ne trouvaient pas plus drôle que de déchiqueter du papier glacé. L'appartement de Raiko semblait tout petit tant il était bondé, mais elle personne ne s'en plaignait vraiment. C'était une réunion de famille, la première depuis longtemps, et l'ambiance était à la fête. Rin était en grande conversation sur les nouvelles méthodes d'investigations de la police avec Raiko, tandis que Natsume et Elfe racontaient leurs vie à Umiko. Toshinori lui se tenait en retrait avec Shota, appréciant simplement la vue d'ensemble sur la pièce avec le sentiment que les choses étaient enfin telles qu'elles devaient l'être, ou presque.

_ J'ai parlé à Enji, déclara Toshi sur le ton de la conversation.

_ Ah ?

_ Il ne reste plus qu'à... eh bien, prévenir Umiko à quoi s'attendre...

_ Je sais, grommela le brun en foudroyant la rousse la moins rouge de la pièce.

Devant ce comportement, le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Son regard dériva sur Natsume et son expression s'attendrit, heureux de la voir heureuse, même s'il pouvait dire que quelque chose la tourmentait, elle était rayonnante d'être enfin réunie avec sa jumelle.

_ Sans Raiko, on ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, fit-il remarquer. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle soit revenue.

_ Encore faut-il qu'elle reste, répliqua le brun avec une expression insondable.

_ Je ne crois pas qu'elle partira, maintenant. Après tout, toute sa famille est réunie désormais...

_ Famille ? Répéta Shota en fronçant les sourcils. Rin, Elfe et Tama sont une famille, Natsume et Umiko par extension. Mais ce n'est pas-

_ Pour quelqu'un ayant grandit seule, c'est une famille Shota, le contredit le blond avec un air évident. Tu ne t'en es jamais rendu compte ? Quand tout le monde est réunis ainsi, c'est à ce moment que Raiko brille le plus.

Il songea à l'époque où ils vivaient tous sous le même toit, ou les réunions intempestive dans son appartement après acquittement des jumelles, et réalisa qu'en effet, elle avait toujours eut un air particulièrement doux sur le visage quand elle croyait que personne ne la voyait. La rousse se leva pour aller chercher une nouvelle bouteille, et il remarqua que son regard était brillant. Comment avait-il fait pour rater ça avant ? Il n'avait jamais abordé le sujet de sa situation familiale. Quand elle avait apporté l'argent pour acheter la maison, il avait toujours pensé que son père le lui avait prêté, mais en y songeant à deux fois il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendu en parler.

Toshi allait lui faire remarquer la façon dont il la regardait mais se ravisa au dernier moment en se promettant d'en parler avec Natsu. Il y avait quelque chose la dessous qui leur avait échappé ! A ce moment là, la femme de ses pensées se leva et attira l'attention de toute les personnes présentes.

_ Umiko et moi avons quelque chose à vous dire.

_ C'est à propos de toute la.. situation, compléta Umiko en écartant les bras d'un air vague. Ma disparition, tout ça.

_ Aujourd'hui, nous avons été examiné à l'hôpital et la sentence est tombée : ma Quir kest à l'origine de tout.

Et elles déballèrent tout. Le cœur de Toshi se serra en réalisant à quel point sa femme devait être touchée par tout ça, mais faisait front avec une bravoure dont elle aurait encore été incapable il y a plusieurs années. Natsume était devenue une femme de cœur solide comme roc, depuis la disparition de sa sœur, ainsi que la mort de Nana et la dégradation de son état.

_ Tout ça pour dire que ça n'arrivera plus, et qu'on va sûrement passé un bon bout de temps avec le Dr Shinomiya et le Pr Shinpai pour apprendre à gérer tout ça.

_ Parfais ! S'exclama Raiko. Maintenant que c'est réglé, Umi suit moi ! On doit refaire le stock de boisson, ces ivrognes m'ont tout sifflé !

_ Hé ? Maintenant ?

_ Y'a un supermarché ouvert h24 au coin de la rue, vient on devrait régler ça vite fais !

Et sans lui laisser la choix elle l'attrappa par le poignet pour l'attirer à sa suite. Shota réalisa alors qu'elle allait lui dire pour Enji,et qu'elle voulait le faire seule à seule pour ne pas lui mettre la pression. Alors même qu'elle avait plaisanté quelques heures plus tôt pour se décharger du calvaire sur lui.

_ Tu sais, tu pourrais juste leur filer de l'eau à cette heure on ne devrait pas boire autre chose, grommela Umiko en profitant néanmoins de l'air frais de la nuit.

_ Ah, oui je sais, mais c'était la seule excuse que j'avais pour te tirer dehors et t'avoir seule à seule, répliqua Raiko sans une once de remords. Et on va avoir besoin de crème glacé.

Umiko fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration.

_ Pourquoi donc ?

_ Parce que ce que je vais t'annoncer va faire mal, et que la crème galcé va anesthésier la douleur pour la rendre supportable.

Face à cette brutale honnêteté, Umi se pétrifia et sut immédiatement de quoi elles allaient parler.

_ Enji...

Le nom glissa dans l'air en un murmure à peine prononcé. Raiko senti son cœur se serrer, et son expression se fit d'acier.

_ Je vais tout te balancer d'un coup, ça va être dure à digérer mais tu encaisseras. Si tu as besoin de rester seule, tu pourras retourner chez Natsume, ou bien errer dans le voisinage jusqu'à ce que j'ai virer tout le monde pour que tu puisses profiter de mon appartement. A toi de voir. Si tu veux rester seule chez moi, j'irai squatter ailleurs.

_ Vas-y, je suis prête, déclara la flamboyante avec détermination.

Elle serra les poings et se tint prête à encaisser.

_ Enji s'est marié il y a un peu plus de dix sept ans, il a deux gosses, une fille de 17 ans, et un garçon de 16 ans qui est dans la classe à laquelle j'enseigne. Il est le numéros deux du Japon, et est devenu un type imbuvable égoïste. Sa femme est en clinique psy depuis dix ans. Il a décidé que son fils serait son outils pour battre All Might. Il ne s'est jamais remis de sa disparition, et sans toi pour le garder dans le bon chemin, il est devenu le connard qu'il était avant le festival de notre première année, mais puissance dix.

On aurait pu penser que ce serait comme recevoir un coup, mais ce n'était vraiment ce que ressentait Umiko à cet instant. Non, c'était plus comme avoir survécu à une explosion : on se retrouvait le souffle coupé, et le reste du monde était totalement assourdit, elle n'entendait plus rien et sa tête se vida complètement. Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite que Raiko était partie, mais quand soudain le sons revinrent avec une agressivité décuplée elle était seule.

Alors elle commença à marcher, parce que c'est tout ce que son corps pouvait faire pour l'instant. Marcher, en espérant que la distance l'aiderait à comprendre ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'avait jamais autant ressenti le gouffre des dix-huit ans qu'à cet instant. C'était tellement inattendu qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. C'était impossible.

Elle se souvenait de leur dispute avant qu'elle ne parte, et s'en était voulu de l'avoir blessé, mais jamais elle n'aurait pu s'attendre à ça. Il avait complètement tourné la page, et elle se retrouvait là, son esprit coincé 18 ans en arrière à essayer de comprendre comme elle était sensée faire pour l'accepter.

Lorsqu'elle sortie de son état d'hébétude et s'intéressa à son environnement, elle réalisa que ses pas l'avait mené à son appartement. Leur _ancien_ appartement. Seule la volonté pure l'empêcha de fondre en larme à ce moment. C'était son chez-elle, mais quelqu'un d'autre vivait là désormais. Il ne restait rien de ce qu'elle avait connue, de ses affaires, de sa vie. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait été trop têtue pour accepter de demander de l'aide à sa sœur et réfléchir ensemble à ce qui arrivait.

Quelle raison stupide pour tout perdre.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne, et écouta le bruit du vent dans les arbres du quartier résidentiel. Elle pouvait se fustiger aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait, ça ne changerait rien. Elle pouvait pleurer tant qu'il lui restait des larmes, la situation serait toujours la même. Elle avait fait une erreur qui lui avait coûtée dix huit ans, mais au moins était-elle toujours en vie aujourd'hui.

Et tant qu'elle respirait, tant qu'elle rêvait, elle pouvait changer les choses, et reconstruire se qu'elle avait détruit. Ou en tout cas elle pouvait essayer.

Il le fallait.

Elle rentra chez Raiko, déterminée mais aussi épuisée, et s'effondra sur le lit en s'endormant d'un sommeil de plomb. Assise sur le toit de l'immeuble en fixant les étoiles, Raiko soupira. La vie allait reprendre, et elle ferait tout pour faciliter la transition pour son amie. Elle lui devait bien ça !

Les vacances d'été commencèrent ainsi dans un chaos relatif, entre le changement de dynamique de leur groupe et la préparation pour le camp d'été auquel Raiko avait été invité pour continuer son entreprise de mise en pièce de ces très chers élèves. Mais le pompon fut sûrement lorsque le centre commercial dut être évacué à cause d'une intervention de Shigaraki Tomura qui n'avait finalement rien fait d'autre que traumatiser Midoriya. Et leur rappeler que la Ligue des Villains était toujours tapis dans l'ombre, leur objectif final inconnu.

Umiko avait d'ailleurs décidé de squatter chez elle, ce que Raiko pouvait comprendre pour avoir été dans sa situation un an plus tôt : tenir la chandelle dans une vie de couple, c'était la merde. Et puisque son lit étaient deux places elles pouvaient vivre à deux confortablement. Elle en profita d'ailleurs pour lui faire un topo synthétique des dernières années, de son propre combat au Moyen Orient, et de la situation récente avec la Ligue.

_ J'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu sois devenue prof, tu t'ennuies pas à la longue ?

_ M'ennuyer ? C'est le job le plus chaotique du monde ! Y'en a toujours un dans le lot pour te surprendre, et à UA, ils ont plutôt tendance à être 20 que 2.. Tu demanderas à Shota, il fait ça depuis plus longtemps et il a toujours pas démissionné.

Pas impressionnée, Umiko lui jeta un regard scrutateur depuis le canapé.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes pas marié sérieux ?

Raiko continua se qu'elle faisait jusqu'à ce que la phrase atteigne son cerveau, et se serait probablement coupé la main avec son hachoir si sa quirk n'avait pas pris le relais.

_ Huh ? Qui ?

_ Toi et Shota, qui d'autre ? Répliqua Umiko d'un air agacé. Je vous shipais grave moi ! Tu te dirais qu'après 18 ans d'absence me rendrait au moins le service de plus vous voir vous tourner au tour mais nan, que dalle. Bonjour l'arnaque !

Voyant que la rousse la dévisageait avec l'expressivité d'un navet passé au micro onde, elle soupira.

_ Quoi, tu va pas me dire que t'étais pas intéressée ! Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Et même là tu fais la même tête qu'il y a dix huit ans dès qu'il regardait pas !

La rousse sentit son cœur se serrer, et songea qu'elle ne pourrait pas couper à la conversation qui allait suivre. Ce fut son tour de soupirer, et elle se retrouva penaude en cherchant ses mots.

_ Tu sais... Après ta disparition, notre groupe à complètement explosé. Toshi et Natsu on finit par déménager, Shota s'est concentré sur son agence, et moi je me suis noyée dans le boulot à la station de police. Je ne voyais plus vraiment que Elfe et Rin régulièrement.

_ Oh...

_ Ah, et puis ensuite je suis sorti avec un flic, rajouta Raiko sur le ton de la conversation. On se serait sûrement marié en fait. S'il n'était pas mort. Ou pas, en fait j'en sais rien... J'en avait parlé à personne, y'a que Tsukauchi et Rin – et par extension Elfe – qui était au courant. Je sais pas pourquoi... Au final quand il est mort je suis retrouvée complètement paumée et je suis partie au Moyen Orient et le reste fait partie de l'histoire que tu connais.

Umiko dévisagea son amie avec un mélange de stupeur et de compassion. Elle savait à quel point leur groupe était important pour elle et ne pu s'empêcher de se reprocher la façon dont les choses avait tourné pour elle. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi têtu... dieu sait ce que serait sa vie aujourd'hui ?

_ Fais pas cette tête ! S'agaça Raiko. Je te raconte pas ça pour avoir ta pitié pour te culpabiliser, simplement il est temps que je mette les choses à plats. Faudra que j'en parle à Natsume, alors d'ici là pas un mot, elle m'en voudrait si elle savait que je t'en ai parlé mais pas à elle. Tout ça pour dire que l'occasion est passé depuis bien longtemps et que je me vois mal chercher une relation aujourd'hui.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Demanda Umiko avec un début d'agacement. Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? C'est pas une histoire d'occasion, si tu décidais vraiment de le séduire il serait cuit en deux deux !

Raiko la dévisagea avec confusion et Umiko se senti à deux doigts d'exploser de rage et de frustration. Elle avait le bonheur à porté de doigt ! Comment elle pouvait pinailler à s'en emparer ?! Elle même avait probablement réduit toute ses chances à néants avec Enji et elle aurait tout donner pour pouvoir partir de zéro comme son amie !

_ Donne moi un argument ! Explique moi pourquoi tu ne fais rien ! Il te plaît toujours !

_ On ne se comprends plus, répliqua Raiko, gagnée par l'irritation. Du point de vue professionnel il remet systématiquement toute mes décisions en question !

_ Il fait ça depuis plus longtemps que toi non ? Tu débarques seulement dans le pays après avoir mit les voiles pendant cinq ans, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à qu'il canonise le sol sous tes pieds.

_ De toute façon il me trouve agaçante et puérile.

_ Ce que, en toute objective, tu es la plupart du temps, excepté quand tu te donne la peine d'être naturelle.

Umiko démontait argument après argument impitoyablement, et la rousse se mit à hésiter. Et si elle avait raison ?

_ Il tient encore à toi, contre-attaqua finalement la renarde en voyant que les arguments ne venaient plus. Sinon pourquoi il se serait donné la peine de seulement de parler ? Il t'a rendu visite à l'hôpital, puis chez toi, il s'est occupé de toi avec cette histoire de transformation en gamine, puis quand tu es venue lui demandé de l'aide il t'a pris en charge sans hésitation. Si ça c'est pas une preuve que tu comptes encore pour lui alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Raiko se mura dans un silence borné. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où elle venait ! C'était facile pour elle, tout avait commencé avec une espèce de passion brulante, puis de respect mutuel et enfin d'amour fou avec Enji. C'était tellement plus simple de céder à des pulsions puis de les voir justifier par des sentiments !

_ Dis moi ce qui se passe dans ta tête bon sang ! Explosa Umiko. Tu ne nous dis jamais rien si on ne te tire pas les vers du nez, c'est chiant à la fin !

_ Je n'avais pas de sœur moi ! Cria soudain Raiko en craquant totalement. Je n'avais personne d'autre que moi même, à part un père accro au jeu qui m'a toujours reprocher tout ses échecs ! Je n'ai jamais eut personne à qui parler, et qui aurait écouté de toute façon ? Je règle mes problèmes seules, c'est comme ça ! Y'a rien d'autre à dire ! Agir sur un coup de tête ? Ça n'a jamais été possible pour moi, je devais calculer, réfléchir, feindre, toujours, tout le temps ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de parler de mes problèmes ? De mes faiblesses ? De mes _échecs_?! J'avais enfin une famille mais j'ai pas été foutu de la faire tenir ! Puis j'ai eut un fiancé, mais ça non plus j'ai pas sur le protéger ! Tout ce qui compte pour moi sur un plan personnel se fait réduire en miettes ! Je peux apprendre à des gamins comment se battre, aider un pays à se libérer de ses chaînes, mais _moi_? Moi personnellement ? Je sais pas quoi faire de ça ! Cheshire sauve des gens. Shifra sauve des gens. Mais Raiko ? Raiko n'est personne, Raiko ne peut sauver personne. Ce n'est qu'une pauvre fille qui se planque derrière un masque de héro pour oublier qu'elle ne vaut rien-

La claque partie toute seule, et le bruit du plat de sa main heurtant la joue de son amie résonna dans l'appartement. Umiko n'avait pas pensé. Entendre sa première amie parler en des termes aussi méprisant d'elle-même l'avait mise dans une rage folle.

_ Je ne laisserais personne parler comme ça de toi, toi y compris ! Tu étais Raiko bien avant d'être Cheshire, et ce n'est pas Cheshire qui m'a sauvé de Père, mais Raiko ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te dénigrer comme ça !

Depuis combien de temps cultivait-elle ce genre de pensé au fond de son cœur ? Quand est-ce que les ruminations avait prit une telle place en elle, au point de la faire se mépriser elle même ? A quel moment les plaisanteries et l'autodérision était devenue un dénigrement totale de son être ?! Cela lui fit oublier son propre malheur, réveillant ce sentiment de loyauté qui lui rugissait de défendre l'honneur de son amie, même contre elle même. C'était effarant de comprendre à quel point Raiko se dissocier de tout ce qu'elle avait accomplie. Tous ces gens qu'elle avait sauvé, toute l'énergie qu'elle avait déployé pour devenir une héroïne, tout ça avait à un moment ou un autre totalement englouti la personne, pour ne laisser que la fonction. A tel point qu'elle ne savait plus vivre sans être rangé derrière son statut de héro. Il y avait une limite au dévouement !

_ C'est Raiko qui a adopté des chatons avec des noms ridicules. Raiko qui est devenue une prof de UA respecté par ses élèves. C'est Raiko qui a trouvé la force de devenir une héroïne, qui a tout lâché pour me sortir de prison et nous offrir une vie à Elfe, Natsume et moi. Tu as intégré Shota à notre groupe. Tu es la marraine de mon neveu que je n'ai rencontré qu'une fois ! Tu es celle qui refuse de te laisser une chance d'être heureuse... Tu m'as retrouvé... Et tu ne l'as pas fait parce que c'était ton job ! Cheshire et Shifra ne sont que des noms ! Des labels ! C'est toi qui les a créées, elles ne sont qu'une part incomplète de toi. Tout comme la Kitsunebi n'était qu'un fragment de moi. Tout comme All Might n'est qu'une partie de Toshinori.

Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas se focaliser sur ses erreurs, ou ce qu'elle avait perdue. Elle devait tenter sa chance et convaincre Raiko de tenter la sienne, parce qu'elles le méritaient. Parce qu'une erreur, ou un mauvais sentiment, ne pouvait pas définir une vie. Elle posa fermement ses mains sur les épaules de Raiko en planta son regard dans le sien, avant de lui sourire.

_ C'est un nouveau départ ! Une nouvelle chance ! Il faut la saisir. Fais le premier pas Raiko, c'est le plus difficile. Sort toi de là ton nouveau rêve est là : être heureuse.

Elle le serrait aussi, décréta Umiko avec un feu nouveau. Elle s'en faisait la promesse.


	19. XVIII : The end is Over

**Hello, vous aurez surement remarqué mon absence momentanée ces derniers mois, j'ai été rattrapée par mes études et d'autre fandom et j'ai laissé la publication de cette fic en suspens. Alors pour éviter que ça ne recommencer, je vais publier les chapitre dans une très courte durée, sans répondre au review puisqu'en utilisant la capacité du site à publier à des moments précis. Alors je tiens à signifier ici que je vous remercie tous de vos review et de lire cette histoire !**

Umiko avait convenu de laisser un peu d'espace à Raiko et s'était échappée de l'appartement. Et puisqu'il serait stupide de couper son élan, elle se dirigea vers les locaux de l'agence d'Endeover grâce à son nouveau téléphone hi tech dont elle cherchait encore à comprendre le fonctionnement. Elle se sentait nerveuse, mais son explosion d'un peut plus tôt lui avait fait réaliser qu'elle n'allait pas se terrer dans la honte et le regret plus longtemps : elle avait gâché suffisamment sa vie comme ça, pas la peine d'en rajouter. Elle n'était pas une indécise, c'était sa meilleure qualité et son plus grand défaut : une fois une décision prise, elle s'y employait.

Elle aimait Enji, et elle l'avait blessé. Maintenant, il lui falait arranger la situation, et avant tout présenter ses excuses. Elle n'allait rien demander, après tout il avait une vie où elle n'avait pas sa place. Pour l'instant. Mais elle retrouverait l'homme qu'elle avait quitté, celui qui se battait pour ses rêves et avait l'envergure d'un grand héro. Pas ce type inconnu dont on lui avait parlé durant la semaine précédente. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'il se soit marié, mais qu'il ait envoyé sa femme en clinique ? Qu'il traite son fils comme un outil ? Ce n'était certainement pas le Enji qu'elle connaissait.

Il portait encore le meilleur de lui quelque part au fond de son cœur, il s'agissait simplement de le faire ressurgir.

Elle se présenta à l'accueil et demanda à la réceptionniste de prévenir Endeover de sa présence.

_ Je ne pense pas que- commença la réceptionniste avec un pointe d'anxiété.

_ Prévenez le simplement, insista Umiko avec un sourire rassurant même si à l'intérieur elle était glacé par la peur qu'il semblait inspirer à ses subordonnés.

Avec précaution, la réceptionniste composa le numéro :

_ Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais une certaine Umiko souhaiterez faire connaître sa présence.

Vu la stupéfaction sur son visage, la réponse n'avait pas du tout été celle attendue. Elle leva un regard intéressé vers la rouge.

_ Oui, entendu, je la fais monter tout de suite. Vous pouvez monter, il vous attend dans son bureau.

( watch?v=GKiz8SvAqsY)

Le voyage dans l'ascenseur fut le plus long de sa vie, et Umiko dut lutter contre sa anxiété grandissante. Elle respira profondément et puisa du réconfort dans l'esprit de sa sœur qui sentant sa nervosité lui offrit un peu de sa quiétude. Elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle avait raté, vit défiler devant ses yeux les images de l'album photo qu'Elfe s'était efforcé de tenir, inscrivant en couleur des instants de sa vie qu'Umiko pouvait effleurer du bout des doigts. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrir, elle avait retrouvé toute son assurance. Plus personne ne ferait son procès.

Elle repéra tout de suite Enji installé à un bureau gigantesque au fond d'une salle plus grande encore que son ego. Son regard était tumultueux, son expression contrariée. Umiko redressa les épaules épaule, releva le menton pour garder la tête droite, et parcouru l'espace qui les séparait sans se laisser intimider. A un mètre du bureau, elle s'arrêta, et planta son regard fermement dans le sien.

_ Avant tout, je te présente mes excuses pour tout le mal que j'ai put te faire en agissant comme je l'ai fait. L'histoire nous prouve que tu avais raison, et que j'aurai dut t'écouter, et si je devais ruminer sur un regret, ce serait certainement celui ci. Seulement, nous savons l'un comme l'autre que ce n'est pas mon genre.

Qu'y avait-il à répondre à ça, songea Enji avec une espèce de lassitude qu'il n'était pas habitué à ressentir. Il se passa une main sur le visage et répondit avec un calme qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir :

_ En effet, les regrets ne sont pas pour toi, mais ça ne les fera pas disparaître pour autant. En disparaissant comme tu l'as fais, en choisissant de mourir par obstination plutôt que de revoir tes options avec les principaux concerné, tu as détruit beaucoup plus que ta vie. Notre relation en fait partie.

Umiko ressenti un pincement au cœur et serra brièvement le poing avant de souffler. Elle s'était attendu à des cris et des reproches, mais ce faire attaquer ainsi par la froide voix du constat était plus douloureux que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

_ C'est ce qu'il paraît oui. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ne le ressens pas du tout de cette façon, Enji ? Je suis celle qui est resté figé pendant dix huit ans, alors pourquoi est-ce que quand je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé ?

_ COMMENT OSES TU ?!

C'était peut être un peu mesquin de sa part, mais elle se sentait plus à l'aise pour traiter avec un Enji furieux qu'avec un Enji blasé et distant. Elle était humaine après tout, et reconnaître ses tords ne devaient pas pour autant lui faire fermer les yeux sur ce qu'était devenu son homme.

_ Tous ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fait pour les miens, pour mes sœurs, pour ma famille ! Et toi ? Dis moi, de tout ce que tu as accomplis ces dernières années, qui est-ce que ça a servie ?! A part toi et tes ambitions ?

_ Si j'ai bien appris une leçon avec toi, c'est bien à ne plus me laisser atteindre ! Tonna le héro en se levant pour taper du poings sur le bureau. Je t'aurais tout donné, mais je n'ai jamais été que deuxième sur ta liste de priorité !

_ Tu as toujours été le plus fort ! S'écria Umiko, blessée par ses mots. Tellement plus fort, tant sur le point physique que mental ! Avec ou sans moi, tu aurais toujours tenu le choc, c'est ce que je croyais ! Tu aurais gardé le meilleur de moi, et changé le monde, Tu n'avais pas besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de toi !

Il était sensé être inébranlable, sa disparition n'aurait jamais du le changer en ce monstre d'égoïsme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait jamais voulu lui briser le cœur, ni le décevoir... Mais elle n'aurait jamais pu vivre avec sa conscience si elle avait dut demander à sa sœur de choisir entre sa vie, et la sienne... Il aurait dut le comprendre, non ?

_ Mais tout ça ? Elle écarta les bras avec une expression rageuse. Cette situation, cette amertume, ce rejet de tout, comment as-tu pu te laisser ronger ainsi pendant toute ses années ! Tu avais tout !

_ SAUF TOI !

La réponse avait fusé avant qu'il n'ait pu l'empêcher, et sa rage se dissipa totalement.

_ C'est tellement simple, de juger après avoir ressurgis presque vingt ans plus tard. Tu n'es pas celle qui a du vivre avec l'idée de ne pas avoir compté assez ! Être le numéro a toujours été mon rêve, ma plus grande ambition ! Jusqu'à ce que tu t'incrustes et prenne la première place. Avant tout ce qui nous est arrivé, je n'aurais jamais agis autrement que pour ma simple ambition, alors la moindre des choses était de reprendre là ou j'en était et tout nier de ce que tu avais bien pu laisser derrière toi ! TU voulais que je reprenne le flambeau ? Que je devienne celui que je serais devenu avec toi à mes cotés ? Et bien on dirait qu'on a été autant déçu l'un que l'autre !

Umiko recula, comme sonné par un coup de poing. Est-ce que c'était vraiment de ça dont il était question ? Avaient-ils trop rêvé l'autre au point de se sentir trahir au moindre changement de plan ? Il avait été si facile de rêver ensemble à l'avenir, mais la vie ne leur avait pas été aussi conciliante, et maintenant chacun reprochait en partie à l'autre de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur ?... Avaient-ils vraiment été ce genre de couple ?

Pourtant, même maintenant elle l'aimait. Même blessée par ses mots, son cœur brûlait en sa présence. Elle n'était jamais vraiment elle-même sans lui à ses cotés. Quel vide avait-il pu ressentir pendant ces dix huit ans ? Pouvait-elle seulement avoir le droit de lui demander une seconde chance après l'avoir tant blessé ? Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, si elle ne se rattrapait pas mille fois, qui le guérirait des blessures qu'elle lui avait infligées ?

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes qu'elle ne se sentait pas en droit de verser. Soudain, des mots d'excuses lui semblaient si vide de sens, quels mots pourraient jamais changer l'horreur qu'elle avait infligée ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ? Comment sauver ce qui pouvait l'être ? Y'avait-il seulement encore quelque chose à sauver ?

Natsume avait un mal de crâne monstre et une singulièrement envie de trucider son amie rousse sorti tout droit du septième cercle de l'enfer. Celà faisait bien cinq heures qu'elles étaient sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'école avec Raiko qui avait décidé d'assister à leur première séance de contrôle de quirk avant de partir pour encadrer le camp d'entraînement des premiers années. Elle avait trouvé ça drôle, quand Toshinori lui racontait des anecdotes sur les cours de la rousse, mais maintenant qu'elle les vivait en directe, elle avait plutôt envie de lui arracher la tête. A coté Umiko n'était pas dans de meilleure disposition.

Elles avaient passé la mâtiné à tirer sur leur lien mental, et à tester les différents degrés de répartition de leur énergie 50% chacune était la base autour de laquelle elles avaient évolué toute leur vie, elles n'avaient pas cherchée plus loin que ça, mais ses dernières années le ratio avait plutôt été 1% /99% pour Natsume, et Raiko voulait absolument savoir à quel pourcentage elles pouvaient descendre avant que l'une ou l'autre ne doive fusionner.

_ Natsume, tu as déjà essayé sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda soudain Raiko.

_ Essayé quoi ?

_ Bah de prendre leur énergie. On ne peut toujours pas dire avec certitude que votre lien mental n'est pas une conséquence de votre statue de jumelles où s'il vient de ta quirk. Essaye de prendre mon énergie.

Elle tendit la main et Natsume la regarda, interdite. Absorber l'énergie de sa meilleure amie ? Elle était le parasite de sa sœur, c'était raccroché à elle pour survivre, c'était ce qu'elle s'était toujours dis.

_ Essaye, on verra bien ce que ça donne, insista Raiko.

Natsume prit sa main en soupirant et se concentra. Pendant un long moment rien ne se passa. Puis Raiko senti des picotements au bout de ses doigts. Elle résista à son instinct de se rendre intangible, et attendit la suite, curieuse. Natsume ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle commençait à se servir dans son énergie. Avec un sourire en coin, elle essaya d'envoyer d'elle même son énergie vers Natsume, et celle-ci sursauta violemment en reculant de plusieurs pas en arrière.

_ C'était quoi ça ?!

_ Je dirais que c'était mon énergie ?

Natsume la regarda avec des yeux ronds. La seconde d'après, Raiko se jetait sur elle avec son poings en avant, et Natsume réagit en réflexe en attirant ses flammes à elle, mais rien ne se passa. A la place, Raiko lui passa au travers. Umiko ouvrit des yeux ronds et se précipita vers sa sœur mais sa main la traversa totalement.

_ Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?! S'écria Umiko.

Natsume sursauta violemment alors qu'elle entendit un ricanement bien distinct dans un coin de a tête qui aurait du la relier à sa sœur mais à qui à la place...

_ Raiko ?! S'exclama Natsu, totalement déboussolé.

_ Bingo ! Hypothèse validé ! Natsume, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que nous nous rapprochons de la compréhension de ta Quirk. Tu n'a pas pu utiliser les flamme d'Umiko, mais tu as pu utiliser ma Quirk, et à l'instant c'est moi qui ait profité du lien télépathique ? Je pense donc pouvoir affirmer que ta quirk te permet de te lier à n'importe qui, et de pouvoir utiliser ses quirk et son énergie. Un peu comme un Open Bar quoi, tout ce qui est à toi est à moi.

Le regard un peu vitreux de sa sœur fit comprendre à Umiko qu'elle était totalement sous le choc. Elle ne se doutait pas que sa jumelle était en train d'être totalement stupéfaite par ce qu'elle découvrait de leur amie par le lien télépathique. Autant son lien avec sa sœur avait été familier et chaleureux, autant celui avec Raiko était comme une sorte de picotement agaçant qui semblait changer de nature toute les cinq secondes, au point de l'étourdir.

_ Umi, donne lui la main, qu'elle se relie à toi, je crois qu'elle aime pas trop ma tête, ricana Raiko. Elle a passé trop de temps lié à une seule personne, il lui faudra du temps pour pouvoir supporter l'énergie d'autre personne. Du temps et de l'entraînement.

_ Je ne comprends pas... Souffla Natsume, totalement noyé sous le flot d'information.

Umiko lui tendit la mains, et le calme se fit à nouveau dans son esprit.

_ Ça va aller Natsu, on progresse !

_ Bien, on va s'arrêter pour aujourd'hui, je compte sur toi pour travailler même en mon absence Natsu, pour le moment il faut que vous racontiez ça au Doc et au Prof.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, va préparer tes affaires, tu pars demain tôt non ? Je m'occuperai de raconter ça à notre prochain rendez vous, et j'irai nourrir les chats en ton absence.

_ Merci, je pourrais pas vous contacte pendant le camp, mesure de sécurité oblige, mais je compte sur vous pour vous entraîner à l'épuisement et suivre les directives des deux doc hein !

Natsume se senti un peu faible à l'idée de s'entraîner à l'épuisement, mais vu la détermination de sa sœur qui semblait tout à fait d'accords sur le principe elle n'osa rien dire.

Elles avaient fait une soirée entre fille la veille, chez Raiko, et avaient longuement discuté sur tout ce qu'elles avaient gardé pour elle jusque là. Raiko avait parlé d'Hiroshi, Natsume de All For One, et Umiko de sa rencontre avec Enji la veille. L'ambiance n'avait pas été à la plaisanterie mais maintenant tout était mis à plat et chacune étaient désormais certaine d'avoir le soutient des deux autres, ce qui était énorme. Malheureusement avec sa vie de famille et son travail prenant Elfe n'avait pas pu venir, mais étant donnée qu'elle était probablement la plus équilibré de tous et la confidente de tout le monde, ce n'était pas trop excluant pour elle. Elfe la gardienne des secrets, c'était un nom qui claque.

Quoiqu'il en soit à cette occasion Umiko s'était savamment fait remettre les pendules à l'heure.

_ Bah bien sur qu'il a souffert, comme tout le monde, mais c'était pas une raison pour devenir un connard. Sérieux, le laisse pas de tirer en arrière, ce type est un mulé qui va freiner des quatre fers pour pas prendre à nouveau de risque romantiquement parlant. T'a toute la légitimité pour lui filer un coup de pied au cul et le courtiser, alors fonce et qu'il arrête de faire le con.

Ce à quoi Natsume avait hoché la tête avec véhémence, tout à fait d'accord.

_ Il n'a pas à te coller tout son malheur sur le dos, on a tous souffert, et on a tous travaillé dur pour devenir meilleur que ce que nous étions malgré tout. Il fait juste un caprice d'enfant gâté, il a toujours tout eut a porté de main, il ne comprends pas que certaine chose il faut travailler dur pour les mérité. Que tu l'aimes encore malgré ce qu'il est devenu est déjà un miracle, il va pas venir se plaindre en plus !

Et c'est ainsi qu'Enji s'était fait froidement démonté par Natsume et Raiko. Umiko se sentait encore navré à ce sujet, mais avait décidé de les écouter et de faire comme elle l'avait toujours fait : affronter bourrinement le problème jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait plus. Il lui faudrait leur fait confiance la dessus, sur le fait qu'elle le mérite toujours.

Raiko s'étira de tout son long pour se défaire de l'étrange impression de sentir son énergie pompé, si Umiko avait réussit à devenir aussi forte avec cette sensation non stop, alors elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait devenir une fois débarrassé de cette contrainte. L'idée en elle même était trop terrifiante pour qu'elle s'y attarde. Tout comme ce qu'elles lui avaient dit pendant la soirée entre fille lorsqu'elle avait abordé le sujet de son ancienne vie.

Elle ne savait pas encore quoi en faire. Umiko lui avait dit d'être heureuse, le voulait-elle seulement ? Elle voulait que ces amis soient heureux. Elle voulait que son pays d'adoption s'élèvent plus haut que tout ce qui était possible en dépassant les contradictions de cette société hypocrite. Elle voulait que ses élèves réalisent leurs rêves les plus fou. Elle n'était qu'un outil dans tous ça, un marche pied qui puisse les aider à se dépasser et aller plus loin. Aucun rêve personnel de bonheur ne pourrait dépasser ça. Quand ceux qu'elle aimait était heureux, elle l'était aussi, c'était aussi simple que ça.

_ Bon, je vous laisse trouver la sortie, je vais rentrer préparer mes affaires et profiter de ma dernière nuit de sommeil complet des vacances !

Les jumelles la regardèrent filer avec une intense insatisfaction partagée. Voir leur amie continuer de se leurrer sur ses propres sentiments avait quelque chose de crispant, mais à moins de l'enfermer avec Shota dans un congélateur il n'y avait aucun moyen de la contraindre à quoi que ce soit.

_ Franchement, le congélateur ça se tente. Elle peut pas phaser quand elle a froid !

_ Sinon y'a le terrain tempête de neige de l'USJ, fit Umiko pensivement.

_ Ou sinon on change de tactique et on passe à l'attaque coté Shota.

_ Je sais même pas où il habite...

_ Elfe le saura surrement.

Elles échangèrent un regard : Elfe savait tout ! Et si elle décidait d'ajouter son grain de sel, leurs plans seraient parfais.

_ J'ai très envie de passer voir mon neveu soudain, pas toi ?

_ Oh, si !

De toute façon, avec le camp d'entraînement, il leur faudrait attendre la fin des vacances pour passer à l'attaque, juste assez pour mijoter un plan parfait. Et si à l'occasion Natsume arrivait à trouver un moyen d'aider sa sœur à remettre du grain dans la cervelle surchauffée d'Endeover, ce serait encore mieux.

Autant préciser que Raiko dormi très mal cette nuit là malgré la tisane qui aurait dut l'aider à trouver le sommeil et qui ne devait pas avoir été prévenu de ses supposées vertu, la traîtresse. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressasser sur tout ce qu'il s'était passé dernièrement dans sa vie, et les complications que ses amies voulaient qu'elle y apporte. Elle n'avait réussi à s'endormir que lorsque Sachertorte avait décidé de faire du trampoline sur son ventre, et lorsque son réveil sonna, elle était aussi fatiguée qu'irrité et suivit sa routine matinale avec un agacement grandissant. Fallait-il forcément coucher avec quelqu'un pour que la société vous reconnaisse heureux et bien portant ?!

Elle était injuste, elle s'en rendait compte, mais sa mauvaise humeur l'empêchait de se sentir coupable. Finalement, elle avisa sa tenue de héro posée sur la chaise, et décida de faire acte de rébellion en enfilant à la place un jean, un débardeur noir et une blouse blanche au manches retroussés. Elle voulait du confort, pas se promener à moitié nue dans la forêt ! Elle attrapa son sac, caressa une dernière fois ses chats, et sortie pour se rendre devant l'école pour prendre le bus. Elle salua son _collègue_ – et rien de plus ami à la limite mais pas plus bon sang ! - d'un hochement de tête cordiale et repris sa somnolence/rumination debout en attendant le reste de la classe.

_ Bien, tout le monde est là ? Alors dépêchez vous de mettre vos affaires dans la soute et de monter vous installer.

Sans un mot, Raiko mit son propre sac en soute et monta dans les derniers pour laisser le temps à chacun de s'installer – et non pas pour reculer le moment où elle devrait s'asseoir à coté de son _collègue_.

_ Fenêtre ou couloir ? Demanda Aizawa avec une expression neutre.

La question était tellement banale que Raiko senti ses lèvres s'étirer avant de se rappeler qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur et hausser les épaules en se laissant tomber sur la place coté fenêtre. Sans un mot, il s'assit sur le siège restant et indiqua au chauffeur de démarrer.

Occultant totalement le bruit des conversations des élèves de la classe, Raiko commença à somnoler. Elle aimait beaucoup dormir depuis qu'elle avait réalisé le calvaire de ne pas pouvoir se reposer, et comme un contre coup qui d'après Shinomiya serait probablement permanent, elle dormait beaucoup plus qu'avant. Ça, où l'age l'avait finalement rattrapé – elle avait faillit lyncher le Pr Shinpai pour l'avoir seulement suggéré.

Elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'au fil des bosses et des virages elle avait finit par prendre l'épaule de son voisin comme oreiller. Elle aurait dut pourtant, après tout son odeur lui chatouillait les narines en lui apportant sérénité et sentiment de sécurité qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ailleurs. Une bosse particulièrement violente arrangea ça et son crâne percuta la mâchoire de son collègue, ce qui suffit à la faire reculé en sursaut pour se payer la vitre dans l'arrière du crâne.

_ Aie ! Merde ! Pesta-t-elle en se massant l'arrière de la tête.

Elle attendit la remarque sarcastique qui ne vint jamais, Shota se contenta de se masser la mâchoire en grommelant mais ne fit aucune remarque. Rien que ça aurait dut lui mettre la puce à l'oreille que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle préféra se concentré sur le paysage pour oublier l'incident sans réaliser que derrière plusieurs élèves échangeaient des regard conspirateur après avoir été témoin de l'incident.

_ Pas possible, articula silencieusement Netsu après avoir vu le regard surexcité de Mina.

La jeune fille alien secoua la tête avec véhémence,e dans le déni.

_ I ship them ! Articula-t-elle avec une lueur folle dans le regard.

Netsu fit un facepalm et décida de l'ignorer au profit d'une conversation avec Tokoyami. Au bout de plusieurs heures de trajet, le chauffeur gara le véhicule sur une air de repos en retrait de la route et les étudiants sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes le temps que durerait la _pause_. Ils auraient dut se douter que ce serait pas aussi simple, songea Raiko avec un satisfaction sadique.

_ Huh, est-ce que c'est vraiment une aire de repos ? S'étonna Jirou.

_ Ah, désolé, mais ce n'est pas une simple pause, fit Aizawa avec une expression presque navrée.

Raiko sortie du bus pour en bloquer l'entrée alors que les élèves, sentant l'embrouille, commençait à reculer vers le véhicule.

_ Laissez moi vous présenter les pro héros que voici, les Pussycats, lâcha-t-il tandis que deux membre du quatuor se présentait dans une espèce de chorégraphie flashie que Raiko trouva assez embarrassante.

_ Cette région est notre domaine ! Vous voyez cette montagne là bas ? C'est là que se trouve notre campement. .

_ Ne me dite pas...

_ Actuellement, il est 9h30,si vous y aller avec tout ce que vous avez, vous devriez y arriver avant 12... Bien, ceux qui ne seront pas là à 12h30 n'auront pas de repas ! Bonne chance !

Cette fois-ci, la classe entière entrepris de se précipiter dans le bus, mais le sourire fou de leur enseignante suffit à en stopper certain dans leur élan, ce qui fut plus que suffisant pour permettre à la blonde des Pusyscats de tous les prendre au piège dans un glissement de terrain qui les envoya de l'autre coté des barrières.

_ Amusez vous bien ! Les salua Raiko tandis qu'ils disparaissaient de son champ de vision.

_ Désolé, mais le camp d'entraînement à déjà commencé, les salua Aizawa sans avoir l'air particulièrement désolé.

Il se tourna vers les pussycats et commença à discuter des détails à venir du camp. L'ignorant, Raiko alla se pencher au bord de la falaise pour essayer d'appercevoir ses élèves, avant de retourner dans le bus continuer sa sieste. De toute façon, Aizawa serait bien suffisant pour gérer la suite jusqu'à ce que ses compétences soient nécessaires. Elle s'étala sur les deux sièges et soupira avec résignation en réalisant qu'elle était en train de se monter la tête à cause de ses amies. Avant leur remarque elle n'aurait pas accordé plus d'importance que ça au fait le siège gardait le parfum de Shota...

_ Oy Shibuya, on va y aller.

_ Hn.

_ Ne t'endors pas.

_ Pas de promesse, marmonna Raiko.

Elle s'endormit. Bien évident qu'elle allait s'endormir, songea Shota en levant les yeux au ciel, rien que pour le contrarier ! M'enfin, après tout il préférait qu'elle dorme trop que pas assez. Et puis, elle était beaucoup accommodante dans son sommeil. Eh quoi ? Ce ne n'était pas parce qu'il admettait ses sentiments pour elle qu'il devait forcément en devenir sympa, si ? Même s'il devait admettre qu'elle avait un comportement plus que suspect aujourd'hui.

Le sentiment amoureux était quelque chose de très étrange, quand il y réfléchissait. Il en fallait autant pour que quelqu'un comme lui éprouve autre chose que de l'agacement envers une personne aussi dynamique et proactive que la jeune femme à coté de lui. Mais après tout son meilleur ami était un surexcité qui ne valait pas mieux. Pourquoi s'entourait-il d'individu plus agités les uns que les autres ? Il y avait une partie d'admiration, sans aucun doute. Voir Raiko à l'époque mené leur groupe à la baguette sans jamais avoir l'air fatiguée l'avait toujours intrigué. Longtemps il avait cru qu'ils n'avaient simplement pas la même énergie. Puis il avait réalisé que c'était faux : elle fatiguait tout autant que lui, mais redoublait d'effort pour ne jamais laisser apercevoir ses instants de faiblesses.

Tellement d'effort à toujours garder le sourire alors qu'elle jonglait entre divers problèmes et responsabilité. Son habilité à leurrer les autres et leur faire croire qu'elle était inépuisable était tout simplement incroyable. Et absolument frustrante, parce qu'il fallait de son coté dépensé le double d'énergie en observation pour être capable de distinguer quand elle approchait de ses limites et voir au delà du chat de Cheshire. C'était probablement se savant mélange d'irritation, de curiosité et de frustration qui était à l'origine de ses troubles aujourd'hui.

Quand ils avaient refait surface, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait tout simplement les garder en silencieux et les ignorer, comme il l'avait fait avant, mais plus le temps passait, et plus cette tâche s'avérait difficile. Malgré lui il se retrouvait à la chercher du coin de l'oeil quand il ne l'avait pas dans son champ de vision, où à humer son parfum en distinguant les odeurs de son shampoing, de son savon et de son déodorant. Pathétique. Et irrépressible. Mais l'idée même de chercher à séduire la rouquin le mettait mal à l'aise, et dans l'hypothèse même qu'il réussisse qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien en faire ? Idées peut catholique mise à part ?

Une vie en ménage avec Shibuya serait plus épuisant que dix ans de carrière à enseigner à des têtes brûlées voulant devenir héro. Elle passerait son temps à lui casser les pieds et à trouver ça marrant, il en avait la certitude. Incompatible.

Le bus freina brusquement, et Raiko tomba de son siège, et comble de l'ironie ses réflexe normalement salvateur lui firent traverser le par brise pour aller rouler par terre devant le bus dans la poussière. Témoin de la scène, Shota ne réagis tout d'abord pas, puis en voyant la jeune femme se relever avec un air hébété manqua de s'étouffer de rire. Intérieurement bien sur, il avait une image à préserver. Il ne put cependant pas s'empêcher de lâcher narquoisement en descendant du bus :

_ Je t'avais dis de ne pas dormir.

Si elle avait eut une arme, Raiko n'aurait pas hésité à s'en servir. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle _était_ une arme, et se jeta sur le brun en feulant presque de rage. IL ne fut pas assez rapide pour l'esquiver et elle les envoya tout les deux rouler par terre en soulevant un nuage de poussière. Impassible, le chauffeur de bus entrepris de décharger les affaires des élèves. Après une lutte courte mais violente, Raiko se retrouva face contre terre le nez dans la poussière, Shota assis sur son dos en donnant l'impression d'être dans un hôtel cinq étoile sur un sofa hors de prix.

_ Tricheur !

_ Mauvaise perdante.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Raiko réalisa avec une stupeur mêlée d'effroi que la situation lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre.

_ Tu peux me lâcher maintenant... Marmonna-t-elle.

_ Mais bien sûr, pour que tu attaques encore une fois que j'aurai le dos tourné ? Très peu pour moi.

Shota trouva la situation très amusante et n'avait pas l'intention d'y mettre fin trop facilement. Raiko se tordit le cou pour lui jeter un regard noir.

_ Puisque je te dis que je ne t'attaquerai pas !

_ A d'autre.

Elle aurait bien utilisé sa quirk pour s'échapper mais lui même utilisait la sienne comme pour l'enfoncer un peu plus dans son incompétence. Si Rohan la voyait dans cette situation ! Il la renierait à coup sur et lui donner deux coups de pieds au cul pour faire bonne mesure... Elle changea de tactique et s'arma de son regard le plus larmoyant, ce qui étant donné qu'elle avait un éternuement coincé dans le nez à cause de la poussière n'était pas bien dure et quémanda :

_ … S'il te plait ?

Quand avait-elle maîtrisé la transformation du chat de Cheshire au Chat Potté ? Décidément, elle arrivait toujours à le surprendre.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

_ Ma reconnaissance ?

_ Pour ce que ça vaut …

_ … Je prend la corvée de repas pour toute la durée du camp.

_ Adjugé. Mais pas de ravioli en boite

_ J'ai un peu autre chose à foutre dans mon sac que des conserves !

Finalement il daigna se relever et comme si rien ne s'était passé rejoignit le seuil du campement.

_ Ça y est, vous avez fini ? Demanda la brune, Mandalay.

Aizawa ne répliqua rien et se contenta de trouver son chemin jusqu'à la salle des opération tandis que Raiko se dépoussiérait en pestant contre son corps. D'abords ses amies lui mettaient des idées dans la tête, et maintenant même son corps la trahissait ! Mais elle ne céderait pas !

Lorsque les élèves de la 1-A arrivèrent enfin, elle en était arrivé à flotter nonchalamment au plafond en feuilletant un bouquin de mot croisé tellement elle s'ennuyait. Ignorant le 'ballon d'hélium' sauvage coincé au plafond, les adultes responsables présent dans la pièce sortirent accueillirent les adolescents. Aizawa leur donna les instructions pour la soirée – manger, se laver, défaire leur valise et dormir – le tout sur la chaleureuse déclaration que ce n'était qu'une mise en bouche et que le plus dure était à venir. Pendant ce temps, Raiko poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et atterri en décidant de partir prendre un bain avant tout le monde pour pouvoir se coucher tôt. Évitant l'agitation, elle se délassa dans la source chaude avec bien être et se laissa flotter pour regarder le ciel virer pourpre puis les étoiles apparaître une à une.

Les problèmes de sa vie semblaient disparaître lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule avec le monde naturel. La vaste étendue de la voûte céleste des désert d'orient lui manquait parfois, en ce qu'ils avaient toujours eut le don d'apaiser son âme. Une vie au jour le jour sans préoccupation, c'était ce qu'elle avait eut là bas. Était-ce si mal de vouloir continuer à vivre le jour présent sans regarder l'avenir ? Natsume et Umiko semblaient penser que se serait rater la chance de sa vie, et elle pouvait voir ce qui leur faisait penser ça. Mais ils étaient tellement différent l'un de l'autre, Shota et elle. Comment était-elle sensé faire fonctionner cette relation si tant est qu'elle arrive à en établir une ?

Bien sûr qu'elle voulait se fondre dans ses bras, se perdre dans son parfum et sa chaleur. Être à ses cotés tout simplement. Mais ils ne seraient jamais d'accords sur rien, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de gagner quelque chose de précieux pour le perdre à nouveau. La situation présente lui convenait, elle était certaine de pouvoir s'en convaincre. Mais elle n'en aurait pas l'occasion.


	20. XIX : Break Down

Quoi de mieux pour des vacances que de torturer physiquement et psychologiquement de jeunes aspirant héro ? Raiko n'en avait aucune idée et ne voulait pas le savoir. Avoir le champ libre pour entraîner les _deux_ classe de première années et ce toute la journée non stop, c'était un cadeau de noël anticipé. Tandis qu'Aizawa se chargeait de gérer les ateliers de développement de quirk elle avait décidé de faire la coach de Netsu Hoshano pour jouer un peu avec cette nouvelle habilité qu'elle avait de faire des tornade grâce aux changements de température.

Pour des raisons évidentes, elles s'étaient mise en retrait des autres pour ne pas les gêner, et Raiko s'en donnait à cœur joie.

_ Essayons de voir jusqu'à quelle température tu arrive à chauffer l'environnement autour de toi ! S'exclama-t-elle thermomètre en main. J'ai mis un autre thermomètre hyper résistant à tes pieds, on va pouvoir confirmer si la différence se creuse automatiquement.

_ Aye ! S'exclama Netsu, monté à bloc.

Elle s'exécuta avec hardeur, et la température grimpa à une vitesse hallucinante.

_ Aller, mets y un peu d'effort princesse ! Je sens rien du tout là ! S'écria Raiko.

La verte songea qu'elle prenait son rôle un peu trop à cœur mais n'osa rien dire, préférant à la place l'écouter et forcer un peu plus. Les terre à ses pieds commença à griller et les arbres qui pourtant était à une dizaine de mètre de la roussirent doucement. Au milieu de l'enfer, Raiko ne semblait pas décidé à se laisser affecter par la chaleur toride et gardait les yeux braqué sur le thermomètre en prenant des notes. Au bout ce qui lui sembla des heures, elle s'exclama :

_ Très bien, tu peux arrêter !

Netsu soupira de soulagement, mais ce fut de courte durée.

_ Ok, on fait l'inverse, absorbe moi toute cette chaleur maintenant ! Et vise le négatif !

La journée serait longue, réalisa l'étudiante. Pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Elle était emplie d'une résolution à toute épreuve !

A la fin de la journée, cette détermination était assez entamée par l'épuisement physique et psychologique dans lequel sa prof l'avait poussé. Elle songea avec tristesse à l'épreuve de courage prévu le soir après dîner. Avec une sorte d'ébahissement, le reste de la classe fut témoin des capacité culinaire de leur prof quand elle commença à débiter les légumes en tronçons pour préparer le repas des adultes et de Koda.

_ Mais est-ce qu'il y a un truc qu'elle sait pas faire ?! S'écria avec désespoir Kaminari.

_ Se taire, répliqua Aizawa avec une pokerface.

Elle lui répondit d'un doigt d'honneur distrait en allumant la poêle pour y verser la sauce soja et faire revenir la viande. Netsu regarda ses mains et songea qu'elle pourrait sûrement développer une technique de cuisine redoutable tout en améliorant sa maîtrise, et s'empara d'un plat pour cuisiner hors du feu à la source de sa propre chaleur. Tokoyami esquissa un sourire face à son expression déterminée adorable. Puis le reste de la classe se jeta sur la nourriture pour commencer à préparer à manger et l'instant fut totalement ruiné.

Une fois la part des encadrants prête, Raiko bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se servi une quantité astronomique de nourriture sans sourciller qu'il ingurgita en moins de dix minutes. Enfin, elle se leva et souhaita bonne nuit à tout les individus présents. Pour ce soir c'était à Aizawa et Blood Hero de s'occuper des rattrapage mais le lendemain ce serait son tour et elle ne voulait pas risquer de détraquer son rythme de sommeil à peine retrouvé. Elle enfila donc son pyjama et se laissa tomber sur son lit, éreintée par la journée riche en émotion. Elle sombra rapidement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain et le surlendemain furent du même acabit, au détail près que la motivation de Raiko semblait augmenter exponentiellement. Au matin du troisième jour, elle était levée avant le soleil pour faire un jogging dans les bois et lorsque les étudiants se levèrent enfin elle faisait un match amical contre Tiger et ressentait une grande frustration face à sa quirk. Ce type était pire qu'une anguille, et quand elle croyait avoir réussi à l'attraper ou le frapper, il utilisait son Pliabody pour s'échapper sans dommage, voire en profitant de l'occasion pour restreindre ses mouvements ! Bon, ça ne servait pas à grand chose contre elle et sa capacité à phaser à travers tout et n'importe quoi, mais c'était tout de même agaçant.

Elle esquiva un coup de poing et répliqua en assenant un violent choc dans le creux de son coude avant de lui faire un croche pied et d'enchaîner les coups de poings dans son estomac.

_ C'est un combat sans fin, fit remarquer Momo. Leurs quirks les rendent tous les deux insensible aux attaques physiques.

_ Elle fait que s'échauffer, répliqua lugubrement Bakugo à la surprise générale. Attends encore un peu et elle recommencer à sortir ses attaques en traitre concentrées en un seul point.

Visiblement, il ne s'était toujours pas remis de leur petit duel. Bonne nouvelle, songea Raiko. Au moins, il respectait sa force maintenant. Et il n'avait pas tord. Si elle l'avait vraiment voulu elle aurait pu devenir vraiment mesquine et frapper à la gorge, mais le but était de s'entraîner à l'esquive et à devenir plus endurante. Or c'était l'adversaire idéal pour ça. Ça lui permettait également d'apprendre à appliquer ses techniques de combats à quelqu'un de diablement agile.

_ Ok, la récréation est terminé, intervint Aizawa avec son entrain habituel.

Pourtant, c'était Raiko qui s'était occupé des rattrapages la nuit dernière. Peut être qu'il était jaloux parce qu'elle avait l'air aussi en forme que d'habitude malgré les heures de sommeils en moins ? La rousse fut fatalement distraite en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas son habituelle combi noir et qu'il avait remonté ses cheveux sur son crâne. Mais les papillons dans son ventre furent rapidement dispersé quand elle se prit un coup de poing dans l'estomac qui l'envoya volé à trois mètre et manger la poussière.

_ Arg... Temps mort Tiger... grommela-t-elle en se redressant difficilement, le souffle coupé.

_ Distraite pendant un combat ? Ce n'est pas très pro ça ! Fit remarqué son adversaire en tendant une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever.

_ Ouai bah j'ai la capacité de concentration d'un moineau, faut pas m'en vouloir, répliqua Raiko en jouant l'idiote.

_ Je suis sur que tu serais moins distraite si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot, répliqua Tiger avec un air entendu.

Son teint fut soudain rouge pivoine, et la rousse ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau sans trouver quoi répondre. Il _savait_?! L'homme éclata de rire et lui colla une claque dans le dos virile.

_ Je suis un homme sensible au cœur des jeunes femmes ! Déclara-t-il. Ce n'est pas bien difficile de lire entre les lignes en regardant comment vous interagissez !

La rousse fit la moue. Décidément, quelqu'un avait fiat une annonce sur internet à sa place où quoi ? 'Attention, Raiko Shibuya à des sentiments pour Shota Aizawa mais pas le courage d'agir en fonction d'eux !'

_ Je pense que vous iriez bien ensemble, décréta l'homme se cosplayant en chat.

Raiko lui jeta un regard incrédule :

_ Met des lunettes mec, je finirai par le rendre dingue en moins de trois jours et il m'assassinerait par strangulation, ce qui grâce à sa Quirk est tout à fait possible !

_ Oh, tu sais il y a d'autre moyen de sublimer son irritation ou son énervement dans un couple.

Le sous entendu la fit tellement rougir qu'elle cru que son sang allait filtrer au travers des pores de sa peau.

Aizawa n'avait pas la moindre idée de leur sujet de discussion, mais il était plus que curieux de le connaître parce qu'il n'avait jamais vue la rousse aussi embarrassé. Et sans mot, réalisa-t-il en voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à répondre à la dernière remarque de son vis à vis.

Bakugo décida de ce moment là pour réclamer sa revanche et se jeta sur la prof totalement à l'ouest, et moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire se retrouva le nez dans la poussière en lui étant tout simplement passé à travers. Surprise, Raiko le dévisagea.

_ T'as essayé de m'attaquer ou de me faire un calin minus ?

Bakugo tapa rageusement du point par terre. Avec un grand sourire la rousse se tourna vers le reste de l'assemblée, mais en apercevant Shota, son teint repris les couleurs d'une tomate et elle s'empressa de filer à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour prendre un rapide petit déjeuner. De plus en plus étrange...

Ce manège dura le reste de la journée, intriguant de plus en plus le brun qui gardait ce comportement dans un coin de sa tête. A la pause déjeuné elle se prit carrément une porte qu'elle avait prévu de traversé, à cause d'un haussement de sourcil plein de sous entendu que lui avait adressé Tiger lorsque Aizawa passait dans le coin. Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle se fatigua deux fois plus vite et le soir même décida d'aller se prélasser dans les sources chaudes plutôt que d'assister à l'épreuve de courage.

C'était ridicule, et elle avait honte de son propre comportement mais dès qu'elle voyait Aizawa les mots de Tiger lui revenait à l'esprit et malgré tout ses efforts son imagination se mettait à déconner.

_ Oh, tu sais il y a d'autre moyen de sublimer son irritation ou son énervement dans un couple, mima-t-elle avec une grimace. Je t'en donnerai des idées à la con ! J'ai l'air de quoi moi maintenant à rougir dès que je le vois, pff !

Elle allait finir par se faire griller et ridiculiser si ça continuait ainsi ! Elle se laissa tombé dans l'eau dans un grand splouch et retint sa respiration en coulant. Les sons se firent lointain, et elle entendit les battements de son cœur résonner à ses oreilles. Ta doum. Ta doum. Elle ferma les yeux et songea à ce que ses amies lui avaient dit. 'Être heureuse'. Elle l'était quand elle se moquait de Shota, et quand il avait cette expression pincé et blasé à la fois à cause d'une de ses remarques. Elle l'était aussi en songeant à la façon dont il l'avait secouru quand elle avait frappé à sa porte. Elle le revis pendant la soirée à l'ambassade, en costume en train d'analyser la situation avec froideur. OU ses commentaires pleins de bon sens mais surtout de fierté pendant le festival en parlant de ses élèves. Oh, c'était sur qu'il n'était pas très extraverti, et n'affichait pas ses sentiments facilement, mais certains signes de rataient jamais. Un léger froncement de sourcil quand il était sérieux, ou une lueur goguenarde dans son regard quand il plaisantait mais que personne ne s'en rendait compte. C'était une foule de petite chose qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite quand elle y pensait.

Est-ce qu'elle aurait toujours autant envie de l'embêter s'ils sortaient ensemble et en arrivaient à vivre sous le même toit ? Elle n'était pas aussi super-active qu'elle le laisser croire, elle avait pris goût au sommeil, Cheshire était avant tout un chat après tout. Étaient-ils capable d'adapter leurs mode de vie l'un à l'autre ? Elle avait envie de le découvrir, réalisa-t-elle soudain. Tellement que sa poitrine se serrait douloureusement.

Raiko refis surface pour prendre une bouffée d'air. Soupirant, elle rejoignit le bord du bain et sorti en entreprenant de se sécher rapidement. Était-elle vraiment prête à prendre se risque ? Distraitement, elle enfila un short, un haut à bretelle et un kimono d'été ans rabattre les pans avec la ceinture, et se frotta les cheveux avec sa serviette pour les sécher. Elle fut brusquement interrompu dans ses pensées par une voix dans sa tête :

« Tout le monde ! Deux villains se sont introduits dans le domaine ! Il est possible que d'autre se cache encore dans l'obscurité ! Que tout ceux qui en sont capable se dirigent vers le campement au plus vite ! Si vous croisez un ennemi, surtout évitez le combat et continuez votre retraite ! »

Les yeux citrines de la rousse s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la révélation et elle lâcha immédiatement la serviette en commençant à courir vers le circuit de l'épreuve de courage. Elle n'atteignit jamais son objectif.

Dès qu'il entendit ces mots dans sa tête, Aizawa se précipita dehors pour essayer de comprendre la situation. Il ne préférait même pas savoir comme ils avaient fait pour les trouver malgré toute leur précautions.

_ Ton inquiétude était une rreur Eraserhead, une action stupide qui causera ta perte, déclara à gauche une voix masculine inconnu.

Juste après, une déferlante de flamme noir s'abattis sur lui et il ne perdit pas de temps pour esquiver en utilisant ses liens pour se surelever au balcon du premier étage du bâtiment. Puis à peine le feu dissipé, il sauta sur son ennemi et combinant sa quirk et ses bandelette anti quirk immobilisa le villain à terre pour lui extorquer des informations sur leurs objectif. Mais il fut distrait par le retour de plusieurs élèves et le villain à la quirk de feu en profita pour s'enfuir.

Mais que ce passait-il bon sang ?!

Netsu courrait à l'aveugle dans les sous bois, au bord des larmes. A cause d'elle, à cause de son inattention et de sa faiblesse, Tokoyami était dans une situation intenable et elle pouvait rien faire pour lui ! Dark Shadow avait complètement pété un cable et malgré toute ses imprécations il refusait de se calmer, attaquant à l'aveugle tout ceux qui se trouvait sur sa route, elle compris. Elle avait croisé le regard suppliant de son ami et s'était résigner à fuir jusqu'à trouver une solution, ne voulant pas qu'une autre de ses erreurs viennent peser sur sa conscience.

Malheureusement sa quirk ne produisait pas de lumière ! Juste de la chaleur, voir du vent, mais elle ne pouvait pas alléger le poids de Tokoyami, elle avait besoin de quelqu'un comme Todoroki ou Bakugo, à la limite Yaomomo qui pourrait produire un projecteur. Mais aucuns n'étaient dans les parages, elle était seule. Seule avec les ténèbres. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, s'était courir jusqu'au campement pour trouver de la lumière, ou Aizawa-sensei.

_ Je suis désolée, Fumi, Dark Shadow ! C'est de ma faute ! J'aurai du être plus rapide et esquiver ! S'écria-t-elle en serrant contre elle son bras ensanglanté.

_ Ne t'excuse pas ! S'exclama Fumikage en luttant contre son ombre. Je suis désolé !

_ Je vais trouver de l'aide, quelqu'un qui pourra produire de la lumière ! Alors reste derrière moi, d'accord !?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et mobilisa toute son énergie sur sa quirk. Et dire qu'il voulait protéger plus que tout, mais à l'heure actuelel c'était lui qui mettait sa vie en danger !

_ Bon sang mais calme toi Dark Shadow ! Rugit-il avec désespoir.

Netsu entendit une explosion au loin et fut prise d'un espoir. Sans hésiter, elle prisl a direction du tumulte, et ne tarda pas à tomber sur les deux garçons qu'elle cherchait et qui se mesurait actuellement au Villain qui les avaient attaqué.

_ Todoroki ! S'écria-t-elle avec l'énergie du desepoir mais une furieuse détermination. Fait de la lumière vite !

Le villain voulant profiter de la nouvelle viande fraiche qui venait de surgir se jeta sur elle, mais fut violemment piétiné par Dark Shadow qui semblait encore avoir le sens des priorités. Lointainement.

Netsu remarqua la présence de Shoji portant Midoriya sur son dos, lequel était dans un sale état. Mais elle banni la distraction.

_ Dépéche toi Todoroki ! Du feu !

Sortant de sa torpeur, le jeune home enflamma son coté gauche, en même temps que bakugo concentrait des explosions dans sa main droite. Mais ils attendirent que Dark Shadow ait envoyé volé le villain au loin pour se rapprocher et illuminer l'espace. Les ténèbres refluèrent et Fumikage put reprendre le contrôle.

_ Fumi ! S'écria Netsu avec un soulagement insondable. Tu vas bien ?!

_ Je suis désolé Netsu, il baissa sa tête avec honte. J'ai perdu le contrôle et-

_ On s'en fout ! Tu vas bien ! Répliqua Netsu en se jetant dans ses bras. Et tu as dégommé l'autre villain en deux deux ! Mon héro !

Derrière, Shoji et Todoroki s'éclaircir la gorce tandis que Midoriiya rougissait face à l'effusion de sentiments.

_ Dépêchons nous de retourner au campement ! Déclara finalement Shoji.

_ Avant ça, je dois vous dire quelque chose, intervint Midoriya. J'ai pu faire parler un des villains, et je connais leurs objectifs !

Il y eut un silence dramatique.

_ Ils sont ici pour capturer Bakugo... et Shibuya-sensei !

_ Hein ?!

Par un ridicule concours de circonstance et une Quirk vraiment nulle, ils venaient de se faire voler sous le nez non seulement Bakugo, mais aussi Tokoyami, et maintenant ils courraient comme des dératé pour rattraper le Villain et lui reprendre les petite sphère brillante. Ce qui inquiétait Netsu, c'était qu'il y en avait quatre, hors ils n'avaient que deux cibles défini, l'une avait été récupéré, Tokoyami était un choix d'opportunité, mais qui était les deux autres ?! Avait-il réussi à avoir Shibuya-sensei ? Comment pourraient-ils sauver leurs amis ? L'inquiétude la rendait folle et elle n'en courrait que plus vite.

A coté d'elle, ses amis hurlaient pour qu'on leur rende les 'sphères', et malgré Tsuyu et Ochaki, qu'ils avaient récupéré en chemin, le villain prenait désespérément de l'avance. Si seulement ils avait Aki avec eux ! A l'instant où elle formulait cette pensée, un boomerang noir traversa le feuillage d'un arbre entre eux et le villain, et Aki surgit de nulle part grace à sa quirk de téléportation.

_ Jirou à entendu des cris, tout va bien ?! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Aki ! Rattrape ce type ! Et récupère les sphère qu'il a dans sa poche, il y en a quatre ! S'écria Netsu.

Le brun hocha la tête avec gravité et n'en demanda pas plus avant de lancer une espèce de lime à ongle ergonomique vers le villain. Il réapparu l'instant d'après à coté de l'homme masqué qui ne parvint à échapper à son attaque que par des réflexes hors du commun, ce qui fit que le brun ne fit que l'effleurer avant de tomber de l'arbre où il n'avait aucun appuie.

_Aki !

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Netsu ! S'exclama Aki avec un sourir confiant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ces sphères sont importantes mais... Considère qu'elles sont à nous !

Et la dessus, il utilisa sa quirk et s'empara de la veste de l'ennemi qu'il avait pu marquer.

_ Hu, je vois, malin ! Fit ledit villain sans sembler plus atteint que ça par la petite victoire. Malheureusement pour vous, j'ai appris très tôt à ne pas mettre tous mes œufs dans le même panier.

Aki vida ses poches et réalisa qu'il n'y en avait que deux.

_ Merde ! Accrochez vous à moi ! Ordonna-t-il à ses camarades qui venaient de le rattraper.

Il lança une nouvelle lime et parvint grâce à un effort surhumain à tous les téléporter, rattrapant les villains à leur point de rendez vous. Netsu refusa de vérifier lesquels ils avaient récupéré, il restait encore deux personnes ! Seulement, il y avait trois autre villains désormais, et ils attaquèrent simultanément différent membre du groupe. La fille blonde s'en pris à Deku et Shoji, l'étrange homme tout en noir à Todoroki, Tsuyu du rester en arrière avec Ochako pour couvrir un Aki épuisé par sa performance, et Netsu se retrouva face à un grand brun à l'air flegmatique qui lança une attaque de flamme noires dévastatrice à laquelle elle ne réchappa qu'en relâchant sa propre chaleur pour s'en vêtir comme d'un manteau protecteur.

Mais ce n'était pas eux qu'ils devaient attraper ! L'homme masqué détenait toujours deux de leurs amis, et même s'il avait récupéré deux sphère ils ne savaient pas comment les annuler pour ramener les prisonniers à la normale. Le souffle de feu la fit reculer de plusieurs mètres, et elles vit que ses amis étaient dans la même difficulté. À cet instant, comme pour empirer encore la situation, un portail brumeux s'ouvrit, rappelant de mauvais souvenir de l'USJ.

_ Ils vont s'enfuir ! Cria quelqu'un.

C'est alors qu'un rayon lumineux traversa l'espace et frappa par le coté le masque de l'homme masqué, qui fut tellement stupéfait qu'il en ouvrit la bouche pour révéler deux sphère sur sa langue, en train de tomber.

_ Rattrapez les ! Rugit Netsu en se jetant elle même avec la force du désespoir sur les deux petite perles.

Elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Une main jaillit de la brume et s'empara des sphères avant de disparaître, et le méchant aux flammes lança un violente attaque pour les faires reculer tandis que tous les villains se repliaient. Les élèves de UA furent spectateur impuissant de la fermeture du portail, et Netsu senti son cœur se briser.

Dès l'instant ou la dernière trace violette eut disparut, les sphère se brisèrent, et libérèrent Tokoyami et une héroïne des Pussy Cats. Ils avaient gagné, réalisa la verte avec effroi. Ils avaient emmené Bakugo, et très certainement Shibuya-sensei ! Sous le choc, elle resta figée, incapable d'exprimer son soulagement de voir Tokoyami saint et sauf, rongé par la culpabilité d'être heureuse qu'il ne soit pas celui qui ait été pris.

_ Kacchan ! S'écria Midoriya avec désespoir.

Ils avaient perdus.

Lorsque Raiko fut enfin libérée de la sphère miniature où elle était prisonnière, ce fut pour être balancé dans un bassin d'eau glacé dont les parois était couvert de glace.

_ J'espère que tu apprécie l'attention toute particulière dont a bénéficié cette pièce, Cheshire. Parce qu'elle a été faite sur mesure.

Sur mesure ? Tu parles ! Ils s'étaient contenté de balancer une genre de piscine gonflable dans une chambre froide. Elle reconnaissait néanmoins leur analyse sur les faiblesses de sa Quirk. S'ils s'étaient contenté de la jeté dans la chambre froide, elle n'aurait pas eut de problème a phaser à travers les murs, mais maintenant qu'elle était trempée et gelée jusqu'à l'os, c'était mission impossible, et ça n'irait pas en s'arrangeant. Les sources chaudes étaient bien loin, songea-t-elle avec amertume. Pour l'instant, elle resterait dans l'eau, parce que si elle sortait sa peau risquait des engelures. Mais si on l'attaquait maintenant, elle serait vulnérable.

L'homme masqué se retira de la pièce et verrouilla derrière lui, laissant la rouquine seule avec ses pensées. Pourquoi était-elle là ? C'était la question qui la travaillait le plus. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de la kidnapper pour la Ligue des Villains. Elle avait suivit otut ce qu'il s'était passé, consciente de son environnement mais incapable d'agir, et de toute évidence leur but avait été de retrouver Bakugo, tout en ne rechignant pas à s'emparer de ceux dont les quirk les intéressaient. Rentrait-elle dans cette catégorie ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait affaire à une organisation lorgnant sur des quirks intéressantes, avaient-ils les moyens de les manipuler mentalement pour en faire des armes, comme ces Nomu ? C'était une possibilité à ne pas écarté qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Elle avait un seuil de résistance à la douleur relativement plus élevé que la normale, mais puisque jamais personne n'avait trouvé le moyen de l'empêcher de phaser elle n'avait jamais eut à subir de torture. Par contre elle avait une confiance pleine et entière en sa capacité à résister à la torture et la manipulation mentale – Merci Sama.

Grâce à Aki, ils n'avaient pas pu emporter leurs deux autres victimes, donc si elle s'échappait elle n'aurait que Bakugo à retrouver avant de filer. Elle soupira, et se prépara mentalement. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de pouvoir s'échapper pour l'instant, et s'était de ne plus avoir froid. Hors, rien de mieux que de l'exercice physique pour se réchauffer. Elle sorti de l'eau et frissonna violemment en pestant contre son pyjama de tissu fin. Elle cru mourir en posant le pied par terre, et développa dès cet instant une irrévocable phobie du froid. Du point de vu scientifique, sa quirk permettait à ses cellules de s'agiter pour pouvoir phaser avec des choses ou pour alléger son poids. Hors le froid figeait son corps et empêchait ses cellules de s'agiter. Si elle voulait pouvoir utiliser son pouvoir, il faudrait qu'elle parvienne à s'échauffer suffisamment pour que ses cellules dégèlent.

Elle ne fit pas l'erreur de rester immobile trop longtemps et se mit immédiatement à sautiller sur place pour éviter que ses pieds ne gel et ne collent au sol glacé, et déchira la ceinture de son kimono pour les nouer autour de ma pointe de ses pieds pour éviter de se déchirer la peau par terre. Puis elle commença ses exercices les plus actifs. Elle aurait pu arriver à s'échapper, si on lui avait laisser une petite heure. Malheureusement, elle n'en eut pas autant.

Lorsqu'elle vit les volute de gaz violet passer par l'aération, elle songea qu'ils prenaient vraiment toute les précautions, et que ça ne servait pas son affaire. Puis elle sombra dans l'inconscience, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ressenti une peur panique infiltrer ses veines.


	21. XX : Fever

La première chose qui frappa Raiko lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance fut le froid glacial s'étant infiltré dans ses veines. Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui injectait de la glace dans le sang, et n'avait même pas l'énergie de trembler. Son corps était engourdi, son esprit aussi, et la tentation de garder les yeux fermer pour replonger dans le sommeil était incroyablement forte. Puis, comme un éclair, les derniers événements jaillirent dans son esprit et elle ouvrit les yeux dans un vent de panique indicible. Elle était prisonnière, et totalement vulnérable, ce qu'elle n'avait pas été depuis son enfance et qui lui collait des sueurs froides.

_ Tiens tiens, on se réveil enfin ? Lâcha une voix traînante vaguement familière. On commençait à s'ennuyer.

Elle cligna des yeux difficilement, et laissa le temps à sa vue de faire le point. Il faisait sombre, et de ce qu'elle voyait elle se trouvait dans un hangar, rempli de container. De cuves, réalisa-t-elle en y voyant un peu plus clair. Mais aussi des caisses de bois et du matériel de manutention. Plus de frigo donc, alors pourquoi avait-elle aussi froid ?! Elle se rappela soudain la voix, et son esprit marchant au ralenti réalisa seulement que quelqu'un se tenait devant elle.

Deux petit yeux de fouines cerclés de lunettes rondes lui faisaient face, et elle songea que le visage lui était familier. Mais où avait-elle déjà vu ce type ? Il parla alors à nouveau, et elle eut encore plus froid :

_ Je vois, on ne reconnait même pas son propre père ? Quelle honte !

Il ricana avec indolence, le regard brillant d'une lueur mesquine et calculatrice. C'était impossible...

_ Attends mais t'es toujours en vie toi ?! S'étonna Raiko, stupéfaite. Je te croyais mort dans un caniveau depuis longtemps, rattrapé par tes dettes de jeu !

Elle se prit un méchant coup de poing américain dans le visage et entendit son nez craquer.

_ Huh, j'ai touché un point sensible on dirait, s'esclaffa-t-elle en sentant un liquide chaud couler de son nez sur son visage.

L'expression ennuyée sur le visage de son paternel lui en disait long sur son état d'esprit, et elle se sentit gagné par l'hilarité. Ses nerfs lâchaient complètement. Elle baissa les yeux et réalisa qu'elle était attaché à une chaise avec une espèce de perfusion planté dans son bras diffusant un produit glacé dans ses veines au compte goute.

_ Wouah, sérieux, une perf d'azote liquide ? Et t'y as pensé tout seul ?

Elle se prit un autre coup et ricana.

_ La prochaine fois que tu veux me lyncher, si tu veux que sente quelque chose laisse tomber l'azote liquide, je suis trop engourdie pour ressentir la douleur !

_ Espèce de sale petite conne, s'énerva-t-il entres ses dents serrées avant de reprendre contenance et d'afficher son masque de Courtier.

Il faut croire qu'ils avaient plus de chose en commun que ce qu'elle croyait, songea Raiko en réalisant qu'il utilisait un sourire factice pour cacher ses intentions. En même temps, à force de perdre au casino elle espérait quand même qu'il avait développé une poker face, ce serait vraiment ridicule sinon. Il alluma une clope et la première bouffé sembla le calmer.

_ Tch, toujours aussi insupportable, mais ça ne devrait pas m'étonner.

_ Et donc que me vaux l'honneur d'être ici ? T'as encore besoin de fric ?

Elle vit le troisième coup arriver, mais n'en avait rien à faire. C'était totalement fou de provoquer un ennemi alors qu'elle n'avait aucun secours, mais son bon sens semblait avoir disparu, remplacé par un esprit moqueur qui ne pouvait pas prendre son paternel au sérieux et qui ne voulait que le rabaisser. Et tant pis si ça la faisait tuer.

_ Vraiment, tu n'apprends jamais, soupira-t-il en agitant sa mains pour la désengourdir du coup qui venait de fendre la lèvre de la rousse. M'enfin, ce ne sera bientôt plus mon problème.

_ Comme si ça l'avait jamais été, répliqua la rousse avec une moue. Ah pardon, j'ai interrompu ton speech de génie du mal je crois ?

Il plissa les yeux avec énervement, et le sourire de Cheshire s'élargit. De toute évidence sa pokerface était bien fragile !

_ Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis intervenu auprès d'un très respecté collaborateur pour avoir l'occasion de faire cette petite 'réunion de famille'. J'avoue avoir été très surpris en découvrant ta Quirk, tu as réussi à me la cacher toute ses années, c'est bien joué.

_ Oui enfin, si t'avais eu l'esprit de lire mon carnet de santé tu l'aurais su hein. Mais t'était trop occuper à ta carrière de perdant pour y prêter attention.

Si sa continuait comme ça, son visage serait analogue à celui de Quasimodo. Le Courtier repris son discours comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu.

_ De tout évidence, tu tiens ça de ta très cher salope de mère, c'est une capacité bien pratique... Je ne suis pas un grand combattant, ce n'est pas mon style, mais cette quirk... J'aurai beaucoup à en faire.

Elle ne voyait pas où il en venait.

_ Et ça me concerne parce que... ?

_ Parce que tu vas me la donner, quelle question !

_ Te la donner. Répéta-t-elle. Ma Quirk ? Mais bien sûr ! Ce n'est pas vraiment comme un ticket de cinéma mec, t'es sur que t'as tout tes neuronnes ?

Cette fois ci, au lieu de la frapper, son sourire s'élargit de manière anormale et très inquiétante.

_ Ce sera mon paiement pour mes bons et loyaux services envers mon respecté collaborateur, expliqua-t-il presque patiemment. J'ai la chance de connaître quelqu'un capable de prendre la quirk d'une personne pour la transférer à quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Et puis, j'ai toute légitimé dans ma démarche, après tout tu es ma fille, il faut bien que cela m'apporte quelque chose.

Raiko le dévisagea, sceptique. Elle doutait franchement qu'il en ait les moyens, et pensait plutôt à une espèce de crise psychotique de la part de son paternel qu'elle imaginait mal avoir des amis puissants. Ce n'était qu'un petit escro accro aux jeu après tout. Il n'avait pas l'envergure ni les moyens de s'être élevé dans les sphères du monde illégal. Elle n'entendit l'écho des bruits de pas que lorsqu'ils se furent suffisamment rapproché pour qu'elle puisse distinguer une ombre au loin.

_ Je ne peux résolument pas en vouloir à ce cher Courtier de vouloir mettre la main sur quirk aussi pratique, déclara une voix grave et posé qui lui colla instantanément des frissons.

Elle savait reconnaître une menace, et cet homme, quel qu'il soit, était dangereux. Habillé élégamment, il portait un masque aliénant lui donnant un air monstrueux.

_ L'héroine Cheshire – où Shifra désormais de ce que j'ai entendu dire ? - je dois dire que les prouesses technique de ta Quirk m'intéresse au plus haut point. Si le Courtier ne s'y intéressait pas déjà, je l'aurait probablement gardé pour moi mais un collaborateur aussi précieux mérite une récompense également précieuse, n'est-ce pas ?

Nerveuse, Raiko ne répondit rien. Le nouveau venu se rapprocha jusqu'à ce trouver juste devant elle.

_ Nous aurions put aussi bien faire notre affaire pendant que le somnifère faisait effet, mais j'ai cru comprendre que cette petite réunion de famille était importante.

_ Il faut qu'elle soit consciente pendant que tout ce qui fait d'elle un héro lui est arraché, expliqua simplement Giran avec un sourire mauvais. Ce ne serait pas intéressant sinon.

_ Oh le cliché, soupirer la rousse. Admettons que vous puissiez vraiment me prendre ma quirk, vous croyez vraiment que parce que je ne pourrais plus traverser les murs ou flotter je ne pourrais plus être une héroïne ? Essayez donc de faire fonctionner les deux neurones que vous avez en commun et demandez vous ce que c'est qu'être un héro. Franchement, avec ou sans quirk, ça ne changera rien !

Malheureusement, ce petit speech était surtout la conséquence de sa panique grandissante. Qu'allaient-ils lui faire ? Elle ne craignait pas Giran, mais maintenant qu'elle voyait son collaborateur, elle réalisait que peut être son paternel avait changé, et qu'il était peut être dangereux finalement. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, lui reprochant tout ses échecs. Et elle était à sa merci totale. Il pourrait lui faire tout et n'importe quoi, et elle ne pourrait pas se défendre !... Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine, et si elle n'avait pas été gelée ses mains auraient été moites de peur.

Ils allaient prendre sa quirk, réalisa-t-elle en croisant le regard du collaborateur. Il en avait les moyens, l'aura de puissance qu'il dégageait n'appelait pas moins que le pire. Ils allaient prendre sa quirk, puis son père se débarrasserait d'elle, après l'avoir bien torturé probablement. Elle était fichue. C'était la fin de la ligne, le terminus était à quelque seconde, et elle n'en reviendrait probablement jamais. Sa famille venait seulement de se réunir, et il y avait encore tant à faire ! Elle ne voulait pas que ça se finisse aussi pathétiquement merde ! Elle méritait mieux, ne serait-ce que de tomber en ayant les moyens de se défendre, et pas comme une stupide demoiselle en détresse !

_ Commençons, lâcha finalement le collaborateur.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Le coupa Raiko.

_ Oh, c'est vrai que je ne me suis pas présenté, puisque tu fais parti de la petite équipe d'All Might j'aurai cru que tu avais entendu parler de moi. On m'appelle.

_ All For One, souffla la rousse, frappé par la réalisation.

L'ennemi de Toshi, le meurtrier de Nana. La terreur la glaça tout aussi sûrement que l'azote. Est-ce qu'elle ne servirait qu'à apporter une pierre de plus à l'édifice de l'ennemi de son ami ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas les mots, son masque ne pouvait pas tenir au loin la peur et la panique. Pourtant, c'était maintenant plus que jamais qu'elle devait le garder. Elle mobilisa toute ses force sur son visage, cimentant son sourire avec le plus de moquerie qu'elle avait en réserve. Puis elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'ennemi.

_ Je suis impressionné, Cheshire. Je ferais honneur à cette ténacité, sois en certaine. Rare son ceux capables d'affronter leur destin avec autant de détermination. Quel gâchis.

Il posa ensuite la paume de sa main contre son front et rabattis ses doigts pour emprisonner son crâne.

_ Voyons si tu arriveras à résister à la souffrance de ton tourment.

Comment exprimer ce qu'elle ressentit par la suite ? Raiko se poserait longtemps la question, sans jamais trouver de mots suffisamment fort pour décrire la douleur totale qui s'empara de son corps et de son esprit, la déchirant en mille et une pièces. Un fer chauffé à blanc. Des milliers d'aiguilles. Un feu glaçant. Un froid annihilant. On lui arrachait son unité, déchirant des éléments qui auraient toujours dut ne faire qu'un, pour ne laisser qu'une vaste incomplétude, un gouffre infini d'absence rempli par un supplice qui n'aurait jamais du exister.

Après des siècles, des années, quelques secondes, elle retomba sur sa chaise avec la volonté d'une poupée. Ces derniers mots la bercèrent vers l'inconscience.

_ Je pense que l'azote n'a plus son utilisé à présent, maintenant Giran, préparez vous au transfert, ce n'est jamais très agréable, mais ce sera certainement moins douloureux que le processus inverse.

* * *

Umiko était à un cheveux très fin d'exploser et d'emporter la moitié des pro héro de la ville avec elle. Ils avaient une adresse, et même deux, mais ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que planifier heure après heure sans agir, alors que la vie de sa meilleure amie était en jeu bon sang ! Et celle d'un gosse ! Dieu sait ce qui avait put leur arriver en deux jours de captivité ! D'autant plus que Toshinori soupçonnait All for One d'être la tête pensante du groupe !

_ Il faut que tu te calmes Umiko, rien de bon ne sort jamais d'une tête échauffée, lâcha Aizawa.

_ Que je me calme?! S'étrangla la flamboyante. Est-ce que ce ne serait pas toi qui serait trop calme, Shota ! C'est de Raiko qu'on parle !

_ Justement, c'est de Cheshire qu'on parle, pour ce qu'on en sait elle s'est déjà enfui, où c'est elle qui mène la vie dure à leur ravisseurs. Elle a survécu à pire situation en gardant son sang froid, alors fais autant.

La dureté dans ses mots étaient involontaire, mais il se sentait particulièrement frustré de devoir garder les mains dans le dos pour cette fois alors que c'était d'un de ses élèves et de Raiko qu'il s'agissait de secourir. Il n'avait pas le choix, aussi préférait-il faire le choix rationnel et croire dans les capacités de son amie.

_ Il a raison Umi, intervint Natsume. On ne peut pas se permettre la moindre erreur, alors il faut prendre toute les précautions possibles. Raiko est encore en vie, j'en suis certaine. Et ce soir, elle sera en sécurité.

Un peu plus loin, Enji observait l'agitation avec les bras croisé, les poings serrés. Il reconnaissait cette rage et cette détermination. Lui même se sentait légèrement inquiet pour la rouquine farfelue mais après tout ce n'était pas son problème. Mais il pouvait sentir la détresse d'Umiko, et avait de plus en plus de mal à résister à la prendre dans ses bras. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se calma. Puis elle serra les poings et sorti a grand pas énervé pour s'aérer les esprits.

Natsume et Aizawa soupirèrent de concert.

_ Est-ce que tu ne devrais pas te préparer ? Demanda Natsume. Tu ne compte pas passer à la télé comme ça j'espère.

_ Nan, je vais y aller. Hizashi a décrété qu'il s'occuperait de me 'relooker' peut importe ce que ça veut dire.

_ Laisse nous Raiko, Shota. On va la ramener.

_ … Je n'en doute pas une seconde, lâcha le brun en sortant à son tour.

A ce moment là, All Might sorti de la salle de réunion où il s'entretenait avec les forces spéciales d'interventions de la police, et les pro héro qui attendaient dans le hall se tournèrent vers lui.

_ It's show time !

* * *

Natsume n'avait techniquement pas de licence de pro héro, mais ça ne l'avait jamais arrêté jusque là. Pour l'occasion, elle avait décidé de fusionner avec sa sœur pour augmenter leur puissance grâce à ses nouvelles capacités. Quand à Elfe, elle avait spécialement fait le trajet depuis chez elle pour faire partie de l'équipe d'intervention médicale tandis que Rin restait chez eux pour s'occuper de Tama en rongeant son frein. Le plan voulait qu'ils profitent de la diversion des excuses publiques de UA pour attaquer deux bâtiments, l'un étant le repaires des villains, et l'autre l'endroit où se trouvait le Nomu équipé d'un mouchard. La grande question était de savoir où serait Raiko et Bakugo. Umiko fut convaincu par sa sœur.

_ J'ai eu l'occasion de tisser un lien avec elle quand on s'entraînait, et je sens qu'elle est à l'opposé d'ici, il faut qu'on aille dans le hangar à Nomu, Umiko, je le sens.

_ Très bien. De toute façon All Might et Endeover seront dans le premier, je leur fais confiance.

Elle lui tendit la main avec un regard déterminé, et Natsume la saisit avec un sourire rassurant avant de fusionner. Elles étaient prête pour la bataille à venir. Durant l'heure qui suivit, les équipes rejoignirent leur point de rendez-vous et attendirent le signal. Leur groupe devait attaquer en premier pour s'assurer qu'aucun Nomu ne pourrait venir en renfort dans l'autre bâtiment, et la police commença une évacuation silencieuse des civils dans le secteur par précaution. N'ayant pas de tenue de héro, elle avait enfilé une combinaison des forces d'interventions de la police, qui la recouvrait donc de noir, et ses cheveux étaient relâchés sur ses épaules, prêts à s'enflammer.

A coté d'elle se trouvait entre autre Mount Lady, Tiger, Orca et Best Jeanist. Il était prévu que Mount Lady détruise totalement la structure avec sa quirk, et Umiko avait l'intention de réduire en cendre chaque Nomu s'y trouvant. Mais avant, ils devaient déterminer la position des otages, et pour cela la police utilisait des lunettes infrarouges tandis que Natsume se concentrait sur l'énergie de son amie pour essayer de la situer précisément. Mais Raiko ne relâchait pas suffisamment d'énergie pour lui rendre la tâche facile, ce qui l'inquiétait. Leur amie avait toujours était dynamique, cela aurait dut être plus simple.

_ J'ai un visuel, déclara le sniper de la police. L'entrepôt est vide à l'exception de deux individus dans la zone de stockage, et un autre individu en retrait dans une salle de surveillance. Les Nomu ne sont pas activité et n'émettent aucune chaleur depuis les cuves.

_ Vous pouvez identifier les personnes dans le hangar ? Demanda Umiko.

_ Malheureusement pas, mais je peux vous dire que l'une est à terre et émet très peu de chaleur. Je peux également voir un point trop froid pour la température ambiante, ce qui pourrait expliquer la condition de la personne à terre et me laisse considérer qu'elle soit encore en vie.

C'était aussi rassurant qu'inquiétant. Elle espérait sincèrement que ce n'était pas Raiko à terre, mais rien n'était à exclure. Il fallait qu'elle se prépare au pire.

_ Prévenez l'équipe médicale qu'on aura probablement une situation de choc thermique à leur confier, qu'ils se préparent au pire.

_ Infiltration dans deux minutes, déclara Best Jeanist. Préparez vous à intervenir, l'évacuation de la zone est terminée.

_ Mount Lady, veille à ne pas causer d'effondrement au centre de la pièce, l'une des cibles à récupérer est probablement à cet endroit.

_ Bien reçu, je ferai attention.

Les secondes s'égrainèrent avec lenteur, deux minutes s'étirant à l'infini aux yeux des jumelles qui brûlaient d'intervenir au plus vite pour avoir le cœur net.

_ 3, 2, 1, Top.

Instantanément, Mount Lady grandit jusqu'à dépasser le building et défonça le mur avec une force de frappe impressionnante. Umiko n'attendit pas que la poussière se soit dissipé pour se précipiter à l'intérieur et créa des murs de feu pour emprisonner les cuves et empêcher leur occupants de sortir sans subir de gros dégâts. Elle analysa la situation, et sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

_ Raiko !

Le reste de la force d'intervention se précipita alors à l'intérieur, et commença à vérifier le contenu des cuves, insensibles aux flammes totalement maîtrisé de la rousse. Mais celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour la silhouette ensanglanté de son amie par terre. Elle avait de toute évidence été passé à tabacs, mais le pire résidait sûrement dans ses yeux à demi ouvert vide de toute expression.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Rugit Umiko en explosant littéralement.

_ Hey, relax, Kitsunebi très cher, lâcha d'une voix traînante l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant à l'apparence suspecte. On ne voudrait pas que Cheshire se face encore plus mal, n'est-ce pas ?

A ces mots, il pointa une arme sur la tête de la femme inconsciente et Umiko réalisa qu'il avait les mains et le bout de ses chaussures couverts de sang.

_ Personne ne bouge, où sa cervelle viendra repeindre le sol, ordonna-t-il froidement. J'entends bien ressortir d'ici intacte, et libre, alors vous allez rester tranquille tandis que je vais prendre ma garantie et filer d'ici.

_ Ne la touche pas, connard !

_ Pas d'ça entre nous, Kitsunebi, on sait très bien qui de nous deux peut donner des ordres en ce moment, et ce n'est certainement pas toi – a moins que ce soit vous ?

Natsume l'exhorta intérieurement au calme. La moindre erreur pouvait leur couter très cher, hors avec la situation figée, le premier groupe risquait de voir leur mission se compliquer. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, la meilleur solution était de le laisser filer mais de le suivre à la trace pour laisser les autres faire leur mission. Elles durent donc rester immobiles, impuissante, tandis que le Courtier attrapait leur amie par les cheveux pour se replier.

_ J'admire votre gestion des crise, Courtier, résonna soudain une voix dans le hall, suivit d'écho de pas. Ne vous encombrez donc pas, vous pouvez partir en toute serennité, je couvre vos arrières. Je vous demande simplement de continuer à soutenir Tomura.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au Courtier pour lâcher sa prise et se retourner pour partir, laissant le corps inanimé de Cheshire là où il l'avait laissé tombé.

_ Comptez sur moi, affirma-t-il avant de disparaître.

_ Bien, maintenant, de retour à notre affaire... Je crois que vous aviez une question on ne peut plus légitime, Kitsunebi ? Pour faire simple, disons que sa quirk ne lui appartient plus grâce à mon intervention.

 **All for One**! S'écria Natsume dans son esprit avec horreur. I **l lui a prit sa quirk** ! _Quoi ?! Comment c'est possible ?!_ **C'est son pouvoir ! Il faut prévenir Toshinori !** _Avant il faut récupérer Raiko ! Elle a besoin de soin, et je ne peux rien faire tant qu'elle est aussi près !_

Sans plus attendre elle se précipita vers son amie, et All For One ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. Elle put donc la prendre dans ses bras, et bondit hors du bâtiment où elle mit fin à leur fusion pour que Natsume accompagne Raiko jusqu'au centre de soin, aidée par un officier de police. Elle était gelée, et son corps n'était qu'une gigantesque plaie. Quelqu'un paierait pour ça.

Lorsqu'elle retourna sur place, se fut à temps pour voir All For One préparer une attaque qui semblait particulièrement puissante. D'un commun et silencieux accords, elle s'interposa tandis que Best Jeanist utilisait sa quirk pour éloigner les autres du danger. L'onde de choc qui résultat de la confrontation des flammes d'Umiko au rayon d'énergie d' All For One balaya le secteur et fut trembler les immeubles alentours dans un bruissement sourd.

_ Je vois qu'on ne chante pas les louanges de la Kitsunebi pour rien...

_ Attends que je te fasse brûler vif AFO, et on en reparlera.

* * *

L'onde choc avaient manqué de les faire voler, mais grâce aux vestiges de mur derrière lequel ils s'étaient caché, ils avaient pu se plaquer au sol et éviter d'être vu. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à rejoindre le gang des renégats – comme le surnommait avec humour Aki – mais elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter, malgré l'effroi et la terreur.

_ Il faut qu'on parte, les pressa Yaomomo. On ne peut rien faire, et si on est découvert on ne fera que les gêner !

_ Je suis d'accords, renchérit Iida qui semblait un peut malade.

Ils étaient tous comme ça depuis que l'homme au masque avait marché dans la salle découverte. Il dégageait une telle puissance et un telle danger qu'ils en était tous paralysé, et l'odeur des Nomu sorti de leur cuve n'arrangeait pas leur mal au cœur. Mais Netsu n'arrivait pas à s'en préoccuper. Seule la vision de leur professeur se faisant lyncher sans résistance sur le sol de l'entrepôt repassait ne boucle dans son esprit. Depuis le début de l'année, Shibuya avait représenté le symbole même de la combativité et de la détermination, même blessée, même souffrante, elle leur avait donner une impression de force et de contrôle.

_ Que lui ont-ils fait... gémit-elle, serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

_ Netsu... On doit bouger.

Aki posa une main sur son épaule, et hocha la tête vers les autres pour les inciter à se mettre en marche. C'est alors qu'autre chose se produisit. Un portail s'ouvrit au milieu du combat, et tous les membres de la Light des Villains, plus Bakugo se retrouvèrent dans le champs de bataille. Pas plus d'une minute plus tard, All Might surgit à son tour et se prépara à l'affrontement.

_ Il ne pourra pas se battre à 100% s'il doit faire attention à Bakugo ! S'exclama Midoriya. Il faut le tirer de la d'une manière ou d'une autre !

Comme répondant à cette pensée, les villains se mirent à attaquer Bakugo pour l'emmener avec eux dans un nouveau portail, mais celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et parvint à les garder à distance, mais pour combien de temps ?

_ Ecoutez moi, j'ai un plan ! Déclara Midoriya avec détermination. Iida, Kirishima et moi on va aider Bakugo à s'enfuir, quand à vous, vous devrez faire le tour discrètement. Juste, Todoroki-kun, fait nous une passerelle en glace.

Il leur expliqua un peu plus le plan, et chacun approuva. Les trois garçons bondirent dans le ciel grâce aux quirk d'Iida et Midoriya, et Kirishima interpella Bakugo en lui tendant la main. C'est ainsi qu'ils parvinrent à échapper le champ de bataille, aidé par l'intervention de Mount Lady qui empêcha leur poursuivant de les rattraper. Netsu, Aki, Momo et Shoto se dépêchèrent de faire le tour du pâté de maison pour échapper au champ de bataille, ne croisant personne en raison de l'évacuation du voisinage. Mais soudain, Netsu se figea, le regard fixé au loin.

_ Netsu, dépêche toi, l'appela Shoto.

_ C'est lui, murmura-t-elle, hypnotisé.

_ Quoi ?

Elle sera les poings, sentant son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Au loin, la silhouette du Courtier disparaissait au coin d'une rue. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait à Shibuya-sensei... il allait s'échapper aussi simplement ?! Son corps se mit en mouvement avant qu'elle n'y réfléchisse, et elle se lança à la poursuite du criminel.

_ Netsu qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Reviens ! S'exclama Momo.

_ Il va s'enfuir ! Répliqua rageusement Netsu. On ne peut pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça !

_ Arrête, ce n'est pas notre rôle ! Répliqua Shoto en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il fut cependant obligé de la lacher lorsqu'elle utilisa volontairement sa quirk pour lui brûler la main, choquant toute les personnes présentes.

_ Netsu...

_ Ç'aurait pu être n'importe lequel d'entre nous ! S'écria Netsu fiévreusement. Tokoyami, Ragdoll, ou même toi s'ils avaient décidé qu'ils voulaient ta quirk ! On ne peut pas le laisser partir après ce qu'il a fait ! On-

_ Calme toi Netsu ! Ordonna autoritairement Aki en posant sa main sur son épaule. Il ne s'en tirera pas à si bon compte. La police à son visage, et les pro héro aussi. Il ne pourra pas fuir assez loin pour empêcher leur fureur de le retrouver, je te l'assure !

_ J'ai entendu mon père parler de Shibuya-sensei l'autre soir, intervint Momo. Il parlait d'un événement diplomatique majeur avec le Moyen Orient, apparemment Shibuya-sensei a participé à la réformation du pays et est considéré comme un héro national. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, comment crois-tu que leur pays va réagir ? Si le coupable n'est pas arrêté ils enverrons leur meilleurs hommes pour le retrouver et lui faire payer. Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire, Netsu. Je t'en pris, fais nous confiance.

La jeune fille serra et desserra les poings, déchiré entre son ardent désire de rendre justice, et la vérité dans les paroles de ses amis. Finalement, ses épaules se relâchèrent.

_ Vous avez raison... Désolée d'avoir réagi comme ça. Todoroki, désolée de t'avoir brulée...

_ Ce n'est rien. On a tous nos moments, répliqua le jeune garçon. Allons-y maintenant.

Avec un dernier regard en arrière, elle suivit ses amis dans les ruelles loin du tumulte.


	22. XXI : Bitter Way

Du champ de bataille à la tente médicale, Natsume n'eut pas le temps de penser, obnubilé par la volonté de confier Raiko à des mains compétente pour la soigner. Elle n'osait pas utiliser le pouvoir de sa sœur de peur de la déconcentrer, aussi fut-elle soulagé de voir des secours près avec des couvertures et un brancard pour l'acheminement vers l'hôpital le plus proche.

Mais lors du trajet en ambulance, son esprit se remis à fonctionner à plein régime, et l'inquiétude la gagné, en même temps que l'angoisse tandis que son regard ne quittait pas le visage de son amie. Son expression était trop figé, trop vide pour la rousse, et ça rendait Natsume malade. Elle ne répondait pas aux questions des ambulanciers, son regard restait dans le vague, comme si... comme si elle était morte les yeux ouverts, sauf qu'elle respirait encore.

Elle avait peur, mais s'efforcer de la contrôler pour ne pas déstabiliser sa sœur par leur lien télépathique. Elle hésitait à utiliser son pouvoir sur Raiko, pour essayer de l'aider, de comprendre ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais avait peur d'empirer les choses.

_ Je t'en pris Raiko... ne nous lâche pas maintenant...

Le combat faisait rage entre All For One, All Might, et Kitsunebi. Le premier faisait apparaître des centaines de tentacules noires pour contrer les attaques des deux autres, All Might frappait avec tout ce qu'il avait mais ne parvenait pas à toucher sa cible, tandis que la seule femme des trois devait lutter contre les tentacules qui cherchaient à la transpercer de toute part. Elle avait beau les carboniser, elle revenait toujours à l'attaque, la gardant occupé alors que les deux hommes semblaient soutenir une discussion antagonique qui ne parvenait pas aux oreilles de la Renarde.

Soudain, le blond parvint à toucher sa cible et son coup mit à terre le Villain. Seulement les choses ne pouvaient pas être aussi simple, et Umiko voyait bien que son ami se laissait empoisonner par les paroles de son ennemi. Il rata sa chance de le mettre hors d'état de nuir et fut envoyer voler au loin. Il se serait probalement écraser contre l'hélicopter des média si elle n'avait pas créé une tornade de feu pour la porter et attraper le héro avant qu'il n'aille trop loin.

_ Calme toi Toshi bon sang ! Ne le laisse pas t'atteindre ! On doit lui régler son compte avant que ça ne prenne des proportions encore plus dangereuse ! Je vais baisser sa garde, toi occuper toi de lui régler son compte de toute tes forces !

_ … Tu as raison, Umiko. Merci. Réglons lui son compte ensemble !

Elle les fit atterrir en douceur, mais fut momentanément distraite par la terreur de Natsume tandis qu'une image se superposait à son champ de vision. Elle vit distinctement Raiko se faire emmener au bloc opératoire, mené par Elfe et d'autre médecin aux regard déterminés, et serra les poings.

Ses flammes répondant à sa fureur, se mirent à tourbillonner autour d'elle lui créant neufs queues de feu tandis que sa chevelure s'enflammait elle aussi. La colonne vira alors au bleu incandescent tandis que la température grimpait drastiquement. Pourtant All Miht n'en fut pas affecté, au contraire les flammes semblaient glisser sur lui comme pour le soutenir, et la nostalgie de leur premier festival à UA le gagna. C'était là toute la générosité et la gentillesse des flammes d'Umiko... Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparu, la colonne disparu, remplacé par une lame de feu bleu tellement intense qu'elle brillaient avec la force d'une étoile.

_ Quelqu'un doit payer pour Raiko, et en attendant qu'on retrouve l'enfoiré qui l'a frappé, tu devras bien faire l'affaire.

Et la dessus, elle bondit à une vitesse phénoménale, la lame raclant au sol laissant une traînée de flammes et une faille d'une dizaine de centimètre dans le béton. Elle enfonça alors la lame juste devant les pieds d'All For One, et la colonne de feu ressurgit avec la force d'une geyser, les engloutissant tous les deux. Sans plus attendre, le blond bondit à son tour et envoya son poing au cœur du tourbillon, dissipant les flammes et envoyant un corps s'écraser en creusant un gouffre dans le sol.

La Kitsunebi fusa, ses queues fendant l'air, et frappa avec force l'homme à terre, l'englobant de filament brûlant pour l'immobiliser. Mais il se créa une sorte d'armure a partir de gravas et lui asséna un violant coup qui l'envoya s'écraser un peu plus loin, retombant sur ses pieds avec détermination. Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit la forme de combat de son ami se dissiper lentement et pesta. Ils n'avaient plus le temps !

Heureusement, la zone avait été évacué aussi aucun civile n'étaient pris dans les combats, mais les médias avait investi le ciel, et les pro qui était avec elle au début de l'attaqua avaient subit des dommages conséquents. Cet homme était un monstre de pouvoir, et il faudrait autant de force pour le mettre à terre. Elle ne pouvait pas faire dans la sensiblerie, aussi invoqua-t-elle à nouveau son épée avec détermination, et tandis que Toshinori attaquait d'un coté, elle frappa de l'autre en tranchant le bras de gravas qui le protégeait avec un précision chirurgicale.

Des filaments l'attaquèrent, mais ils subirent le même sort. Et s'est alors que la forme affaibli et squelettique d'All Might fut révélée au monde...

Natsume rongeait son frein dans la salle d'attente, le regard fixé sur les images passant aux informations, sur toute les chaînes. Sa sœur se battait avec ardeur, avec son petit ami, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les aider. Lorsqu'elle vit que le secret de Toshinori venait d'être révélé en directe alors que son corps reprenait son aspect normal, elle senti son cœur se serrer. C'était comme vivre un cauchemar éveillé.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire, ni pour aider Raiko, ni pour Toshinori. L'inaction allait la rendre folle !

_ Natsume ?

_ Shota ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

_ Elfe m'a appelé quand elle a sut que Raiko était transféré ici. Qu'est-ce qui se passe bon sang ?

Natsume le dévisagea avec un air torturée. Le brun ne s'était pas encore changé et ressemblait toujours à un citoyen modele, ce qui en n'importe quelle autre circonstance l'aurait fait rire mais en l'occurrence... Comment expliquer ce qu'elle ne voulait pas accepter ? Le dire reviendrait à le reconnaître mais...

_ Elle est en soin intensif... Je crois que... Ils lui ont prit sa quirk...

Shota n'avait jamais entendu parler de pareil capacité, après tout sa propre quirk ne fonctionnait que s'il gardait les yeux river sur son adversaire, alors il lui semblait improbable que quoi que soit arrivé à Raiko ce puisse être permanent. Jusqu'à ce que Natsume lui explique en profondeur les capacités de All For One et tout ce qu'elle savait à son sujet. Puis elle lui dit tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'état de Raiko, le tout tandis que les deux gardaient le regard rivé vers l'écran pour suivre le combat de titan.

Elle sursauta en apercevant Enji à l'écran, craignant que sa présence de déconcentre sa sœur, mais celle-ci était trop loin dans sa rage pour que ses sentiments ne l'atteignent. Il y aurait des conséquences à ce combat, elle le sentait. Rien ne serait plus comme avant...

Enji se sentait insulté au plus profond de ses convictions par l'apparence d'All Might. Depuis le temps qu'il courrait après lui pour le surpasser, voir son plus grand adversaire dans une forme aussi diminué était dérangeant, insultant, et, s'il devait se l'avouer, humiliant. C'était jusqu'où cet homme était près à aller pour remplir son rôle de héro, et malgré tout il continuait à se battre. Comparé à ça, Endeover ne valait pas grand chose.

Et il y avait Umiko. Drapé dans sa fureur destructrice, elle était magnifique, l'incarnation même de la divinité de la guerre, mais aussi, il le savait, la bonté faite femme. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé pour la mettre dans un état pareil, mais la voir ainsi e mettait lui même en colère contre celui qui avait appelé son courroux. En la voyant ainsi, dans tout ses états, mais droite dans ses bottes, il avait l'impression de la voir s'éloigner. Elle avait disparu pendant 18 ans, et pourtant elle était d'un tout autre niveau, respirant l'héroïsme et la force.

Qu'était-il à coté de ça ? Un ridicule petit homme coincé dans sa mesquinerie et son ambition. Rien du tout. Soudain, il avait honte de ce qu'il était devenu. Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour se sentir moins minable ! Alors il déploya toute son énergie à limité les dégâts causé par l'affrontement, se cantonnant à un rôle de support et oubliant cette rivalité ridicule à sens unique. Autour de lui, les autres pro héro s'agitaient pour atténuer le fardeau des deux combattants et la propagation des dégâts.

Soudain, après un nouvel échange de coup, Kitsunebi se fit projeter non loin de lui, à quelque pas seulement. Elle se releva, prête à repartir, et leur regard se croisèrent. Alors, à peine conscient de ses actes – ou peut être au contraire trop conscient de l'énergie que lui demandait que geste – Enji tendit la main vers elle, et lui confia toute la force de ses propres flammes.

_ Réduis le en cendre, fit-il simplement.

Umiko senti son cœur manquer un battement et posa sa main dans la sienne avant d'être submergé par son feu. L'émotion lui noua la gorge, et elle sourit. Leur flammes fusionnèrent, et elle se tourna vers le combat avec une nouvelle détermination, plus motivé par la vengeance mais par une foi inébranlable en l'avenir.

_ Raiko, tu m'entends ? Depuis la descente de l'abulance Elfe essayait d'obtenir une réaction de son amie, pour l'instant sans succès.

Ce n'était pas son état physique qui la préoccupait le plus, les blessures étaient typique d'un passage à tabacs et elle souffrait d'une hypothermie, mais le plus inquiéant était l'absence de réponse. Elle était pourtant consciente, elle obtenait une réponse des pupilles aux stimulis, son rythme cardiaque montraient qu'elle répondait aux phénomènes de son environnement... Tandis qu'ils travaillaient tous sur les dégâts physiques, elle s'efforçait de déterminer ce qui se passait dans la tête de son amie. Sans succès, et cela commençait à lui peser sur le cœur. Que lui était-il arrivé ?

_ Raiko, ouvre les yeux, où je te jure que je balance tes sentiments à Shota ! Tu ne veux pas que je te mette dans cette situation si ? Tu es beaucoup trop indépendante et fière pour te laisser traiter comme une adolescente non ?

_ Dr Yukihito ! Il va falloir une intervention chirurgicale, une coté cassée à perforée le poumon droit.

_ Préparez le matériel et l'anesthésie générale, et assurez vous qu'il n'y a pas d'autre dégâts interne. Est-ce qu'on peut me donner l'étendu de la commotion cérébrale ?

_ Sévère, le crâne est en parti fracturé au niveau du front, les pommettes sont en miettes, affirma une assistante dont la quirk lui permettait d'avoir une vision radiographique.

_ C'est plus grave qu'une chute dans les escaliers, mais moins dangereux qu'un motard percuté par un camion.

_ Qu'on m'explique pourquoi je n'ai pas de réponse alors !

_ Ça c'est l'affaire du département des trauma Dr, nous on est juste là pour faire marcher la machine !

Elle adressa un regard particulièrement féroce à l'interne qui avait répondit et celui-ci déglutit. Un faible soupir lui fit faire volte face et elle croisa le regard de son amie :

_ Wouah, bonjour Dr flippante... marmonna-t-elle.

_ Raiko ! Comment te sens tu ?

_ Bien, répondit-elle faiblement en mobilisant toute ses forces pour étirer ses lèvres en un sourire. Je vais bien alors... Arrête d'avoir l'air d'être sur le point de pleurer... D'accord ?

Elfe sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Ce n'était pas elle qui semblait au bord des larmes !... Les yeux citrines normalement si malicieux de la rousse brillait de larme et de détresse, malgré son sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Bon sang, Raiko et son syndrome des apparences sauves ! Elle posa une main chaleureuse sur son front :

_ D'accord. Maintenant repose toi...

_ Je vais faire ça...

Lorsque Elfe sorti enfin du bloc opératoire, elle prit une grande inspiration et se frotta les yeux avant de sentir le regard de sa sœur creuser des trous dans sa tête.

_Elle s'en remettra, répondit-elle sans même relever la tête.

Elle était épuisée.

_ Dites moi que le connard en cause s'est fait botté le cul...

_ Y'a un peu plus d'une demi heure en fait, répondit Natsume. Mais a quel prix ?

_ On peut la voir ? Demanda d'une voix égale Shota.

_ On l'installe dans une chambre privée, mais dès que toute sera en place oui, vous pourrez la voir. Mais elle dort pour le moment.

_ Est-ce qu'elle a... Retrouvé conscience ? Demanda avec hésitation Natsume.

_ Oui, elle est sortie de sa torpeur et a balancé deux trois blagues.

Elfe soupira avec lassitude en chassant son regard plein de détresse de sa mémoire.

_ Mais elle va avoir besoin de notre soutien à tous pour se remettre, de nous tous...

_ Bien sûr !

_ SI vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller … boire un thé, un café, un... truc.

Avant qu'elle ne parte, la jumelle la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un câlin à lui en briser les os. Loin de se sentir agresser, Elfe y répondit avec une pareille vigueur en respirant le parfum rassurant de sa sœur.

_ Ça va aller...

_ Oui... ça va aller...

La chambre d'hôpital était seulement éclairé par un néon au dessus du lit qui renvoyait une lumière blafarde sur le visage tuméfié de la rousse endormie dedans. Elle avait été bien plus amoché par son combat contre Nomu à l'USJ, pourtant ce qui était bien plus choquant cette fois-ci était l'acharnement avec lequel le Villain avait réduit son visage pièce par pièce. Les aide soignante avait dégager ses cheveux de son visage avec une bande de gaze et on pouvait admirer un coquart qui s'étendait de son œil à sa mâchoire dans des teintes bleu-noir inquiétante.

En prévision des futures visites, Elfe s'était arrangé pour qu'il y ait plusieurs sièges dans la pièces et Shota s'installa sans attendre sur la chaise la plus près de la porte et essayant de ne pas s'attarder sur les blessures de son amie. Après tout, elle en avait vu d'autre, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait qu'elle ne soit relié qu'à un cardiogramme montrait en tout cas que son état physique n'était pas aussi inquiétant que le laisser présentir son apparence.

De son coté Natsume alla s'asseoir juste a coté de son amie et lui pris la main tout en échangeant des nouvelles avec sa jumelle. _Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de mon homme !_ **Tu pourras le faire toi-même on se dirige vers le même hôpital que le votre. Comment va Raiko ?** _Elle se repose, on ne le saura vraiment qu'à son réveil... Et toi ?_ **Ça va, vraiment. On a arrêté le méchant, et je crois qu'Enji ne m'en veut plus**. _Et Toshinori ?_ **Assez consterné que son état ait finit à la une nationale mais il s'en remettra. Il est vivant donc il va pas venir se plaindre hein ! On est en chemin, attends encore un peu et tu pourras le constater de toi même.**

_ Quelle journée... lâcha finalement Natsume pour combler le silence de la chambre.

_ Hm.

_ Au final, tout le monde s'en est sortie vivant, c'est déjà ça. Même si la Ligue à réussi à s'échapper, on à leur tête pensante, ça devrait les calmer pour un moment.

_ Pour combien de temps ? Et s'ils ont perdu leur tête pensante, c'est le symbole de la paix qu'on a perdu de notre coté. Il faut s'attendre à une recrudescence des malfrats maintenant que la société est sans dessus dessous.

_ Ce ne sera jamais pire qu'à notre époque, rétorqua Natsume. Et puis, tu es assez bien placé pour savoir que la nouvelle génération à les moyens de gérer. En plus la Kitsunebi à fait son grand retour, entre elle et Endeover, ça devrait compenser la perte d'All Might.

Ça lui faisait mal de le dire, mais elle le pensait vraiment. Ces dernières années Toshinori n'avait fait que s'affaiblir, et désormais tout reposait entre les mains de son successeur. Au font, égoïstement, elle était soulagé et heureuse de savoir qu'il arrêterait de risquer sa vie et qu'elle l'aurait pour elle toute seule (outre ses cours à UA). Ils avaient lutté pendant tant d'année pour leur pays, qu'elle était reconnaissante de pouvoir laisser la suite à la prochaine génération.

Son regard se concentra sur Raiko, et elle eut un pincement au cœur en songeant à la perte de sa Quirk. Comment réagirait-elle ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir à l'avance, elle avait toujours été particulièrement fermée sur ses sentiments. Elle était bien capable de se cacher derrière un sourire et de souffrir seule. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Shota et eut un sourire en coin infime. Enfin, avec lui dans les parages, elle espérait que la carapace de son amie ne tiendrait pas la route et qu'elle accepterait de se confier avant que ça ne la ronge.

_ Tu prendras soin d'elle, pas vrai Shota ?

Le brun croisa son regard avec un haussement de sourcil, pour être sur d'avoir bien compris ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, puis voyant la lueur sincère dans ses yeux il eut un sourire suffisant.

_ Bien sûr.

_ Essayez juste de ne pas vous entre-tuer, gloussa-t-elle.

_ Pas de promesse.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Umiko débarqua dans la chambre avec un air excédé.

_ Ton copain arrête pas de chouiner, je vais lui péter la gueule si tu fais rien !

Aussitôt Natsume bondit sur ses pieds avec une moue renfrognée et se rendit dans la salle que sa sœur venait de lui donner pour retrouver son petit ami. Umiko se laissa tomber à sa place avec autant de grâce qu'un paquebot et souffla un bon coup.

_ Wow, quelle journée !

Shota roula des yeux devant le comique de répétition et ne répondit rien, le regard fixé sur la courbe du cardiogramme qui bipait avec la régularité de big ben.

_ Contente que tu gardes ton job au fait, lâcha-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation. Ç'aurait vraiment été ridicule qu'ils se privent d'un éléments aussi efficace pour des événements sur lequel tu n'aurait pu avoir aucun contrôle.

_ Hm. Merci, répliqua-t-il avec une pointe d'irritation.

_ J'espère que tu réalises que rien de tout ça n'est de ta faute hein, Shota ? Ta gestion de la crise a été optimale, et il n'y a eut à terme aucune victime.

_ Vas dire ça à Midoriya et Shibuya, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Umiko roula des yeux.

_ Pour Midoriya, c'est la responsabilité d'All Might. S'il était plus efficace dans son éducation pour utiliser sa Quirk ce ne serait pas arrivé. Quand à _Raiko,_ c'est une grande fille, elle sait se débrouiller. Elle a baissé sa garde et en a payé les conséquences, laisse moi te dire qu'elle le verra de la même façon. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Rentre toi sa dans le crâne. Quand elle se réveillera, Raiko aura autre chose à faire que gérer ta culpabilité donc accepte les faits rationnellement et ne t'avise pas de la regarder avec cette tête là ou hospitalisé ou pas elle va t'en coller une.

Elle ignora sciemment le regard noir de son ami et se concentra sur la rouquine posant une main chaleureuse sur son front avec tendresse. C'était à son tour de prendre soin d'elle, comme elle l'avait fait pour elle des années auparavant.

Utiliser la rationalité contre lui... Shota avait envie de frapper dans quelque chose mais à la place se contenta de croiser les bras sur son torse en serrant les poings. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui balancer ça. Il _était_ responsable. A cause de son incompétence ses élèves avait du affronter une situation bien avant d'y être préparer, pour la deuxième fois, et s'étaient battu contre des villains bien plus entraîné. Un élève avait même été enlevé. Et il ne s'était rendu compte de l'absence de Raiko que lorsque Ragdoll leur avait transmis le message de Midoriya par télépathie. Ça n'avait été qu'un vaste échec.

Le directeur réfléchissait déjà à un moyen de retourner la situation, les excuses publiques n'était qu'une première étape imposé par le conseil d'administration. Il ferait également le tour des familles une par une pour présenter des excuses et leur demander l'autorisation de continuer à enseigner à leur enfant, ainsi que de les loger dans les dortoirs dont la constructions venaient de commencer dans le plus grand secret. Mais ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait royalement merdé et que les conséquences étaient sous ses yeux tandis que lui même ne souffrait d'aucune blessure. Ses élèves avait été blessés, Raiko avait été blessé, mais lui s'en sortait sans une égratignure...

Il y eut plusieurs coups contre la porte, et le brun s'attendit a voir surgir des infirmières au lieu de quoi la porte s'ouvrit sur nul autre qu'Endeover. Par réflexe et méfiance Shota se leva et se retourna pour lui faire face en lui coupant la vu sur le lit. Ce comportement fit sourire Umiko mais elle ne dit rien pour ne pas braquer le brun.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda finalement Enji maladroitement, pas très alaise.

Voir sa carrure limité par le cadre de la porte avec un air embarrassé sur le visage fit glousser Umiko. Vraiment, cet homme était un noob en relation social !

_ Elle va mieux, répondit-elle finalement. Merci de demander.

_ Bien. C'est... bien.

Shota avait l'impression d'halluciner devant le comportement plus qu'étrange du numéro deux. C'était un peu comme si il venait de se faire renvoyer son humanité en pleine face à galérait à savoir quoi en faire.

_ Ah, Enji croisa son regard. Merci pour ton travail, Aizawa. Depuis qu'il est dans ta classe Shoto a beaucoup progressé.

Yep, définitivement une hallucination, décréta le professeur.

_ Hum, de rien.

_ Tu devrais rentrer te changer Shota, dormir un peu. Je ne pense pas qu'elle se réveillera avant un moment de toute façon.

Il lui jeta un regard de poisson avant d'hausser les épaules et de sortir de la chambre. Elle avait raison, qu'il soit là ou pas ne changerait rien, et elle était entre des mains compétentes. Ah, la bonne blague, il fuyait encore voilà tout.

Umiko le regarda partir avec un soupir consterné. Bon sang ce qu'ils étaient long à la détente ces deux là !

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de lui, maugréa-t-elle en se cognant la tête sur le plat de sa main.

Enji haussa un sourcil sans comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion, mais fini par s'asseoir sur la chaise laissée vacante.

_ … Je ne peux toujours pas accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, déclara-t-il finalement. Mais je peux comprendre et... sympathisé avec ce que tu as fais, et tes raisons. Malgré les conséquences amer que ça a eut sur nous tous. J'ai réalisé tout à l'heure que j'avais laissé toute cette histoire me tirer en arrière. Je pensais aller de l'avant alors qu'au contraire j'étais coincé dans le passé et l'amertume.

_ Ce que j'ai fais n'était pas... je n'aurais pas du agir comme ça, refuser ton aide, ou l'aide de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. J'ai été tétue, et bornée, et je t'ai fais beaucoup de mal. Je suis sincèrement désolée... déclara Umiko en lui prenant la main. Mais je n'irai plus nul part, je te le promet Enji. Et je... je voudrais vraiment essayer de recoller les morceaux de ce qu'on avait.

Endeover la dévisagea avec une expression insondable, avant de soupirer.

_ Il y a beaucoup de chose que j'ai laissé en suspend et qu'il faut que je règle avant que l'on puisse redevenir ce que nous étions, Umiko.

_ Je t'ai fais attendre dix-huit ans, la moindre des choses que je puisse faire et t'attendre...

Ils échangèrent un sourire sans se lâcher la main.

_ Pitier, vous allez me faire vomir des arc-en-ciel, grommela Raiko sans ouvrir les yeux.

Les deux enflammés échangèrent un regard stupéfait, avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Bon retour parmi les vivants Raiko.

_ Sérieux, si vous vous embrassez au dessus de mon lit j'vous parle plus.


	23. XXII : Rescue me somehow

**Hey hey ! Merci de votre lecture !J'espère que Raiko réponds toujours à des critères de qualités, qu'elle n'est pas Mary-SUe, et que les autres personnages ne sont pas OOC, et que l'histoire ne vous ennui pas :) N'hésitez pas à partager votre point de vue ! Est-ce que vous seriez intéressez par un one shot spin-off sur Shifra au Moyen Orient ?  
**

 **FlamiraSplitz: Oui je poste en série parce que sinon je vais oublier ce qui est domage vu que j'ai tout de prêt. Je suis rassuré que l'intrigue fonctionne ! J'ai toujours un peu peur de trop gaver les gens en me concentrant sur mon personnage, mais comme j'adore Raiko je veux montrer toute sa forces et ses qualités, et ses défauts, et il lui arrive que des malheurs xD**

 **Evilfaul: Hahaha ! Je suis contente ! Parce que je suis très fière de ces répliques, même si c'est une preuve assez symptomatique de mon incapacité à rester sérieuse ou dans l'ambiance romantique trop longtemps x'D**

* * *

Le matin accueilli Raiko pensive. Installée en position assise sur son lit d'hôpital, les mains posée sagement sur ses cuisses au dessus des draps, elle avait la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et s'était totalement fermée au monde extérieur. Le bourdonnement constant de l'agitation venant du couloir ne l'atteignait pas plus que les visites régulières des infirmières et des médecins de garde. Le regard plongé dans le vague, elle laissait les pensées aller et venir dans son esprit sans essayer de les retenir.

Elle se sentait vide. Comme si son corps ne lui appartenait plus tout à fait, sa peau n'était plus qu'une coquille creuse, un vêtement inconfortable qui la démangeait. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre que la sensation était créée par le manque de sa Quirk. Elle avait grandit avec, elle avait toujours fait parti d'elle, même avant qu'elle ne se développe, et se la faire arracher aussi brusquement, évidemment la transition ne pouvait pas être agréable. C'était comme se faire arracher une dent, ou se couper les cheveux, mais en pire. C'était partie, disparue. Entre les mains de...

Elle serra les poings, mais son expression resta lisse. Elle avait commis une erreur, elle en avait conscience. Elle avait sous estimé Giran, et ça lui était revenu en pleine figure. Malheureusement les conséquences de cette erreur ne pourraient être défaite. Elle apprendrait à vivre sans. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que de perdre un proche, n'est-ce pas ? Elle était en vie, après tout, elle continuerait comme avant. C'était ce qu'elle faisait de mieux non ? Se relever et continuer. Le credo de sa vie. Elle irait bien. Assurément.

Le bruit d'une chaise raclant par terre la tira de sa rêverie, et elle cligna des yeux en réalisant que Shota venait de s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit coté de fenêtre. Elle ne l'avait même pas vue passer devant elle. Elle chercha l'énergie d'afficher son sourire signature mais a peine avait elle commencé à retrousser le coin de ses lèvres que le brun lui jeta un regard noir.

_ Ne fais pas ça.

_ Huh ? Ne pas faire quoi ?

_ Ne te cache pas derrière de faux sourire, c'est un peu tard pour faire semblant que tout va bien.

Raiko le dévisagea un instant, le temps de laisser le nœud qui venait de se former dans sa gorge de se défaire.

_ Mais tout va bien, répliqua-t-elle finalement. Je suis vivante, ce qui n'était pas franchement gagné quand j'étais coincée dans ce hangar, et tous mes amis sont enfin réunis comme ils le devraient. Je ne vois pas ce pourquoi ça n'irait pas bien.

Shota lui jeta un regard sceptique, l'air de dire 'Tu te fiches de moi ?' mais ne répondit rien, parce que ce qu'il avait à dire n'aiderait pas. Il ne la secoua pas comme un prunier non plus, se doutant que ça ne ferait que la braquer encore plus, mais ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait.

L'ignorant, Raiko fixa son regard sur un point sur le mur, droite comme un piquet, se triturant nerveusement les mains, son expression vide à nouveau sur le visage. Elle n'arrivait pas à oublier le tiraillement dans son corps, là où elle ignorait que se trouvait sa Quirk mais qui désormais hurlait silencieusement son absence.

Elle se rappela les longues heures dans l'entrepôt, la terreur et l'impuissance totale. Les heures les plus sombres de sa vie, si elle devait se l'avouer. Prisonnière, vulnérable, cette vulnérabilité lui avait appris plus sur elle même en quelques heures que ses tentatives de bravoure en toute une vie. Elle s'était vu roué de coup, privé de toute chance de se défendre, de se relever, de se battre. Une victime. Une faible et pathétique victime, qui n'avait même plus eut la force de répondre par des sarcomes et du cynisme. Vidée de toute substance, il n'était plus rien resté de ses efforts pour se construire. Tout avait été détruit par la malice de son père, encore. Encore. Elle pouvait fermer les yeux, et tout ce qu'elle verrait serait l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un cauchemar et qui semblait incapable de la laisser vivre tranquille. La douleur n'était qu'anecdotique, non ce qui l'avait blessé était son incapacité à répliquer. Elle pouvait supporter la douleur, elle pouvait se battre, être amoché, et rester debout pour continuer, mais la seule fois où ça comptait vraiment, elle n'avait rien pu faire.

Une main se referma sur la sienne, empêchant les ongles de faire plus de dommages et elle réalisa qu'elle s'était enfoncé les ongles dans les paumes de ses mains au point de les faire saigner. La chaleur de sa main réchauffa la sienne, et elle croisa son regard concerné. Soudain, ce fut comme si tout les barrages qu'elle avait dressé se brisaient, et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes.

_ J'ai rien pu faire... rien, rien, absolument rien ! S'effondra-t-elle en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour y enfouir son visage. Je ne pouvais pas !... rien... rien du tout ! Je me serais battu ! Je me serai défendu ! Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger !

Elle serra le poing de sa main libre, résistant à l'envie de planter ses ongles dans la chair de ses bras pour déchirer, lacérer ce corps qui n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

Shota la vit avec désarroi craquer totalement, laissant toute sa détresse remonter à la surface, et senti quelque chose se tordre au faut de lui avec rage pour ceux qui étaient à l'origine de son affliction. Il avait laissé ça se produire ! Pourtant ça n'avait pas la moindre importance parce que sa propre impuissance n'était rien comparé à la détresse de celle qu'il aimait.

Sans réfléchir, il se leva de sa chaise et s'assit au bord du lit avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de l'attirer contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et s'agrippa à lui comme à une bouée de secours en pleine tempête. Il n'avait aucun mot qui pourrait atténuer sa souffrance, alors il se contenter de la serrer dans ses bras pour partager sa chaleur et, il espérait, au moins un peu de réconfort.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et foudroya du regard le médecin qui voulait venir faire un check up. Il comprit clairement le message et s'empressa de refermer la porte en silence.

Le temps s'étira au son de ses sanglots, jusqu'à ce qu'après ce qui lui semblait à la fois une éternité et une seconde seulement Raiko ne commence à se calmer. Elle enfonça un peu plus son visage dans le torse du brun en gardant les yeux fermés, et se concentra sur son odeur pour prendre une respiration profonde. Elle se sentait épuisée par sa crise de larme, mais d'une certaine façon se sentait soulagée que les larmes soient sorties. La chaleur des bras de Shota devaient y avoir pour quelque chose, et après avoir passé deux longues journées à être gelé jusque dans ses os elle se demandait si elle arriverait à se séparer de son étreinte rassurante.

Si elle avait encore eut des doutes sur la teneur de ses sentiments envers le brun, ils avaient totalement disparus. Durant toute la durée de sa captivité, elle avait pensé à ce qu'elle risquait de laisser derrière elle, à tout ce qu'elle avait été trop lâche ou têtue pour tenter, et ne pas avoir donné suite à ses sentiments avaient été son plus grand regret. Et maintenant qu'elle l'avait a ses cotés, elle se demandait comment elle avait seulement pu envisager de s'en passer. Elle avait ouvert les yeux sur se que sa peur lui avait dissimulée, et maintenant plus que jamais, il était hors de question de se laisser guider par elle.

Elle resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le t-shirt de Shota, déterminée à engranger le maximum de courage qu'il lui était possible en prévision de la suite même si elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir.

_ Merci, finit-elle par murmurer.

Le brun se sentit embarrassé mais ne répondit rien, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux orangé. En général il était plutôt regardant sur sa zone de confort et son espace personnel, mais la situation ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire tenir la jeune femme dans ses bras lui semblait totalement naturel.

_ J'ai plus ma Quirk, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix égale.

_ C'est ce que Natsume a dit oui.

_ Hum, bah la je le confirme. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que c'est mon daron qui l'a maintenant.

Eraserhead se figea à ses mots.

_ Tu veux dire que c'est _ton_ _père_ qui t'as torturé ?

_ Yup. Le vieux looser, j'l'avais sous estimé, confirma-t-elle sombrement.

_ Si ça peut te consoler, dis toi qu'Umiko en est après sa tête et ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant de l'avoir coincé. Et probablement mâchouillé un peu.

_ Faudra que je lui face un topo sur les points faibles de No Law alors...

Un silence confortable s'installa qu'aucun des deux n'avaient envie de rompre. Mais Shota finit par hausser un sourcil en entendant la machine d'à coté bipé de plus en plus vite, tandis que Raiko pestait intérieurement contre cette fichu machine qui forçait à l'honnêteté. C'était bien commode pour lui d'avoir un détecteur de mensonge à disposition.

_ Un problème ?

_ Nope, aucun, répliqua la rouquine en orientant son visage pour qu'il ne puisse pas voir son expression.

Hors de question qu'il la voie rougir comme une demeurée ! Sauf que la curiosité du brun était piquée désormais, et il posa le plat de ses mains sur ses joues en faisant attention à ne pas trop appuyer sur les hématome avant de la forcer à regarder vers lui avec un air de suspicion. La première chose qu'il vit fut deux yeux citrines malicieux. Puis elle lui tira les cheveux puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Juste, qu'on se le dise, si t'essaie de te barrer, je garde ton scalpe, déclara-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Shota haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, et lui tira les cheveux à son tour.

_ Je suis presque sur que c'est le contraire, répliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le cardiogramme se mit à hurler, et lorsqu'une infirmière déboula précipitamment, Raiko lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de retourner à son occupation principale.

La prochaine personne à franchir le seuil de sa porte tomba sur une séance de sieste intensive. Elfe eut un sourire indulgent en voyant que d'une façon ou d'une autre Raiko avait convaincu Shota de s'installer dans le lit pour lui servir d'oreiller/matelas. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil rapide à ses analyses et aux données des machines médicales mais comme ses principales préoccupation pour cette patiente avait été de l'ordre psychologique et considérant la situation actuelle, elle résolu de les laisser tranquille et de plutôt aller s'enquérir de l'état de Toshinori qui était à l'autre bout du couloir et dont l'état était un peu plus préoccupant physiquement. L'idiot avait encore été au delà de ses limites et en payait les lourdes conséquences.

Finalement, Raiko fut autorisée à partir au bout de deux jours et signa sa décharge avec soulagement. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment les hôpitaux, et surtout les circonstances qui l'amenait à y séjourner. De plus elle avait rendez-vous avec le directeur de UA dans l'après midi et avait prévu de passer voir l'infirmière de l'école pour accélérer la guérison. Heureusement, Shota avait eut l'esprit de nourrir ses chats pendant son enlèvement et son hospitalisation, ce qui ne les empêcha pas de lui sauter dessus sauvagement, pas très heureux d'avoir été abandonné à leur sort pendant presque une semaine.

La première chose qu'elle fit fut de prendre une douche, puis d'enfiler des vêtements confortable avant de se naufrager sur le canapé pour faire des papouilles à ses chats tout en regardant la télé. Elle ne pouvait que se féliciter d'être dans un bien meilleur état qu'après l'incident de l'USJ. Quand il fut presque l'heure de son rendez-vous à l'école, elle se releva avec un soupir et sortit. Elle n'était pas sur de la raison de sa convocation, mais redoutait que le proviseur ne décide de se passer de ses services suite à la perte récente de sa Quirk. Ce serait ridicule étant donné que ça n'avait aucune conséquence grave sur ses capacité à entraîner physiquement les étudiants, mais avec les menaces récentes sur leur institution, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de loger un maillon faible incapable de défendre les élèves en cas de nécessité...

Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de frapper à la porte du bureau.

_ Entrez, entrez ! Shibuya-san, bienvenue. Bon retour parmi nous. Je vous en pris, asseyez vous.

Elle s'exécuta avec précaution et s'installa sur un siège confortable tandis que le directeur Nezu servait du thé à la pomme dans des tasses.

_ J'ai souhaité m'entretenir si tôt avec vous pour plusieurs raisons. Tout d'abords, je voulais vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour avoir rendu les derniers événements possible. Si l'information du camp d'entraînement n'avait pas fuité, d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous auriez encore votre quirk, et ne seriez pas passé par un tel événement traumatique.

_ C'est ma propre imprudence qui m'a mis dans cette situation en premier lieu, Nezu-san. Vous n'avez pas à en porter le blâme, répliqua Raiko.

_ Je vous remercie. La seconde chose sur laquelle je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous est en lien avec votre qualité d'enseignante entre nos murs. Je tiens non seulement à réaffirmer votre statues, mais également à vous demandez si vous accepteriez de prendre en charge la supervision du future dortoir des filles.

_ Un dortoir ?

_ Pour une meilleure supervision, nous sommes en train de faire construire des dortoirs pour les premiers années en classe héroïque. Cela nous permettra de totalement contrôler l'environnement de nos étudiants et éviter de nouveau débordement tout en maximisant l'enseignement fournit.

Ce n'était pas bête, à vrai dire c'était même bien vue. Le but du camp d'entraînement était de compenser les heures d'entraînement individuel. Si les élèves restaient sur le campus, ils pourraient mieux les encadrer. Elle songea à des jogging à 4 heure du matin sur le campus et son sourire se fit mauvais.

_ Oh, j'adorerai superviser les dortoirs des filles.

_ C'est réglé dans ce cas ! Vous aurez un logement de fonction dans le bâtiment, mais rien ne vous empêche de garder votre appartement pour profiter d'un peu plus d'intimité. D'autant plus que vous ne vivez pas loin.

L'heure qui suivit ne fut que détail administratif et lorsqu'elle ressortie du bureau elel respirait mieux. Elle gardait son boulot ! Yes ! Ça méritait un passage chez Recovery Girl pour se faire remettre quelques os en place ! Un courant d'air froid traversa le couloir et Raiko frissonna en serrant les dents. Il lui sembla presque entendre l'écho d'un os se brisant, puis ce fut comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ce n'était qu'un fantôme, réalisa-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Rien d'autre. Juste les restes d'un souvenir rappelé à sa mémoire par une sensation. Elle regarda ses mains tremblantes, et serra les poings pour que cela cesse.

_ Tu vas bien, murmura-t-elle sombrement. Alors comporte toi comme tel.

Finalement, changeant d'avis elle sortie du bâtiment pour s'allonger dans l'herbe en fixant le ciel bleu dénué de tout nuage. L'après midi était déjà bien avancé, et le soleil rasant réchauffait sa peau. Elle songea à sa vie jusque là, les succès, les échecs, depuis toute petite déjà elle forçait la main au destin en ignorant les coups du sorts qui menaçaient de détruire tout ce qu'elle avait construit. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir ses faiblesses et ses peurs, Tsukauchi lui avait bien fait apprendre cette leçon, mais il était tellement tentant de recommencer. De faire comme si elle n'avait pas été réduite à un état d'impuissance totale et brisée en petit morceau par quelqu'un qu'elle avait tant voulu aimer.

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, et avait réussit à s'en trouver une, même s'il y avait beaucoup de travail à faire pour la maintenir uni, elle avait plus ou moins réussi, et aujourd'hui cette famille se reformait malgré les épreuves. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne la réconfortait pas ? Elle se rappela des l'étreinte de Shota, la chaleur de ses bras, et eut envie de pleurer. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas oublier le mauvais pour se concentrer uniquement sur le bon ? Le simple fait de sa nouvelle relation avec Shota aurait dut combler le trou béant qu'elle avait en elle ! Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle enfin !?

Elle se redressa brusquement, et bondit sur ses pieds pour retourner à son immeuble avec de grands pas précipité. Elle se changea enfila un jean et une veste en cuir, et ressorti avec son casque avant d'enfourcher sa moto et de mettre le contact. Elle démarra, et s'oublia dans le vent et la vitesse.

Shota avait passé la journée à faire le tour des parents d'élèves de la 1-A pour présenter ses excuses officielles et demander l'autorisation de continuer d'enseigner à leurs enfants. Il en était ressorti que la plupart des parents de ses élèves étaient probablement mentalement dérangé – il pensait notamment à la famille Bakugo – et il n'avait qu'une seule envie, oublier cet épisode traumatisant de sa vie. Seulement, il avait d'autres préoccupations en tête, qui se résumait globalement en un seul mot : Raiko.

Il n'était pas naif au point de croire que la jeune femme avait miraculeusement dépassé son traumatisme en l'embrassant. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un tout un problème en soit puisqu'il se retrouvait désormais en couple avec son exacte contraire qui passait par un moment particulièrement compliqué de sa vie. Est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment profiter de sa vulnérabilité de cette façon ? Pour ce qu'il en savait, ce n'était que des sentiments crée par une situation particulièrement difficile et beaucoup de morphine ! Il se sentait agacé par lui même pour juger ainsi les sentiments de la rousse, mais c'était déjà arrivé qu'une victime d'événement choquant se tourne vers la première personne qui lui procurait un semblant de sécurité avant de réalisé quelque temps plus tard que les sentiments n'avaient durées. Une part de lui s'en fichait totalement voir était absolument en faveur de profiter de sa faiblesse pour mettre la main dessus et ne plus la laisser repartir, mais l'autre trouvait l'idée même révoltante et le dégoûtait de lui même. Il faudrait du temps pour que les choses se mettent à plat, et il n'était pas sur d'avoir la patience.

Pas qu'il ait vraiment le choix pourtant.

Il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle avait l'incroyable capacité de toujours retomber sur ses pattes, mais comme un chat, elle ignorait la douleurs dans l'action, sans se laisser le temps de guérir. Pourtant elle avait beau tenter d'enfouir ses sentiments au plus profonds de son esprit, ils referaient toujours surface, et souvent dans les pires moments possibles. Il admirait sa force et son courage de tenir debout malgré tout les malheurs, mais il se méfiait de son indépendance et de ses habitudes solitaires.

Réalisant que cela faisait bien dix bonne minutes qu'il tournait en rond dans sa tête, il soupira avec irritation et sortie son téléphone pour envoyer un rapide texto.

Puis comme la réponse n'arrivait pas, il finit par ressortir de chez lui et marcher jusqu'à un certain bloc d'appartement pour prendre des nouvelles.

Il n'y avait aucune lumière, et il entendait les chats gratter à la porte. Fantastique. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait encore? Elle n'avait pas inquiété suffisamment de monde comme ça non, madame avait décidé de sortir sans prévenir personne ! À l'instant ou il allait faire demi tour, il entendit le rugissement d'un engin et vit un deux roux ralentir jusqu'à l'arrêt complet, et son conducteur retirer son casque pour révéler une tignasse rousse interrompu de bandage ici et là. Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement au quatrième étage, clefs en main, elle fut accueillit paru n Aizawa au regard sombre.

_ On peut savoir où tu te crois ?

Prise au dépourvu, Raiko s'arrêta une seconde le temps de réfléchir à la question.

_ Devant chez moi ? Répondit-elle avec un sourire idiot.

Heureusement pour elle, Shota n'était pas un homme colérique ni très expressif de manière générale, sinon il se serait probablement jeté sur elle pour l'étrangler. C'est ce qu'aurait fait Umiko en tout cas. Mais Shota se contenta de hausser un sourcil inquisiteur et ne répondit rien, respirant la contrariété à un point où même la rouquine n'osa pas s'enfoncer plus. Elle se contenta donc de déverrouiller la porte et d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur en essayant de ne pas trébucher sur ses chats.

Le brun rentra en silence en ferma la porte derrière lui avant de s'appuyer dessus et de croiser les bras.

Raiko était particulièrement sensible au traitement silencieux. Elle avait beau le savoir, ça ne l'empêcha pas de craquer en temps records.

_ C'est quoi le problème ? Mauvaise journée ?

Il prit son temps pour répondre, sans bouger d'un cil.

_ Je réitère ma question, tu te crois où ?

_ Je ne comprends pas, répliqua Raiko, confuse.

_ Laisse moi expliciter dans ce cas, fit Aizawa en marchant droit sur elle et en l'acculant contre le plan de travail. La prochaine fois qu'il te prend l'envie de disparaître alors que tu sors à peine de l'hôpital et sans prévenir personne, abstient-toi. C'est un comportement totalement irrationnel et irresponsable.

Maintenant agacée – non mais il lui faisait une crise de machisme aiguë ou quoi ? - Raiko fit mine de lui passer à travers avant de réaliser que ce n'était plus possible. La prise de conscience fut aussi désagréable qu'un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais plutôt que de se rouler en boule par terre pour pleurer comme une partie d'elle même l'aurait bien voulu, elle préféra le choix le plus simple : s'énerver.

_ Je suis encore libre de mes gestes aux dernières nouvelles, _Aizawa_. Alors si j'ai envie de sortir faire un tour, c'est mes affaires ! Maintenant pousse toi !

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'obtempérer, elle le poussa des deux mains et lui enfonça l'index dans le torse.

_ Alors écoute moi bien ! C'est pas parce qu'on s'est embrassé deux trois fois que t'a ton mot à dire sur comment je mène ma vie ! J'ai toujours, et je vis toujours toute seule et c'est pas parce qu'il te pousse soudain des revendications machistes que je dois dire amen à toutes tes volontés !

_ Tu te comportes de façon irrationnelle, répliqua Shota. Et ce ne sont pas des 'revendications machistes' c'est du bon sens.

Raiko plissa des yeux furieusement, et la colère du brun commença progressivement à s'éteindre tandis que pointait une touche d'amusement. C'était très rare de la voir s'énerver, pour ne pas dire du jamais vu. De toute évidence il avait réussit à l'énerver suffisamment pour qu'elle en oublie son masque de Cheshire et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir assez satisfait de ce constat.

_ Efface moi ce petit sourire satisfait de ton visage tout suite ! Fulmina la rousse. C'est quoi ton problème, d'abords tu me foudroie du regard, puis tu boude et maintenant tu te fou de ma gueule ! Non mais tu te crois ou-mph !

Par facilité – et aussi un peu parce qu'il en avait envie – Shota trouva le moyen de la faire terre en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Le feu aux joues, une certaine phrase de Tiger lui revint à l'esprit et Raiko cru mourir d'embarras.

_ Foutu psychopathe, marmonna-t-elle. Décide toi bon sang.

Elle lui donna un coup de poing sans conviction dans le torse et finit par laisser sa main contre en regardant ses pieds.

_ J'avais besoin de changer d'air, c'est tout, lâcha-t-elle finalement. C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je partais faire un tour. Ça n'a jamais embêté personne.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis soupira.

_ Mais j'ai compris le message, la prochaine fois je préviendrai.

Satisfait, il lui tapota le crâne avant d'aller se naufrager sur le canapé. Distraitement Raiko remis ses mèches de cheveux en place en songeant qu'elle pourrait s'habituer à la compagnie. Puis Loukoum sauta de la table basse sur le ventre du brun en lui coupant le souffle, suivit de Baklavas et de Sachertort, et Raiko se mit a glousser devant le comique de répétition. Elle croisa le regard de Shota.

_ N'y pense même pas !

Trop tard, elle prit son élan et sauta sur le canapé à son tour, les chats prenant refuge sur le dossier en hérissant les poils. Comme si elle ne venait pas de tenter de l'assassiner, elle reposa sa tête sur son torse et se mis à l'aise en allumant la télé.


	24. Epilogue

**Pas de panique ! C'est un épilogue, mais de l'arc un. Il y aura d'autre chapitre à cette fic. Simplement j'ai moins d'avance et je n'en ai que deux pour l'instant, mes études sont très prenante et je peux prendre de longue pause d'écriture par épuisement créatif xD Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je suis en dernière année de BTS Design d'Espace, et on nous demande tout le temps d'être créatif, ce qui fait que parfois, quand mes projets avances bien, mon écriture est mise de coté. Mais Mizumiii veille à ce que je continu donc pas d'inquiétude. Je vous recommande toujours ces fic d'ailleurs (Faux semblant, Vraisemblanc,e et Pride and Prejudices), puisque nous travaillons avec les mêmes personnages, mais de manière différentes. Donc, je vous assure que nous nous reverrons très bientôt pour suivre Raiko gérant le traumatisme de la perte de sa quirk, et les galères d'un couple un petit peu dingue sur les bords. Si vous avez des idées, recommandation, ou délire, n'éhsitez pas à les partager !**

 **PS, vous trouverez un petit sondage à la fin de l'épilogue, ce serait sympa d'y répondre pour que je sache ce qui vous plairait pour la suite.**

 **Flamirasplitz : Merci , merci, je les trouve chou aussi même si je viens en gros d'inflicher une torture à mon personnage. Pourtant je l'adore, c'est pour ça qu'elle souffre autant x'D Alors, en fait Natsume n'a pas tant absorbé les pouvoir d'Umiko qu'elle les a emprunté. Vus qu'elles sont jumelles et que Umiko était prête à renoncé à sa vie pour que sa soeur puisse vivre pleinement, elle s'est laissé totalement aspiré jusqu'à devenir littéralement l'ombre de sa soeur. Avec Raiko c'est différent, elle a juste emprunté son pouvoir un instant en entrainement, donc si Raiko n'a plus la quirk, Natsume ne peut pas l'utiliser. Néanmoins... huhu, vu que c'est Giran qui a la quirk maintenant, et que Natsume a été en contacte avec cette quirk, rien ne dit qu'elle ne peut pas continuer à s'en servir ...**

 **DangerJacky972 : Merci de ta review, je suis heureuse que la fic t'ai plue :D Et que tu aimes Raiko parce que disons le franchement j'aime cette nana ! Je suis contente qu'elel ne fasse pas mary-sue, cette histoire c'était vraiment l'occasion de montrer toute les épreuves qu'elles à surmonté, et sa force intérieur. Un héro c'est avant tout quelqu'un qui surmonte les pires moments de sa vie, et j'essai de donner à ce personnage une profondeur qu'elle pense ne pas posseder. Pour ce qui est de sa quirk, pour être franche, je n'ai pas envisagé pour le moment de la lui rendre. Mais avec l'avancé du manga, j'avoue que j'aurai des plan possible, simplement... j'aimerai qu'elle surmonte cette épreuve avant tout, pour peut être la récompenser plus tard en la lui rendant? Mais je rechigne pour le moment à cette idée. Raiko est Cheshire, certe, mais aussi Shifra. Et ça m'agace que dans le manga Midoriya n'envisage pas de devenir héros sans quirk, n'y mette pas la conviction nécessaire. Il aurait pu devenir Batman merde ! Mais je m'égare xD Quand au couple Raizawa, sache qu'il est plus développé dans les fics de Mizumiii, tu devrais envisager de lire ! ( s/12534335/1/Faux-Semblants-Vraisemblance) J'ai hâte de te retrouver dans les prochains chapitre en tout cas :D**

 **Evilfaul: Oui, ça y est il sont ensembles ! M'enfin, croyez pas que se sera plus simple, c'est de Raiko et d'Aizawa dont on parle quand même... xD Alors, comment dire, Raiko en surveillante de dortoire... hahaha. Bon pas tout de suite parce que pour le moment mes deux premier chapitre de larc suivant sont un peu déprimant et psychologique, mais dans le trois ou le quatre surement. A très bientôt pour de nouvelles avantures !**

* * *

Le matin de l'emménagement dans les nouveaux locaux, Raiko était motivée et à la fois terrifiée à l'idée de revoir ses élèves, s'agitant dans tous les sens avec une expression vide à la grande irritation d'Aizawa.

_ C'est totalement irrationnel, Raiko, arrête de t'agiter comme ça.

_ Mais et si ils m'en veulent ?! S'ils veulent plus de moi comme prof ? S'ils me trouvent _nulle_ d'avoir servi à rien sauf à jouer la demoiselle en détresse ?!

_ Dans ce cas t'auras qu'à leur botter le cul et ils changeront d'avis, mais je doute que ce genre de penser les traverse en premier lieu, répliqua le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Si tu ne te dépêches pas je pars sans toi.

_ T'es trop méchant ! Vampire !

Et sur ses mots, non sans lui avoir tiré la langue au préalable elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Malheureusement il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, on lui avait retiré ses bandages la veilles mais la moitié de son visage, si elle n'était plus enflée, avait pris une teinte violacé qui la mettait elle même mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait pas cacher ça et de toute façon l'idée d'étaler une quelconque crème dessus la faisait grimacer. Quand à ses cheveux, elle les brossa avec précaution, parce qu'elle avait encore atrocement mal au crâne et que tirer était douloureux. Elle considéra son uniforme de héro mais vota contre, parce qu'elle avait encore de multiple bleu et bandage un peu partout et que de toute façon elle n'était plus Cheshire. Shifra à la limite, mais imaginer un chat de Cheshire comme un chat tout à fait normal était insultant pour le personnage.

A la place elle enfila une jupe longue, un t-shirt à manche trois quart bouffant, et des ballerine plates. Elle avait finit de déménager ses affaires la veilles – chats compris – et tout était encore parfaitement ranger, pour le temps que sa durerait. Elle sorti finalement pour réaliser qu'il ne l'avait _vraiment_ pas attendu le bougre ! Elle fit la moue mais finit par hausser les épaules et sortir de sa chambre pour aller à l'entrée accueillir les élèves. Ralentissant progressivement jusqu'à s'arrêter un peu avant la porte.

Elle fixa ses mains, c'était devenue une habitude ces derniers temps, chaque fois qu'elle se sentait dépassée par ses sentiments et ses pensées, elle contemplait ces mains qui n'avait plus aucun pouvoir et qui tremblait parfois. Les porte du bâtiment s'ouvrirent brusquement, et le flot d'élève entra avant qu'elle ne s'y soit préparé mentalement. Elle croisa le regard narquois d'Aizawa et le maudit mentalement. Il l'avait fait exprès !

_ Shibuya-sensei ! La remarqua en premier Mina. Ça fait plaisir de vous revoir !

_ Vous allez bien ?! S'exclama Netsu avec une expression torturée.

Raiko se rappela alors que certains élèves avaient bravés l'interdiction et avait réussit à rejoindre le hangars grâce à un émetteur sur le Nomu que Yaoyorozu avait fabriqué. La seule idée que ses élèves ait pu la voir dans un état aussi pathétique lui donna envie de hurler.

_ Ouai ça va, merci de vous en inquiéter, répondit-elle après quelque seconde pour se débarrasser du nœud dans sa gorge. Désolée, je vous ai laissé tombé au camp, ça craint pour une prof...

_ Ne dites pas ça ! Vous n'êtes pas responsable des actes de la Ligue ! S'insurgea Tenya Iida. Quand je pense à ce qu'ils ont pu vous faire subir pendant vos deux jours de captivité !...

_ N'y pense pas, répliqua un peu sèchement la rousse. Ça fait parti du passé. Tout comme ma Quirk, d'ailleurs. Avant toute chose, si vous ne pensez pas vouloir recevoir des cours d'une personne sans abilités, parlez, je comprendrais parfaitement après tout vous-

_ C'est n'importe quoi ces conneries ! Explosa Bakugo avec un regard noir.

_ C'est vrai, renchérit Kirishima. Avec ou sans Quirk, vous avez botté le cul de Bakugo en deux deux et sans effort, y'a pas de raison pour vous virer maintenant !

_ Oy répète un peu tête de clou ?!

_ Il a raison, renchérit Yaoyorozu d'une voix raisonnable. Depuis le début, vous êtes là pour nous entraîner physiquement, je ne pense pas que votre Quirk ait beaucoup d'influence sur vos capacité combative. Votre enseignement ne peut que nous être bénéfique.

Devant l'unanimité de l'acceptation de ses élèves, Raiko eut envie de pleurer, alors elle préféra leur tourner les dos et poser un bras devant ses yeux pour endiguer le flot de larme.

_ Héhé, des héros hein ? Elle se rappela sa propre adolescence, ses sentiments et ambitions de devenir une personne capable de protéger les autres, et sourit en se rendant compte de sa stupidité. Merci... Ceci étant, je fais mon jogging tout les matin à cinq heures, j'espère vous y voir nombreux !

Les cris de protestations ne se firent pas attendre et éclata de rire. Qu'on lui donne un peu plus de temps avec ces loustiques, et elle pourrait guérir.

Elle croisa le regard d'Aizawa qui semblait lui dire 'je tel avais dit' et lui tira la langue avec toute la puérilité de sa personnalité. N'empêche que si elle ne l'avait pas elle serait bien ennuyée.

* * *

 **VOilà voilà, pour le sondage, mes question :**

 **1/ seriez vous intéressez que je développe les personnages du Front de Libération du Moyen Orient que j'ai évoquer ? Notamment de revoir Altaïr, et de rencontrer Rohan, et quelques autres personnages haut en couleur ?**

 **2/ La tête de Giran, vous la voulez sur une pique, ou sur un plâteau?**

 **3/ Voulez vous voir un peu plus certains élèves être développé? (Aki, Netsu, ou Midoriya qui sait? )**

 **4/ Voulez vous que Raiko retrouve ses pouvoirs?**

 **5/ Qu'attendez vous de la relation Raiko/Shota, mais aussi Natsume/TOshinori et Umiko/Enji?**

 **Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire et de répondre ! Bonne soirée à vous et à très bientôt, sur cette fic, avec le début de l'arc 2 ! o/**


	25. I Lie

On lui avait dit qu'avec le temps la douleur s'estompait, et qu'elle s'habituerait à l'absence. Que le sentiment de manque qui lui broyait la poitrine n'était pas permanente, qu'elle se sentirait mieux en reprenant sa vie et en acceptant la réalité. Raiko n'avait aucune idée de qui avait lancé la mode des platitudes, mais c'était un fieffé menteur doublé d'un arnaqueur professionnel, parce qu'elle attendait encore.

Un mois avait passé depuis qu'elle avait repris son job et emménagé dans les dortoirs des filles. Ces élèves la respectaient toujours, elle avaient des collègues compatissants, une famille dysfonctionnelle en voie de rémission, et un psy en qui elle avait confiance et qui ne lui faisait pas de grand yeux de merlan frit et à qui elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur. Lui ne la regardait pas comme s'il avait envie de pleurer quand elle essayait d'utiliser sa quirk par habitude et se prenait un mur.

Le regard des autres, elle pouvait gérer, les ignorer et faire comme si elle ne se sentait pas pathétique et faible alors qu'elle ne voulait que mettre cette histoire derrière elle et aller de l'avant. Elle pouvait encore battre des villains à plate couture rien que par ses capacité de combat, former ses élèves à être physiquement au top, rire et plaisanter avec ses amies en regardant des films le vendredi soir, et poster des vidéo de ses chats sur les réseaux sociaux. La moitié du temps elle ne réalisait même pas que tout était différent pour toujours, mais l'autre moitié...

Dieu l'autre moitié elle avait envie de hurler et de s'arracher cette peau qui lui semblait si étrangère. Elle voulait se raser la tête, et rouler à toute allure sur l'autoroute jusqu'à tomber au bout de l'horizon. Elle était assaillie de souvenir d'enfance où surgissait des souvenirs des évènements récent qui lui donnait des sueurs froides. Et le froid…

Elle avait toujours froid, et avait demandé des analyses complémentaire pour être sur qu'il ne restait pas d'azote dans son sang. Et peut importe le nombre de fois ou l'infirmière lui affirmait qu'elle était clean, Raiko n'arrivait pas à la croire. Le froid la terrifiait.

Mais ce qui était à deux doigt de l'achever, c'était son incapacité à regarder Shota dans les yeux. Après chaque cauchemar, elle avait un peu plus de mal. Chaque nouvelle pensée négative qui s'infiltrait dans son esprits, chaque instant de faiblesse, chaque fois qu'elle allait renoncer, elle se retrouvait un peu plus effrayée de croiser son regard, et avait récemment commencé à l'éviter. Son médecin répétait que c'était une réaction normal au vu de sa personnalité, et que c'était bien qu'elle accepte de lui en parler. Que c'était un début. Il ne lui mettait pas la pression, et elle se sentait encore plus fébrile.

Victime. C'était cela la vérité, elle était une victime, mais avait convaincu tout le monde que la traiter en héroïne était le meilleur moyen de l'aider. Et maintenant, elle était embourbée dans ce mensonge et incapable de s'en sortir.

_ Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Tu as déjà choisi le film la semaine dernière ! Si tu continus à choisir des films d'horreur la prochaine fois je viens avec Ichiyo ! Chouina Elfe.

_ Je m'en fiche, j'ai presque vingt ans de sortie de cinéma à rattraper, et je les rattraperai! Répliqua Umiko obstinément.

_ On peut regarder Le jour d'après ?! Demanda Natsume des étoiles dans les yeux.

Raiko grimaça mentalement: un film catastrophe sur une tempête de glace, c'était bien sa veine!

_ Tu l'as déjà vu, c'est hors de question, refusa Raiko. Tu ne vas faire que discuter tous le long en nous spoilant !

Natsume sembla coupable et fit la moue, et Raiko se félicita d'avoir trouvé les mots justes pour éviter la catastrophe. A la suite d'un long combat, Elfe parvint à les convaincre de lancer la dernière adaptation de la belle au bois dormant, et une romance guimauve à deux yen se mit à défiler à l'écran. Elle croisa le regard blasée de Loukoum, qui semblait aussi impressionnée qu'elle par le film.

_ Et sinon, t'as couché avec Enji ? demanda-t-elle au milieu de film en baillant au corneille.

Trois regard choqué se braquèrent sur elle et elle haussa les épaules.

_ Quoi? C'est dans le thème.

_ … Tu me navres un peu plus chaque jour, soupira Umiko.

_ Non.

Cette fois ci tous les regard se tournèrent vers Natsume.

_ Quoi? Je réponds. Non, elle n'a toujours pas couché avec Enji.

_ Traitresse, de quoi tu te mêles?!

_ De la vie sexuelle de ma soeur jumelle.

_ La la la je n'entend rien! S'écria Elfe.

_ Tu peux parler t'a eu un gosse donc y'a forcément eut du -

_ Tais-toi Raiko! S'exclamèrent en coeur les jumelles.

Elles n'avaient aucune envie d'entendre que leur petite soeur chérie avait une vie sexuelle active. Raiko haussa les épaules avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Tu es contente? Tu as réussi à traumatiser tout le monde? Demanda Elfe quelques minutes plus tard en retrouvant Raiko dans la cuisine alors qu'elle se refaisait du thé.

_ Hum, y'a encore de la marge, répliqua Raiko avec une moue en versant l'eau bouillante. J'aurai pu trouver comment toute vous traumatiser en une phrase.

_ Je n'ai aucun doute.

Elfe la regarda d'un oeil critique alors que des éclats de voix leur parvenait du salon.

_ Et sinon, comment tu vas?

Raiko prit le temps de penser sa réponse.

_ Sans mentir? Ca pourrait aller mieux. Concrètement ? J'ai vu pire. Conclusion : ça va.

Réponse typiquement chesharienne qui ne disait pas grand chose, mais elle saurait s'en contenter. Par acquis de conscience - et curiosité - elle rajouta :

_ Et avec Shota?

Une rigidité cadavérique se saisit alors du corps de la rousse qui pivota vers elle avec une souplesse de mécanique rouillée. Elle la fixa une minute avec une expression vide avant de reprendre d'une voix robotique.

_ Tout va très bien.

Elfe la fixa, figée, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

_ Les filles on a un problème avec notre ship !

_ Oh mon dieu non! s'écria Natsume tandis qu'Umiko hurlait à la mort.

Elles surgirent dans la cuisine avec des yeux fous.

_ Raconte TOUT !

_ On a pas attendu vingt ans que le ship arrive pour le voir couler en moins d'un mois !

_ Mais je vous emmerde !

_ Et puis d'abord toi t'a pas attendu vingt ans Umiko, juste quelque mois.

_ Les filles, ils se tourne autour depuis qu'on a 17 ans, je suis autant une victime que vous ! Je les ai shippé avant vous !

_ Alors ça c'était mesquin ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça!

Raiko les regarda se disputer comme des furies avec sa tasse à la main et l'étrange sentiment d'être prise dans une catastrophe naturelle.

_ Stop ! S'exclama alors Elfe, ramenant un semblant d'ordre. On n'est pas là pour ça, mais parce qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz !

Les regards se braquèrent à nouveau sur Raiko qui se pétrifia tel un lapin prit dans les phare d'une voiture.

_ C'est quoi le problème avec Shota? Demanda finalement Natsume.

_ Le probl- quoi? Non non non ! Aucun problème, tout va très bien hahaha!

_ Définitivement un mensonge.

_ Je dirais même un mensonge éhonté.

_ Et même pas bon en plus.

_ Craches le morceau, ça sert à rien de tergiverser, lacha la toujours aussi douce et aimable Umiko.

Raiko les fixa, son cerveau refusant de fonctionner. Après tout, c'était peut être un début de solution? Ha. Ha. Comme si.

_ Raiko, insista doucement Elfe avec un air inquiet. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire.

_ C'est rien du tout, marmonna Raiko. Je l'évite, voilà tout. Avec le boulot qu'on a c'est pas compliqué.

_ La question est : pourquoi?

Elle haussa les épaules.

_ Rai-ko-! gronda Umiko de façon menaçante sous le regard blasé de sa jumelle qui l'aurait bien retenu mais qui voulait elle aussi savoir.

_ Je suis mal à l'aise ok ! Craqua finalement Raiko. Je continue de faire des cauchemars, je continue de crever d'envie de retrouver ma quirk, et plus ça continue moins j'arrive à le regarder en face !

_ Mais pourquoi?

Bon sang mais elle n'avait que ce mot à la bouche?

_ Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?! Oh, j'en sais rien, peut être parce que j'ai le complexe de l'abandon et de ne pas avoir le niveau? Tu peux rationaliser ça comme tu veux, je le fais tout le temps mais ça ne marche pas ! Je sais que c'est idiot, je sais que c'est faux, mais ça ne change rien à ce que je ressens ! Il est là pour moi, il est avec moi, mais même ça ne suffit plus, quelle genre de garce insatisfaite ça fait de moi?!

La sentence tomba comme un coup de feu, offerte par nulle autre qu'Umiko.

_ Une garce insatisfaite égoïste.

Ca eut le don de lui couper le sifflet.

_ Est-ce que tu t'es mise à la place de Shota? Non mais c'est vrai, je suis toujours pas sûre de lui avoir pardonné d'avoir laissé tout ça se produire, mais on le connait toutes non? Il doit s'en vouloir comme pas possible, et maintenant tu l'évites et il va croire que tu lui en veux, et que t'as raison de lui en vouloir ! Bouge ton cul meuf, c'est pas avec nous que tu devrais parler de ça mais avec lui !

La jeune femme la regarda d'un air choqué, mais même si c'était rude comme façon de le dire aucune des deux autres ne nia et le silence qui suivit sur aussi transperçant qu'une nuée d'aiguille.

_ Oh putain Umi tu l'as fait pleurer! s'exclama Natsume d'une voix pâle.

Et en effet les yeux de la rousse étaient devenues humide et échappèrent à tout contrôle. Cette fois ci ce fut Umiko qui se figea, totalement choqué de voir des larmes dans les yeux de son amie qu'elle n'avait littéralement jamais vu verser une larme, sauf de douleur physique. Et même là elle gardait le sourire. Un sourire jaune, certes, mais voilà, ça n'avait rien avoir avec l'impression de vulnérabilité totale qu'elle renvoyait à l'instant.

_ Raiko, ne pleure pas s'il tep lait, c'était pas pour-

_ Ta gueule putain, c'est les hormones! renifla rageusement Raiko.

_ Uh?

_ Son organisme se réajuste encore à l'absence de sa quirk, expliqua Elfe en lui offrant un mouchoir.

_ Merde, ça craint, fut tout ce qu'Umiko trouva à dire.

_ Je t'emmerde, répliqua Raiko avant de se moucher bruyamment.

_ Comment vont tes autres symptômes au fait?

_ J'ai parkinson aux mains et j'ai tout le temps froid, c'est le pied total, grommela la Cheshire.

Les jumelles échangèrent un regard, elles n'avaient pas été mise au courant, et cela agaça autant Umiko que cela inquiéta Natsume.

_ Et tu comptais nous en parler un jour? Demanda la Kistunebi.

_ … nan.

Umiko tapa du poing sur la table et la fendit en deux.

_ Bon sang Raiko, on est amie ou pas?! On est une famille ou c'était des mots en l'air?! T'as pas le droit de nous cacher tout ça et de te planquer derrière de faux sourires ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a que Shota qui arrive à te percer à jour, si tu nous parles pas on est paumé!

_ … Désolée.

_ Bon, je pense qu'on a tout dis pour ce soir, alors si on allait se coucher? Tempéra Elfe en songeant à la santé de Raiko.

Il ne fallait pas être un géni en médecine pour voir qu'elle était encore faible de son expérience, et que son corps galérait toujours à s'adapter au changement. Les tremblements auraient dût cessé depuis une semaine au moins, quand à la sensation de froid, elle n'était même pas sensé exister et ne pas savoir ce qui la causait frustrait terriblement la médecin. A contre coeur Umiko accepta et elles se répartirent le lit double et le canapé. Elles dormirent à trois dans le lit tandis que Natsume profitait d'avoir le canapé pour elle toute seule. Heureusement que le lit était grand.

Ce qui n'empecha pas les cauchemars de revenir. Mais elle eut au moins la satisfaction d'avoir collé un coquard à Umiko en remuant dans son sommeil.

_ Tu me soules, grommela d'ailleurs la concernée le matin en avisant son bleu. J'ai l'impression que le seul moyen de te faire parler de tes problèmes c'est en te frappant dessus avec une poêle en fonte !

_ Vas y essai, je t'attend! Répliqua Raiko en s'emparant d'un rouleau à patisserie.

S'en suivit un duel mouvementé où rouleau et poêle se percutèrent avec force sous le regard blasé des deux autres femmes qui prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner.

_ Tu dois aller parler à Shota! Umiko esquiva un coup qui voulait la transpercer à la poitrine.

_ T'as qu'à le faire toi! Raiko plia les genoux pour esquiver le coup de poêle qui fit voler ses cheveux.

_ C'est ton copain !

_ Ha! Si ça marche comme ça alors va parler à Enji au lieu de me casser les miches !

_ De quoi tu te mêles?!

_ Toi de quoi tu te mêles !

Natsume soupira en tenant sa tasse avec élégance.

_ Elles ont quoi, quatre ans d'âge mentale? Umiko encore ça se comprend, elle a raté vingt ans de développement mentale, mais Raiko…

_ Raiko… n'a jamais grandit, conclu Elfe.

Elles soupirèrent de consternation et continuèrent leur repas en ignorant le boucan qui réveilla les voisins et créa un concert de protestation. Malgré tout, elles gardaient un sourire en coin en voyant l'expression enfantine sur les visages des deux puériles, heureuse qu'elles aient toujours cette part de légèreté en elle malgré les épreuves. Elles étaient bien loin de s'imaginer le chaos qui se préparait dans l'ombre.

_ Comment ça, un mariage? Demanda Umiko d'une voix dangereusement calme.

Inconscient du danger, les deux émissaires du conseil de régulation des quirks lui sourire aimablement avec un paternalisme qui en toute autre législation leur aurait valu de perdre leur tête. Les imbéciles attribuait son choc à tout autre chose.

_ Avec le retrait d'All Might, la société risque de lourd dommage, la population à besoin d'un symbole d'espoir et Endeover étant la personne tout désigné pour le remplacer au sommet, il nous faudrait une entrée en matière positive pour redorer son image.

Umiko les regarda comme s'il avianet perdu la tête.

_ Vous réalisez qu'il est déjà marié et qu'il à des gosses?

A ses mots l'un des deux agita la main comme si ce n'était qu'un détail.

_ Il n'a pas été vu en sa compagnie depuis des années, la population à oublié seulement qu'elle existait.

La négligence dans sa voix dérangea profondément Umiko, tandis que Enji, qui était resté en retrait, songeait que ces deux vieux shnoques étaient en train de ruiner toute ses chances de la récupérer. La contrainte était déjà en trop, mais parler de sa femme et de ses enfants comme ça? Ca ne pouvait qu'énerver la jeune femme.

_ Quand à sa progéniture, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance, le plus jeune a fait une forte impression au festival d'UA de cette année, et personne ne se rappel seulement qu'il en a d'autre.

Son sang commença à bouillir, mais Umiko parvint à se maitriser par un miracle de volonté que ces deux hommes ne méritaient pas. Elle glissa alors son regard vers Enji qui sentit une pression monstre lui tomber dessus sous l'intensité scrutatrice de ces yeux rouges. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, et sembla laissé pensive par ce qu'elle lu dans son regard.

_ Vous voulez un cérémonial en grande pompe pour mettre en valeur son image, c'est bien ça?

_ En effet, je savais que vous comprendrie-

Le sourire d'Umiko s'étira au point de lui donner un air de prédateur venant de trouver une proie avec laquelle jouer un peu.

_ Vous prenez vraiment les japonais pour des imbéciles. Votre naïveté est presque touchante. Donnez une seule bonne raison de collaborer à cette masquarade.

_ Ne voulez vous pas être avec-

_ Ce que je veux me regarde. Ma relation avec cet homme bourru et inconséquent également. Nous discutons de ce que vous venez faire dans tout ça.

Ils échangèrent un regard confu, et l'un des deux déglutis. Le regard d'Umiko se fit sanguinaire et Enji sentit son aura impérieuse et énervée prendre toute la place dans la pièce.

_ Je ne suis pas le prix d'une tombola, ni une potiche dont l'existence sert à mettre en valeur un bonhomme macho, et une assemblé de vieux crouton paternaliste et condescendant. Vous voulez que je l'épouse pour redorer son image? Je vous dis que je ne l'épouserai que lorsqu'il aura fait ses preuves - ce qui redorera certainement son blason avec plus d'efficacité qu'une mise en scène ridicule.  
Elle se leva avec grâce, et les domina avec une expression polaire et un sourire poli qui en devenait terrifiant.

_ Je suis prête à aider mon pays a retomber sur ses pieds, ainsi que cet homme bourru à retrouver du cachet en tant qu'être humain. Mais ce sera à mes conditions, et je n'obéirai certainement pas à une bande de vieux vautours se croyant au dessus de tout, et surtout des réalités. Transmettez donc ça a vos supérieurs, et quand ils auront digéré la nouvelle et seront prêt à ramper, nous pourrons parler. Mais ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié tout ce que vous nous avez fais à moi et à ma soeur. Ce sera tout.

Elle les congédia d'un air royale, et lorsqu'ils furent partie elle se tourna vers Enji avec une expression plus tendre, mais toujours sévère.

_ Il va falloir que tu répares tes erreurs, que tu rendes justice à ceux que tu as blessés, et que tu redeviennes droits dans tes bottes. Je suis prête à t'aider, car j'y ai ma part de responsabilité, mais cela doit venir de toi. Je t'aiderai à réaliser tes projets, mais c'est à toi de réfléchir à ce que tu as fait mal et à comment arranger la situation. Concentres toi sur la personne que tu dois devenir, et laisse moi me charger de la congrégation des vieux schnoques.

Enji la dévisagea sous un nouveau jour, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment bien vu jusque là. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était surpris, c'était son genre, typique d'elle, mais de la voir ainsi réveilla en lui des sentiments profondément enfouis par ses soins à sa disparition. Il finit par hocher sobrement la tête, montrant sa bonne volonté, ce qui lui valut un sourire chaleureux. Qui se transforma soudain en grimace.

_ Oh bon sang, fichu Natsume.

_ Que ce passe-t-il?

_ Elle a tout suivit, et elle va tout raconter à Raiko, elle va pas me lacher !

Enji grimaça à son tour en songeant aux moqueries de la rousse qui n'avais jamais eut sa langue dans sa poche. Avec un temps de retard, il pensa à demander de ses nouvelles et Umiko soupira.

_ Je n'en sais fichtre rien, mis à part qu'elle mène la vie dure à Shota.

Ca, il n'en doutait pas.

_ Pas comme tu l'imagines, idiot. Elle a beaucoup à gérer, et je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle se débrouille tout à fait comme il le faudrait. Elle prend ses distances et se cache pour panser ses plaies.

_ Comme un chat, lâcha Enji.

_ Exactement. Et quand on approche trop, elle s'enfuit, et si elle ne peut pas s'enfuir elle sort les griffes. Je ne sais pas comment l'aider.

_ Elle est solide, répliqua Enji en haussant les épaules.

Il se leva à son tour en déployant toute sa carrure et Umiko eut un sourire en coin.

_ Et toi aussi. Si elle sort les griffes, tu peux encaisser, remarqua-t-il.

Umiko inclina la tête, en pleine reflexion.

_ Tu n'as peut être pas tord. La confrontation est surement la solution. Il va falloir que Natsume parle à Shota.

_ Et qu'All Might aille parler à Cheshire, rajouta Enji.

_ Dis donc, tu es pleins de bonnes idées aujourd'hui toi, remarqua Umiko avec un sourire taquin.

Il haussa les épaules et le sourire de la kitsunebi s'élargit. Elle lui pinça la joue avec des yeux rieurs et il plissa les yeux.

_ Oi, arrêtes ça, chuis pas un gosse.

_ Oh que si, un gros bébé brailleur, railla Umiko.

S'en suivit une course poursuite dans la grande demeure traditionnelle des Todoroki, impliquant plusieurs meubles renversé et quelques portes cassé, ainsi qu'une Kitsunebi cancannante courant comme une folle en ricanant et en lançant des moqueries, poursuivi par un Endeover remonté incapable de la rattraper car luttant pour dissimuler un sourire.

* * *

 **Ta dam, après des mois de silence radio, encéphalogramme plat, je suis de retour ! Je n'ai pas autant avancé que je le voulais, mais j'ai passé mes examens et je suis en vacances (hors job d'été), c'est donc le moment pour m'y remettre. En plus je suis à nouveau à fond dans le fandom, l'introduction du personnage de Hawk m'a hyper motivé !**

 **Pour ceux/celles qui se le demande, j'ai passé un examen pour avoir mon BTS Design d'Espace, et je n'ai pas encore les résultats. J'espère l'avoir sinon ça compromet mes plans de passer en master de scénographie et d'architectures du luxe mais bon, on verra bien !**

 **A propos du chapitre : Ha. Vous croyiez que Raiko avait fini de galérer ? Bon, le pire est passé je vous rassure, mais il ne faut pas s'attendre à ce qu'une quasi amputation n'ai pas de répercussion comme ça haha. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis, et je pense que je vais lentement commencer à glisser vers de nouveau personnage, vers de nouveaux enjeux et peut être aborder de nouveau thème qui sais ? On continuera de voir Raiko, mais j'ai envie de changer un peut de perspective et de commencer à travailler sur un nouveau couple, tout en continuant de voir du Raizawa bien sur ! Ne vous en fait pas, je n'oublie pas ce connard de Giran, et je vais m'assurer de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! De toute façon ce n'est vraiment pas pour toute suite, je réfléchis juste à voix haute parce que vos remarques m'aident souvent à voir des possibilité qui m'échappaient dans les quatre murs de ma tête !**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et que vous êtes . que je sois de retour !**

 **Pour les reviews :**

 **\- bibidi : merci de ta compréhension :D Altair en rival d'Aizawa ? j'achète , et je serai ravie de le développer ! Et j'avoue qu'il faudrait que ce soit a Raiko de s'inquiter pour Aizawa, ce qui vu la mission pour sauver Eri ne devrait pas être bien difficile huhu. J'avoue que le personnage de Shoji n'est pas vraiment dans mes préférés, je ne suis pas certaine de cerner sa personnalité et j'aurai peur de faire n'importe quoi, mais dans les prochain pov étudiant j'essairai de le mettre un peu plus en avant ! Moi aussi je préfère Raiko sans pouvoir, je n'ai pas du tout envie de les lui rendre parce qu'il y a un message derrière pour leur société ! Pour Enji et Umi, j'avoue qu'une rencontre serait vraiment intéressante, j'ai un chapitre prévu dans une durée indéterminée où Shoto revoi ses frère déjà, je vais essayer de m'approfondir un peu la dessus ! j'espère que la reprise ne te décevra pas !**

 **\- DangerJacky972 : merci de ta review ! J'avoue que je n'avais pas pensé à planter la pique devant UA, je le garde à l'esprit pour la suite ! xD J'avoue que pour les pouvoirs de Raiko je reste mitigé, plusieurs personne voudrait qu'elle les retrouve, mais est-ce que ce ne serait pas un retour en arrière? Elle se concentre sur son status de prof, n'a pas vraiment besoin de sa quirk, et j'aime l'idée d'une figure forte sans quirk et qui botte des fesses quand même... De toute façon je n'ai pour l'instant aucune idée de la façon dont elle pourrait la récupérer pour être honnête x'D je vend un peu du rêve non ? BREF XD**

 **\- Crosswold : Alors, la scène du vol de fauteuil n'a pas été rédigée justement parce que je suis sure que vous avez tous imaginé des truc dingue et que si je l'écris vous serrez déçu xD merci d'avoir répondu au sondage, je vais essayer de répondre aux attentes de mon mieux, même si j'avoue que lire les réponses m'a donné des idées et que je risque de ne pas respecter toutes les contributions xD Mais qu'y puis-je ? Certaine fois le scénario m'achappe complètement et prend vie et part dans une direction que je n'avais pas envisagé le mot d'avant ! xD**


End file.
